The Dragon's Light
by Sketchylicious66
Summary: (This NOT Ultimate Marvel... this is all Original) Two unfortunate fates meet in Sandmark city, both being affected by the same pixel explosion that took the worlds on dimension-wide, both having polar abilities, hidden away from the eye-From the Central-Ultra-Human-Investigators CUI'S that take away the 'different' ones affected by the tragic global event.
1. Chapter 1 (Bullets)

"BRUCE, WATCH OUT!" The light bound woman shouted after she quickly knocked the shadow-dracles out of her way with her fists, they were supposed to be making a run for it. The sizeable night attack draining her of her power quickly the soulless dracles surrounded them. She turned her view to see that the only dracle with some kind of light in him was on the cold alley ground the other dracles overpowering him somehow, his face to the concrete he was covered with the look of the dead that she was scarred with. Caught alone, she was bombed with the Crossland shadows and with that she was swiftly pierced on her wrist the situation helpless. Who was there to trust?

In the city, the night sky shined with no stars… but shining with a tiny flickering light of a war that their world was set on the line of. Never knowing the dark was what they all had sided with all along… fooled like a child,meet naive society.

-=-=-==-THE BEGINNING-=-=-=-=-

"Ahh, are work days always like that?" Bruce asked, he and his friend walked away from the huge C.U.I Corp building that towered the sky of Sandmark city. Bruce in a baggy red shirt and gray-blue over shirt standing tall, just turning an adult in age.

"Yeah, pretty much, man… thanks to us C.U.I has almost got rid of all ultra humans here."

"After the Pixel thing happened, they seemed to flood down here,eh Bass?" The light brown hired C.U.I said as they both pass through security, to make sure that they weren't anything ultra…

"Yeah, soon the city will be normal." Quentin sighed running his hands through his dirty blond hair, smiling with his little freckles and dark green eyes. "Just like before the Pixel explosion… just the same."

"I guess that would be nice…" Bruce looking at Quentin. "But won't we all be out of a job then? With no more ultra human to find?"

"The pixel explosion cross seas hit us the weakest… it was a global thing, we won't run out… they'll come to us again." Quentin sighed crushing his fists keeping his dark smile, looking up at the cloudy spring afternoon sky.

"Oh… Well, this is where we split, see you tomorrow!" Bruce changed his point of view walking a different way from his coworker.

"See you on your second day Crossland!" Quentin jeered walking off to whatever hell-hole he woke from.

Bruce narrowed his brows turning away continuing to walk his way. Quentin as his first friend in his fair life, maybe not the best idea. Maybe starting his own fair life was the stupid idea, he hated work. Papers after papers… just like grade school & with Quentin there he didn't even get much done, he was probably better off with the 'family' business. But he wasn't going back there anytime soon.

…

He closed the wooden door barely on its hinges of his small apartment… it was more like a room with a toilet, a bed, and a window, but a home was what he could afford. Never working so hard on anything in his whole life he flopped on his bed his suitcase full of the work he never finished this sticking him in the only fair position.

"AHhhhhh, No one said fair was easier." He grumped to himself reminding him once more that it was only the beginning. Looking up at the water stains on the ceiling that made pictures in his head Bruce Crossland fell asleep, but it seemed like the sun didn't set.

With the clouds black in the sky that was nothing like its normal blue the sky orange with steam-like clouds black as a crow. He shook his head thinking the water stains were messing with his head again, but when he gazed again the it was still the same… he wasn't sure if he was even in his bed anymore... feeling a cool summer breeze blowing over him. He shot up his gray-blue eyes taking in the world he saw; from sitting up he stood slowly. It seemed endless the tall light pink like grass. The water matching the clouds... black.

Trying to bring the logic he had into this was treacherous… even the air was different, like a whole new place was made in his apartment. "Ok, this is one messed up dream, and that's coming from me?"

He looked around the land the seemed to be projecting in his head, he was placed on a pretty steep hill, seeing most of everything, even little life, like small black lizards with wings all different colors playing at his feet just a few steps away, but no human beings… The sky was lit with not a sun, but a huge black sphere much bigger than the sun… It didn't even hurt his eyes to look at.

The dream-like land through a breeze, it suddenly & swiftly passing him the hill Bruce entering a gust of harsh wind flying by him. His country-like bangs blowing in his face, and suddenly he didn't feel so alone. The black star's light dimmed as a tall massive dragon-like figure towered as high as the C.U.I building above him, it looking down.

Bruce still thinking this was some kind of dream he was standing in; he knew somehow he could someway control the things around him… he looked right back at the huge shadow shifting in front of him. "Be gone!" He shouted as he through his hand across the base of the figure, with a confident smirk on his face.

"THIS IS CROSS WORLD YOU STAND IN NOT A DREAM." A huge voice echoed down at the small man under the dragon his entire body shaking.

"what the?!" Bruce shuttered as the voice bombed over him the mouth of the dragon not even moving as it spoke to him…

"YOU'RE THE FRIST Dracle?" the shadowed dragon echoed in question.

"The first what!?" Bruce questioned the world dracle new to him.

"THIS SMALL TEAR WILL BECOME BIGGER, IN TIME YOU WILL SERVE UNDER ME! LEAD THE dracles TO TERRA…."

"Who's Terra? What kind of messed up shit-" Bruce started

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE CROSSLAND" The dragon echoed as it opened its mouth. Nothing but utter blackness flowing with a strange power he could feel in the air.

"WAIT, what do you mean?!" Bruce yelled as the dragon's neck started to fall quickly making it's what down to him, it's powerful jaws shutting over him the dark energy being nothing less than ultra.

"GAhh," Bruce flung upwards taking in his once again normal apartment surroundings. He was breathing heavily as if he was conducted to holding his breath. His body in a cold sweat like a nightmare would make you. Throwing his feet over the bedside to stand up, his arm gave a pain like he was ran through a thorn bush… the sweat on his arm, not being sweat at all. But blood dripping down his forearm.

"What kind of freaky night terror was that!?" Bruce yelled to himself in his one-roomed apartment covering the blood with his other hand, peculiar it was only the one spot that bled, the rest of his arm covered with dot, to dot scars lining up parallel with both arms like he was a connect the dot picture.

After the blood slowed Bruce lifted his hand to see there was a black tooth in his arm belonging to something he's never seen… saying he knows his way around all the animals in these parks… He pulled out the black dagger-like tooth with a small hiss of pain after.

In his fair life… not even having bandages to aid himself… he didn't even have a watch to tell him he was late for work.

…

Bruce jolted down the street in the sake of his job, his arm wrapped with a towel that his apartment building neighbored loaned him… but he doubted they would want it back. In their apartment his saw their clock and no time he was down on the streets running to the C.U.I Corp Building to save his job, the black tooth that was in his arm in his pocket of his C.U.I coat… passing and pushing through Sandmark's crowded streets, past a TV shop with several TV's playing the morning news…

….

"The 12 million dollar L-I-T-light industries of technology Study was discontinued last week, In reports named dangerous, investigators claim this study has caused shocks in the earth's crust along with lights keeping up tons of civilians… some investigators even claiming the shock had radioactive pixel waves sent through the city of Sandmark itself, from the same global pixel event two months ago… but only studies can tell." A young woman sighed looking at a screen of one of the TVs in the window... her eyes dark brown, her eyes turning in remembering the news cast, the news pricking her skin with its subject she knows all the facts about L.I.T...and she knew all of the subjects. With brown hair reaching her shoulders, the back of the dark hair was tucked with a gray scarf and a light brown coat of leather.

A soft cup of hot cocoa in her cold morning hands. Lost in thoughts, she failed to hear the sprinting of someone's worn out sneakers on the city's pavement.

"Oh DERP TURTLE!" The hurrying C.U.I only stopping in his sprint throwing an unexpected person that crossed his path, hard into the glass of the electronics store.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked reaching out for her.

She sat on the pavement next to the wall of the department store, her knees propped... One hand holding a crushed paper cup the former insides on her gray scarf, now stained brown. The other hand rubbing her pained forehead that nearly broke the glass, wiping the hot chocolate away from her eyes, and off her face, looking up at her cause of cocoa bruise.

She pushes his hand away giving the young C.U.I dressed man a glare, she knew the other side of the story of what they did to her kind.

"You really shouldn't be plowing through the city!" She said pulling herself up. "You have to swim with it... that's the only way you're going to get anywhere fast... where were you born? was it a farm?"

"Yes," Bruce answered flatly shrugging.

"Well, country bum? Why are you plowing people into windows in the city, then?" She asked taking her scarf wiping her face covered in the hot drink. One of her eyes stinging with it.

Bruce's eyes widen recalling his dilemma. "Shit, I'm a dead turtle!" he shouted frantically , shaking his head remembering his job was at stake! "Oh, Sorry lady! Thanks for the advice, gotta swim!" he shouted as he started to Sprint again giving a quick wave dodging the people who got in his way like boulders coming down a steep hill.

She watched him run, with a confused look on her face, she sighed, looking around back at the news, that had switched to a dead brain subject. Losing interest she started to make her way walking when she felt something strange under her shoe.

...

Bruce ran up to security where a few C.U.I guards stood to keep watch of random people or ultra humen from entering. Bruce tried to a make his way through, but a tall man that looked like he had no tolerance stepped in his way."Only C.U.I's Beyond this point, back off!" the man said as he pushed back Bruce, the guard's hat keeping the morning sun out of his eyes.

"Dude! I'm a C.U.I, here look." Bruce tried to explain pulling out his C.U.I pass card , for security. Bruce's volume getting the attention of a second security guard, the first man gave him a glare looking over his pass as he took it into his hands.

"Ok looks legit... you must be new." He tipped his cap. "Pass-through," he said as he gestured towards the scanner that looks very similar to a metal detector you would find in an airport.

Bruce took back his pass card, darting towards the main entrance, the two double doors trying to think of what he would say to keep his job safe knowing he was in trouble.

But he was in trouble long before he ever reached the glass reflective doors!

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Pulled from his thoughts Bruce looked back to see a red flashing light as the beeps continued from the scanner, the two C.U.I security guards pulled out black and silver guns with short necks from under their security booth, pointing them at Bruce. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE, ULTRA HUMAN!" the guard yelled.

"What the turtle?!" Bruce barked throwing his hands up seeing the gun.

"That's right! On the ground!" He yelled again pointing the gun at the ground and back to Bruce.

"OK, ok Just cool it, I have no idea what's going on!" Bruce yelled as he got onto his knees.

"Quit lying." The C.U.I scoffed to Bruce before turning to the other guard. "Phone the office to send a real C.U.I to get him." He watched the other guard nod, picking up the phone before looking back to the 'C.U.I' on his keens. Looking to see he was bolting off!

"HEY COME BACK!" The CUI shouted running after him; his gun at his side!

Bruce's lungs were already sore from the run to save his job, but he wasn't going to have a gun pointed at him then be dragged off for doing nothing, it must have been something wrong with the scanner! His thoughts boomed in his head as he jumped on a wood crate throwing himself onto the roof of the C.U.I security both. Hopping the fence he RAN! Hearing gunshots behind him and hard footsteps as fast, maybe faster than his. He didn't even think where he was running he just ran down the same street pushing people out of his way again, not stopping, booking it down an alley.

"Come on, I think he when this way!" The C.U.I security yelled to the real C.U.I hunter that was quickly following. Bruce hearing their voices in the alley making them bounce off the walls he booked it down the back of several shops, that the long alley led him. With a worried face, he looked at the tall dark dim red bricked wall, shading him over from the sun heading to early noon. The only things in the dead end with him were a dumpster and a ladder to a fire escape hanging high above... too far for him to even jump to unlatch.

His back to the voices down the alley, he could bet his next paycheck if he ever got it, that he could feel their feet on the concrete.

"Come on Bruce think!" The Burnett grinned his teeth looking around for anything.

"THERE HE IS." The C.U.I security guard Yelped leading the C.U.I hunter! Both of them with their own guns.

"Turtle Crap!" He shouted as the men caught up quickly! Stopping him from ever leaving with his fair life.

"We have you trapped ultra-human, stop and come without revolt and we won't shoot."

"I'M NOT AN ULTRA HUMAN!" Bruce tried to explain having no self-conscience of what had happened for him to be given this Misfit label.

"Nice try...I've heard that one before!" The C.U.I hunter mocked pointing his gun, clicking it back to fire!

With a flash of light he swore that was tinted blue, flew past him as if someone had switched on the light in the room... she was there! She knocked the gun up as it shot a bullet, the bullet for Bruce shot up at the clouds above. She ripped the gun out of the C.U.I hunter's hand.

The sunglasses on the C.U.I Hunter's face fell down to the end of his nose before he pushed them back up, hiding his eyes from her light! "IT'S LIGHT FREAK, GIVE ME YOUR GUN!" the C.U.I Hunter yelled as he took the security guards short pistol aiming it at the girl with a gray scarf tied around her face like a mask, hiding the bottom half of her face, her hair was in a short ponytail! Bruce had seen her before! With a brown stain on her scarf, and her shirt too.

With her speed over light, she dodged the bullets shot at her...a bullet heading for Bruce! But as soon as the bullet hit his skin it was like a ping pong ball on a paddle! it Completely deflects off of his golden scales!

Bewildered by all the bullet's action and new skin scales standing in the shade of the wall watching the light freak take on the other two C.U.I. Her light a bit stinging to his eyes.

She tried her best dodging the bullets with her speed... The C.U.I shots stopped having to refill the cartridge! She kicked his hand making him drop the bullets and gun! Throwing her foot over it kicking it back sliding it across the alley. But the C.U.I was not limited to guns he clutched his fists starting to throw punches. Hammering the light freak across her face he grabbed her throwing her to the wall the brick smashing her head! Pinning her she quickly struggled to get free!

"LET ME GO!" she shouted her brown pupils turning light blue starting to emit light!

"Ha, not this time!" the CUI growled, "Your lucky Streak has run out, Freak!"

"When the lady tells you to let her go, YOU LET HER GO!" she yelled as she gathered her light blasting the CUI was off of her with her blue light teeming off of her hands and out of the corners of her eyes.

The C.U.I hunter hit the other wall a few yards away! Falling limp onto the ground unconscious.

The Light freak looked at Bruce with the gun that she had knocked away! "What are you doing with that?" She simmered in a low tone ready to attack him with everything she had left... Forgetting that there were three...

"HEY WATCH OUT!" Bruce shouted at her as the C.U.I security guard clutch a brick ready to bring it down on the lady which was the clear ultra human,head! He picked up a bullet on the ground shoving it in the gun. Pointing it Bruce shot the brick in the CUI's hands causing it to combust! The gray scarf swung around seeing the C.U.I guard. She punched him with her fist, it teeming with light like it was a slow crackling fire! The C.U.I fell back! them getting back up he ran out of the alley!

She growled turning back to Bruce, "Nice shot back there!"

Bruce just watching her take out two CUI's he was a bit amazed. "You're an ultra-human..."

"Yeah, you are one too aren't ya?" She asked putting her hand out for the gun in his hands.

"C.U.I chase Ultra human... but this is my first time being chased..." he said to her giving the gun to her.

"So you don't know? C.U.I don't chase people for no reason..." she said as she loaded the gun with another bullet.

"I know, I'm glad you came along. Thanks man..er lady?"

She shook her head ... as she pointed the gun at the ladder latch... shooting it. The ladder came down hitting the ground. "Don't thank me that C.U.I is running for backup. You better run." She said holding the ladder for him.

Bruce climbed up to the overhang of the fire escape looking down at her as she re-latched the ladder. "Hey, what about you?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I'll be fine, besides the only reason I know you were in shit with the CUI's is that you dropped this when you plowed into me... I wanted to return it."

She said as she pulled a white tooth out of her light brown leather jacket pocket. Holding it up to him.

He bent over the railing to take it. In his hands the once black tooth was a marble White... giving off a neon aura.

"THE FREAKS WERE OVER HERE!" They both heard a familiar yelling coming down the alleyway.

She looked up at the guy on the over rail "Get the Hell out of here!" She growled as he took a second look then he took off up the building inside a window.

She sighed brushing off her shoulders looking into the sun... the next moment gone.

…

It was about the time when everyone went home from work... Bruce popped his collar, it getting colder every hour past 4, he stuck his hands in his pocket... he had spent the last day running, avoiding all C.U.I... and men in similar black corp jackets.

"Cold spring..." he mumbled to himself as he hobbled home truly exhausted, he looked down walking home, yearning for his hardly comfortable bed and his water stains.

He lifted his head to gaze on his crapy run-down apartment turning the corner of the furniture shop. "Derp turtle!" Escaped his mouth, jumping back around the edge throwing himself to the wall. He took a breath peeking around at the small building.

There was a silver van with the C.U.I corp logo on it, The three letters, C-U-I on the side in black shining letters in the streets light. The abbreviation burned in his head since he went for the job, Central, Ultra-Human, Investigations...

The CUIs were all over the building, knowing they had closed his home only waiting for him. "I guess I'm the one that got away... well, me, and that scarf gal." He sighed walking away from the apartment tried enough to collapse on the sidewalk.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2 (table for two)

Seeing nothing but white his interbody felt heavy, but not in a tried sense... more of an unworldly force keeping him down. A strong wind blowing over his back lifting his CUI coat a bit to have the cold air rush up his spine.

He pushed himself up rolling over to face up, feeling the tough pink grass on his bare wrists. The orange sky covered with angered black clouds bubbling over one and another taking the sky by the miles at a time. The clouds spun around like he was the eye of a hurricane.

He stood but the wind wasn't the only life in Crossworld.

A swarm of the small dark colored flying lizards blazing with shining cores, the unstoppable swarm flying at him, he covering his face like you would bats from a cave. But this wasn't earth nor a dream in his head.

The swarm split itself around him one or two flying into him.

As the swarm of the tiny beings screeched their way away he lifted his gaze black shadows of all kinds of sizes around him picking fights violently with one another with their sharp claws and teeth. The creators with no legs being like thick clouds of black mist that could pull you in for the kill…making sharp sounds barking and hissing at each other. He felt horrified standing in the middle of it all, in the world, a strong wind that had crossed him once before. The wind held the heavy force that sent chills down his spine. Bruce turned around quickly remembering his dream the night before. Next, he knew, he was looking right up the biggest mist beast there in the shape of the full born dragon, the same one that he met last night.

"You!" Bruce growled at the tower of mist! "What the Derp did you do to me!?" he yelled.

"FIRST DRACLE!" The huge dragon started "ARE YOU READY?, READY TO LEAD YOUR DRACLES TO TERRA?!" he continued its mouth not moving

"UGH, What the- are you talking about! All day I was being chased because the CUI's thought I was an ultra human! This is your fault!" Bruce shouted "I'm not doing anything! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You failed refinement?" The mist uttered a bit of a lower tone than before.

"Failed what? There was a test and I failed? No surprise there." Bruce huffed.

"WHEN FIRST DRACLE FAILS REFINEMENT HE MUST BE REPICRCED TO HIS PLACE…" He yelled as he opened his jaws the radiation of dark energy was eye watering.

Bruce took a few steps back recalled what had happened last night again. "Oh, no, you're not talking about that biting thing are you! No, let's not be repierced… feel plenty pierced!" He started to stammer.

But he dragon started to fall forward not concerned about the first dracle's distress nor would he care to know after. Bruce fell helpless to stop it not knowing what would happen to himself if he completed, he covered his face before the jaws came down on to him. Waiting for that some kind of pain as before or the same lift up knowing he was home out of that world, but all that was there was the felling of the dark energy being forced into him, stopping him from breathing. Bruce with his eyes shut tight, his black site turned to red. Like it would if you closed your eyes looking up at the sun. In the Dragons Jaws, he pushed his eyes open, shocked to see a silhouette made out of glimmering light holding open the jaws of the same black teeth.

The glowing silhouette was human like nothing there in Crossland, the Neon silhouette he knew. "Light gal?!" He choked out with no breath!

She pried the jaws open her arms shaking weakening the more she pushed, the right side of the teeth turning white! Just before Bruce was about to collapsed from the lack of oxygen she mouthed 'get the FUCK out of here!' As a blast of light blinded them all!

The light brown haired Guy coughing and hacking waking in an alley feeling as if he could jump the moon in the weight he had in this world, quickly bringing the fresh air of the city alley into his lungs… it was a bit musky but still air. "OH God, what was that." He huffed throwing his bangs back. He snapped back pulling up his CUI coat sleeves checking for any more blood!

His scab and bit scars were still there from yesterday but in other news nothing new he saw. Finally, he slowed his breath tipping his head up calming for the 'nightmare' looking up at the sky just turning light still some stars out too. The light made him flash his thoughts to the Neon silhouette that saved him whole. "Why me? Why this? Why her? This is turtle crap…I have to stop this before it goes too far." HE muttered holding the white tooth in his small pocket. He pushed himself up to stand, deciding it wouldn't be too good to stay in one spot for long, he took a good look around to see if any CUI's were on the clock walking out for he now had someone of this own to hunt down.

…

With his collar popped he jumped down the steps to the subway tunnel, the place had a few people waiting in it but no CUI or scarf lady. Only one haft of that was good, he sighed as he took a seat looking at the clock for the next train only a few more minutes for the early morning workers. He grabbed a Single-ride ticket out of the coat pocket next to him from the kind man reading a retro day's paper… who was going to be a bit late for work this morning; he stuck the free ride ticket in his coat making sure he looked the other way.

The train pulled up coming to a steaming stop, opening the doors as one or two late riders got off, and for the waiting group to get on. A quick line gathered to board the fast subway train…Bruce made sure he was the last one on behind a woman who wasn't shamed to show her wealth with her gold jewelry and almost real looking black fur coat… He couldn't help, but to read these people like a book cover it was all he was ever taught that he could remember from his uncle's work, besides the stealing part which was a breeze. He could remember like it was a few minutes ago when his uncle Boris told him he was the best thing to happen to him scene lock picks were made with the light on the ends…but he was only five then. Bruce pushed away the bright memory trying to remember why he was here in the city now... to make his own fair life on his own money and ways. He smirked thinking how irony stabbed him in the back… stealing was the only way he could do anything now.

The subway stopped at its next computerized destination it smooth and calm in the halt, the woman placed her phone in her rose chain leather purse standing up without a consent of her now missing gold chain.

Bruce smirked on how the modern technology distracted people to Oblivion…slipping the small gold necklace into his pen pocket of the coat with a yawn.

….

The two small Doors opened to let passengers out and the waiting city folk all with somewhere to be in. Bruce walked out for the stairs past the busy group, hopping up the steps two at a time to reach the sky, breathing the air up there was like rising from the dead. The whole City thing was still new to him but being there now a week he mostly had the hang of it… mostly. The sky had changed since he had seen it last, the sun was higher and the people on the ground all seemed to pore out of there tall building to even taller ones.

The county kid looked around. "Ok, if I were a girl running form the CUI with light power hands… or whatever, where would I hide?" He was purposely on the same street as the TV shop where her first encounter was, it was almost the same time of day… maybe she was watching the news again… He thought as he started swimming down the large sidewalk, meant for many.

Standing in front of the shop the TV's were going on the news, but she was nowhere in sight. Bruce watched a bit of the news story on the street…

"His morning, investigators concluded the fire taking place in 5 story apartment building in downtown Sandmark city, was caused by Ultra human activity, The Ultra human was taken on the scene along with the fire- a visit from neighboring Shreveport's beloved speededter, Streak, CUI saying nothing more on the topic." The new woman smiled, "Now for the weather…"

….

Bruce growled… "Ugh, I thought TV was on my side… And now you're putting the hate on the ultra human too…" he said to the TV reflection himself to see on the glass. "I guess I was like that too till I became one." He sighed, walking off knowing the light being was a moving target and the only way to find a moving target as to move faster.

The day was longer but that didn't mean his energy was longer too, the county bum looked everywhere for the light being in the knowledge that he held of the city. Places like alleys, Subway's, even trying the sewers, like the opening tunnel by Sandy River that ran though a part of the city. But all the places brought up the same thing… no scarf gal and more CUI's it felt like he was missing a huge part like he skipped over something important….

With no watch he felt like hours had passed, having to use outside huge clocks in the city and the sun to track the day... but there was nothing more he could do besides look for the one who saved him… it was a sign, but really he had no other idea what to do.

Talking with no one but himself his thoughts leading him in all different trails in the city… never with the thought that she just left or wasn't in the city at all. He was suborned and impatient when he was tired but everyone had a different side when they were tried or alone.

Looking at the sun brightly touches the top to the shops on Main Street making a red sunset where no one could see or enjoy it in the city, or even though no one cared. Bruce looked around at people rushing around with eyes on their phones and watches busy as they were this morning… It almost made him mad how these people were still oblivious to their surroundings, not seeing anything or caring how people who did nothing wrong were being chased like category five criminals by the CUI, and others who were 'beloved' where aloud to speed around with praise, "like Streak." He puffed sitting on a bus bench, "I mean how do we know he didn't cause the fire a blame it on that ultra human." He said looking up at the red sky closing out the city's noise like a train by your house while you were trying to sleep.

He reached into his pocket, grabbing the tooth that was turned white by the Neon silhouette looking down at it he sighed leaning back on the metal bench he pulled the gold chain out of his coat pen pocket, the gold shining in his dirty hands, he fish tied it to the tooth to the gold placing the chain on himself. "There now I can't lose it…" he hummed Looking at the glimmering tooth around his neck shining like it was made of marble, his pocket still felt heavy. Looking down at his pocket he saw something move inside the bulge on the outside moving as if something inside were alive. He carefully opened the coat pocket, to find two gold beady eyes looking up at him!

"Wow! How did you get in there?" He laughed taking a second puzzling look… "In fact? What are you?" he asked pulling the small black lizard out of his pocket carefully, it was no bigger to his thumb to his middle finger stretched out. Looking over the little thing, it was black scaled, with horns and a crack running down its back the crack showing its core shining bright teal busy inside as it buzzed around! "Did… did you fall in my pocket in Crossworld?" He asked the small being, it nothing he's ever seen… "I must have brought you back with me? Ah! That means I couldn't have been a dream! I knew it!" He jeered out knowing none of it was in his crazy head.

The tiny dragon-like-being flicked out its wings from its back, the wings being tinted the same color as its core Bruce noted before it bit his hand for him to let her go taking off!

"OH, Derp turtle!" he shouted standing up watching it fly off! "Come back he yelled as he started to chase after it though the crowd, it was times like these that he was one of few new ultra human that could fly!

Looking up Bruce plowed over the oblivious technology distracted city folk failing to see the tiny flying dragon! "Come Back! I brought you in this world AND I'm pretty sure I can take you out!" he yelled at it. The small black lizard landed in a window of a café looking in with its shining gold eyes, Bruce was short behind spotting the black flyaway! "AH got you!" He said as he picked it up in his hand, as her wings folded in her scales… "Don't do that! The CUI's will start thinking the pixel explosion got to cute little lizards too! And start putting them away like all the people at the CUI crop.!" he huffed looking at the small lizard's eyes still looking though the window… "What are you looking at-"he asked. Gazing though the glass himself speechless… "Out of all the disgusting sewers, CUI field alleys and ignorant city Folk filled subways! SHE'S HERE SITTING IN A CAFÉ!" he silently screamed glaring at the girl he ran into on the street blending into all the others in the shop. The little black flyaway gave a little lizard bark at Bruce, Bruce smiled at her… "And you knew she was here the whole time… you're just a little miracle!" he said kindly to her rubbing her head with his finger making her purr, weirdly?

Bruce with his collar popped he stepped into the café, the black flyaway in his pocket snug, he took a seat next to the window, looking over at her he was 75% positive it was her the only thing was missing was her scarf. She was still in her light brown leather jacket, blue shirt, shorts and long black stockings with tears from snags up her legs here and there. She was set at a table for two alone reading over a retro paper book around full bloom plants dripping over there pots, you wouldn't even know she was an ultra human sitting there like a bookworm in a café with no CIU's in site. He saw her tacit, a simple but strong one.

She shifted in her chair feeling watched, she knew something, calmly looking up she saw a dark coated CUI studying her form the other side of the room his hair brown and eyes gray-blue. She gazed back at her book no longer being able to connect to the words to listen to them, the watching feeling staying with no fade. She needed to move, the café where she had been sitting nearly all day was no longer her place to feel at ease.

He was confused, puzzled really when she looked up right at him… and back down like nothing, 'maybe she just didn't realize it was him' he thought as a waiter came out of the back doors of the kitchen. The waiter coming to wait Bruce but he was more anxious about the light pushing back her chair standing up not even bothering to take her paper book, she walked back from where the waiter had entered from slipping in the doors before they closed from the waiter's push, though, like she was on another level of speed?!

"What can I get you sir?" the emerald-eyed waiter asked with a smile as he brought up his pencil.

"Yeah, how about a slice of life…." Bruce scoffed not even making eye contact with the waiter walking pass him heading for the kitchen…

"But… we don't have pie?" The waiter said confused as the man made his way back to the kitchen.

…

...

Passing though the kitchen of a few confused café bakers and coffee brewing waiters, Bruce was lead though the café back out the door which was still swinging shut form the Scarf-gal. He grabbed the handle before it could shut on him.

The door lead to the outside, a dirty alley with the smell of the café dumpster, bags spilling out of the side from the weeks garbage, the sun lower than before the alley seemed darker

"Wha the?" he mumbled to himself wandering if his eyes tricked him. Suddenly the little black Crossworld dragon let out a loud yelp! Bruce alarmed, the lizard was warning him! The light being come down out of nowhere at him, he pushed himself out of the way dodging her attack, his mine racing the last thing he wanted was to end up like the last CUI that tried to take her...

She jumped at him again grabbing him by his CUI coat nearly lifting him off his feet she smashed him it in the back wall. The air knocked out of his sore lungs as the ultra human brought back her fist as the blue light surrounded her hand glowing in the shaded alley, ready to beat him.

Bruce stuck up his arms to shield himself his gold scales showing from his coat as his sleeves fell, shutting his eyes tight as if he were back in the jaws of the tall shadow dragon waiting for the attack. But nothing came, the grip in his coat loosened as the force pushing him against the wall lighten.

"Wait, you're not a CUI…" She said looking at his arms.

Bruce blinked removing the wall he made with his arms looking at her without a word.

"You're that runagate I saw yesterday!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a CUI with that stupid coat!" She demanded an answer!

"I'm sorry for that," Bruce started, "I was looking for you!"

"What, Why?" she asked as her face becoming a bit angered mixed with confusion

"Uh, well" Bruce tried to come up with something, but he never thought he'd get this far… "You're going to think I'm insane but, there's a whole other world of dragon's that I've seen the past two nights! The first night I was given my powers, and I meet you that day! But the second night the leader dragon –the biggest one- wanted me to lead his army of… shadows to some place called Terra? But that night you saved me, that night as light…" Bruce held a straight face knowing how crazy he sounded looking straight at the lady's eyes they fading back to its darker color.

"Another world?" She asked.

"Yeah! Full of life too!" He answered her hoping she might know what's happening!

"Your right, you're insane!" She scoffed starting to walk off.

"HEY! I'm telling you the truth!" Bruce said as he grabbed her arm before she could make it away with her speed. "You have something that can stop them that I don't!"

She pulled out of his grip "I don't believe you!" she growled. "I Why would I, I never did anything! I don't help people!"

Bruce felt his back heat with anger, right before he could say or do anything the little black Crossworld lizard spat cold ice on her eyes! "What the-! " She shouted backing away rubbing her face melting the thin ice.

"MIRACLE!" Bruce named the tiny ice shining core being. "You have to tell me these things you can do! What the turtle was that?"

She broke the ice away from her eyes looking at Miracle, water in her eyes, "What is that!?"

"It's a she, not a that…" Bruce barked. "And Miracle's from Crossworld, like I said, that place is full of life… I accidentally brought HER but with me last night." Bruce said as he pulled her out of his pocket.

"You named it, Miracle?" She asked with a flat face.

"Everyone needs a name, and it seemed fitting."

"Well, one little lizard reptilian isn't going to change my mind, you don't know she might be from here…" She turned away

"Ugh, you just don't want to be wrong, it's all true…" Bruce called her out as she started to make her away out of the alley, Bruce fed up he gave up trying.

Watching her walk she stopped at the end of the alley where it opened to the rest of the street, turning back to him staring at Bruce standing in the dark. The only thing left of the sun in the sky was the red just peeking over the city towers. "Do you feel that?" she asked a wide-eyed look on her face.

Bruce confused by the sudden turn back. "What is it?" he said to her.

"Feels kinda heavy." She replied.

Both of them on different ends of the alley speechless for the feeling… Miracle cried out a loud yelp the same as before, she could feel it too. Bruce saw a shadow move quickly across the ground between them! "DUCK!" He shouted.

The sense all too real she found herself believing Bruce she hit the ground as fast as she could as the a terrifying white fang black showed throw itself over her head from the shadow on the wall!

The human-sized Shadow standing in 3d as if it were a terrifying faceless statute in their eyes to see seeming to stand with no real legs. "What IS THAT THING!" the being of light shouted standing back up. Her hands and arms lighting up with her fear… lighting the alley.

"You don't know?!" Bruce stuttered quickly looking at the alarming dracle

"Ah, it's that only freaking thing I don't know!?" She freaked frozen in its site

"It's a dracle! From Crossworld! They must have started coming without a leader!" He explained quickly as it started to growl!

It dived at the being of light with its fangs sharp hissing, it nicked her shoulder just though her jacket! She pulled it off jumped out if the way towards Bruce.

"Ok, I believe you! What do we do to get rid of this bitch?!" She yelled at Bruce looking at him, watching her back from the dracle.

"I don't know!?" he yelled back as the dracle caught him on its site "In Crossworld you were just there and… all the darkness seemed to be weaker!" he explained as the dracle started at him.

She watched as the Dracle started to attack him. "I'm doing more than just stand here!" She yelled as she ran at the dracle blasting it with her light from the back the dracle pushed forward Bruce with his sharp scales on his knuckles punched the dracle as it flew at him, it fell to the ground fading away like a wave washing away a sand castle on the shore…

Bruce chucked enlightened, "So now that you believe me, I guess that makes us both insane…"

She sighed... "I apologize for not believing you runagate... but this doesn't mean I'm fighting our army." She said picking up her coat that the dracle tore off, putting it back on covering her blue tank-top.

"What? You have to help; do you really want these things all over the city?"

"I have my own problems... now leave me alone..."She said again walking out of the alley on the street, meaning not to continue their talk.

Bruce held a fist running after her. "Your own problems?!" He scoffed at her as they walked down the dark city street. "If we don't take care of it now, it will be your problem!" He shouted.

"Hey, shut up!" She turned right back in his face. "Stop yelling, you're going to get us taken!" She geared continuing to walk with pace.

"Ha, You're worried about some night shift CUI? You just took out a shadow dracle!" Bruce started, "besides what could more important than saving the city!"

"Look I barely know you," she said frustrated. "I don't even know you name, why should I help anyone with anything? Again, I don't help people!"

"Yes you do," he jeered "You stopped theses CUI yesterday from taken me Right then and there! Just to give back something I dropped… AND then later you stopped a huge shadow dragon from repierceding me!"

"I'm sure you can handle it on your own, you stopped that shadow bitch just as much as me." She sighed. "Now please leave." She said to him in more in a low toned manner.

"I don't think you understand, your fighting alone here either you know."He said as she was frozen in her stand looked back at him, "And Hey, My Name is Bruce, Bruce Crossland… sorry, I couldn't tell you that before when I was running for my life."

Her eyes locked, her attention grasped. "…Bruce?" she said quietly the same wide-eyed look on her face.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly she lit up her hands bright! "DUCK!" She shouted as she though a forceful blast of light at him!

The blast of light nearly nicking his head he hit the ground on his hand and knees hearing a loud hissed by his ear, but much louder than before, he wiped around looking at the dracle that snuck up on him. Bruce shot up onto his feet seeing the shifting shadows in the city street, his body feeling as if he was in Crossworld itself, heavy and dark. "Oh derp you saved my butt again!" he said harshly under his breath

"I don't think that was that was the only one!" The light being stepped back as the other dracles showed themselves from the shadows, hissing with their sharp fangs!

"Ah, Let's swim!" Bruce yelled out running away past her, the being of light behind him the dracles swift to follow them!

Running with speed she catches up with him quickly, running from shadows was imposable, they ran a block with the dracle behind them using the city's shade and darkness to bring themselves closer. The two ran into a long alley, hiding pushed up on the wall as they wisped by, she and he breathed a breath of relief and along to catch their breath facing the opened end "I think we lost them," The scarf gal said looking at Bruce. Their relief short lasted she feeling a gun on her back, The cold barrel of the gun on her back made her eyes widen and her breath hitch, her brain knowing what it was but her fear swallowed her action to do anything. "Try anything freak and I shoot your spine out!" he growled to her from the back.

the CUI looking at Bruce with his sunglasses holding the gun to the light freaks back his partner behind him his lips holding a smile "Good job man," He said to Bruce smacking him on the back, the man thinking he was CUI on his coat's look.

"uh, T-Thanks," he shuttered shrugging to her looking at the light's face.

"We've been after this one forever, Here!" he said handing Bruce a sliver gun. That he fiddled with to hold right.

She groaned. "Bruce, we don't have time for this... the dracles-" she started to speak to tell him what she knew but she felt the sliver gun on her back click, the only kind of gun to really stop an ultra human was the ones that were held by a CUI but the guns could do much harm to a human too.

"When I say anything, I mean talking too" the other CUI growled again at her. The two CUI's the one being much more serious than the other... the other just seemed to be on something rather his job. "Besides you have all the time in the world, now you're being finally taken. Now let's get this one back to crop."

"Len," the loopy CUI started "This one is his catch; you have to let him take it. Don't take his credit …" he said with a grin leaning on his partner's shoulders to stand.

Bruce couldn't help to feel his anger boil his back, they were just talking about ultra human like a caught fish… it's a she! He wanted to yell holding the gun in his hands if anyone asked him CUI were the real monsters that should be taken. His anger pushing away the heavy feeling the being of light was experiencing.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this!" She yelled out reaching into her tank top pulling out a sharp piece of shining metal in her hands tied to her neck with a string, quickly wiping around slashing the CUI with the gun to her back across the face causing him to shoot the ground dropping the gun. "Bruce, the Dracles are here-!" She yelled to him as the CUI were shocked.

Before any action could be made by the two the dracles hissed showing them self's from the shadows of the city. The huge attack tearing into the alley.

"Oh derp turtle!" Bruce shouted shooing the black mist the bullets flying right though them.

"AH, WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!? Ultra human!?" The serious CUI shouted stepping back only to be frozen by fear his partner fallen on his butt looking up at the horrid with a smile!

She lit her fists in front of the CUI's looking at the Shadow bitch's in front of her, hearing footsteps beside of her she turned to see Bruce at her left his CUI coat and gun throw aside. Standing in a red-orange shirt. "It takes two to fight these things!" he smirked. "Never alone!"

Sketchy nodded glaring back at the huge battle, the light off her hands lighting the alley, all over Bruce's arms and hands bright gold scales covered his vulnerable skin from the dark beings. By then the two CUI ran off! With a quick start, she blasted a large ball at the shadows causing them to shrike! The gold dracle jumped in with his fists sharp to the knuckles with his scales punching the weaken dracles she hit with the blue like light! But, that number wasn't many to the amount of shadows that were there trying to kill.

Her back unprotected busy with the dracles in her front view of her now blue eyes blasting them off. Bruce saw the Black darkness ready to jump her from the back. "HEY, watch out!" he yelled to her swinging his hand her wave, he accidently threw three sharp scales at the dracle causing it to fall! He smiled as she saw he's knew skill, beginning to use it more!

The more the two fought the more the dracles were coaxed from the shadows to attack them, the cloud of darkness surrounding them till they couldn't see the city lights, the two fighting in a black view, avoid, almost.

"Ah, there are too many! I can't hold them off for much longer!" the being of light shouted.

"There's no way out!" Bruce yelled in reply! Punching a shadow Dracle till it washed away like the others.

"I've got just enough light left just for the both of us!" she yelled to Bruce turning to him stopping her blasts of light

"Wait! What does that mean-!" he asked but it was already too late, she grabbed him by the arm and before he could say anything more all he saw was white, a huge light feeling making him he as if he were in space!

"Wha the," he groaned lifting his head off the harsh brunt wood… the night sky dark with no stars something he still wasn't use to from the country. He was tried and for the most part, sore. Remembering the fight that turned to white he stood up with his sore muscles Miracle getting his warm attention when he rose from the floor. The building he was in was burnt to a crisped back wood for floors; the room had a huge hole on the side overlooking the lit city late at night. The hole was huge like a clear wall balcony; walking closer to it the height he was in was like he was in the highest pine tree in the woods.

He stood at the edge of the wood where it had been burnt off. "Where I'm I?" he mumbled.

"Your downtown, you passed out when I teleported with a light steam, Guess it wasn't the best idea to teleported with someone who can't morph their body to scientific matter…."

"You can teleport?" He asked in a wiry tone looking at her in the dark her eyes shining blue in the dark as if she were in the sun.

"Yes, I can though light… but when it's night I have to use my absorbed energy from the day's sun, along with my fighting." She answered. "Uh, you might not want to stand there the floor in weak in spots." She said looking at his feet. The wood ready to let him fall!

"Oh," he stepped away from the crisp edge. The room the two were in; huge filled it burned and trashed possessions. "What happen to this place?" he asked.

She sighed, a heavy look on her shoulders. "I happened in this place…"

"What," he stated revering back to earlier that day with the TV, the cast that was on, "I saw this on TV… that ultra human was you?! But the CUI said the ultra human was taken on scene." He paused. "Does this mean you have fire powers too?!" he jeered in excitement.

"No, I don't have fire powers, Bruce…" She looked away at the city lights. "The CUI will do or say anything to sound like the best thing scene first microprocessor was invented. I got away with the help of a friend… I accidently ran into one of the buildings outside power outlets when running away from a superhero and overloaded the building's generator, causing this whole apartment to go up in flames…"

"Streak…" Bruce murdered under his breath.

"Well, I say we make an awesome team Bruce… I don't think that's the last we'll see of those shadows bitch's."

"We." Bruce lit up with a chime from Miracle overlooking from his pocket "You're going to help me?!" he asked!

"Well whose ganna help you? Those CUI?" She chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3 (Stupid name)

The sound of the CUI's computer keyboard was mute, the sound canceled out by Quentin's music. It was later than any other CUI's work hours, the dirty blond finishing some long do reports on the new taken Ultra humans. The files were ones he didn't finish in the past two weeks... Quentin was one to never do anything on time, but when he did something it was done right...

He looked up when a large ring of keys were thrown onto his desk the noise blaring through his earbuds. He looked up at a three striped CUI standing in front of his desk, himself only being a two strip… he pulled out one of his earbuds, the CUI's were organized with the white stripes that were sewed to the coat all the CUI's got the first day. The strips when to five, anything below a three were CUI's that stayed in the Corp. building with papers and files. And above a three… were the ones on the field takening the out of control Ultra humans off the city streets.

"Hey, lock up when you done Eh Bass?" the three said to Quentin, "I'm heading out, I don't have time to wait till you're done… Alright?" he said in a stern voice, with his coat over his shoulder and his case at his side.

Quentin Nodded. "Yes sir, what should I do with the-" The dirty blond tried asking but the over CUI was tired and turned his back heading for the elevator leaving Quentin a doormat….again. He sighed combing his fingers through his hair pushing it out of his eyes, he emitted he needed a haircut but his long hair with something he just couldn't part with. Pinning some of it back he continued his work nearing the finish of his file, it happened to be the light Freak's he was the only one trying to come up with a way to tell the head of the CUI and the press the Ultra human got away and was still on the streets… it's file, a Category 3 danger. She being the first, ruining the perfect name of the CUI.

The automatic door slid into the wall as Quentin walked though not acknowledging the completely normal action of every day thing looking down at his papers that were still warm from the printer. Walking down the long hall of CUI records, living in an age where computers did everything that paper can do and more, paper was nearly a nonexistent thing in their time. The CUI Crop. kept paper copies of all the computer's files for backup but the hall was completely off-limits to one strips Quentin barely made it with a gun at his side, a third strip was in his site. He pulled out the ring of Keys the three gave to him opening the drawer placing his papers inside for the next day, standing on a tall ladder all the files ordered in alphabetical order.

Closing the drawer tired and alone he slid down the long ladder to the floor meeting with the clean floor he's feet echoing in the hall he made his way to the door everything quite. He switched off the light grabbing his keys ready to lock the door, right before his ear pick up a sharp noise along with a yellow-gold flash of dim light making his inter feel as if it was being dragged down.

"W-WHO'S THERE!" He yelled stepping back into the room knowing it was nothing in the hall that caused a flash like that, it was Ultra... "This is a restricted area, the whole building is!" He yelled out again grabbing the gun at his side seeing something in the darkness silhouetted by the light of the office through the open door. It being an alone, standing figure.

"Well, sure sounds like you CUI's like hiding things." Quentin heard a voice through the hall at him, the tone just below a smart man's kind of pitch.

"Show yourself, I will have to resort to fire!" Quentin shouted holding up his silver CUI gun ready to shoot towards the source of the sound, the strong barreled gun shaking in his hand this being the first time he's ever had to use in any way.

The man's figure traded closer to the CUI quietly seeming unarmed in anyway Quentin studying him like he had been taught to. He was strange but no ultra human he was normal an early way of telling was an ultra human's eyes a pixel exposure person with have an unworldly shine in their eyes some shone more than others but that was just a warning on how truly stronger they were. Every CUI knew this by heart… and if they didn't they were done real quick… seeing this Quentin lowered his gun seeing the man for what he was without him hiding under the shadows, light blond hair, black glasses around his cold brown eyes nearing black, a lab coat trashed and the ends hanging at his keens, jeans and red anime shirt under the white coat.

"How, did you get in here?!" Quentin huffed holding up his gun stiff at the man that still hasn't explained himself.

"Oh, nothing fancy… I'm just here on business and revenge." The scientist attired man uttered proudly.

"Well there was no memo about teleporting men, coming on business in the middle in of the night in the CUI's most classified rooms to the public." Quentin said harshly before starting at him. "I'm going to need to you leave!"

"I was NOT teleporting… it was Intergalactic portal but it's not like someone like you can comprehend truly the insignificant power of that word." The man said as if he were talking with himself about the CUI, he walked closer to Quentin. "Here, here's something that will make all of this make sense…" The man grinned an untruthful smile pulling something out of his pocket ready to show it to Quentin.

Quentin glared at the man no older than himself that to his hands putting the gun back to his side. But all that was ended with the mad man swinging his fist the black tooth in his hold stabbed into Quentin's side. Quentin fell into an unworldly unconsciousness...

"Huh that was easer then I thought…" the mad man chuckled bending down looking at the new first dracle's tag on his coat… "Well Quentin Bass, You now work for me and whatever I need to aide Deophilus… that that includes leading his dracles.

"AND THAT'S, why I say stuff like, derp turtle!" Bruce laughed coming up the subway stairs with the light freak both of them heading around the city, being a moving target was better than a sitting one.

"Uh, n-nice story, but that didn't really answer my question," The light replied after the long story that she had listened to since to start of the subway ride.

"Oh" Bruce paused turning to her, the ultra human's eyes shining walking in the sun, knowing as a former CUI that she was strong, he wondered what his eyes were like, sadly mirrors were no good in that situation. "W-what was the question?" he asked.

"How much do you know about Crossworld? Do you know what they're trying to do?" She asked him again.

Bruce rubbed the back of his head, "When I was in Crossworld, The huge Dragon was telling me that I had no choice… and I would lead his dracles to Terra, But I don't know why they're here? Ah, do you think there after me?!"

"I know why there here, Bruce." She reasserted him.

"Really?! So there not after me?" Bruce said giving a look a brief relief.

"Oh no, I say they still after us… because Terra is Earth… it's just a Latin name they used when people thought the earth was still flat."

"What! Who does that?! Latin is so stupid! Ugh, what are we going to do?" Bruce started up, freaking himself out.

"Calm down Bruce!" she started blowing a piece of hair out of her face, putting it up in a ponytail. "How many dracles were there in Crossworld, the second time you were there?" She asked as if she was trying to do this huge problem in her head.

"Uh, about as many people that fill the city… times ten. And those are just the ones that I saw." Bruce said watching her think as the two swam through the streets of the city.

"Ugh! It'll take too long just to fight them one of us would die before they were finished off, also we don't know how fast they can come back to fight." The light concluded still with a thinking look. "I wish we know what there were trying to do by bringing all those shadow bitches to earth."

Bruce gasped! "Maybe there trying to take over the world!"

The being rolled her eyes. "It would be so tedious for a race like that trying to come in to the earth quietly if they were trying to take over and why would they need you as first dracle? I think they'd just crash in before anyone can say a thing and take the world over with how many bitches that world has."

"How do you know so much about world domination?" Bruce asked giving her a surprised/concerned look.

"I've read a lot of world history, I just know it." She bragged in a tone of mockery. "I'm just saying we could make a lot of guesses on what Crossworld wants with our earth, but what we need to do is to know more."

"Well, what do we do lady? Sit here till dark and wait to be chased again?" Bruce asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Being chased is not what I meant, we're going to where we fought last night with the CUI's to find evidence." She said to him, correcting him at the most.

"Evidence?...I didn't know you were a detective too…" Bruce sighed playing with miracle hanging out of his pocket the tiny dragon just waking up.

"I can be a lot of things….including your worst nightmare." She couldn't help but not to laugh a bit walking in front of the first dracle.

"More like our worst nerd, huh miracle." Bruce said under his breath with a chuckle.

The being of light turned her head looking back at him hearing flatly what he said to his familiar like creature in his pen pocket of his CUI coat. "What was that dracle…" She huffed.

"N-nothing..." Bruce laughed nervously.

The sun was nearly at noon reaching Sandmark's main street, the two ultra human trying to retrace the chase from the café where the two encountered the first drop of the massive war they headed into blind both knowing it was big, neither could comprehend it's true size or knowing now the world rested in there derpy, unstable, hands.

"HEY, I think this is it!" Bruce said looking into another alley as they had been doing the past four blocks in the city's up town street it was a less busy part of the city but more people lived in building around that part of Sandmark.

"Are you sure?" the being of light asked looking in to the alley walking behind him… "I didn't think we were chased this far away from the café, I thought it was just one block."

"That's because your derp turtle fast when you're scared with you powers, you run can light speed and you don't even know it." Bruce explained kneeling down. "And, yes this is the right alley! Look!" Bruce yelled out to her pointing out his gold scales on the ground from the dracles that he threw his scales at last night.

"Ok, it seems right… but beside this if I were as fast as light, how did you keep up?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know," Bruce shrugged. "Ok I see the evidence of me being here, but I don't really see anything from you or dracles." Bruce said standing back up.

"Just keep looking, there gotta be something." The being of light said looking around herself on the ground.

The bright eyed ultra human looking at the being of light starting her search with a puzzled look on his face. "Look for traces of the Light Freak or the dracles?" he asked.

Hearing her horrible nickname made her hands emit light glaring at Bruce as if he was a CUI, "What do you think!" she growled.

"Wow, don't get so lit up, I was just asking." Bruce said putting his hands up lazily.

She anguished the light take a bit of breathe before looking at the former CUI again, "Just, please don't use that name again." She said continuing looking for traces of the dracles.

"I don't like call you a freak, you know, but like I said everyone needs a name." Bruce said trying to get the light to say her own.

"I don't want you using my other name either, Bruce." She said continuing to looking as Bruce talked to her back."

Bruce huffed, "then what am I supposed to call you?" he asked her his scales at his feet and coming up around his neck, a first dracle's powers weren't the only thing that came with the tooth… so did a dragon's anger.

Him not in her view not seeing any of the anger she continued to look. "Pff, I Don't care…if you want a name so bad why don't you just get the wood burning and think of one, you seem to be good at that."

"You want me to name you?" He asked confused, the layer of the anger fell off his face along with the scales.

"If it gets me to hear that nickname less, and makes you happy… knock yourself out JUST help me look."

"Hey, uh, person… I still haven't come up with a name for yet! Look at this!" Bruce hindered to the light lady a bit farther in the alley looking at some of that wall that most of the shadow dracles have jumped out of from the shadows of the other bindings, but with the sun a pick middle of the sky fair shadows were little to none in the city. She looked up back at him kneeling on the ground again.

"hm, nice name… what did you find?" she asked.

"It a weird stain on the contrite!"Bruce said as she looked over his shoulder at the red stain like drops rain would do if it were wet. "Do you think its blood, Watson?" Country Boy asked doing his best to do a Sherlock Holmes impression.

"Oh, yeah not-so-Surelock holmes… it blood, but it's just from the CUI I cut last night before the dracles." She standing back up pulling the sharp piece of the solar panel out of her shirt shining a glaring light in Bruce's eye reflecting off it from the sun. "See?"

"Yeah I remember, were did you even get that? It doesn't look like anything you'd find off a subway here." Bruce asked looking closer at the sharp piece of shining metal in her hands standing up to get out of the way of the shinning in his eye.

The being of light looked down at the sentimental piece of crooked rubble sharp to the point blue. "Eh, it's not impotent… I'm just glad I had it, if not I wouldn't have a spine and that jerk wouldn't have a permanent reminder not to mess with me right across his face." He huffed placing the rubble back in her shirt.

Bruce stayed quiet for a bit looking around them, "Well I don't see anything else here we care use for a lead… unless garbage counts."

She put her fist under her chin trying to think, "Maybe were looking in wrong places?" She suggested with a shrug before a transcendental feeling shot through both of them same as before.

"Uh… lady person… do you think dracles can come after us in the daylight?" Bruce asked looking the way the atmosphere of heavy light flew at them like hot air from an oven.

"One way to find out Sherlock." She insisted walking towards the wave… the spot where they were standing was only light to were both first dracle and the light walked in further into the alley behind the line of apartments and complexes.

"I can't tell if the light getting heavier or staying the same now…" She said to herself right under her breath turning a third corner after pasting behind three buildings with quite steps Bruce following her, his own feelings become stronger along with miracle looking out of his pocket for Danger. Walking towards a dead end standing tall shading the two brunette heads from the sun coming hot.

Miracle cried out a sharp and loud yelp out of the blue causing Bruce to jump landing his eyes back. "NEON, WATCH OUT!" He pulled her out of the way behind him as an accuracy bullet; silver with a narrow tip was shot crashing through the air. Bruce's scales bolting out over his arm before the bullet touched him, the strong impact shattering the death shot. Gold sharp dragon eyes glaring at the trapping CUI's the same one as before... with three walls and two four strip CUIs as a weak cage.

"Shit," Neon muttered looking at them nearly getting her shoulder blown off… "It's them; the heavy light is coming from them?"

"I know…but how?" Bruce remarked growling.

Len took off his thin black sun glasses placing them in his pen pocket, his eyes with a dead color then before… with no mark on his face from Neon's charm, "This is good." He started in an unnatural tone flat faced. "The Light and failed refinement dracle both. Follow, out, order." He uttered with no feeling or anger as before seeing them him pointing the gun at them with the arm with a bite on his wrist pulling the trigger. Bruce reflected the bullet before lunging that them!

Neon lit up blasting the partner just as emotionless as no longer looking wasted at all. He took it lightly his limbs letting out a array of dark shadow the same as the dracles as he came as her with claws long and sharp with a hiss! Bruce punched the Dracle like Len with his scales on his fists sharp but the hit did nothing as the man continued to stand punching Bruce in the gut!

"These CUI are acting like shadows bitches!" Neon yelled out before the partner kicked her back off her feet throwing blasts of light at him.

"Any idea how it stop them?!" Bruce asked throwing the sharp gold scales at Len, both of them being cornered into the alley.

"Ah, I don't know! It's like they're possessed!" Neon yelled standing back up trying to knock back the CUI's buying them time. "Do something!" She yelled her eyes turning to blue!

Bruce growled throwing a punch, feeling powered at Len as he was running that them! Surprisingly he was throw back the force of his punch jolting to a stop Len catching his fist in the palm of his hand cracking Bruce's knuckles! He pulled back shacking his hand in pain feeling as if they snapped his fingers but quickly a soft heavy yellow-orange light emitted from his hand he opened it to find a wide circle on the palm of his hand like a window looking into Crossworld! The light made the dracle CUI back away weakling with their human side a normal human would die in the non human conditions from such a place! "NEON, BLAST THEM NOW!" he shouted pointing the weakening ray of dark energy at the two Dracle possessed CUI! She didn't hastate to charge, blasting a powerful burst of light at the both of them using both hands! Causing them to fly back on to their back as if they were tackled!

Both Bruce and Neon were no longer trapped the alley way open, the two CUI lying on the ground, Len now having his mark across his face scabbed over from the night before.

"Uh, do you think it worked?" Bruce huffed winded eye exhausted from another new ability…

Neon watched Bruce turn his hand into a fist to make the hand portal vanish back into a palm. "Looks like it to me…. Just one question… WHAT WAS THAT?! That was pretty ultra!" Neon gave him a bit of a grin

"Um… I don't really know, the CUI just cracked my knuckles and the portal was there! But I'm ganna call it a hand portal!" he laughed looking down at it as if he created a tool of the century!

"Hey Bruce." Neon started… "Did we kill those CUI's?" She said with a crack in her vice noticing the two weren't getting up… she got up waking over to the one she hurt with her necklace looking down at him, Bruce after her. She took two fingers putting them on his neck keeling down.

"N-neon, do you think that's safe? He literally just tried killing us!" Bruce warned watching her.

"Shhh," She hushed him. "I'm trying to find a pulse to make should we didn't ice them!" Her tone harsh but badgered with concern for someone that had her back to barrel twice. She held her breathe letting out a soft sigh feeling a slow but steady live pulse. "Huh, who could when a dracle possessed a normal human they went into hibernation." Neon said standing up looking back at Bruce.

"Is that bad?" Bruce asked familiar with hibernation, but not with humans.

"I say it's bad on how long they're held by a dracle, there body's is only seduced to hibernation because of the conditions of Crossworld's Eco biologic that dracles need, I say that's why they freaked when you used your…. ugh …. Hand Portal." She stated.

"So, there sleeping?" Bruce asked summarizing Neon's statement.

"Yeah… let's just hope someone comes along and gives them medical attention it's not exactly healthy for the body to go into hibernation, but they'll be fine…"

"Ok, good, now let's get out of here… I had enough looking for evidence for one day and naming things!"

"Ok sounds fair. Just one more thing." Neon said calmly… suddenly bursting out punching Bruce in the arm with a lit up fist! Her eyes turning back to brown.

"HEY NEON, what was that FOR." Bruce scoffed turning to her as they started out of the alley.

"That's was for giving me a stupid name!" she smirked.


	4. Chapter 4 (pick your doom)

The blast was massive, the volume of the light reaching the top of the complex! The ice blue light swallowing his two Dracles being weakened in the two CUI's normal human bodies from the dark energy emitting from the second dracle, Bruce.

The powerful cleansing light did nothing more than create a soft breeze on top of the complex under the hot yellow sun, blowing back his dirty blond hair out of his freckled face. Looking down, the being of light punched the second dracle's arm... a smirk on his face. The first dracle watched the two partners figure out swiftly a weakness in the shadow dracle's ability with a stone-face.

"You may have won this battle but you've already lost the war. Just wait until that cruel sun sets, then your little light won't be so strong then... Bruce..." he uttered glazing at the two as they disappeared into the city street, jumping down himself really to inform in Fallout his next orders.

The sun outside of the shaded alley was head burning hot, summer was came faster than anyone was really prepared for, people still in the habit of wearing heavy coats and rushing through dark mornings. But now that it was at the hottest point of the day people nearly refused to go outside or be in the sun period. Neon and Bruce just coming back to Sandmarks's main street from uptown a bit drained from the CUI dracle battle, confused with questions that made their head's burst!

Neon threw herself in a chair of an outside attachment of a small café that was crowded inside as a result of the dying heat. Bruce sat across from her in the ever so needed shade of a table umbrella. Neon in the sun the special shine in her eyes seemed to dance every time her head or any of her was shined on by the earth's star. Bruce pulled off his black CUI coat throwing It on the table to stop his insides from boiling over, letting out a sigh as his scarred arms met with the much cooler air.

Miracle crawled out of the pocket panting like a tiny dog, Neon placing her hand on the table leaning on it. Miracle rubbed herself against Neon's hand patting herself with a purr.

Neon smiled softly at miracle as the little dragon started to play with her fingers "hm, cute." She muttered.

"I think she likes you." Bruce chuckled at the tiny miracle's acts playing as if her hand was another tiny Elemental Dragon.

"Seems to be the only thing from Crossworld that doesn't want to kill us…" Neon mumbled sitting up. "She's even saved us from getting shot…." She noted with a tone of irony.

"Yeah," Bruce agreed with nod watching Miracle play.

Neon broke out in a question of what both of them were thinking. "Did you know the dracles could do that? The possessing." She asked a calm voice not to drive any real attention."

"No." the second Dracle emitted not moving his eyes away from the small dragon continuing to play care free. "Last night… when we left, those two CUI must have been attacked."

"Ugh, only if they knew that we were trying to help, I really hate them." Neon huffed in a low enough tone for the three of them to hear Neon, glaring at the C.U.I cross on Bruce's coat.

Bruce picked up the heavy black coat giving it his own dragon like glare. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm not one of them anymore… there just Cruddy. Useless. Idiots." He uttered standing up with the coat in his hand walking other to the other side of the café outside set, placing the coat on a chair picking up one that was left behind by a differed customer long gone.

"What are you doing?" Neon asked him as he slipped on the perfectly fit dark blue over shirt coat with short sleeves.

"I don't want to look like something you hate…." Bruce said flatly walking back over taking his seat Miracle giving him a curious look; with the new coat… the new one had a bigger pen pocket so she was fine with it. "Besides, I don't want to accidentally get blasted by you and end up like those other CUI's, I've almost ended up like that two-times" Bruce laughed.

"But that's stealing! We can't steal, aren't we the heroes?" She started up her tone still whispering in fear that they might get spotted.

"I've been stealing my whole life, sometimes the good guys have to do the bad things to help, I mean we have no money how are the two of us going to eat?..." he said to her making a point reminding both of them of food.

"But isn't that like cheating?" Neon tried to say being good all her life playing it how the book said and how history told her.

"A good friend of mine used to say if you ain't Cheatin you ain't Tryin, besides there's nothing in the pockets!" Bruce said calmly poking his hands in all the pockets to check. "Wait, there's something here!" Bruce spat pulling out an old flip phone out of the pen pocket. "Wow! This thing is ancient must be fifty years old!" Bruce laughed looking at the phone.

Neon reached over taking the flip phone out of his hands. "Don't be so dramatic that the least their 30 years old."

"What are you going to do with that?" Bruce laughed trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm going to see who's phone you stole.." Neon said turning it on, and that the top of the screen a name with a background of two people on it. "Jasper's… you took Jasper's phone."

"Who's Jasper?" Bruce asked curiously her tone sounded like she knew him.

"I have no idea… but I'm holding on to this!" Neon started placing the thick flip phone in her inside pocket of her brown leather jacket.

"Why?!" Bruce asked like a child, shifting in his seat.

"In case someone calls." Neon answered in a mother's tone closing her jacket.

"Bruce, get out of there!" Neon yelled to her partner from the railing on the Sandy River Miracle on her shoulder. The large river was tamed by the city the sides having been made into concrete to stop the water from ripping the land apart in floods, or when the water got high. The larger and brighter side of the city was on the right of Sandy; a much more dangerous part and smaller side was on the left where crime ran free… most people tried to stay away from the left, it was just smarter.

"Neon, I got this, what are you so worried about? I'm going to get supper." Bruce yelled back standing the knee high water of Sandy… trying to use a stick he sharpened with a rock to catch a fish.

"You're not going to catch anything in that river, country boy!" Neon scoffed leaning on the river rail watching Bruce stab the water.

"I bet I will! And you're going to eat your words, along with some fish! I've done this with a stick all my life… you can't steal a fishing poll that easy you know!" Bruce yelled again back to Neon leaning on the railing above out of the running water.

"People here don't really fish; it'd be useless to carry a pole anywhere." Neon smirked as Bruce fell to his back, stabbing the water again as a small fish swam right past him without a flinch.

"Well, City gal, it's either this or dumpster diving behind a buffet... pick your doom." Bruce scoffed picking up his stick before it could float away standing up.

"You know, If we hurry, we might catch the 7:00 o'clock dining before the buffet closes, people always take too much then what they can eat…." She started thinking out-loud landing her eyes on a bold sign. "It beats it beats eating a fish from a sewer drop stream any day…" She chuckled as Bruce's eyes widened looking at her with a shocked face.

"Sewer… as in everyone's shit, sewer….." Bruce glared at her above as she pointed out a graffitied sewer warning sign on the other left side on the river. "EW, I got it in my mouth when I fell!" Bruce shouted pulling himself out of the Sandy spitting on the ground. Reaching the top with his stick still in hand, Miracle diving back into his pocket; He huffed "Let's go find a buffet."

"As much as I love to go dumpster diving…. We can't." Neon said in a sarcastic tone uttering the last part flatly.

"Aw, But I'm so hungry… We'll be too late if we don't get moving, Neon." Bruce turned to her belly aching about food.

"Exactly, look." Neon said pointing at the sun in the city sky the sun just seen between two sky punching towers, one being the CUI. "If we don't get marching downtown and back to the burnt apartment we'll be the dracles new dolls like those CUIs. Think it'd be smart to start walking."

"Can't you just teleport through light? Downtown is like across the city!" Bruce asked trying to squeeze the water out of his shirt.

Neon started to walk the way the two came, "No way Dracle, you passed out last time it was an hour before you woke up. It might not be healthy for you to try and morph your body to scientific matter too many times before you're used to it."

Bruce groaned catching up to her in the walk, "Fine, I was just thinking if you did that, we could still grab something out on that buffet dumpster…I'M super hungry!"

"Me too." Neon hopelessly whined.

"If You mess this up I'll have Deophilus personally repierce you again… all we need is the One alive, you remember who THAT ONE is Quentin?!" the mad man asked the first Dracle sending him off!

"Yeah, yeah I KNOW… bring them here, kill the other one... I can handle it, been repierce three times already." Quentin scoffed coming to the scientist with his update.

"Good, and you know what to do if you need back up…" the mad man scoffed as he turned away continuing with his work.

"Don't worry I have a plan…" Quentin grinned with his freckled face, his gold eyes shining in the night.

How was it the alleys way behind the CUI crop. were cleaner the then the brainwashed workers inside the real building? Naïve was what they were, for both enemy's to the light were lead by the same ruler.

…

"Hey, Neon?" Bruce asked trending beside her in the filthy alley, having to watch their step in the litter that no one cared to pick up behind the CUI.

"Yeah?" She replied kicking the garbage away from her feet.

"What would you say you're more like a microwave or a solar panel?" He asked with a grin as his derpy question came out of his mouth.

"Um, I say a solar panel… where did microwave even come from?" She questioned after answering.

"I don't know, it just popped into my head? And I wanted to know." Bruce said passing her in the litter

"Well, there's nothing wrong with a little knowledge by questioning…" Neon hummed.

"Yeah, but I was just being derpy." The second dracle emitted scratching the back of his head getting out of the trash nearing the end of the alley.

Neon turned to Bruce with her own question stepping out of the CUI alley to the walking part of the city with few people; the city lights flickered on one by one. "speaking of Derpy questions'…" She Started looking up at the towering CUI building all lit up with late workers "How long did you work as a CUI?" She asked.

Bruce laughed "A day, then when I was late the next I tried to enter and the stupid gate said I was an Ultra human… so as normal they chased me."

"Wow, I thought it'd be a least a week…" Neon commented.

"Yeah, I did meet a friend though.. a cool dude I met on the first day, his name was Quentin… but he's probably gotten his third strip already and out with the CUI hunters." Bruce added

Neon opened her mouth to comment again But Miracle beat her to it, letting out a sharp yelp alarming the two. Walking just in front of a light pole giving off a yellowish light on the street with no one around. Bruce and Neon knew the routine too well when Miracle yelped there was something coming it was either potentially dangerous or ratting out a deadly surprise. Lighting up her fists, blue ripping through the black like brown in her eyes and His gold scales crawling up his arms like wildfire, eyes gold. Swiftly ready for a fight or flee situation.

Standing there ready nothing seemed to come it was quite beside the sound of cars were on the road, but that was a bit far away, the Sun now behind the buildings the blue sky was red fading to black. The dark energy hit them hard hearing a slow clap from a cold figure walking up to them with even the steps of his shoes with a dark vibe. Under the light pole, he looked up at the two pushing back his dirty blond hair showing his freckled face with a grin under his yellow spotlight. "Speak of the dracle, he will come." he chuckled seeing the being of light and his old coworker.

Bruce shook his head not believing what he saw, the dark energy coming from him was a lot stronger then the two possessed CUI's, it was as if he was stronger than them… like a leader?! "Quentin! What happened to you?!" He spoke out breaking the small standoff looking at his old 'friend'. The sleeves of his CUI coat were torn off his white undershirt going to his elbows, you could see his open scars from the black teeth on his arms and neck, his eyes shining through both of them Gold!

Neon looked at Bruce harshly her blue light climbing her arms, "That's Quentin!? What is your definition of cool dude?" She asked as if he was insane!

Bruce shrugged shocked looking back at the first dracle. As he gave both of them an ice like glare with a warm smile he sighed "Oh, Bruce after you failed refinement someone else had to step in… without a leader, the shadow dracles would only chase you two around for shits and giggles, BUT NOW… I control them as the FIRST DRACLE." He laughed like a psycho at the two.

"Is that what I was going to be turned into?" Bruce said under his breath wide-eyed and shocked. Neon at his side, Neon lunged at the first dracle chucking a blast of light at Quentin.

The dirty blond didn't flinch as he cracked his knuckles and out of the sheer darkness, a shadow dracle jumped out taking the hit for Quentin, falling to the ground before fading away. "And Neon, if that's even your real name… I've been watching you… I know all your little tricks, if there on the battlefield, or not." He teased her with a smirk and a wink as one of his own dies at his feet to nothing. "Sadly as much as I want to pursue you, you're the wall I have to break, you're the only one keeping that dracle you found from completing his refinement, with that tarnishing light of yours." Quentin huffed continuing to talk.

"Who says she'll break!" Bruce yelled out coming back from his daze with a loud tone to Quentin.

Just when it seemed impossible, Quentin's smile grew larger on his face. "A few friends of mine…" the first dracle bragged cracking the rest of his fingers and in seconds a wall of hissing, biting shadow dracle conjured behind him. "Sorry it had to be like this, but Deophilus doesn't have an infinite amount of teeth." Quentin mocked again at the two beings as the dracles behind him equally took the form of the CUI hunter the worked for the CUI like the other dracles did before.

"How?" Neon cursed looking at the sizeable night attack growing bigger as each one gained the faces she hated the most.

Quentin couldn't help but brag again… "It's simple for the dracles to do this really, even someone like Bruce could understand!" Quentin laughed as he watched the second dracle narrowed his brows. "With a normal human, all they need is a little blood or some other kind of DNA and they can take the form of the body of any boring normal person, like a CUI Hunter's in this case…" Neon growled lighting up her fists in the thought of punching this first dracle But Quentin couldn't stop himself he wanted them to attack him. "And the best part is I'm the only dracle that can take the form of an ultra Human with just a little DNA! Bruce you really got the short end of the stick with your dumb 'hand portal'."

Finally, thrown over the top Bruce charged at Quentin with his head dragon anger, throwing countless Sharp bullets like scales at the first dracle only to have the shadow dracle shield him with its own CUI body. The Dracle didn't waste a second on Quentin's command attacking like a wave of a storm bound ocean.

"BRUCE, WATCH OUT!" Neon shouted after she quickly knocked the shadow-dracles out of her way with her lit fists, it would be smart if they were making a run for it. The sizeable night attack draining her of her power quickly the soulless dracles surrounded them. She turned her view to see that the only dracle with some kind of light in him was on the cold alley ground the other dracles overpowering him somehow, his face to the concrete he was covered with the look of the dead that she was scarred with. Caught alone, she was bombed with the Crossland shadows and with that she was swiftly pierced on her wrist the situation helpless. Who was there to trust?


	5. Chapter 5 (yelp!)

You could say it was a quarter to midnight, the Moon climbing it's black sky pedestal with no stars to block its way... the moon being the only thing bright enough to shine through the lights of Sandmark city... no one ever looking up to see it was just a perfect half on the right side.

The city's light pole flickered, not a single hissing shadow dracle in site but that was hard to say that for our hero's light... Her head stung with what seemed like a headache, or more an open slit on the side of her head from hitting the pavement. Bleeding out red on the hard rock wheezing painfully as someone poked at her with a hard headed tone, it someone coming to her blurry.

"Hey, are you dead?" She heard them say putting a hand on her shoulder that was laying face down on the ground along with her face. Shaking her as if she was a kid late for school still in bed, a sharp pain came from her covered shoulder from a battle long before she met any dracles…

She jumped knocking the hand away in a keen way even for facing down. "Neon?" The voice uttered in question it a bit different now, it was Bruce's! She pulled her head up to see the second dracle on his keens beside her, looking at him, he held a bit of a teasing smile looking back at her without a mark of his own.

"Dam, those dracles sure got you, huh?" He remarked as she flipped over to sit up, Bruce wiping the left side of her cheek making her hiss with the blood on his hands…

"ah! Don't do that! That hurts you dumbass!" She yelled at him punching him in the arm again too weak to light up at him.

He looked over his shoulder with a blank face before rubbing it with a late reaction. "Sorry, I was trying to help, if you don't take care of this stuff and cover up Quentin might get his hands on it, remember?" He nagged in a light tone as if didn't matter.

"Whatever." Neon muttered before trying to get up, her wrist seeming to burn it rage placing pressure on it!

Bruce stood up looking back at her with an ice glare she's seen before with his smile underneath. "Better head back to the base at take care of that wrist too, gosh how can one little lady get herself so hurt the moment you can't keep your eyes on her?" Bruce asked himself out loud putting out his hand to help her up.

The being of light gave her badly cut wrist a look it was bitten then torn away making her bleed, bad. Refusing the hand she knocked bruce's hand away again standing up herself, "You fell first!" She stated to him her cold truth standing up, Bruce opened his mouth to give his view on the fight but was harshly cut short when a ringtone came from neon's coat making him shut up for fear of compromising them.

The light bound woman opened her leather coat pulling out the ringing flip phone that no one in the city should own, it being so old she had no idea how anyone still had a working one. The name was blurry to her on the front cover lighting up; she proceeded to open it putting it up to her ear only for Bruce to take the phone away from her hand putting it up to his own before she could let out a hello.

"Hello?" He asked his tone shifting to a more serious ring, like the voice she heard before. Neon glared at him for taking it swiftly the dracle just smiling at her rage listening to the other on the line, covering the microphone on the device he looked at her. "Neon don't give me that look, you're delusional from hitting your head… you shouldn't be on the phone, you might embarrass yourself." He laughed going back to the call.

The woman didn't know what was up with him! He was acting like a jerk, turning away talking with the other on the phone Neon thought maybe it was the dark energy making him lose himself like Quentin explained… But that made no since she was there and she was the light. It racked her head making her headache worse, maybe it was because she was so weak... was it her fault? She huffed she was probably delusional at this point.

Bruce shut the phone ending the call with the other handing the block like phone back to Neon with a grin knowing it was nothing to worry about. Neon took it and placed it back in her front inside pocket in her coat. "What was that about?" She asked him.

"Aw, nothing, just Joel…" He answered as if he knew who that was fro the top of his head.

"Who's Joel?" She asked Bruce in his tone like he knew everything all of a sudden.

"Uh, I don't know it's your old phone… Joel was calling for jasper to talk about something. That's all I got!" he covered up his tone with his own again confusing Neon it wasn't her phone, it was jasper's he knew that… he's the one that took it. Bruce looked at the light freaks messed up face blood on her arm staining her coat. "Ugh, just follow me back …you're so fucking delusional." He spat starting to walk stopping a bit further away when she didn't follow.

Neon sighed looking up at the yellowish light poles shining down at the ground then back at him, blinking it he seemed unreal dark energy teaming off him like a soft scent. She wanted to know what was really going on, but she didn't know! And that was something she hated! If she didn't know she would be foolish again and fall deep. Giving another light huff she moved her feet from the blood spread ground where they fell walking beside Bruce off the walking street, him leading the wrong way…

…

It was darker here, leafs crumbling under both of them as they tread on the thin wood ground diving deeper into it the black mess. Walking into the thin trees getting thicker with each step further in, the being of light was still following the dracle he ended up a bit ahead of her leading her through the brush rising higher as both of them gained further.

Neon struggled to stay on her feet her head pulling her down to stop walking to stop following this dark energy; her arm and the side of her head not ceasing her blood from falling her headache replaced with a lightheaded feeling blurring her view of the world or the part of the world she could see Bruce in front of her stopped to wait in the middle of five trees so thick you couldn't wrap your arms around them.

"Please don't get yourself lost Light…" Bruce chirped watching her walking back up to him with the same glare as before, like a child.

"This is not the way to the base Bruce; you don't know where you're going!" Neon accused the gold eyed dracle somehow full of power when she was forced to lean on a tree to stand feeling so weak.

"Oh course I do, you just don't know where you are," he smiled as he bopped her nose… "Don't worry cutie, were still in the city you're just delusional from the blood lost… "

Neon tightened her fists hearing his remarks on her, knocking away his hand… "You're lying to me! I know where I am, I'm in the woods off the city past Sandy!"

"Me? lie? No Neon it's just up here trust me." Bruce said to her, her anger somewhat helping her gain strength again. "Calm down… your getting lit up." He said turning to walk again.

She glared at him, why wouldn't he want her to light up at least the two could see where they were going it was flat midnight in the woods, or at least what she thought were the woods … 'he's acting so different' she thought pushing herself off one of the five thick trees following after him again. It was as if it was like her eyes were tricking her in the dark Bruce didn't have any of his scars like he did before they were gone… she shook her head she really hoped Bruce was right and the burnt base was up here.

The opening was lit by the haft moon in the sky finally reaching its black pedestal, the opening from the woods itself was high up above the flat city ground you could see most of the lit up lights off the cliff like stars in the city. Bruce was looking over the cliff waiting for Neon to reach the spot after being behind him again. She pushed a low branch out of her way as the being of light caught up with the second dracle, her cold brown eyes meeting with the earth's pure moonlight standing under it, her lightheaded feeling faded, praising her with the natural rays, it was enough for to stay upright and clear her vision.

Bruce's gold eyes turned towards her still standing near the edge of the cliff opening from the trees, with a smirk, "You feel better princess?" He cooed.

She growled looking at Bruce with her clear eyes, his eyes didn't even look like his? "Watch your mouth dumbass…" She said in a quick response. "I could have done the same thing in the morning… why are we here?" She said demanding to know.

"Oh hun, you're getting lit up again… Calm down, … there's nothing you should worry about." Bruce tried to clarify putting his arm around her waist with a soft look… "All that's going on is we are the moon and you're my light side."

Neon Pulled away from him grinding her teeth with more anger as he tried harder and harder for a way for him the have his hands on her. "ah! In your dreams! You have a motive! I'll ask you one more time, what are you trying to do!?" She yelled at him blowing the stray piece of brown hair away from her face.

unaffected by her efforts he held a flat face just blinking looking at her as the two stood in a standoff the see who would break first… the Dracle grew bored rolling his gold eyes but smiled as an idea popped in his own head ignoring the fact that he might compromise his cover…

"I can give you a hint?" he teased her winking that seemed to trigger something in Neon to make her hate for this Bruce grow! Bruce sighed, his face turning to an ice cold expression the only time he ever looked intimidating to her… as he glared he cupped the one side of her face with his one hand wiping the blood dripping from her cheek.

"I'm going to kill Bruce's light…" He uttered with a grin as a heavy dark energy gold glow came from his body his brunette hair converting back to its dirty blond color, and his face and clothing transforming back to his grinning face and CUI coat.

"QUENTIN!" Neon shouted a part of her in the back of her head knew she was being fooled! She clutched her fist throwing all of her strength at him! The dracle ready he stepped out of her path of rage knowing she was still pitifully weak in an attacking way… She fell to the grass and leaves below, there was barely a light in her eyes anymore. She turned around pulling herself up by a tree branch watching Quentin stand there enjoying the site.

"Well Neon, you're a pretty lady I'll give you that, but not a very smart one." Quentin hummed his gold eyes looking so fitting for his freckled face pretending to be Bruce just to kill his light.

"Ah! Shut up!" Neon barked trying her luck to punch him again pushing off her thick tree!

The first Dracle laughed briskly moving his head to dodge the punch grabbing her wrist brutally pinning her back to the tree! "You know fighting is not really my think, but I know you're my thing." Quentin said his face way too close to hers. "It's too bad Deophilus doesn't like you any better… you could have been the third dracle... Crossworld could use a lady's touch."

Unable to move from his hold pinning her to the tree Neon felt a bubble of disgust in her throat thinking of the thought being dracle corrupted even a little. "Ha, and be like you! No thank you!"

Getting even closer he whispered with a soft tone "Well it was a long shot, but as long as our hands are full we can make the best of it." Quentin asserted and before Neon could say or try anything to escape his hold, he kissed her, her head to the tough bark of the tree, and his pushed against hers that wouldn't move any further. Her one free arm she used to try to push him off, but she seemed to shake using all of her energy to where she could drop dead. He made the forced embrace long and heated before reaching for a needled pointed pocket knife in his back pocket with his one free hand.

Flipping the razor-sharp blade from its cover he pulled the being of light closer to the touch stabbing her right in the lower side! Neon was agonized to hold the pain in unable to scream or run away!

...

"NEON!?" Bruce called out for her sitting on the concrete ground two blocks from where from where he remembered falling in the walking area of the city, but here cars roared like they did every morning. "Neon I need you! Help?" he yelled out again trying his luck at pulling at the handcuff that bounded one of his wrists to a pipe over his head sitting.

The Moon was stepping down, now waiting quietly in the black darkness for its brighter brother to take his place on the pedestal. Bruce woke with his cuffed wrist bitten and a bruise on his forehead right under his poorly managed bangs. With the broken skin held high above his head, it slowed the bleeding and since he wasn't moving or walking it brought it to a stop. But that didn't stop him from wanting to be unchained and find his light before things got worse.

"NEON!" He shouted again the yelling being the only thing he could think of to do. "You give a lady a cool name and you think she'd come to it." He mumbled watching the alley's enter way… being every time the light pole flickered his hopes shot up that it was her power and that she was coming.

As the light turned to normal the fifth time Bruce hung his head down "I don't think she's coming, Miracle." he said to the tiny dragon peeking out at him. Miracle blinked purring to him making the country boy smile. The grin came to a halt feeling a gentle hand on top his hanging head, Miracle yelping making him rise his glaze ready to see an enemy. "Neon!" He burst out seeing her unexpectedly from miracle's tone.

Neon gave a soft look at the second dracle so clueless "And you thought I wasn't going to show." She laughed with her gold eyes.

"Thank the Light you're here Neon, Uh you think you can get me out of this?" he asked her pulling on the handcuff making it chime off the pipe he was cuffed to.

She stepped back looking at the whole picture of him placing her fist under her chin thinking "I think I've got it…" She hummed stepping back towards Bruce bending down close to him. Miracle let out a hiss at the light poser getting closer making Neon huff. "Stupid thing." She said under her breath only for her to hear. Both ignoring the element dragon Neon grabbed one of Bruce's gold scales climbing up his neck like they always did, using it to cut the chains of the cuffs as if it were a hacksaw! It quickly snapped and Bruce was relieved letting his hand fall the blood rushing back into his arms it being far too late for his wrist to bleed.

"Uh, thanks…" He exclaimed rubbing the skin of his arm standing up after such a long time of sitting. "How did you know that scales were strong enough to cut through the cuffs?" he asked as she flicked the scale on the ground over her shoulder.

"You've blocked bullets with your dracle scales and you're asking me how I figured out if they were hard enough?" She scoffed raising one of her brows.

"o-oh… yeah, that was a derpy question, sorry" Bruce apologized scratching the back of his head one end of the cuff hanging from his wrist.

Neon sighed crossing her arms; she turned to the second tallest tower in the sky, the CUI crop. building. "I know where Quentin went… and his dracles, I wanna go after them" She said to Bruce.

"I-is that a good idea?" Bruce questioned her Neon giving him a stubborn glare. "I'm just thinking that morning would be better when we'll better charged." He shuddered, Miracle still not liking this Neon at all.

"It is morning, and I'm fine to fight if we need to Bruce…besides, I don't plan on being caught" Neon tried to clarify to get him to follow.

The tiny black and teal ice element dragon perched on the second dracles shoulder, Bruce looked at her Miracle shaking her head 'no' but nothing was enough to get it through to him. "Sounds good." Bruce said somehow his gold eyes matching hers… this only clicking in him when he saw all the blood on her hands.

…

The two heading deeper into the city, there being only a few city folk that haunted the dark morning coming out to do their life's endless loop with tired eyes leaving so early haft sleep walking through the car-less part of the city. Men and woman here and there as Neon and Bruce started to swim as the water of people grew higher; it was like Sandmark never slept.

The thought of not knowing where they were heading didn't bother him as much as the blood on her, she was completely unmarked too, unlike himself. Bruce walking up a bit faster to be side by side to the light along with it Miracle kept a low hiss in his ear not resting staying on his high shoulder. "Neon?" Bruce said to get her attention the being of light seeming so eager to chase down Quentin and his dracles, it being Strange how he brought such an army just to leave them just dead to this world for a couple hours.

"Yeah, what?" She asked, giving him another quick look to make sure he was still there.

"I know you're really not cool with my questions right now, but what's with all the blood on you?" He asked pointing to her coat side and the sleeves.

Neon gave herself a look with a flat face letting out a hum, "Those dracle and I just really get along, you know?" Neon shrugged sarcastically.

"No, I don't know!" Bruce jeered. "That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"Well if it bothers you so much why don't I grab a new one?" Neon suggested not having an explanation that would make sense; he wasn't exactly the best Neon.

"What does that mean?" Bruce asked her before she turned to a very nice looking restaurant just lighting up, one or two workers inside getting ready for breakfast, "Neon! What are you doing?" he called out for her following her across the street… Neon holding a smile on her face.

The golden eyed light stopped at a table where they ate outside on days that didn't kill you. Standing over a lovely crafted white wood seat, Neon pulled off an even lovelier fur coat off the seat, left behind on the hot afternoon the day before, which no one cared to grab. "This better?" She asked pulling off the leather Jacket and throwing on the lush fur coat!

Bruce picked up the leather coat from the ground holding it in his hands one of them still bearing a handcuff, he looked at the fur coat remembering it from the woman he saw on the subway. "Neon, I thought you said stealing was wrong?!" he informed her dropping the blood subject.

She walked back up to him, her hands in the coat pockets "And what did you say back to me?" she smirked Miracle hissing as she inched closer.

"Ugh, if you ain't Cheat'in, you ain't Try'in…" He mumbled. "It's just you, your acting so different for some reason, did you hit your head?" he asked.

Neon glared frowning, but smiled taking his hand making his spin her! "OH trust your light… this is me!" She laughed walking down the street with a skip, "And I look fabulous! Just look!" she yelled standing in full view in front of him.

Bruce looked at her in the light of the light pole that lit up the morning walking streets and trying to remember what she looked like before in the light, standing in the sun with her shining eyes. It snapped to him as Miracle yelped at her again… his face holding a confused look "Since when are your eyes Gold? Aren't they blue or black or something?" He asked in an untrusting tone.

Her face when from smiles to shock turning away from him. "Uh, I-It's probably just a thing from being around so much dark energy for so long! Let's get moving, no more dumb questions from here end out!" she demeaned walking towards the buildings again.

Bruce glared at her back his shoes feeling as heavy as stones as he followed her once again. It all went quiet beside their footsteps, one right after the other down to Main Street… where she was leading.

…

Walking right through the middle of the city where everyone walked Bruce and Neon were walking along a much smaller sidewalk. Sharing the city's many opening between towers and buildings with cars which there were a lot more of cars then people walking. Neon started to get more and more impatient her steps long and quick as the sunrise made the sky orange & the soft foggy like clouds pink! Bruce watching her from the back, being every time he tried to walk side by side she speeded up.

"Hurry up Bruce, its right here!" She yelled back to him deciding to run turning the corner. Bruce huffed following her around the building's sharp corner speeding up to a good paste so he wouldn't lose her. Looking up was the CUI tower building and there was no doubt that's what she was heading for, but it didn't make sense why? 'Why here?' he thought.

With the light of the sun just touching the top of the tower, and climbing down Neon slipped to the side where there was a spare door and shadows still dark. "Why are you in such a hurry Neon? He asked her catching his breath.

"Ugh like I said. I don't plan to be seen, I wanna get in there and beat Quentin before the real CUI's show up and not the one they have for show…" she spat . "Now, open the door!" she demanded again.

Bruce sighed rolling his eyes throwing her leather coat over his shoulder as he stepped in front of the silver door making his scales from all up his arm to give him strength to knock open the locked door. He when for the door, but before he could touch it Miracle yelped for him to stop! She wouldn't stop yelping over and over! "Miracle, what has gotten into you?" he asked the element dragon her teal colors seeming to shine!

"Bruce shut her up! She's driving attention!" Neon huffed, her gold eyes seeming to glow as well.

"I think she's trying to warn me of something?" Bruce said back to her taking Miracle into his hands who wouldn't quiet!

"Of what?! The only thing we're in danger of in a CUI hearing that thing!" Neon yelled pointing at Miracle as she yelped again and again.

Bruce confused on what to do, and why Miracle was yelping he just seemed to look for an answer. And that's when he saw a yellow light flickering, as all the other light poles turned off from the rising sun automatically this one flickered like it was broken. Suddenly the light pole sharply emitted a loud hum! The yellowish light turning to blue! The hum getting worst and worst, till the bulb violently shattered and a stream of light Shot itself at the other 'Neon's' back, that Neon wondering what in hell Bruce was stairing at!

The light feeling familiar and lifting from the heavy air that was pulling the second dracle down Miracle purred seeing the right thing! As the other Neon fell to the ground the Blue light changed form from matter form back to the real Neon!

Looking like she was beat to shit missing her jacket, her blue tank top stained red from the side down! Neon tackled the first dracle as he hissed! The loud shattering and the brake out of a fight between ultra's made walking workers and city folk run away staying away from it all not doubt one or two calling the CUI.

Quentin dropped his Neon act changing his form back to himself to fight the light he swore he ended coming back for revenge! Bruce stepping back in utter shock that it was Quentin he had been with, but all at the same time it made sense! Quentin wasn't running from the CUI's he was running from the light! And he was trying to finish Bruce's own refinement!

The real Neon flipped Quentin around punching him hard now that the sun was out giving him a bloody nose! Her power ranged from anger! The first dracle growled kicking her one known weak spot, making her shout, as he kicked her shoulder as hard as he could… Quentin sliped out from under her. "How are you alive!? I stabbed you!" He shouted standing as Neon was still recovering at the least on her knees to get up.

"You jackass! All you did was stab the stupid phone that was in my jacket pocket! And throw me in a ditch!" She spat right at him a bright light around her hands She tried to blast him but once again he was still at full power.

He avoided Neon's attacks of rage as she stood smiling as the street emptied to a ghost town throwing his hand out in the air to crack one of his fingers to call his dracles! Neither Neon or Bruce to stop him…

"You two are just too fun!" he laughed before Miracle was put to power, freezing Quentin's hand in a block of pure ice before he could do anything! Quentin becoming fully aware on how this damaged his chances of winning he ripped off the huge fur coat he was still wearing and chucked it at the real being of light's face making her fall, giving himself a few seconds.

With his Hand in a block of ice he spirited out of there not looking back… knowing he was going to get repierced for failing Bruce pulled the heavy coat off Neon he looked at her beat up face with the blood on her side she was worst them himself "Should we go after him?" He asked her putting out a hand knowing she'd need it.

"Ah, nah that pervert is more trouble with he's worth," She replied getting up herself again. "It's better to get out away from the CUI crop. before one of the CUI respond to one of those calls." She sighed taking back her coat that was thrown on Bruce's shoulder…

Bruce and Neon started to walk the opposite way that Quentin had gone Miracle relaxing hanging her head out Bruce's pocket as the second dracle spotted some green poking out in the fur coat that he was dragging along the ground Neon beside him… He smiled pulling it out.

"Hey, Neon! Do you think it's too early for a buffet to be open?" He asked holding a great sum of money from the pocket only pulling out a bit of the cash… a hungry look on still on his face.

"When why don't we do some investigating to find out…" She hummed with a little chuckle trying to hide she was starving too.


	6. Chapter 6 (A perfect Loop Hole)

The subway was coming to a stop the brakes steaming to relax as the passengers exited and board to move the next stop under the huge city; 35 stops to make each day and night! With a black leather wallet in his small hand, the young boy leaping for the standing pole as the train stopped a man swiftly after him. Bruce wasn't normally caught when he stole, but then again this was his first time by himself without Boris and no one really expected a five-year-old to snatch your shiny things when your back was turned.

Little Bruce lunged through the doors as they opened to let them off, throwing himself into a full run off the pole as the grown men spotted him again Bruce with his little bangs in the cold wind, sprinted! Running being the second best thing he was good at besides sealing.

"Get back here, you little dirty nosed thief!" the man shouted at him one foot still in the subway train, Bruce just getting a glimpse of him looking back at the grown man exiting the train as he took off again up the steps of the subway pass many other adults towering over him, and the snow falling towering over them. Bruce shoved the wallet in his coat pocket wrapped around him holding his body heat away from the cold air of the winter.

The Five-year-old stopping on the sidewalk acting fast knowing the man would have hawk eyes looking out for him when he came up from the subway. Watching a bus stopping at a bus stop sign, in the busy city street. A few people of different ages started to board, getting out of the snow Bruce shoved himself between two citizens and man and a woman disguising himself as their child getting on the bus with them as the grown man ran right by him Bruce seeing him in the corner of his snowy gray-blue eyes.

...

"Uncle Boris?" Bruce called out for his uncle, the man chasing him left behind on one side of the city. Boris told him before he got on the subway alone that he'd be waiting at the station where they split. The bus just made the trip walking back to the uncle that took the young boy in at age 2 just a haft way shorter when he jumped off.

Bruce spotted a man leaning on the railing on where the people when went into the subway underground his hood was shielding his head from the snow up but the little boy recognized his ambiguous coat. "Uncle Boris?" Bruce urged walking in front of him to see his face.

"Well, it's not Aunt Ninny!" Boris laughed seeing Bruce greeting him with his old knock off uncle jokes, his mother's brother with the same eyes as her looking back at his nephew that he saw as a son. He kneeled down nearly eye to eye with Bruce, Boris ran his hand through his thinning light brown hair. "So how was it alone on the game, was it as fun as you thought?" Boris asked him.

Bruce pulled out the man's black wallet from his tiny winter coat pocket handing it to his uncle with a somewhat proud smile. "It was fun, but I think being alone all the time can wait, it's easier to do it with you." Bruce shrugged balancing on his heels.

Boris opened the black wallet looking inside seeing the green inside. "Whoa, little man! This is a lot of money way more than normal. You hit a tiny gold mine with your little grabby hands." Boris said giving him a pat on the head sticking the green cash from the black wallet into his back pocket. "I swear you're the best thing to happen to me since lock picks were made with lights on the ends!" he said the snow building up on his ambiguous coat hood.

"I thought that man was a little over reactive when he chased me, I guess we know why " Bruce muttered looking down at his sneakers.

"Eh, oh come on little man… what did they call you?" Boris dropped the uncle face the father part of him that was rarely seen took over.

The little boy looked at Boris his eyes like mirrors to his own for the five-year-old. "A dirty nosed thief…" Bruce muttered repeating the name he was called by the man he stole from.

"Aw, little man, you can't help that…it's just a circle neither of us can help?" the father like figure explained his fingers making a circle to show the poorly educated boy.

"A circle?" Bruce asked making the same shape with his hands. "Why can't we help it?"

"Yeah, Bruce… A circle. Here listen up I'm gonna teach you something, we both might be thieves but we respect whoever were stealing from. It's easier and harder for us and them… respect is key to everything little man! If you punch someone, you better expect the same thing right back tenfold! But, if you treat someone kind and with respect like a friend, expect the same thing back tenfold." Boris said leading the boy to the sidewalk to start heading for their next spot trying to get the pure and utter truth to fit in his small mind.

"Boris, what does that have to do with our stealing?" Bruce asked the snow continuing to fall relentlessly to cover everything in the city.

"When we steal, they can't take back what we took… but the good conscience of the city Folk can't let us get away without doing something…so they chase us and call us out with names till we're gone…. It's a circle." Boris explained trying not to sugar it.

"Oh, So we can't stop the names?" Bruce asked his voice cold creating steam when he talked.

Boris smiled his funny uncle face coming back to make the son like nephew smile. "Well if they don't know we took they can't take...just try doing more silent grabs so they don't know, but even then if you do get caught…. remember you are Bruce Crossland and you're the best!" The uncle said handing over the black leather wallet with nothing in it back to Bruce.

Bruce giggled looking at Boris's smiling face taking the black leather "Yeah! I'm the best thing to happen to you since lock picks were made with lights on the ends!" he repeated, cheering out a light shining in his eyes as the snow was caught in his hair.

Bruce sat in the shade inside of the burnt base leaning his head against a massive gray pillar from within the walls that there now shown from the fire once there. He stared at the same black wallet he stole when he was still a child, IT didn't seem from the same city he was sitting in now but somehow it looked the same as the day he stole it, besides a few places where the leather had worn down.

After Neon and him found the money inside the women's fur coat early in the morning, they decided to keep it, the wave of green making Bruce's wallet fatter than it's ever been since his been in the city. Bruce couldn't help to feel it was wrong but it was to the point where a dumpster sounded good to both him and Neon. They needed this money, and he was glad they found it, with a good sized take out bin for both of them from the buffet they ate at full with bread rolls.

Bruce sighed shoving the fat wallet in his dark blue pullover coat his head leaning on the gray pillar, Bruce's gold eyes turned to the rest of the room. The heat was dry and unbearable coming down from the burnt ceiling letting the sunlight came through brightly from the black roof. It was the most intact room that was in the entire building, and inconveniently it was on the top floor and the climb wasn't too easy for Bruce but it was easy for Neon, she just used her powers to get up. She seemed to be fond of the place, Bruce thought, looking over her to where the roof was out, miracle beside her resting along with his light peacefully.

The light shined on her as she was laying sound asleep, trying to recharge to full power sleeping under the light of the noon sun closer to Bruce, it bothered him in she trusted him in way that allowed her to rest in his awaking but she wouldn't spill a word about what when down between Quentin and herself; it just bugged him worst than real bugs in his bed back in the country.

She was hurt bad last night getting weird looks from the buffet workers, without the sun coming when it did that morning she might not have stopped Quentin or still breathing at all right now. Thinking of Quentin, hurting them, hurting the light… it made him angry, the thoughts of his of anger pulsing through his head the second dracle grinned his teeth holding it in. the marks on his own body only a tiny fraction of what was on her.

He huffed through his nose like a bull; with her hair down, she was lying on her side facing him using her arm as a pillow her arm other draped over her side covering where she was bleeding, the leg on the ground bent and the other stretched out like she was paused in a full sprint. Miracle was purring quietly next to her chin curled up like an itty bitty cat using her tale as a pillow both girls seeming to be in their own world dreaming their breathing in sync.

He couldn't explain it alone, every time Quentin passed his right mind he felt dragon-level protective he said it that morning… his intentions were to kill her to break the light; why though, he thought what would happen if he were an ultra dracle with no light like Neon? He could respect her secrets and she can try to withhold everything if she wants… it was a circle even if he didn't anything to hide from her.

But trying to kill someone? 'The fucking derp better know that circle is coming back tenfold…" he shouted in his head, hoping he'll beat the circle to it.

The dark thoughts in the dracle's mind making scales crawl up his arm and neck thinking about his doing trying to plan something the sucker wouldn't see coming, his dragon anger. Miracle perked her head up seeing Bruce in such a far state she yelped! Making him snap back and turn to both of the girls unaware that miracle was watching over him. She didn't just warn them of danger; she was an alarm, a guide, and something he didn't think about too often.

Neon opened her eyes the short a sharp yelp awakening her from sound sleep her cold eyes with the shine returning as she glared at Bruce. Bruce's scales going back from once they came feeling the full dracle nature melt away again, he never knew it was so easy to go insane she was sitting right there?! He thought in bit shock as she looked back at him her eyes growing tired.

"It's rude to stare at people where they are sleeping, you know?" she sassed laying her head back down.

"I-Is It? Sorry…" Bruce hummed averting his own eyes looking off at a burnt wall that was so thin a feather could poke through it. "Did I wake you with my eyes?" he asked the question, it sounding a lot better in his head.

Neon watched his facial expression as he heard himself out loud. "No, I thought I heard miracle yelp." Neon sighed relaxed on the ashes from where the ceiling was. "So what were you doing?" She asked Bruce too charged from the sun to sleep again but just lazy enough to sit in the beaming heat.

"Nothing, I-I was just thinking about all the stuff that's been happening. It's so-" Bruce said still watching the wall as if there was a TV nailed on it.

"It's confusing, I know... when I figure out the next step or learn something new the rules change to shit so I know nothing again so we just get our asses kicked again." Neon spoke sincerely.

"Like the Dracles possessing humans and Quentin having the DNA of both of us?" Bruce asked his eyes leaving the wall both of the golden eyes back to the light.

"Yeah, that and I don't know what to do, I just know if we fuck up again we're done." Neon muttered.

"Is it really that bad? I mean we have our powers… I can stop the dracles from possessing with my portal hand and when Quentin was you, I saw his eye color can't change." Bruce exclaimed trying to remind her that their ticks were overcomeable.

"Eh," Neon uttered throwing her train of thought off track Bruce reminding her of something…different. "Bruce, when Quentin was me did he, do anything… unsuitable?" she asked some of her undid hair falling on her face.

"No, Why?" he answered, the dots failing to connect till he saw her face staring at the ashes on the floor her hand over her mouth as she swallowed thickly. "Did anything happen that was, er, unsuitable with you?" The dracle asked.

Neon suddenly sat up brushing the hair away with averting eye. "No, I was f-fine, till the jackass stabbed the phone that was in my pocket. I just feel like George Washingon" She uttered trying to come up with a good synonym to herself.

"George Washington? You feel like an old dead guy?" Bruce asked raking his head confused still poorly educated for his age.

Neon was overly educated for her age the flattest base knowledge of every subject on the top of her head every day. "Ugh, George Washington was one of the first leaders of the whole country! But what no one really understands is that he only had one chance to get it right… and he did. What if this is something huge and we don't even know it?" Neon shuttered over thinking what she didn't know.

"Yeah, but that old guy is dead. One or two screw ups might give hell but we'll figure out what to do next, other heroes have done it?" Bruce asserted swearing he saw a hair or two turns white from all her stress.

"Well, we're bad at playing hero… I wanna stop this other world from coming into this one. Before it gets to the point where a real hero is needed."

"Well, if they think it's so easy to stop dracles and see through DNA disguises, we can just ask some hero for help huh?" Bruce being sarcastic to lighten the mood, Neon took it a bit differently finally an idea popping into her brown haired wood burning head.

As if a shouting Star kissed the earth a beam of light shot across the Red river in the blink of an eye, a bullet in one straight direction, the beam of light crashed into the gravel bank under the new city's massive embus bridge.

Neon pulled herself and Bruce out of the matter form under the gray bridge; car and buses heading in and out one after the other. She released Bruce's wrist only for the dracle to fall forward in complete dizziness, his body not ultra'ed for that kind of travel.

"Ahhh, what was that for?" Bruce moaned he knees fell out from the pieces of his head still spinning.

Neon grabbed the disoriented dracle before he could fall to the gravel holding him up by the shoulder, "Don't you dare pass out!" She threatened holding him up till he grabbed the huge bridge pillar at his side, after that Neon pulling back from touching at all.

"Neon, Why did you do that?!" he asked his forehead on the cool concrete of the pillar and his bangs in his eyes. "We were at Sandy Library in the back room chilling, I was eating a butter roll and you were on the computer?" Bruce said in between breaths.

"I Know, I was doing research… and know I have that research to help us find our hero!"

Bruce raised his head still beat over leaning on the wall, "That?! Back at the burnt base, I was being sarcastic! You were stressed out!"

"And I was being serious! We need someone else's hawk eye view on this from someone who deals with this normally…" Neon said glaring at Bruce the cars growing louder trucks rode over.

Bruce straightened up looking up hearing to noises of the roaring of cars. "Where are we?" he asked starting to make his way climbing up the dirt hill away from the rushing Red river water. Neon smirked at his side climbing the hill with big steps reaching the top the same time as him looking over anything!

The Sun was declining to the hill just off their side of the city the buildings caught in a stunning silhouette, the sky orange from the bleeding sunset the light shining off the river making it, even more, picture perfect! "Welcome to Shreveport." She answered as he looked over the view from the end of the bridge.

Bruce turned his head to her pausing thinking if he heard her right? "Not him!" he croaked.

"yup."

…

It was getting dark again but nothing like Sandmark, in Shreveport it was visibly getting darker in the city just after sunset darker than it was in Sandmark in the middle of the night! As People headed home to their loving families and apartment roommates after a day's work, the street emptied quickly only a straggler or two out.

Looking up at the tiny white stars that the city seemed to dim just for, the Second dracle and the being of light were these one or two stragglers walking the along the peaceful sidewalk the rush of cars on the path of roads stopping to a drip of tried birds heading home.

"Streak…" Bruce muttered walking alongside Neon obviously frustrated thinking about the red and black ultra hero.

Neon looked down from the summer stars in the Starling City calm and still… "What do you have against the speedster?" She asked. "You seem like at a time you liked everyone, I mean you gave Quentin a cool guy thumps up?" The being of light asked breaking the ice of stupid questions.

"Well, I'm surprised that you don't have anything against that Shreveport-speedster too!" Bruce uttered looking at neon under the dark her eyes lit up with light from earlier that day. "You did say it was a hero that caused you the burn that building and I saw on the news that Streak was the only hero at Sandmark that day…"

Neon sighed thinking honestly to herself that was the smartest thing she heard him say all day. "Yeah, but Did I tell you he was also the friend that helped me to be the only CUI taken ultra that got away?" She added making his cold expression soften to a flat line on his lips.

Bruce huffed like a bull in frustration. "I don't have a real story with the guy Neon, I just dislike him and ever since I've been an ultra myself … he bugs me more!"

"Why though, I'm pretty sure the guy is like the kindest you can get with first G ultra's?" Neon asked again as Bruce was stuck in his mind trying, to sum up, the real reason for his deep natural dislike.

"I guess, it's because of ultras like us, we get chased and taken. Ultra's like him, get called beloved and run around in tight suits and don't have to worry about beeping doorways and silver CUI guns." Bruce uttered slowly thinking on how to put the words together.

"I know where you are coming from with that Bruce, but there's nothing that we can change about that. And I'm sure first G ultra's had no fun either starting out. It was probably hell for them too?" Neon said to him getting him to move on and try a different view… it started to work till; "Ok this city is nearly as big as Sandmark so, I'll take the right side of the bridge and you take left?" she asked Bruce's eyes widening.

"Splitting up? I don't really think that's such a good idea Neon." He answered with a question.

Neon chuckled "Don't over think it, it'll be fine… I did the research, no Dracles reported and no CUI towers here." She hummed telling her knowledge in a book like way informing him.

"Are you sure you didn't overlook something? Something doesn't feel right here?" he told her as she started to scoot away to the right side of the city.

"The only things to worry about are the normal police and the city's hero, Streak… but that's who were looking for!" She explained turning away. Before Bruce could turn himself away to start searching, something crawled on his skin, he called out for her, Neon stopping in her tracks.

Bruce quickly stepped up to her pulling Miracle out of his pullover pen pocket and sett miracle on Neon's shoulder, the tiny black and teal dragon having no problem with it. "You take her this time, Neon." He insisted walking back the left side giving a mini wave before heading off.

An old school bag thrown over her stern shoulder packed with the essentials, she jumped off the transport train along with a few other overnight riders. The ride seemed endless her thoughts making it seem like an eternity wait… but then again it wasn't like she wanted to leave, She had crossed the country from the keystone State after her life became a living Biohazard… when a decision was made by Federal G.A.S.P. Agency was made to collect all the infected by the ultra storm, she left the only home she ever knew to keep, her, safe. Having no way to repay the kindness she left, no desire to cause any more trouble.

Her cold eyes with a burning and unhideable ultra shine, she looked up at the tall towers of Sandmark city She thought it was the only place left that the Federal act hadn't been put to down… how was she supposed to know that was a trap? Walking to the exit of the train station to walk out, to find something new to live for after L.I.T. She was stopped by an oddly differently tagged officer in silver and black who called her out from the departing crowd.

"Ma'am? I'm going need you to step through that detector before you enter the city." He said to her the lady nodding pulling on her gray scarf.

She pulled off her bag and tossed it to the other side of the detector, she tried not to think too much of it, and shrug it off as a simple weapon or bomb check the nations having not quit to keep people safe… But her skin crawled walking up the detector it not feeling right to her body, it giving her Goosebumps on her arms.

The CUI officer smirked *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* the detector cried the single red light on top flashing with each beep. The being of light froze her eyes widening turning back to the CUI officer "Stop where you are Ultra human!" He shouted at her placing his hand over the gun he hung at his side. In fear, she was exposed her hands emitting light like they did when she felt anything strong… she watches as two more CUI rushed out of the booth next to the detector that was still flashing with its loud cry.

The CUI saw the light teeming from her hands the uncontrollable fear making the light climb up her arms. One of the younger CUI officers must have slipped shooting at her cutting the standoff short as her light allowed her to slip out of the bullet's path and do the only thing she could she think of under the hot sun. The CUI were standing between her and her bag, not even a second after the bullet was shot her, she through the light off her hand at the CUI! The ball of light hitting the detector, the seamless Light energy causing the CUI equipment's cry to turn into an ear bleeding screeching pitch, The detector overloading and combusting over the energy.

Under the detector's distraction, the being of light grabbed her bag the CUI covering their ears in pain as the CUI equipment's blow a fuse, but she didn't stay a second longer to watch. She ran as fast as her sore feet could carry her up the few steps away from the Sandmark train station and into the city, her eating power helping her move quite fast and her heart racing as fast as it was she didn't even acknowledge where she was heading, in a place she knew only little of… and she hated when she knew less.

The detector's screeching finally was put to rest when the CUI that called her out, shot the CUI equipment's power control just seeing a glimpse of the light freak slip away under the sun and towers of the city. "Ah, stop your whining!" The officer shouted at the other two CUI pulling their hands away from their ears. "She's getting away." the CUI growled before proceeding after her the Younger CUI and he's partner following the Squad leader.

She ran good ways before slowing down, she didn't feel all that tried even if the ways was quite long, the CUI were out of her sight she hoped they were out of her hair and she could just live out like she wanted to stay out of trouble, even if she still didn't have a plan. She stopped by the bus stop at the end of a crowd of people waiting in the spring like air summer not yet heating up. The being of light pulled on her scarf not knowing what to do or where to go... and it didn't help she had to keep one eye on the back of her head for the black and silver officers. Continuing to walk pass the bus borders leaving the people behind it being the best if she keeps moving, after walking a bit deeper into the loud and busy city so alive and full of people, "I wonder how many Ultra's like me are here" She asked herself harshly and under her breath for no one but herself to hear.

A chill on her back filled her with an uneasy feeling like she was being watched, and so eager to rid the feeling and fill her questioning she turned her head back just for a glimpse stopping in her tracks, sighing relieved seeing no one beside the city people looking down at their phones… it must have been herself getting jumpy she thought. She almost laughed on how ridiculous she was acting till her head looked back forward seeing the same CUI officer that called out to her. The black and silver officer standing in her path three feet away! Her breath hitched looking the CUI's way before she could do anything the CUI grabbed her by her book bag strap seeing the CUI's other to followers behind the black and silver coat. He through her into the alley opening between two stores ripping off her bag from her back hitting the back of her head off the wall painfully!

"ghahh," The Light freak hissed the back of her head burning she watched the CUI enter the alley, throwing her out of sight to keep the peace of the city people to keep them ignorant. She pulled herself up using a garbage can the CUI blocking the exit holding their guns sternly pointed at her.

"Now, you have to stop!" the Officer growled. "We're all going to wait here till your ride comes… it won't be long."

"R-Ride?" She shuddered, slapping herself mentally for if but, truly it couldn't be helped, she stood one hand on the wall behind her starting to shine and emit.

"mhm," he nodded with a smirk like so overpowered crazy man. "To take you away to the other Ultras under the CUI. away from the sun where you belong."

"no." She muttered.

"Sorry, but you don't really get a say if you're taken or not. If you just stop and come quietly it will be easier from all of us and we won't have to use these." The CUI said gesturing to his gun still pointed and ready to shoot, her bag in the CUI's other hand.

Her eyes winded looking at the silver gun telling just by the looks of it that it was specially produced for this job… for ultra's, her heart started to race being frightened the light flaring around her hands again extraordinary visible in the shadow… "She's attacking!" one of CUI officers yelled seeing the light the same as before!

The CUI's tightened their body's readying to shoot "Don't move!" The officer shouted, but the light grew bigger! And a trigger was pulled!

Nearly shot the being of light felt the bullet slip right past her chest with the force to kill! Trying to not to trip or get shot more bullets were fired at her from the other CUI all three, none and the speed of light like she was.

Dodging each bullet, every other one coming closer than the last! Somehow lasting long enough till they needed to reload, her fear shifting to anger as she has gifted the upper hand! The Light energy building on her hands thrown at the CUI to the Left of the officer, the officer in the middle leaving him and the younger CUI still standing. "Whoa, I hit him!" She muttered looking at her hands the Left CUI laying with a groan of pain from how long she held back.

The Officer glared at her, "Yeah you'll be the next one on the ground!" he shouted his gun reloaded ready to shoot.

The being of light smiled still feeling powered knowing the bullets were too slow for her! her the Light gave off around her as he shot at her she ducked to avoid the bullet standing up sharply stomping on the ground as hard as she could! Sending the Light energy from her body to all the metal on the ground making the city shake! As if it was a level 5 earthquake the CUI fell unable to stand, & as soon as she could she booked it out of there! Forgetting her bag, hearing the city people of Sandmark scream in fear of what they saw as the Ultraquake! The earth under the city seizing smoothly its shake as she ran away! This time not stopping unlike everyone else who froze in fear of an aftershock!

…

After The being of light was chased and attacked by the government CUI, all she wanted to do was get away but she slipped into a strange dark burst of Light energy accidentally unleashing an explosion of neon light along with her 'earthquake'.

Not only did the whole city see it, but so did Shreveport's local hero: Streak! Who was too close by to the neighboring City not to check it out?

…

The city seemed like madness to the Red and black suited speedster unlike normal that roads held still cars a straying people all over the place coming out of their buildings like madness had washed over the place just now.

It seemed to punch him in the gut when he saw through his mask a running citizen with a much different look on their face and their speed too fast for anyone normal in the city? Using his own super speed he ran to the citizen, she was a young woman with bright shining blue ultra eyes, she was wearing black ripped tights jean shorts a light brown leather jacket, a blue tank top and her hair down with it in the wind as she ran unknowingly fast.

"It's another ultra?" Streak muttering under his red mask running up right behind her looking at her through the black visor that hid his eyes.

With an easy hop, he jumped in her path blocking her, making the being of light come to a stop before she crashed into the thing not getting a good look at it before stopping a part of her having an another horrible feeling about the speed of a CUI. She looked up to see someone she's only seen on Tv and online a first G ultra: Streak! Being immune to the federal pass for saving the world and his city countless times, the CUI can't touch him. "Hi." He said looking down at her because on how close she came to crashing into him.

She pulled on her scarf only one thing shooting through her sharp and panicking mind. 'The CUI sent a fucking speedster after me?!' her eyes losing her pupil of her eyes still with the shine turned completely bright blue freaking out. Streak watched as this happened to the girl, the girl shouting "SHIT!" and darting the other way!

"Um, was it something I said?" He snickered chasing after her quick to catch up even if she was down all the way the long street it was a walk in the park for his super speed, obvious for her it was the first time she ever had to use any of her power she normally held it back.

"Hey, just calm down so-" He called out nearly grabbing her coat, she disappeared into thin air wisping away at the speed of light as matter before he could grab her, stopping looking for her with his hand still out, standing in the middle of the street all of the city people abandoning their cars seeing Streak. "wha- the?" he muttered a second before he was blasted on the hand by a spear of light energy. "ahh!"

Appearing on the other side of the street a path made with cars to her hands lit up to attack if she needed to, a bit freaked out that being the first time she's ever been in a matter form! Streak turning to her shaking his hand for the pain to fade. "So what…"she started. "So I can be taken by those CUI?!" she growled at him throwing another attack at him!

Streak moved out of the direction of the attack avoiding being hit again "I was going to say, calm down so I don't have to use my powers on an ultra human like yourself!" he said to her the light hearing it across the street, she disappeared again back to her mattered form wisping away.

"Or do that… that's great." He sighed "I got nothing to do…" streak stood in the same spot waiting for the girl to reappear knowing she was going to try something… being in these kinds of fights to many times with new ultras.

Seeing her in the corner of his eye all the way down the street, in the less than a second he seemed to knock the ultra onto her back kicking her feet out from under her with his foot! "See, that's what I mean," he said kindly like a dad that just watch his kid get hurt doing something he said not to.

The Air knocked out of her hitting the ground hitting her head again on the street. She held her pain looking up at him she growled feeling a mix of emotions laying in the sun light having to hold back the energy inside for so long to where it was corrupting her thinking. "And this is what I MEAN!" She yelled Shooting her light from the ground it hitting him like a uppercut! Wisping behind him just after the light hit his chin standing looking away from the sun, "Stay away from me!" She barked before running down a smaller street using the light poles to wisp through the air in a haft matter from hoping it was the end of that mess.

"Sorry, but that's not in that's not my job description." He muttered holding his chin that held a numb stinging feeling a bit after the hit… almost impressed for a newbie… almost, but he knew that all villains started small. "Ok, let's speed things up!" smiled under his mask singing his ultra-hero catch phrase! "And get this Night Light back on the right track before I have myself another person out to kill me." He said to himself before seeing where she headed off to.

…

She peeked around the corner of the apartment building shaded coolly to see if the Hero suited in red was still on her tail, he wasn't there. She finally got a moment to breathe a breath of relief from the CUI and first G ultra. Turning around she found herself face to face with his red mask! "Hi again." He chirped.

The being of light straightened up, getting sick of seeing his mask. "How The?!" She jeered getting ready to run, again! But her was hand was grabbed tightly somehow she wasn't quick enough, "Ok now can you calm down!, I don't have anything with those CUI's I'm just trying to help."

"Ugh, help yourself, And let me go!" She barked continuing to pull with no release.

Streak swung her around standing on the end of the alley switching spots with the being of light hating to trap her but he blocked the exit still gripping her hand. "My apologies, but I help myself by helping you ultra freaks!"

The being of light snapped out of it, glaring at the red and black mask hearing his words. "Freak? Well, you asked for it!" She spat before sending a huge amount of light through her arm to her hand that streak held tightly! Streak unable to pull away in time his entire arm getting a shocking feeling like a knife was just used to stab him numbing it painfully. She pulled away in his pain with all her might not seeing he wasn't holding as tightly anymore, falling back she tripped over her feet falling backward her lit hand falling onto the apartment's outside outlet! An excruciating pain shot through the upper half of her body!

"Ahhh! " she shouted tried to pull her hand away from the outlet but it was stuck on there like a magnet, that she could not pull free the Light energy upper hand feeling disappearing! The apartment building connected to the outlet immediately overloaded and exploded with fire! She felt so drained and lightheaded she could barely stand, suddenly her hand snapped away from the outlet having no light left.

Streak held his numb arm watching her fall to the ground smashing her head off the cold concrete her eyes cold black before shutting, passing out, the fire raging over them ripping the building to black with smoke! His eyes widening under his mask when he saw there were a ton of people inside!

…

Her Head pounding with pain the top side of her face feeling hot, the Light freak finally awoke from her encounter with the Streak, when she heard loud screams and scorching flames she popped her head up looking around. Seeing the building she made go up in flames was an apartment full of innocent people! She then saw the Streak running inside with his one arm to save people. This was her last chance to escape and be free! But with her thoughts clear from the drain she couldn't leave now…

Inside things were heating up for Streak. Getting as many people as he can! "No one gets left behind he yelled to the people inside. He held the 5 people each one holding one another, he carried them speeding all the way to safety outside of the building. "ahh! Man, that hurts" he groaned rubbing his stressed arm still feeling shocked, leaping right back into the fire building to save the others. Streak was using all of his speed to get the people out in a blink of an eye. He was out setting the seventeenth load of people on the ground away from the heat all he needed to do now was the top floor rushing on the way to the front of the building exploded! Sending Streak on to his back before he could save them! "NO!" he shouted thinking on how many people were just on the last floor that he was too late to save!

That's why he was confused when the crowd of people behind him started to cheer! Streak on his knees he turned around seeing the Light freak with all twenty people from the top floor. Every single life saved and cheering for both of them Streak watching speechless as a little girl hugged the Night light's leg. Streak smiling under his mask getting the ultra Freak, back to an ultra human.

The red and black suited super walked over the cheering in the background still going from the grateful families and workers. "Nice job kid,"

"T-thanks" She thanked him for the first kind words she's heard in the city smiling the feeling of saving lives was even better than her power.

"You might just be on the right path, I can give you that." The ultra hero scratched the back of his mask, till hot from the fire behind him destroying everything besides the brick of the apartment. "And who knows right? You could be a hero!" He emitted putting out his good hand to shake hers.

Her eyes lit up with her cool blue again her smile growing. She opened her mouth to reply with gratitude on her face, putting out her hand, but her words never escaped her mouth her hand slipping right by streaks as she fell to the ground knocked out cold.

With the building's people cheering that thanking them both ultras's never saw the black and silver van sneak up behind the being of Light, One of the hunter CUI's blasted her in the back with an electric shock from a large gun; that would make anyone dead to the world for a few hours. Before Streak could do anything the CUI army truck rushed off with Night Light towards the corp. CUI tower "Crap" he uttered knowing there was nothing he could do about the CUI.

...

It may have been nothing Streak could, but no one said a wild 'ultra freak' couldn't break her out before she was even in?

She was sitting in the back of the van with it completely dark with no one with her again, but the van came to a stop as she could hear two different voices outside laughing and joking… It was silent hearing the doors on the van open and close still talking… it wasn't till the being of light heard a loud bang on the side of the van causing her to light up getting away from the darkness.

The two different voices outside started to yelled like there was something wrong, and after a few shouts and bangs on the van the sun light was let into the back where she saw the back doors opening. Expecting it to be a CUI she was surprised when it was a man with a mask hiding his face dressed in a black hood and sweats his gloves red…

He pulled her out of the back, with a helping hand without a word the light freak seeing the two CUI men on the ground unconscious. The guy's identity was made clear when he spoke both of them getting away from the mess. "Hero's deserve to see the light, they aren't hidden from it." He chuckled. The Streak posing as an ultra freak to get her away… it was the perfect loophole.

Neon Sighed walking on her own, lighting the sidewalk. "Streak isn't unfair at all, I'll show Bruce… then the boys will be totally cool, and we can get the help we need." The light freak uttered talking to Miracle on her shoulder; who played with her hair purring.

"I just need to find him before Bruce does."

T.B.C.


	7. Chapter 7 (it's dark)

Shreveport was an unpredictable place but its heroes seem to be even more erratic. Dim street lights lit the roads of the quite city, cars keeping away making it seeming so much like a ghost town. Our heroes with one foot in a war neither of them have any idea about, the slowly growing darkness planning for the next hit, growing just as Team Light gets a grip on the rope.

Miracle observing with her glossy eyes didn't make a sound sitting perched right wear Bruce had placed her on the high shoulder of the being of light right before the two of team light had split to search for the Shreveport speedster. Neon with her stern mine tried to keep focus walking on the north side of the city the second dracle taking the south side alone.

Neon didn't understand why Bruce wanted her to take Miracle, but she did feel a bit better then she would be alone. Her eyes blue full of her light as if she was heading to a battle she kept her eyes & ears open for who she was searching for. The tiny black and teal dragon-like lizard crawled behind Neon's neck to get to her other shoulder, the movement sending a cold chill down Neon's back as she was in the middle of her step stopping looking at the tiny dragon her eye movement catching.

Miracle with a straight glare off of the tip of Neon's Shoulder stood cold with her tail moving slowly like a cat would She made a sharp noise nothing like her normal yelp, it was more drawn out and low. "What is it?" Neon asked, Miracle clearly trying to show her something. Neon gazing off at what the black and teal being was glaring at she saw a small alley between two buildings the ally going through right to another street lit up with road lights, Miracle still holding all of her attention on the other street Neon watched knowing she was waiting for something.

Miracle yelped just as a black and red blur ran right on past on the other street the two saw just seeing a glimpse of it, but no one runs that fast. Neon knew it, 'Miracle really has a thing for finding people!' She thought as she and miracle turned to light matter as a large wisp shooting over to the street turning sharply towards Streak's destination all the way up the street before breaking form to see a tiny bit of him before disappearing again still running.

Neon sighed placing miracle in her coat pocket, "Hold on little gal, his might take a bit. The last thing I want is to make you sick like Bruce." She couldn't help but chuckle thinking of his face the moment she light traveled on him when he was eating his bread roll. She took off as a light wisp again after the fastest speedster on this side of the earth trying not to use all her energy on just catching up to him…. But it wasn't like she needed to fight.

….

One foot after the other, unlike his light… His mind was all over the place, the Second dracle was walking around the south side of the city he figured he'd get to more of the big place of the city to look. It just seemed like the right place the whole Shreveport city was the right place he thought looking up at the stars he hasn't seen in a month or more, growing up he loved the stars because he knew they always be there like the sun or clouds in the sky during the day… he thought that till he came to Sandmark alone. Even though in Shreveport the not all the stars showed it was nice to see them again.

His face went flat as he headed down one of the most live streets a huge tower like building covered the part of dark star sky he was gazing at, this making the back of his neck burn with the same anger he felt when he was thinking about Quentin during noon… It worried him how easy he was set off no but the dracle pushed to pass it shook his head to forget what he was thinking about. But Bruce found himself gazing up again the building was like the one at Sandmark, but it was wasn't as wide and this building has a D.S on the top in a circle shining like glass crown for the starlight city.

Bruce was Starting to rethink letting Neon convince him to split up to look for Streak when he was with his light he didn't have to worry about his anger. Miracle would yelp if he wandered too far, Neon's light was calming but he was on his own. He was never someone who had the deal with anger right now it was just easier to block it... Walking closer the building with the D.S circle, it grew taller in the night sky. The Second dracle spotted an old news booth, with the same letters on it as the building on the booth.

The old newsstand held recto newspapers some were sacked outside all of the same issue it was just from a few days ago. The newspaper with the title; The Daily Storm... Under it a bold... Blood pumping headline, he picked up the paper from the unattended stacked pile.

'STREAK HARMS INNOCENT GIRL!' Bruce read the text in all caps. A horrible picture underneath it, streak with his haft of his mask blown off his suit with a new look nearly completely black the red only in spots where his old suit had black… it was like the colors flipped, but this suit was threatening, but the top it all off he had a villain in one fist laying on the ground and the other hand behind his using the claws of his suit to cut the face of a beautiful colored woman throwing her back in tears.

"Fuck! I freaking knew it this guy isn't gonna help us, I have to warn Neon!" Bruce growled his fists holding the newspaper tighter. The dracle huffed looking at the picture again he threw the paper back onto the booth's counter his gold dragon eyes becoming narrow, the feeling snapped away when he heard a yelp from behind.

Surprised, he saw the tiny element dragon flying to him quickly! "Miracle?" Bruce questioned. "you're supposed to be with Neon?!"

As if Miracle was replying she quickly yelped again a wide-eyed look in her eyes like she made when there was trouble. "Oh God… where IS NEON!" he shouted asking her.

With another calling yelp, she took off heading the way she came, Bruce taking off following Miracle.

"Dammit Light!" he uttered running already knowing who he might meet… he just hoped he knew what circle was coming for him.

~(A few minutes before that)~

"Alright, freak… I'm on night patrol and I can't have you running around with that money there. So hand it over before things get ugly." The First G ultra uttered to whom he was after seeing the newbie-ultra spree for an ATM.

Chewing a piece of gum he cracked a bubble in his mouthed. "Don't you mean sticky?" the obnoxious teen boy cackled in his cheap homemade pink suit. Blowing a bubble he popped it with his teeth his arm turning into a pink blob of gum throwing it at streak! Streak speeded out of the way the gum attaching the newbie-ultra to the concrete missing the agitated Streak in Black and Red.

"Sure, I can work with that?" Streak shrugged in his mind laughing on how stupid this kid was using his suit gloves to grab a wad off the gum it stretching like it was endless, speeding around the 'villain' a few twenty times before stopping the little freak all suck up with his own gum manipulation power unable to free himself.

"Ahh, you will pay for this! This isn't the end of GUM BOY!" The Teen shouted falling onto his side.

"Um, well-Stealing money is a crime in all 50 states and plus there is no gum in places where you're heading kid." Streak exclaimed picking out the cash Gum-boy stole out of his gum.

"I WILL RETURN!" He shouted kicking his legs like the hero crazed geek he was.

"Not anytime Soon, I hope..." Streak said to the kid using his elbow to knock out the kid's incredibly annoying consciousness!

Gum boy fell limp like a dead corps. With a sigh falling from Streak's colds lips admiring the sounds without his voice starting to unattach him from the ground to drag the kid to a place where he could be put away for his time. He was defensive when he heard someone behind him, "That was a little harsh don't you think?" She asked.

Streak turning seeing her with his red visor a bit more relieved to know it wasn't Weather girl on his back again.

Seeing her blue eyes with the same light energy as before, her hair down, her leather jacket the same along with everything else the same… the being of light was just a bit beat up, more experience in her eyes.

"Eh, Night Light, what you doing out of Sandmark? The CUI finally run you out?" he asked his mind truthfully blurry from that day. For him, it was so long ago.

"It's, Neon, Streak." Neon uttered telling him her given name that grew on her. "And no I'm here for other reasons…" she explained taking in his new look, her light seeming to light the alley up Miracle climbing up her back from her jacket pocket onto her shoulder again.

"oh, Miss Big shot, I see? What did you do?" he asked putting his hand on his hip.

Neon Sighed chasing after Streak was a job enough but she didn't think of what to say… "Well, it's more like I need to know what to do." She emitted Streak quite his pose changing as she went on. "There's something weird going on in Sandmark! Shadows from another world are coming into this one… I met another Ultra who knows what was going on, we've been trying to figure out a way to stop this other world… But the other world is always one step ahead, from what I know there taking over minds finding humans, making them leaders and monsters for their shadowed army. It's just getting worst… we don't know what to do." She really explained it sorting in her head again. "I thought we could use your say."

Streak listened giving a nodd… "Well not sorry to say, but that sounds like a Sandmark problem." He disclosed

"A Sandmark problem?" Neon repeated confused.

"Neon… I'm tired of helping ultra freaks… this just doesn't concern me." Streak denied He's tone becoming nothing of discreet.

"Freak!?" Neon uttered miracle on her shoulder starting to growl! "Streak, It will concern you when haft of the world is covered in shadow dracles uninhabitable for humans!"

"Psh, then maybe you should give the job to someone who has an actual hope of saving the world. You and I bet you little buddy are far from playing hero." Streak started to jeer rudely. "I bet you're as bad as this guy…" the black and red-suited hero scoffed dragging the newbie-ultra away knocking shoulders With the Being of Light boiling over with a deep anger for him, maybe it was the same as Bruce's?

"You don't have what it takes…" Streak taunted walking out of the alley gum-boy trapped himself in, the Speedster literally asking for it! And with That-

-She Snapped! As if a kid accidentally turned on the flame of the oven! Her hands emitting blue light like a slow motion fire of blue just bursting from her furious mind Miracle flying off up into the air to escape as the being of light whipped around to finish her own circle.

The tiny element Dragon far gone Neon stood with her light ready to meet the black suited back of the speedster. She when to give the Speedster what he was asking for ready to blast him. But before anything he smirked stopping in his tracks turning his head the second of the blast, dropping Gum boy to the ground kicking her arm upwards throwing her blast into the night sky making it shine like a beacon for a few seconds. Streak completely throwing her attack off!

"I know you couldn't help but to try to attack me!" The memory of their fight coming to his mind like a sharp pain. "I guess we can finish what we started!" Streak scoffed

"You were asking for it…"Neon barked in a low tone.

"And you accepted." The black and red ultra smirked in the dark alley her light calmly lighting the dark place. If she wanted help she'd have to rip it out of him with a fight…honestly, he was bored with newbie fights he was looking for a challenge. He threw a punch for her chin, but the light Freak on her toes pulled her body out of the way of streaks arm flying over her shoulder.

"I Guess I did!" She snapped back. Grabbing Streak by the arm kicking his side with her shoe heel right on his rips knocking him toward the alley wall using his grabbed arm to flip him on to his back.

Streak scoffing hitting the concrete with his head, his legs leaning up against the wall, looking up at Neon standing above almost looking threatening… almost. Streak knowing her game, for the most part, admiring the change of events he used his state against her pushing off the wall with his legs bashing neon on her head Streak throwing her back by the top of her head quickly use his arms to lift himself getting his feet on the ground standing up. Neon standing ready for Him, the action used as a throw off course, no joke with one fist he punched her in the gut with his speed out of the blue the force making her gag on air!

Neon clutched her fist in pain nearly falling she kept herself up swearing she saw a smile under Streak's black mask! With her light nailed Streak across his face getting away from him no idea why he was acting so different then from the last time she and him had fought it seemed now it was the thrill of beating on someone. The Streak went again to punch with his speed coming back from the hit fast the numb feeling run through his body, but that was no backdown. With a growl, he threw a punch in landing in the palm of Neon. The woman stopping the force with her heels off the ground! Amazed by her act, she failed to stop the other fist coming at her! Agony hitting her shoulder with the fist's pressure, the pain impaling, nailing her weak point on her shoulder head on, by now she thought….' the bullet must be shattered.'

"You motherfucker…" She muttered hissing in pain leaning on the brick wall with her hand over her shoulder knowing her Light energy was starting to run low…

"What? I'm just teaching you an important lesson, without, you might kill yourself, little Nightlight!" Streak tested.

Neon grunted replacing her hold on her shoulder as streak continued knowing he clutched her attention. "Just because you're given a problem, doesn't mean you get can handle it!" He yelled to get it through her head."

Neon scoffed anger still in her eyes! "My partner and I are the only ones who CAN handle it…" She shouted back determined to do something for Sandmark and the world!

"Ah, it's like you don't listen, Nightlight!" Streak sneered! Grabbing her by her leather jacket pulling her away from her wall and pulled her straight to him, only to yell louder! "Don't be the hero! You have no idea what it takes! What sacrifices are made, the things that change! The people you lose!"

Neon's eyes widened hearing his few last words the four of them setting her off like a rifle! Her eyes emitted blue from the sides! The wave of emotion covering her pain that screamed that she was still human! "YOU'RE YOU ONE WHO NEEDS TO LISTEN!" She shouted trying to top his voice with her's! "I HAVE NO ONE LEFT TO LOSE! MY SACRIFICE IS MYSELF, AND I KNOW THAT! I'M THE LIGHT THAT RIDS THE SHADOWS! WE! ARE! HERO'S! She yelled smashing her head off his to force him to release her with pain, Streak already preoccupied with her words his grip lost!

She pulled away for a second like a free bird let from her cage of the alley, the first G ultra Streak with angered impatience's smashing the glass door of the cage shut for her as he snatched the back of her jacket without a yelp to warn her before she could run off! Throwing her back into the alley and clenching her throat lifting the light up as far as Streak's arm could reach up against her wall!

Tightly with his fist around Neon's neck the being of light unable to breathe he raged on! "HOW CAN YOU CALL YOUR SELF A HERO!? You don't even know what to do! When the easiest thing is to stop the damn problem at the source!" He shouted watching her try to place a footing on the wall for the tiny bit of release from her airless hold. Unaware that she just ripped the answer it out of him with his fight! Streak closed his fist tighter as she used her light to attack his arm holding her up the light like knifes setting into his muscle like fire!

As he watched Neon struggled her light and air running dry The memory of the fire came to him through the pain of his arm! Neon laying on the ground cold the flames hot as he when in to save the people inside! The last floor exploding before he could get the last people out! His mind blaming her! He intended to kill now!... only with a few more seconds left of struggle left for her…

"YELP!" As if out of thin air! A tiny dragon-like creature scales of Black and teal flying into the alley spat ice onto the visor of the Shreveport Speedster making everything bury the blue light in front of him dying, replacing it, a blast shining Gold!

Within a second a huge force hit across his whole body starting with his face knocking Streak off his feet hitting the other wall again, meeting with the ground the ice falling off his mask visor seeing another ultra standing in front of Neon! The guy had gold scales all over his arms and fists and a few peeking over his neck and chin… more than Furious hand scales glowing in the dark after Neon's light disappeared. With badly managed bangs glaring down at Streak with gold dragon eyes!

"Who in Hell are you!?" Streak asked the second dracle with no movement to get up.

"I'm her partner!" Bruce revealed glaring deeply pass Streak's visor with his narrow eyes! So much Hate! One chance to let the demon's out! Seeing the light getting hurt like that…..

Just when he was about to lose it all, Bruce heard horse works behind him… "Shut up….You, bastard…" Neon choked her words holding her throat in pain.

The Second dracle turned seeing her lean her with her eyes barely open, her lungs working hard to bring the air back in, with no light. "I swear to god Neon…" Bruce seethed he's anger looking at her, miracle landing on her good shoulder seeing Neon's pain, he cried like a puppy.

"what?…" Neon croaked "I got what I wanted…"

"Was it a near death experience? Because I'm sure you got that." Bruce growled making Neon chuckle as Bruce pulled her up kindly.

….

Streak watching Bruce help his partner up and helped her walk out of the alley with aid… but not before Bruce gave a few more death glares at him… his last memory came, a sweet little girl from the last floor hugging Neon's leg for saving their lives the people from the apartment cheering…. He smiled thinking that he almost killed another hero…'so dumb'

"They'll be fine. My say or not…" The speedster scoffed...he turned away having to deal with the Gum boy again.

…

Quentin stretched his hand out his skin feeling as cold as ice, being in a block of ice most of the day and night, it seemed nearly impossible to get the solid block to melt… he sat on top of one of the counters of the lab. The first dracle was bored waiting for the mad scientist to come back... he knew the old part of him would be nervous that he failed to bring Bruce into The CUI building but that guy was long gone all the all dark energy in his blood, all he wanted to do was laugh.

He laughed with his head down; laughing at himself… He couldn't even remember the name of the guy who he was working for, Quentin couldn't remember anything except the scientist was directly led by Deophilus; their leader.

The automatic top door opened the mad scientist walking in he scoffed looking at the gold eyed dracle laughing quietly. "Quite laughing you Dracle…" He jeered at Quentin. "You failed, there's no reason for that shit!" The scientist exclaimed he's tone sharp and harsh like he ran the whole CUI corp… the truth was he was second in line of power now that his special adjustments were made. The lab-coated scientist pulled another full black tooth from his pocket grabbing Quentin's arm still chuckling pulling him over japing the black tooth in the left side of his neck. The gold eyed dracle going completely quiet.

"Ah well, I guess we fixed our outburst problem…" The mad scientist sighing in the quiet, Quentin still awake used to the pain, the scientist wrote everything in his red book placing it on the counter next to the first dracle going to walking out, stopping in the doorway. "No more messing up Dracle, there is plenty more from where that came from." The mad scientist said harshly closing the door behind him, leaving Quentin alone… his left eyelid becoming heavy, closing on its own Quentin unable to reopen it.

"You took away all I had left…" The dracle swore with none of his emotion seethed… he felt empty, he felt… Dark.


	8. Chapter 8 (brothers?)

Team light with a grip of the rope both heroes can start pulling themselves up to match the dracles where it counts. The bullet train shot down the tracks with a blasting horn roaring as it moved along the peak of mountains running between Shreveport and Sandmark. The two neighboring cities seeming like two different worlds, the train leaving Shreveport quickly with quite a number on board. With one of the stops being the nightlight of Sandmark Team light boarding an overnight cart having boarded so late.

Her eyes opened blue her head resting on the window of the booth with a slight ache in her chest; she lifted her head off of the glass of the window it beaming a bit past dawn the sun greeting her, charging her awake. The sun shining inside the booth it took her a few seconds to see she was on a train heading west, away from Shreveport. The train booth had a blue certain dark navy dividers above the seats, the arrangement making a room with two booth chairs facing one another with a table… the light showing Bruce sitting across from her sleeping sound on the table between them.

She tried to speak to him but nothing came out of her mouth, her throat was horse, she smirked clearing her throat with a kind look before kicking Bruce under the table as hard as she needed to wake him without words

"GAH!" the second dracle shot up straight his shin feeling like it was shattered into pieces! Seeing Neon awake with a bit of a smile cracking out from her hand trying to hold in her laughter! "Hey, why did you kick me?!" He blurted, Team light wakening Miracle as well who was tucked away in Bruce's pocket.

"I'll answer your question with a question, Dragon," Neon responded Bruce rubbing his shin. "How did we get on this train?" she questioned him with no memory of the past night.

Bruce gave neon a wide-eyed look. "You don't remember? He asked the worry about his shin gone. "So you can't remember that Streak nearly killed you!?" He spoke his voice rising as the picture was made in his own head when he saw it.

"Eh, keep your voice down! Of course I remember that! This sharp mind can't be wiped of anything just from a little oxygen deprivation… it's just … the stuff after that I don't recall." She claimed the second dracle sitting back in his seat.

"Well when Streak was off of ya, ya told me that you got what you wanted and we both decided to head back to Sandmark… since I knew there was no way you were gonna light travel us back, so I brought a ticket for the next best thing to get us out of there the quickest. This train!" He explained as Miracle claimed of his pocket and onto to table to Neon. "You didn't say much of anything now that I'm thinking back to it…"

Neon sighed miracle playing with her hand "I was most likely asleep and you were just dragging me, when my power runs dry like that, I shut down, and I don't really wake up till the sun recharges me." She confessed to her partner.

Bruce's gold dracle eyes lighting up as she shared with a small smile on his face! "Explains the weird looks I got when we were getting on the train."

"Yeah…"

"So?" Bruce asked her!

"Uh So, what?" She questioned him back.

"What was that jerk of a speedster's advice that you got?" He jeered chuckling a bit ready to be full on laughing.

"Oh, ah it was…." She uttered trying to put it up of her cluttered mind. "It was, to stop the problem at the source!" She recalled trying to read it in an easier way.

Bruce sat his chin of his arm with a flat not entertained look of his face blowing the bangs out of his face as he looked up at her… "What does that mean?" He asked again.

"Ah… I don't know."

The three of them, Miracle Neon and Bruce passing the CUI train station security headed up the steps into Sandmark city Miracle safely in Bruce's pocket. The same phrase on both of the dracle's and the being of light's mind the two of them trying to tie words to what they were facing together.

"Stop the problem at the source? Are you sure that's what he said?" Bruce questioned Neon.

"I'm positive that's what he said; he was only nearly chocking me to death and yelling at the top of his lungs…" Neon muttered walking away from the station Bruce beside her, Bruce rubbing his chin thinking as the two walked on to the early street of Sandmark.

"I'm guessing our real problem right now is all the damned shadow-dracles coming into earth and being able to attack people… I don't even want to think what they did when we were gone…" Bruce spoke his thought trailing off as he continued.

"Ok? So if the Shadow bitches are the problem…" Neon repeated things seeming to make a little more since after she did. "Then… that means their first dracle is the source… Bruce I got it!"

Bruce glazed at her as the answer was ready to burst out of her with a bit of a smile on her face "really? What is it?!"

"It's Quentin!" She uttered Bruce nearly blowing his top trying not to think about him… the first dracle not only the source of the shadow dracle's attacks but he also seemed to be the source of his anger too!

Neon seeing the sudden change in Bruce's facial expression the gleam in his gold eyes darkening. "So, we have to stop _him_ … huh?" Bruce asked with a lower tone looking straight ahead.

"Well he is the Shadow Dracle's leader… without him they're harmless to the point we can easily kill them." Neon explained to Bruce "It'd be a place a start."

"It's the perfect place to end it too." Bruce put in, dark thoughts turning in his mind, Miracle's attention starting to grow on him looking up from her pocket below.

…

From the sun's crack of dawn, to the light sun's seating of noon, Bruce and Neon kept on their feet the first dracle's dark vibe being the first thing team light would track for it being stronger than any other shadow Dracle. His freckled emotionless face growled with his teeth grinned and one of his eyelids shut as if he were asleep the other open completely normal shining gold but still dark and narrow like a dragon's.

The first Dracle huffed, three possessed CUI following him through the streets it wasn't much, just a simple redeemer task that his harsh mad scientist assigned to him making it obvious to Quentin the task was important…. With cars making their way across to the right side of sandy the four CUI walking the bridge to the left corner of Sandmark the Shaded part of the city people tried to stay away from the left, it was just smarter.

It didn't Faze him, nothing did anymore fear was one of the first things to leave him far behind in his mind, his mind… dark… empty at least he had his thoughts, and things to keep him busy even if he knew there was no way to remember it in words tomorrow… not even names stayed in his head long it was only faces and the different energies dracles and ultra's let off that he could identify from.

entire innerGetting to the left corner of Sandmark standing in it, the entire atmosphere seemed to change walking deeper Quentin's eye straight ahead the footsteps of his unworldly followers behind him keeping up as they walk deeper into the sketchy side of Sandmark.

…

"She is really good that this," Neon insisted Miracle On Bruce's Shoulder. Team light watching Quentin and the three dracle possessed CUI follow Quentin into a sketchy shop near the middle of the left side of Sandmark the three on the roof of the next building overlooking the back door where that CUI and the first dracle slipped in.

"Yeah she's helped me find you a couple of times too." Bruce told Neon the two of them above on the building laying low only starting to speak when the CUI and Quentin were inside.

"Huh," Neon hummed taking in the thought looking at the trashy shop the _real_ business happening in the back. "I wander why Quentin and the CUI would come here?" She asked out loud.

"This doesn't look like any candy store, doses it? Neon, it's a black market…" Bruce said as Neon looked at him with her shining eyes he continued. "I mean really? The front is an out of business Pharmacy and by its looks, hasn't been touched in years."

"Do you think Quentin is after drugs or something?" Neon asked a bit impressed of Bruce's knowledge but then again he was a thief before… she couldn't get it out of her head that he didn't have it well in his younger years.

"You know they sell other things beside drugs right? It can be anything… well beside things on the shelves of normal stores."

"Oh, Y-yeah of course." She muttered looking below at the concrete… "So how is this going this going down?"

"I'm not sure… we might have to wing it… it _is_ daylight out so that first dracle can't use his shadows to cover himself." Bruce replied his tone low all he could think about was attacking the damned first dracle… getting even, for the light.

"That's not very smart, it seems risky ….we need a plan." Neon reasoned knowing the CUI were fast to response to an attack if one broke out, he might know the streets but she knew the system.

Bruce huffed like a bull through his nose. "Fine, _the plan is to Wait_! Wait till Quentin and the possessed CUI comeback out and then we plan…OK?" he bursted out harshly yelling, keeping his narrow eyes forward counting the seconds till he got his rematch… unaware of his anger the shown towards at Neon.

Miracle Yelped before Neon was able to give her comeback letting the two know to be quite when the door of the back shop opened. Soon after to two go quiet the door opens, Quentin walking out in front the two CUI behind him the last one wheeling a large crate pushing it by a silver handle with four wheels. The Three CUI and The first dracle started to make their way out of the back through the alley the Second dracle and the being of light were overlooking.

Bruce growled just as Quentin was under him getting ready to jump him from above with his gold scales coming out , Neon looking up at her partner "Challenge accepted… no plan it is." She scoffed standing up above him placing two fingers in the back of his neck calmly… Charging her arm with her light energy sending the matter energy through Brace's body making the second dracle fall limb backwards on to the roof… completely conscious he was temporarily paralyzed the numbing sensation flowing through his body. "Come meet me there Dragon…" She muttered looking down at him with a sour look.

Bruce looking up at Neon shocked unable to move from the neck down just laying on his back facing the cloudless sky. "Neon?" He uttered as she used her power to wisp away in the form of light matter.

Slipping in completely unseen into the crack on the top of the crate she was wheeled away on the concrete with Quentin. the CUI heading back to the bridge to how knows where… Bruce with Miracle on his chest slowly regaining the feeling and command of his fingers… Miracle claim and quite knowing the actions of the being of light, knowing fully of what she did, a part of little Miracle claimed that Bruce was pulled back….he needed it, yelping a friendly reminder would not be enough anymore…

"Neon… No more splitting up, dammit." Bruce hissed the anger fighting with the light and darkness inside him! Forced to lay their till his legs were able to move again….

"I'm appreciative of you Hunter, you've done well for me… you clearly loom from other terra human."

"It's wise that you see that, Deophilus," Hunter smirked speaking privately with the head of Central, Ultra-Human, Investigations, well …. The new head… it nearly too easy really to make his adjustments with Quentin at his side. More than haft of the CUI were already dracle possessed.

"With the first dracle, Hunter, you know what your task is." Deophilus spoke him facing the window looking out the glass walls of the grand office overlooking the whole city, watching the terra human as if ants like his dracles were to him in Crossworld when he was huge… this from was new but it has grown onto him well.

"Of course, with the way Quentin as been excelling in his dracle refinement… he will have no problem in killing the light that has done harm to you, as we speak, he's exterminating a rat." Hunter in his scientist lab coat pushed up his glasses to his nose…. eager to take an immense satisfaction of his old rival's death.

Deophilus smiled tuning to hunter the right side of his teeth pure black the other clear white, the white was the harm that was done to him in Crossworld in the middle of a loss dracle's refinement but he was long gone now. He laughed Hunter leaving the room with his small red journal in him arms the words inside …. Truly Inhuman.

His lungs were sore, Marcel in his pocket looking at the same CUI tower as the second dracle with her glossy black eyes. Quentin and the possessed CUI were long gone with the crate before Bruce could even feel his knees. He ran back across the bridge in honest fear for his partner he didn't hold his anger well enough! He couldn't recall what he said but he snapped out of it Neon's light, temporarily paralyzing him. Gazing up at the massive building positive that's where Quentin was… and where there was Quentin there was the crate…

"Don't do anything stupid Neon." He gulped knowing she could handle herself fine for a bit, popping his collar to hide his scales walking down the vast sidewalk full of mid-day people.

Doing his best to blend in and to keep himself claim he waited till the CUI secrecy was busy before slipping by the high fence around the back to where Quentin had shown him trying to trick him to go in, posing as Neon with her DNA, he snapped the wire of the fence getting in the back using his scale strength to turn the knob of the locked door breaking the lock inside walking in without batting an eye.

Something making his scales crawled …. "That was too easy…" he uttered his feet continuing to move forward. The second dracle found himself in a storage, full of wood crates of different sizes just like the one Quentin got from across the bridge! The CUI holds taken ultra human that had been captured, they must have a lot of food to feed them… they still do need food and a lot of other things right?

Bruce shook his head to lose the thought he needed a way into the rest of the building! His breath hitching trying to rush, keeping everything under wrap thinking so much walking around the high shelf storage hall no door in site… The second dracle knew she was ahead he needed to catch up! To be there! To keep himself away from this dracle insanity!

The frustrated dracle ready to just use one of the crates to make his own door Miracle yelped Bruce feeling a wave of Dark energy wash over him he was close to someone in the hall… someone strong! Unable to help his hopes rocketing up ward he began to rush his footing heading around faster to follow the energy.

"N-Neon?!"

Lying on the gray stone floor looking just as the same as when she left, but she was motionless, her back facing him didn't breath. The energy coming from her as he came closer, wide eyed trying to convey what happened at the least. He kneeled down holding her up, his ear to her chest to listen for a heartbeat… miracle long gone.

Without a single beat his arms started to shake… "I'm to kill that dracle…" Bruce muttered his voice about to brake.

"Well… you can try? I'm right here." The dead Neon Spoke his right eye opening to revealing a bright gold shine. Her voice morphing into a his, chuckling in the arms of Bruce! The second dracle looking down he found himself holding Quentin all along!

"YOU BASTRAD!" Bruce shouted all the wraps of anger letting lose! Jumping back away from him!

Quentin stood up still in the Neon form… "What not happy to see me, brother?" he asked twisting his foot like a school girl.

"AH NO! YOU PLANNED THIS! WHERE IS NEON" The second dracle roared his scales forming uncontrollably!

Quentin flipped Neon's Hair back with a smirk being around the second dracle, he was able to do a lot more the light off bruce coming on to himself… freeing Quentin in a way he wished he had the light for himself really. "Of coursed I planned it… I felt your dark energy back at the market I knew you were coming for me! And I don't Know Where _SHE_ is, but I'm all right here!" The first dracle in the form of Neon, posing beading over.

It was like he was glazing at Neon right in front of him but he knew it wasn't her with those gold eyes! "GET OUT OF THAT FORM!" He growled clenching his fists "I'm not going to fight my partner!"

"Ohhh, is this a rematch you want brother?" Quentin scoffed his body returning to normal… with his dirty blond hair and freckles… "THEN COME AND GET IT!" the dracle hissed!


	9. Chapter 9 (Blade of Respect)

It was quite, and she hadn't moved in ages it seemed… sitting on top of the objects inside the crate was no joy ride and not being able to move at all inside the time she spent inside feel like a lifetime. Finally, after a few minutes, she had enough of the small space, bringing her leg all the way back to her chin kicking the roof of the crate with a strong force! The top of the crate's nails came loose it coming off with a second kick the top falling to the side. The room she was in was different than she had thought, the wood crate sitting by the wall of a lab the lab completely dark only lit by her hand, Neon using it as a light source to brighten the room.

Claiming out over the side of the crate she peeked back to see what she had been laying on. Inside the wooden crate was haft full of aluminum and steel scraps her face puzzled she looked closer at the pieces, they looked so familiar "I've seen these pieces before…" Neon muttered to herself. In the corner of her eye seeing many containers made with a metal unknown to her sitting at the foot of the crate.

"Why would the CUI want this stuff?" She asked standing up away from the crate looking around the lab. The energy inside giving her a distant feeling nearly as familiar as the metal scraps inside the crate…

Alone she couldn't help herself, she made her way to the counters messy full of papers and with red pens dumped out of a cup, if she could find something useful to Bruce and herself they might be able to use it to stop Quentin, the CUI, or better she might find something to help Bruce…. Neon took a good hand full of papers in her hands and started to flip through them, leaning on the desk connected to the counters.

The papers all seemed the same, her light being the only thing making the papers readable. There were research drafts on pixel particles and their properties along with notes written in red ink on the side the handwriting throwing a brick of deja vu at the back of her head... Along with that, she turned around to look at the other papers. The other's being lists of ultra's file names of the along with how much pixels thrives inside of them for their unique powers to work. The names were typed and printed in order on the most pixel to the least the red ink showing up again with more notes, most of them insults to the ultra's one of a kind power!

"Why would the CUI need a list like this?" she asked herself again the documents making no connections besides pixel and at the least not mentioning the scraps and containers in the crate being nothing to do with pixel. She flipped through the pages of file names one after another till the Being of Light read over her own name at the very bottom of the very last page the pixel count of 'unknown'. But gazing upon her own name is not what had her in a frozen wide-eyed standing up, it was all the red ink circling her file name 'Light freak,' it was circled to the point where the ink came off on her lit up fingers like blood!

It was it was obviously clear that someone working for the CUI was not her fan, but before she could even start to think about who and why the door shot open letting in the bright office lighting from outside leaving her standing in their clear site!

Neon's breathing hitched, startled in the middle of her deep thought the red and black inked papers in her hands! Only to see the tiny dragon with teal and black scales gleaming in Neon's light flying into the lab the door shutting from above behind Miracle as she came in yelping a 'hello,' In her playful tone.

"Thank god it's only you, miracle…." Neon sighed her body straightening and loosened Miracle landing on her shoulder. "I guess Bruce is here too, huh?" She added, the way she saw him back and the black market, she knew that wasn't him. Even for a derp turtle loving country bum the look his darkening eyes screamed for help! She's seen that kind of look before.

"It's him being a dracle isn't it?" She asked so hoping for an answer just this once… "It's already happened to Quentin! There's something I did right somewhere to slow it down for him but this stuff from Crossworld is changing them." She continued to speak to Miracle her glossy eyes shining like she held every little answer.

"All the energy we feel around the dracles and Quentin it's horrible. It must be hell for them, and Bruce. There's got to be a connection with all this... The Dracle are obviously targeting just CUI for a reason!" She seemed to plead placing the papers back onto the lab desk in a neat stack.

Miracle snapped from her soft lounge to a stiff stand on Neon's shoulder yelping at the door sharply for Neon, the being of light jumped slipping away knowing miracle for her warnings, Neon hid.

Hiding the door shot open again, a much taller finger then miracle walking in, of course, it was a human male, most likely the scientist to this lab Neon Thought seeing what she could of him. The lights of the lab turning on as he walked farther into the room he paused in his step, looking over the open crate with a scoff!

"That Dammed dracle!" The scientist muttered under his breath "I told him to keep this crate shut!" he said again throwing his journal into the desk walking back over to his space with heavy angered steps… for miracle and Neon, it must have been the worst hiding spot! Both of them under his desk inches away from his shiny clean shoes! Neon was worried to breathe!

"He'll never learn to listen…" The mad scientist jeered.

Neon's eyes winded, shock filled her Neon nearly hit her head off the desk… hearing his words she couldn't believe it! It was _HIM?!_ The day was so recallable! His voice hunting her head! It was Hunter Wibble… Covering her mouth wanting to scream her body started to tremble unknowingly miracle's face full of worry for the light. Neon going deeper into her memories tears welled in her shining eyes. They were old partners working in the Keystone state on a study long shut down, most of everything made sense now! The red ink was his signature color… her file name circled so many times… the Pixel count… the crate!

Just thinking about back then, cut open still fresh wounds on her back from that backstabber… she thought he was dead! She thought she killed him with her own two hands! The tears heavy fell over her cheeks. A cold emotion filling her body to suppress her tears and anger it was a trick she was forced to use a lot.

Neon looked at miracle who was worried about the sudden burst of emotion, it dissipating into a flat cold face. Neon jerked her head a bit towards hunter quickly Miracle getting the hint loud and clear. She claimed off Neon scattering across the lab on all fours to the other side of the lab making sure to get the attention of the scientist!

Hunter stood up seeing the tiny mostly black being, it shooting across the floor of the lab, in his first and quick assumption "GAH a RAT!" he shouted grabbing his stack of papers instead of his red journal quickly booking it out of the door… just like last time.

"Bastards always run away the same." Neon snarled standing, picking up Miracle off the ground… she needed to get out of there fast knowing he'd come back with someone to check his lab for him just like he did before…

Neon was going to take the papers on the desk but they were completely gone! Seeing it as her second best thing she grabbed his red covered journal and made her own way out the door! Miracle at her side…

Bruce growled truly letting himself go, with his anger growing it was impossible to hold the second Quentin was out of the Neon form he let lose throwing himself at the first dracle! With all of his force dark gold scales covering his fist ready to meet Quentin's face!

With a smile, Bruce gave him Quentin watched the second dracle lunging at him the same way as his light did the energy, this time, held back instead of drained, swiftly he swung his body out of Bruce's fury the second dracle's fist just missing his freckled face! Over and over and over again…

"You fight just like that light!" Quentin chuckled cracking himself up. "Like a princess!" He laughed Bruce growling as he heard his remark the first dracle slipping away every time he tried to hit him!

Bruce flung his arm towards Quentin shooting bullet-like scales straight at him! Prepared the first dracle cracked his knuckle summoning a Shadow dracle right in front of him to take the hit for Quentin the shadow dracle falling to the stone flooring.

"Take a damn hit you bastard!" Bruce shouted the shadow dracle fading away the gold scales that hit it remaining on the floor.

"My, my… you're persistent today…" Quentin jeered getting the best out of the time. "I guess it's only fair, Light Freak got some." He said his tone smooth like a man's-man

He didn't think it was possible but his dracle fury doubled connecting the dots, disgusting! "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" He shouted charging at the dracle daring to still smile at him! Quentin still as stone Bruce's fist centimeters away the second dracle was thrown back hearing another knuckle crack, the force nearly breaking the skin on Bruce's neck smashing back onto the stone floor he was quick to rise, but not without a stinging pain. Quentin summoning another shadow dracle to fight for him!

"Oops, try again brother?"

"I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER! I'M AN ONLY CHILD!" He shouted standing up to do so! Ridding the shadow dracle throwing a sharp scale into its head making the two alone again ready to attack the first dracle!

"Eh we're all brother's here," the first dracle spoke softly making his third knuckle crack, the sound just like Miracle's yelp, put Bruce on his toes! "Right?"

In reply to Quentin's Question nine dracles appeared around Bruce trapping him in his own full circle, the Shadow dracle hissing at the failed leader! "No!" Bruce uttered focusing on all of the shadows slowly closing in on him. The circles closed tighter, to where all the heads of the shadows dracles could touch! Quentin sighed… "That was too easy…" he mumbled The Dracles having him trapped.

Walking towards the dracles there was a sudden sound from the middle of the circle! Quentin's breath hitched surprised! Bruce knocking away the shadow dracles, from his wrist his pulled out a long shining bright gold scale as long as a shadow dracle was tall holding it like a worrier's blade. Wasting no time with his death like focus Bruce wiped around slicing in haft the nine Shadow dracles all in a row each of them making a different screech! The two, first and second dracle alone again Bruce holding the long blade like it was his spear he used for fishing back home…

Quentin acted fast to withhold him using his pinky knuckled to summon a wave of shadow dracle just like when he first meet team light, knowing what had happened to him! The further Bruce had pushed away from the light that slows his refinement the faster he'll unlock things he was meant to use to lead the shadow dracle! "With no light on him… this is no fun…" He scoffed Quentin fading back to his emotionless brutal dracle-self without the light slowly with every second the light energy dissipates, the same going for Bruce…. He was originally first… more thought was put into Bruce's refinement… Quentin was the cheap substitute for Crossworld. With the time he was able Quentin's thoughts raced as he was still able to have them, feeling them slip away!

Miraculously Neon and Miracle were doing well making their way around the higher floors, ditching the lab, Neon's plan to find Bruce and leave before he did anything that might complicate her plan, knowing he was there she just needed to find him in the CUI Crop. Building…. It was harder than it sounded.

Running down a hall coming to a sharp turn Neon saw a shadow of another CUI walking up the hall about to see her! without second thinking she quietly when to the closest door throwing herself into the room averting from being seen by the CUI coming up the hall! The Being of light about to breathe a breath of relief against the back of the door, She found herself in a dim room with screens lighting the room two CUI sitting in front of the rows of screens that filled half the room filling two walls!

She returned her breathe a breath of relief taking it back, using her light form she wisped into a wide metal locker tall enough for her to stand in a small lined window letting her see out into the room without the two CUI seeing her.

One of CUI turned around looking around with his caramel eyes Neon seeing his face, the male being pretty young, around her and Bruce's age. "What's wrong Joel?" The other CUI looking away from the security camera monitors; both of them seeming to belong to CUI security the lower kind of job of a CUI.

"Eh nothing Ditsy, I thought I heard something," Joel replied turning back to the screens with his buddy.

"Ugh, are you really going to call me that for the next month?" The second CUI asked pulling off his CUI sunglasses revealing his bright green emerald eyes looking at Joel.

"Of course Jasper, it was a deal, I get you a job here with me away from the hot café with your sister and I get to use my nickname." Joel chuckled fluffing the other CUI's dark hair.

"Jasper and Joel?" Neon repeated under her breath watching, hearing their conversion. She pulled the broken phone out of her pocket, remembering it was Jasper's, and Joel Called when Quentin took the phone from her.

"Oh, yeah…." Jasper scoffed looking up at the screen his bright green eyes catching something. "Hey What's _that?_ " the CUI pointed out the sound of his voice grabbing Neon's attention from her thoughts.

"What is it Disty?" Joel asked looking around his side of the monitors.

"Camera 225!" Jasper exclaimed typing in the name of the camera using his side of the monitors above their desk to make the one huge monitor for camera 225. Showing the two and Neon the Vivid quick moving fight between Bruce and Quentin, Quentin using his dracles to attack Bruce painfully! "Oh my god, there's an Ultra-Human Fight going on in the storage hall!" Jasper exclaimed looking at Joel and back at the one huge Screen.

"SWEET, I'm betting on the one with the blonde hair! He looks like he knows what he's doing." Joel Hummed ready to pop some popcorn and watch.

"JOEL," Jasper began."We have to report this so the CUI hunters can taken them be for they destroy the storage hall! And besides… the gold one has a sword, man, he would win!" Jasper asserted Joel on who would win.

"A Sword!?" Neon Questioned her memory having nothing of Bruce having the sword! The Unknown information making Neon blow her cover inside the locker, speaking inside at a higher than normal volume.

"HEY who's in there?!" Joel stood up from his chair knowing he heard something! The voice coming from the gray locker in the back of the dim room…

Both of the CUI's Jasper & Joel glaring that the locker hearing words from it as if it was talking with its own words! "I'm sorry" It spoke at the Door opening showing the person with a claim look on her face a smaller being on her shoulder growling.

Neon sincere with her words she was foolish to forget her volume and shatter her cover like that, the two CUI standing confused till she raised her head, Joel, recognizing her! "That report is going to have to wait a bit longer." She uttered her arm lighting up at the two CUI, the other hand still holding the red journal she took.

"Disty it's the light freak!" Joel shouted her before Neon threw a shard of her shattered cover in the form in light at Joel! Neon using her body paralyzing light to make the caramel-eyed CUI fall his legs buckling under him, Joel falling his head and all temporarily paralyzed. Leaving Jasper winded-eyed staring with fear the Light Freak now a Category 5 ultra! Flinching when she put her Hand in her Leather coat ready to pull out something, with fear it might be a blade or gun, Jasper was wordless when it was his flip phone that he had lost about a week ago.

"You misplaced This." She sighed as he took it into hands almost dismissing the thought that he'd be harmed her face flat not even as threatening as some of his new bosses at the CUI.

"Thank you." Jasper uttered

"Don't read into it Disty!" Neon Jeered Miracle on her claiming down to her arm, spitting ice onto the shoulders of the CUI gluing him to his wheeled computer chair last freezing his feet to ensure he wasn't running anywhere soon. "Come on Miracle, lead me to our Dracle!" She spoke to the tiny ice element dragon, Miracle flying off with her wings Neon following her as a wisp.

Just like Night, The Shadow dracles where covering each wall for him making it seem like he was black void trapped nothing but a blade to cut open a way back to his world! Bruce had never focused like this before it was like all the distractions disappeared inside of him the gold blade being brighter than any of his other scales like it was the light remaining inside.

Stabbing the walls the second dracle heard a long and painful hiss from the shadow dracles ripping the wall like fabric running along them each side of the blade able to cut with ease if he focused. Ducking as the Shadow dived for him above, Quentin conducting them like marionettes on strings! The second dracle wiped his free arm not holding the gold blade, throwing dozens of scales firing like bullets.

Dracles catching him from the back there claws able to rip any open skin! Bruce having to hold eyes on the back of his head as well the wave turning into a puddle, the longer he went the faster the Second leader was able to move! It was the second shift to the speed of light!

The Dracle of Crossworld with their cries of death didn't make Bruce bat an eye, still counting the seconds till his circle was fully drawn! The Shadow Dracle where nothing but dying wisps in the air breaking the air between Bruce and Quentin! Quentin with a flat face acted fast his emotion swallowed for the last of light the ground and stone broken and cracked! All four of Quentin's fingers cracked on each hand his is ammunition had run dry, but with racing thoughts around Bruce as the second dracle got ready to attack with his blade that shined, his dark scaled hands tainted with the nothingness soles of his kind.

Quentin had seconds now! Bruce's eye locked on his with some unworldly determination! Blood dripping from his neck and the back of his arms where his clothing didn't cover!

The cool air blow by Bruce stopping digging is heels into the stone floor! one inch away from a full circle enduring pain sweating exhaustion with heavy breaths his gold blade needle tip stayed stoned centimeters away from Neon's neck! Bruce looked up holding his blade like he would his fishing spear, a hand in a fist holding it by the handle the other covering the handle end of the blade ready to push! Seeing her with his gold eyes smiling being so close to the blade made of the light from The Light freak that was left in Bruce.

Her hair, her body, her clothing, her voice! All the same! But all different! "I can't do it…" Bruce seethed pulling back from the form of the woman that saved him from being a horrible beast like Quentin.

"You really can't lay a hand on her… how pathetic for you…." Quentin taunted Bruce putting the blade to his side the stone marked like chalk as the blade touched it.

Bruce growled a tisk of breath going through his teeth. "It's called respect…" The grip on his blade tightening, the bright color starting fade. "The only thing that's pathetic is you, having to pull out this trick as a counterattack." Bruce uttered his tone low and his eyes narrower looking at Quentin's gold one eye the other shut, but the color just as dark as him.

"That might be so?…" the first dracle asked still in the Neon form, holding up his hands behind his back grabbing his thumb with him his fist pulling it making a horrible crack from his thumb knuckled! Bruce's eyes going wide hearing the sneaky crack echoing in his ears, as fast as he could, Bruce pulled his arm up with the gold blade up!

With a dark energy around Quentin, a huge shadow dracle appeared behind the first Dracle, it being much larger than the others in the wave. It was a wave itself, the large shadow dracle passing in front of the Quentin glaring down at Bruce holding the blade of Gold scales and fading light in sternly in front of him!

The country boy Dracle Charging at it like the others with the force he had left deep in his system, the Dracle hissed angrily throwing its claw smashing the second Dracle away harder than a car on Main Street! Hitting a large crate sitting on of the many sleeves in the huge storage room the wooden crate snapping full of metal parts making the pain worst, Bruce grunted looking back at that doll Quentin conducted from behind still in the form of Neon, the side of his face's skin broken and bleeding the anger which that had been blow out of him during the fight with all of Quentin's distraction dracles!

The Large Dracle coming at Bruce with another roar of attack! Bruce just getting himself up he saw the dracle's dangerous Claws flying at him holding up the blade again to protect himself the anger starting to refill in his body! Pushing with the palm of his hand on the end and the other on the handle of Bruce's blade, Bruce pushed on the claws of the Shadow dracle battling with his entire human and dracle strength!

The shadow Dracle manage to rip off the white tooth that Bruce wore around his neck with one of its Claws, just as Bruce thought his arms might give out! The white Tooth fell a new type of energy able to get to him! The dark energy in the room taking the seat of the light as soon as the light's lock's chain broke! Bruce pushed with the Dark Energy's strength aiding him throwing the huge dracle back right in front Quentin in the form of Neon shocked of Bruce's sudden strength!

"DERP TURTLE" He shouted with agony sprinting straight up to the huge dark Shadow Dracle just getting up that the command of Quentin! With His Long sharp Blade that he pulled out of his wrist, he threw His fist over the Handle's end pushing it fully and forcefully into the stomach of the shadow dracle!

It screeching with a long crying hiss it fell through the blade fading away as it died from the strong blow, it revealing a terrifying sight for Bruce, not only was the Blade long and sharp enough for the huge shadow dracle. The blade had undeliberately gone through the chest of Quentin, even with the burning ah hollering pain holding the Neon form to say one line of his own.

Bruce trembled blood coming from her mouth he wanted to pull the Blade away but he was frozen in fear… the pain coming in fully, the dark energy running away, he stabbed Quentin right on through in his Neon form.

Quentin smirked throbbing in pain coughing up blood leaning on Bruce who was frozen, "I guess you did have it in you…. kill the real thing for me next time, will ya?" He uttered before his form broken going back to himself ripping the blade away by falling backwards onto the cracked stone floor bleeding.

Bruce fought to move, to look away, but Quentin's word trapped him! The blade trembling in his own hand it disappeared to nothing, the circle was full…but not near the way he wanted. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned seeing Neon with his white tooth necklace that had fallen in her hand's miracle on her shoulder. 

"Neon, I didn't mean it- you- he-." He stuttered The being of light coming without warning, she walked towards him placing his white tooth in his hand like he had done the first time she saved him from the CUI.

"It wasn't your fault... None of this is, we have a lot to talk about." She told him showing Bruce the red covered journal, walking over to a sliced alarm on the wall for the CUI pulling it, she needed someone to find Quentin… she wanted him alive .

Bruce and Neon walking for the door with quick paste in both of their feet… "Just keep that Tooth on from now on…. It's more impotent than it seems to you." Neon sighed the door showing the light of sunset…

'One circle completed many to finish…' Bruce thought the focus of his mind normal and distracted with light.

Pushing a wheeled desk chair into the storage hall seeing his First dracle laying on the Stone floor that had taken a beating! "I'm not sorry for you, you should have won…" Hunter kicked Quentin's shoulder as he groaned. Hunter spun the young CUI iced to the chair around "I thought you said another 'ultra' was here?" he sternly asked the security CUI,

"There was! He was gold and had a sword! There was another one with light to trying to him!" Jasper examined to his scary boss, Hunter leading second at CUI crop.

"Light?! You're not talking about that Light Freak, are you?! With short dark hair? Blue eyes?" Hunter yelled gesturing with his hands!

"I-I think that's what Joel called her…" the green eyed CUI answered freezing in the ice around him.

"AH, WHY DIDN'T YOU REPORT IT!?" Hunter Shouted kicking the chair making the young CUI wheel away on the stone floor before he could reply! "GET UP YOU BLASTED DRACLE we have worked to do if I'm ever going to get her dead! I need that Charm!" the mad scientist badgered the wounded Dracle still lying flat… "You baby… remind me to increase your endurance for pain later!...for now, let's fix that stupid hole in your chest." Hunter hissed calling for more CUI so he wouldn't have to touch Quentin.

Hunter's an immense satisfaction of his old rival's death would have to be delayed for a bit longer… waiting dearly until the moment till he ripped the only remaining shard of the S-E-T-366 from her cold neck!


	10. Chapter 10 (Nighty Night Light)

The night was chilled but that wasn't a huge surprise for team Light it was always pretty cold at night, even if it nearly was the middle of the summer... There was no moon only light coming from the nightlight city that shined gold every day and night but their building was black and dark like a Dracle's cold shadow, to the point where if one of the unholy beasts were right in front of the two they most likely die, ironic for a base.

'You just don't understand!' she thought in her head over and over again the pages in the red journal turning showing words Neon has read ten times before… She explained in her own words even in Hunter's words that he wrote down in his journal in the brisk red ink all over more than haft of the pages inside of the small book.

It was Dark Energy, Hunter wrote it and she knew by the description, it was nothing made on earth… Today – 13.7 billion years after the Big Bang – the universe has grown much larger, so the galaxies are not packed so close together. Their gravitational pull on each other is weakened, allowing the dark energy to play a more dominant role. It's the small thing that fills the empty space between small galaxies, but scientists on earth have yet to get the dark matter into their hands to study it… it seems with the Ultra storm and Dark Energy making its way to earth somehow it must have done something to cause everything that's has happened.

There were too many questions to find out how the Dark energy got to earth and why, but that could wait…There was a real reason why the pages of the red journal were flipping so much the red ink being read over again like a doctor office magazine. Bruce was losing himself to the power of the unearthly energy brought to him. Dark energy was a property that must eventually dominate the evolution of the universe it's a vacuum energy a property of space itself... Putting that into a human form along with pixels from the ultra storm would corrupt them to neither a Human nor Ultra!

They would be whatever Hunter made Quentin into; his journal was a cookbook telling how to make the perfect dead mind Dracle that would not rest nor die. Telling Bruce this the only thing he picked up was Quentin would not die no matter how many times he was stabbed and cut, as long as he had Hunter he would not die; this new fact bringing anger to his mind, he turned away Neon unable to explain more.

But out of anything, she didn't even get the chance to say that… Bruce _would_ die, and soon with the dark energy in him uncontrolled, she wasn't sure if she even had the heart to tell him, or if he'd even understand.

Neon needed to be his Hunter and help him in a way so he could still control himself. Independently in its actual nature, dark energy has a strong negative pressure, it was unstable for Bruce; his personality changing along with the way he thought she didn't want to emit it she was scared for him in a way, this was real … A like reality the answer was out of her reach, nothing in the journal about to help, stop or halt the refinement of the dark energy. The only thing she could figure out to work temporarily was the tooth she filled with her energy that Bruce wore around his neck.

But the being of light wasn't going to take that for an answer she knew where she needed to go to get what she wanted! Neon With her hand glowing softly with a light blue glimmered; she looked upon Bruce across the small room with no roof or stars to cover them. The second Dracle was still, with Miracle on his shoulder, she waited a bit longer to made sure to two were sound asleep before she stood up. The Small journal in her hand walking over the edge of the brunt base where the floor was more likely to give out for her to fall Four huge stories down, the view showing the CUI tower in the gold light city. Neon shifted her footing to the edge of the steel beam holding up the floor getting really to wisp off, she was just thinking of a place in the CUI to that wouldn't drain all for her energy to go. She had just the spot!

"Yelp!" There was a sharp yelp from Miracle Behind her the sound loud and sudden! The being of light nearly losing her footing on the steel beam that would have lead to her long fall! Neon turned around to where she saw the tiny dragon last on Bruce's shoulder hoping somehow in the world Bruce would still be sound asleep so she could return before he rose with the answer to help him.

Her Blue Eyes meet with the First glaze of Bruce's gold eyes shining thought the blackness of the ash of their base, it was like mistaking him for Quentin His Bruce form, he had the same chilling eyes that shown with an eerie feeling.

"Bruce… I-I didn't know you where awake" Neon exclaimed for him to hear hiding Hunter's journal in her silhouette off the city lights.

"Neither didn't I…" Bruce said tiredly stretching out from the resting position quiet for one moment as miracle groaned in her yelping tone at Neon "Where were you going?" The second dracle asked looking in her eyes hiding secret after secret the dracle realizing just how little he knew about his lady he was trying to save the city with.

She broke a sweat, "Oh N-nowhere, just star gazing…" Neon lied…

Bruce Didn't even need to look up… there were no stars out here; not one, Just a Light trying to run off again. "Neon." He uttered.

" _Yes_?" The being of light answered hoping it was something to change the subject like one of his 'Stupid' Questions…

Bruce took in a breath of the summer air through his nose "I Might not understand all the smart things you say about the Shadow Dracles, Quentin, and with the universe vacuum stuff… But I know what I feel and I don't like keeping things to myself, it's overwhelming; I don't know how you do it…"

"Bruce, what are you asking?" Neon questioned the second dracle the words coming from him not making much since standing still on the steel beam.

With a sigh Bruce stood he eyes becoming level with her blue ones both about the same height; He walking over just to were the floor was safe by Neon so the light of the City could Catch his face, the Dracle had and cuts on his face and nose on opposite's of where Neon had gotten her's that was already healed… he was beaten up, Neon felt bad seeing the fight play out from a far & the site and not stepping in to help, he was fighting Quinton on his own after all. "I wasn't asking I was Saying," Bruce corrected trying to keep his claim face, a part of him wanting to scream…

The two face to face and miracle on Bruce's shoulder Neon stood without words as Bruce continued "I-I know I can't explain It using fancy the kind of words you use and what the journal your trying to hind uses but I feel it when you leave…" Bruce took a paused like he was trying to think of the right words to say to the being of light standing in front of him. "It's the feeling we get then the Shadow dracles are around but our eyes can't see them. That feeling is times Ten when you're not around me and I sense the atmosphere changing the way I think and what I see, & every time I'm succumbed to it like a kid…" Bruce held his tooth tied to the gold chin he stole in his fist. "This tooth can hold off that feeling for my body; I know from the fight when it was ripped off, my thoughts seemed corrupted… but I never have to worry about that when you're with me. _p-please don't leave my side_ " Bruce uttered the last bit of words forced out in his normal tone like the dracle was holding something more back…

Neon saw the truthfulness again in his eyes, making her feel Stupid for not seeing it before that the tooth was a mere lock and not a wall away from the Dark energy, again she didn't have a word to share. "I don't want to hide things, it's not my nature… so I respect if you don't want to answer me truthfully, but still, want to ask again; where were you going?"

Neon had her reasoning for everything, like hiding things from others… It ran through her mine, that she's never shared anything with Bruce. That might be for the best with hunter back… but the site of Bruce's face and the look he bared broke her, she trusted the Second dracle even if he was unstable, stupid and mad at times, she could understand that and appreciate it as well. "I was going back to the CUI for more answers." She spoke honestly to the haft Being of Dark energy.

"On your own; In the middle of the night?" Bruce questioned the insane statement… knowing her energy was only powered by the sun and not rest, the night was a risky time to start fights.

"It's the only place with the information we need… the more facts on our side the better chance we have at living another day." Neon defeated with the haft truth, the information _was_ important, but so was a way to stop Bruce's Dracle refinement, just like the dark energy found a way around the tooth to Bruce, It _Will_ within days maybe hours Find a way around Herself to Bruce as long and His dracle refinement goes on!

"I know where you're coming from with that…. But it's too risky now with the dracles… I know an hour where the sun is up and the CUI corp. is still vacant… let's go together then, Neon" Bruce spoke to her, his tone changing with his tired eyes. Neon emitted it was smarter, who knows how many Shadow dracle were just waiting around inside and out the CUI corp. for her.

"It's a plan." Neon nodded stepping off the beam where she stood out from reach from the second dracle back on to the ash covered floors awaiting the sun's arrival as Bruce and miracle when back to their sound sleep world, she felt tired herself now but, eased at the least, for now.

The single CUI should have stayed home this morning, waking up just as the sun came up to go work and surprise his one coworker with green eyes, His caramel eyes looking up and down the halls of the Dark CUI crop waiting for the lights to snap on with the motion sensor halls as he continued down to the paper room. Strangely the last light didn't come on it sitting above a single window that went into the fairly large paperwork room he was heading for, The CUI with slick back hair stopped before he walked into the dark part of the hall…

It all most sounded like footsteps… "Hello?" The single CUI spoke out to the direction of the noise; his heart stepping to a second speed; by himself was tempted to call the head, or at least his friend, if only his old cell phone wasn't broken.

Just as he tried to reach for his back pocket cell, he was shot square on his chest! The Carmel eyed CUI fell to the floor without a scream spilling from his lips, just a shock of stillness he had felt before not even 24 hours ago… His body was paralyzed with the energy running through his muscles and nerves, His eyes were able to shift forward and from a worms eye view; the last light came on reveling The Light freak herself holding the light off till he was down. He couldn't believe she was in his site again for the third time, but his Freak had a friend, it was the Guy with the sword, at Jasper spotted on camera 225! He walked up to the defenseless CUI picking Joel up by his CUI coat; his mouth only able to barely sputter words!

"I-i-it'S You!" He gulped before the Dracle slammed his fist across his face the pain numb but over whelming- the CUI knocked out the dracle holding him by the collar of his coat.

"You didn't need to do that…I had it handled." Neon muttered closing the crack in the window she was able to slip in at in her wisp form with Bruce: the sun fueling her.

"I didn't, but I don't like taking chances on another CUI gun fight either, just because of him," Bruce spoke with a tiny smirk on his mouth, the limp CUI Neon had paralyzed before in Bruce's fist, Neon not taking a second look at his face as Bruce opened and locked the CUI in the single closet the paper room had.

"So, what are looking for?" Bruce asked knowing haft of the answer- information.

Neon took a look at the ceiling lights coming on in the paper room with their motion showing a room she has never stepped foot in once, the room was full of computers. "I Suppose the information we need is all on wire and screen here? This won't help…" The being of Light huffed trying to her best abilities to remember where hunter's lab was.

Bruce walked passed her into the room he worked in his single day of work at the CUI, 'the place doesn't change that much' he thought, "Well your right on one for those things, Neon" Bruce said kindly as she followed him through the office. "But there is a Reason this is called the paper room," he explained, Getting to the other side of the room in the CUI building. An automatic door slid into the wall without a bunch smoothly without a pass code or any type of security check for those entering. "This room is for a back up if anything happen to the computers… so pretty much paper copies of all the computer's flies." Bruce exclaimed to Neon both of them looking in from the door, it was a long Hall with high ceilings and narrow walls filled to the brim with filing cabinets and drawers.

"I can't believe the CUI has something like this…I haven't seen a filing room like this since-" Neon started but stopped herself Bruce walking in through the door into the huge hall of Files,

"Since- what?" Bruce asked looking back at her through the door opening.

"N-nothing let's focus on that information." Neon huffed walking through the door, her skin crawled the doorway wasn't giving the right feeling right to her body, it giving her Goosebumps on her arms…. But the ultra brushed it off like as a wearily placed vent blowing on her.

"Ok" Bruce spoke taking it no further. "Where should we start?" He asked, blind to know what is was exactly that brought them there besides to find information to help them, she looked around like she was searching for something specific. At this moment he could read her face and tone like people on the subway, funny part was he knew more about them then her…

"Anything that will help, like weird receipts- ship-in- ship-outs- weak spots where we can nail the CUI!" Neon shot her answer at him like he was quizzing her… she calmed down looking at the letters on each of the drawers all the files ordered in alphabetical order- two tall ladders on each side of the room… the left side starting with A and the Right side starting with the end- Z. "I'll search Z toN , you take A to M, Ok?"

"Alright," Bruce agreed with a nod, knowing from the files behind him that was still a lot to do in an hour before the CUI came for work.

"Neon?" Bruce called out haft way up the ladder with a few pale yellow flies' folders in his hands.

"Do you find something?" Neon asked at floor level at with the letter T file in her heads.

"Nothing big Just, something weird I found… I'm just starting with the letter D and I just realized that there was nothing under B for My name or anything In C for Crossland. They're no files with my name, I don't think anyone knew my name besides Quentin when he was still normal." Bruce explained with a puzzled face.

"Maybe that's a good thing?" Neon sighed…

"How so," Bruce let out knowing her reply would be a shut down somehow to get back to searching? Right?

"It because of Hunter Wibble…" Neon replied with a tone of anger making Bruce turn his head with wide eyes.

"Who's Hunter?" He asked almost like and impulse to know more… hearing his voice he sounded like a gossiping girl.

"He's someone I used to work with; someone you never want to cross paths with, but I'm sure it going to inevitable now…" Neon spoke low her eyes on the papers and files in her hands, she thought for a moment before looking up. "Bruce?"

"Yeah?" Bruce replied wanting to know more.

"He can take you name and use it to hurt you… I want you to be careful even if it's against you nature, it's what happened to me it's why I like to be nameless now….. so he can't find me." Neon slammed the file drawer it echoing through the hall. "Saying that, I really don't think Quentin is the source of the Dracles he won't or the end of this problem. Being in the CUI yesterday, I saw so many things that didn't make since to me but I know Hunter had something to do with it this he might be another layer to this we can't see..."The air was palpable in the hall "He's the smarts of the other side the only reason I've been confused with Quentin's actions…"

Bruce took the silences to speak taking in a lot of new things "So if I knew your real name you'd be worried that I'll give you away to this mad man?" Bruce asked his tone shifting like before unconventionally.

"I have nothing more he can take beside my life- I was worried about you… you were a CUI still in the system … you wanted my help, but you still had things to fall back onto like a family or someone?" Neon saying this, making Boris cross Bruce's mind. "Hunter could take them in a second from you. I didn't want that to happen, it'd be my fault." Neon trailing off opening the next drawer Bruce on the ladder not wanting to end their heavy conversation for each word she spoke he had another unanswered question but her expression looked like she might just shut down again. "What do I do to if I cross paths with him Neon?" Bruce asked to have her talk again his question self answered with his dracle thoughts that seemed uncontrolled. 'I'll rip his face off!'

"I don't want to you to do anything! Like I said, even if it's against your nature…" Neon Answered sharply. "It'd also be safer if we do cross paths, for not you not to use your name openly Ok?"

Her answer had a bit of a confusing shock- he could understand though she had her own unfinished circle yet to be fulfilled: and on his side, he was getting much worst then getting his face ripped off that was for sure! "So what do I do? What you did and just someone name me?" Bruce his joke sounding too sincere giving her the idea to do so.

"Maybe? At least at to point it'd keep others connected to you safe, plus I could get revenge for that stupid name you gave me." Neon's cold tone rising to a threatening white lie to Bruce to pull away from the heavy air pulling on her shoulders thinking about hunter's past actions and the thought of fighting with him face to face with him again- Never would be too soon.

Unlike what Bruce had wanted the conversion died, agreeing to make a cover name to protect Bruce Crossland and others connected to him, and just like how Bruce named the being of light; Neon, Neon was given the chore of giving Bruce his new name. Even though she wasn't thinking at all of it, the choir was put to the back of her like most things were. Neon was at File drawer O and she wasn't happy, she purposely gave herself Z through N to look through… so she might have the luck to find the file labeled Refinement; if there was a file even like that- she didn't find it. Slamming drawers shut and opening them she cut out all conversion with Bruce so the two of them could read as fast as they could the time not being on there side. The only thing she could find close was another updated list of names of the CUI that have been possessed by Dracles in the past month though only a rare few were not possessed in the CUI - thanking something holy Bruce's name wasn't on this list at all.

Nothing on the cure for Bruce- She began to think she was looking in the wrong room looking for the answer, if she found Hunter's book was in his lab she might more luck there, with the little time they had left she might have just enough time to find the lab. Neon looked across at Bruce; he was on the floor now still reading like her just behind her at the letter J. Neon placed the paper files back into the drawer quietly, she'd only be gone a second or two… he'd be fine.

She scooted away watching Bruce with each step till she was at the door she stepped in front of the automatic door, the being on the other side quite frightening.

"GAHhhhhhhh!" She let out a screech! The door swiftly opened on her to let her out! She found herself Standing face to face with Quentin So much for slipping out unnoticed she thought her scream making Bruce's and miracle's head poked up from reading Neon tripping over her own feet on to her backside. Miracle Yelped with her little lungs in shock! Bruce dropping the yellow files he held in his hands to the floor seeing Quentin's face, he was different like he wasn't even human anymore?!

He wore his white button up shirt; his CUI Coat missing the hole in his neck the Bruce had made was patched with a new dark layer of skin on his neck, under his eyes and on his wrists was black, like his skin was bruised of rotting. Black water tears; just like the Water in Crossworld, coming from the left closed eye that was forced shut. Quentin was a full refinement dracle.

Quentin's right gold shifted down at Neon the being of light trying to get up off the floor; she was frozen by what Hunter had done to the innocent man that was once Bruce's friend! Swiftly like he had done before Bruce swung his arm throwing ten to twelve freshly formed bright and dark gold scales on his arm at the fully refined Quentin! The dracle leader shows no flinch not even needing to crack his knuckles anymore he summons a small shadow dracle to take the deadly hit for him it dyeing, the scales hit the floor.

It was quick but Neon got up away from Quentin who looked like a member of the undead! She was determined not to let Bruce fight Quentin alone this time; knowing they would have to fight before they could get out the door! Neon's hands were lit with blue light; Bruce was adding his scales readying himself to take down any wave Quentin took summon.

"Well, you two like waking up early?" Team Light heard a voice from behind Quentin, the moment he had their attention the fully refined dracle stepped aside reviling a tall blond with black glasses and a smooth white lab coat and red shirt, is Jeans without a tear. Walking in Both Bruce and Neon seeing His Face his dark green eyes staring at the two ultras standing in the paper hall! "My Ultra human detector in the door way when off an hour ago…hmm, I wonder why?"

Neon grinned her teeth being eye level with Hunter's smug face, "A detector!?" She muttered through her teeth, she knew she had felt that feeling before from a detector when she walking through the door!

"Knowing you, probably knew, with your friend here just to wake me up." Hunter mocked Bruce looking back at Neon. "didn't you-" Hunter about to say Neon's name Miracle yelped Neon Shouting For Bruce- "DRACO, _Cover your ears_!" Neon shouted with tight fists of light.

And so hunter said her name, it smooth and short; two of three syllables at most Bruce not hearing a bitter bit of it… Bruce now respondent to the name Draco… it was one of the first things that popped into Neon's head when she thought of Bruce.

"Draco?" What a weird name?" Hunter replied to the false name… "Almost as weird as Neon… do you not agree Dracle?" Hunter spoke Quentin nodding slowly to his question, the fully refined dracle making Hunter untouchable.

Neon Held their ground as Draco pulled his hands off his ears to heard the dispute between Neon and Hunter, He had to emit his hate for Hunter grew quickly like an ugly weed in your flowering garden.

Hunter huffed from the lack of reaction from Neon whom he's been monitoring the pass mouth through Quentin's eyes. "Ok ultra freaks, we can't have you searching through our documents anymore, so there only one out of this room… and that only out works if you don't mind being locked up in the basement in cage's where you ultra's belong!" the mad scientist scoffed.. "Unless we make a Trade?"

Neon looked down at her metal charm to make sure it was still there! "In your dreams; like I'd hand this over!" She shouted the last piece of her creation: S.E.T around her neck, only gods knows what he'd do with it; it was a literal key to power if you knew how to use it.

"Alright, FINE… we'll have to do this the hard way." Hunter exclaimed the expression of frustration tinting his face. "Dracle- Show 'Draco' our kindness," Hunter demanded pulling a strange gun from his coat and pointing it at Neon who was numb to that from him; he did it so much!

Wasting no time on the command Quentin jumped at his 'brother' all seriousness in his face, which was unlike Draco's old coworker. Quentin lunged at Draco throwing a black tinted fist at the second Dracle! Draco using his forearm covered in scales to shield himself, Quentin's moves where choppy and inhuman, the first and full dracle attacking him, his vision kept turning to Neon, Hunter fiddling with a gun pointing it at her!

The gun was about 12 inches and fit on Hunters' arm with a strap, and unlike a gun, it's shots were nearly silent when it shot the bullets being small balls or energy! But when it hit the wall or drawer the damage was heavy, the kind of heavy that would kill an ultra or any normal human for that matter!

"Hold still so I can give you another whole in your chest Freak!" Hunter sassed, his only pure joy he found was when he was able to hurt Neon, no else could do! Quentin was a choir turning him into a dracle slave, and the others where boring… but when it hurt the one dear soul he hated to most, it thrilled him!

Neon felt a ball of energy whip pass her ear with a pull of air behind it, pulling on her hair as she dodged the fourth bullet Hunter shot at her; she was getting too good at dodging bullets for being a hero! When the bullets stopped in the sixth round the gun needed a few second to cool down, she attacked, kicking Hunter across his face with the heel of her shoe! "Why, you little Bitch!" Hunter growled, not knowing Neon to fight back on her own; the attack giving a small new rush!

Neon Hissed with her hands lit with light, thrusting at the scientist with her fist, Neon pulled back hearing a large Crack from his shoulder! But all he did was smile in the pain; her fear overtaking her watching the mad man smile. At the moment Hunter's gun was loaded again rising his arm as the being of light that was frozen with an of backlash fear.

" _Nighty night, light_." Hunter cooed blasting her in the stomach! The forces knocking her to the other side of the hall painfully, filling Hunter with euphoria-bliss hearing her shout as she hit the other wall.

" **Neon**!" Draco called out seeing her fly, with a bang on the other side destroying the wall! Quentin was over him with a dracle as his side; Draco punched the Dracle with his scale covered fist knocking them off long enough for him to get up, the distressed Haft Dracle trying to run over to Neon. If only he was a little faster the shadows at Quentin controlled pulling him back by his collar. Smashing Draco into the drawer on the wall! With his gold eyes coming out Bruce Barked at Quentin as another Shadow dracle tried to gut him! Draco pulled out a drawer from the wall and swung it at Quentin with his dracle straight, throwing it at him!

Hunter watched as Rubble from the wall fell over Neon where she smashed the wall with her back, laying on the floor with her stomach holding something on her hands.

Hunter paused about five feet away from Neon seeing her in one piece on the floor. "Huh, I guess I underestimated your will to live…" He said as he saw her breathing heavy in pain, his smile depleting when he heard her laugh.

"That might be the only thing you _ever_ get right, H-Hunter" She Huffed sitting up in pain, with not a hole in her chest but Hunter's raging energy bullet in her hand- holding it with her light!

"YOU Caught IT! HOW?!" Hunter shouted in disbelief and distraught seeing the bullet that could kill ten men sitting in her hand, nothing on her but a few burns and scrapes from hitting the other wall! While he stood in front of her with a broken shoulder from a punch!

"S-simple! Those are my pixels you have in that Gun of yours; I'm not idiot, and defiantly not someone to kill easily!" She shouted standing up with the energy in the bullet growing the longer she held it…

"Pf! I HAVE MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM you pest!" Hunter roared pulling up his good arm again aiming Neon's Pixels at her stiffly, and with each shot, Neon was able to move swiftly with the one bit of her energy back in her hand that hunter had stole, once before she was much more powerful then with the energy she had now! "STOP dodging MY SHOTS!" Hunter hollered hitting the wall so many times the gun was Over heated, not to mention the huge hole on the wall behind the being of light,

"Alrighty then." Neon hissed the Bullet sized ball of energy now the size of a head on her hands! "You try dodging for once!" Neon yelled through her grinned teeth throwing the large ball of energy at Hunter!

Draco watched as that part of the paper room hall exploded with a powerful wave of energy blowing off the explosion! Not being able to see either Hunter or Neon in the gust of rubble! Draco Looking up at Quentin whom was choked him by the neck; he struggled, still pretty weak from the fight before! Miracle yelping nonstop icing the shadow dracles around the two fighting!  
Draco started to lose more air then he could bare, unable to summon his scale blade like before he looked around for anything to get the fully refined Dracle off of him! Draco's hand fell on his chest feeling the sharp tooth around his neck, he must not have been thinking straight because he ripped it off and STABBED Quentin in the neck with it!

The full dracle let out a glassily scream falling to his side! The positive energy pushing back Quentin's refinement to how he was one fight before! Draco breathed in heavily fresh air reentering the second's dracle's lungs he took one shocked look at Quentin!

Neon saw the fully refined dracle push backward in his refinement as Bruce stabbed him with his tooth, she was in distraught that Bruce was able to stumble upon his our cure himself! She was ready as the dust around her settled to leave with Bruce, having what she wanted but a voice she thought she took care of for the second time called out to her!

"Where do you think you're going?!" Hunter yelled Neon able to see as the dust fell that his gun generated a shield to save his ass from dyeing! Fighting with an ultra it was smart to bring more than a gun, Hunter was the only CUI the understood that!

"Damned Jerk!" Neon hissed cursing his brain's pure intelligence over her own, even with the sun beaming on her from the huge hole she and hunter made in the CUI building she still felt weak from throwing an energy mass that big! Hunter and Neon covered in the dust and rubble of the walls around them

"Ha Ha, NOW, hold still Pest!" Hunter demanded aiming the powerful gun at Neon, the being of light readying herself to jolt out of the way of the shot!

"Miracle GO!" Draco yelled as Miracle bolted over with her wings and flew in the mad man's face causing his musophobia to spike! The aiming of the shot hitting the ceiling of the paper room hall the rubble falling on to him! "Let's get back to the brunt base! "Draco called out to Neon finally being able to run up to her the injuries on the two of them about the same.

Neon nodded silently taking Bruce's wrist into her scuffed numb hand to wisp off with what little energy she had back to their one safe place, maybe to get some lunch?

Hunter rose from the rubble that came down from the part of ceiling from his shot Looking around for his Neon and Draco, but all he saw was Quentin lying on the floor now to far from him. and his gun broken under a piece of concert from the ceiling…

He frowned his sick euphoria-bliss gone again… next time he'd have to be more forward one getting that charm… he let himself get carried away… but how could he not? He chuckled thinking about his sick joy, her scream still in him mind.

Hunter uttered to himself as he stood from the rubble specking of the second dracle's name that neon had at her side for battle. "'Back to the brunt base,' you say Draco?"

" _Pf, Not for long_."


	11. Chapter 11 (Cosmic microwave)

The Sun was still fresh in the sky, and so was blood dripping from the Broken wounds of our heroes… Learning things about Team Light, such as, being able to sleepwalk onto trains in a dead state; like Sleeping Beauty, to easily stealing gold chains off of the rich like Robin Hood: a whole new side of Neon and Draco that were unwilling to show, is revealed when times are darkest…. –Miracle has a lot of work to do, to get her ultras back on track-

Neon wisped away from the C.U.I with Bruce in her matter of Light, the two of them were making a run for it, as normal. Neon's original plan to take the two of them back to the burnt base and go from there was completely thrown off track.

"AH! NEON STOP NOW!" Draco (Bruce) Shouted inside their Matter of light wisp, The Shout echoing loudly in the being of lights head- he sounded pained and mournful!  
"What is it?!" She asked starting to descend into the streets of the city, trying her best to find a good spot or alley where a worker or C.U.I wouldn't see two Ultra's appear out of thin air before their eyes!

"Shit! IT HURTS!" Draco Shouted again much louder! Urging her to land anywhere!  
The blue tinted matter of light headed for the ground not far from the C.U.I, it was a large space between two rather big buildings, there was even some grass and yellow flowered weeds that grew between the cracks in the concrete… As soon as the matter form broke and the were two apart Draco Gasped for air falling on to his hands and knees, Neon shocked to see him Cough and hack like he had nearly had been drowned by her! Her eyes widen spotting the blackness of his skin; he's gold scales falling to the ground with each hack she scrambled to pick them up to stop Hunter from tracking them! Around his neck was worse like someone had strangled him with black paint on their hands, only making it worst Draco hacking out black liquid-blood from his mouth in pain

"Draco!" Neon called out reaching for him with her still lit hand, panicking a little over him causing the dracle pain, this never happened before… She had thought his body was used to her matter form!

"AHH Don't Touch ME!" Draco growled spinning around hissing as he knocked her hand away! Neon's breath hitched; Helpless one too many times in this type of situation, She watched his black and gold eye glare at the ground continuing to try to control his breath.  
As soon as Draco's eyes Met Neon's He was able to read her again, "I'm sorry! It was just all of a sudden… I couldn't take it-."

"Did I hurt you?" She asked quietly, shaken by what she didn't understand, the Black and gold Dracle eyes looking up at her- with more of Bruce look to them… the black where the white had been and the bright grim gold taking the brown's spot.

Draco hesitated before answer, mostly because he was out of breath. Taking in some air he replyed "I-It was your light."

"My light?" Neon muttered to herself, realizing too late that Draco was reaching Full dracle Refinement faster than before from the force Quinton had on his neck, Draco ripping off his tooth lock to stop the crazy Dracle from killing him.

"It was Horrible! Like my insides were being pulled in all directions." Draco added shuddering to find his words using his own thoughts…

Neon pulled away from her concern knowing Hunter would not hesitate to send CUI's out early this morning, they needed to get moving! The being of light knew how to stop his Dracle refinement but being unable to touch Draco without throwing his body into a pixel shock she only knew one place where she would be able to save him before it was too late… but she didn't know if she was ready to go back there or not! "we have to get moving Draco, if we can't wisp anywhere for now were going to need to be careful with how we go along on the city, ok?"

"What dose that mean?" he asked her in a bit of defensive tone with no warning.  
"Ah, just wait here! I won't be long!" Neon uttered as she took a few steps away running off in to a wisp of light speeding off before Draco could blink or opposed to her. Like she promised the being of light was back holding in her hands a soft gray scarf about a yard long- the speed of light was no joke. "Here put this around your neck! That should cover it for now." Neon exclaimed dangling one end above him.  
The Second Dracle looking at her with darting eyes He showed a grim look not bothering to take the gray scarf from her. "Where did you get that?" He asked for the pure justification just to be stubborn.

"It was mine, but now we need you to where it, so the city's C.U.I aren't suspicious when they see us." Neon answered trying to be patient with Draco, for his purposeful delay.

"Why should I believe you?" Draco asked with a flat face looking up at her with his black and gold eyes- Miracle on his shoulder.

Neon's eye twitched flipping her scarf over Showing Draco the hot coco stain on it that that was still bright brown and smelled like stale Chocolate kisses. "Look! That stain is from the first time we met! Ok; you weren't looking where you were going and knocked me right over with a hot drink in my hands." She recalled the day about a month ago from today she thought.  
Draco looked over the scarf with unamused expression, "That could just be a blood stain from any old C.U.I that day…"  
Neon huffed. "Draco- Call it whatever you want! Just put it on so we can get moving out of here!" Neon ordered sensing others not too far away coming towards them. Miracle Yelped at Draco, it being her quick style of saying 'Get your act together!' As the small Elemental Dragon did what Neon couldn't, grabbing the dangling end with her small black teeth swiftly flying her way around Draco two or three times till the scarf covered all of the blackness on Draco's neck. Miracle even going as far to try her best to tie it, sitting inside of the scarf ruffles like a pocket.

Draco stood looking down at the gray scarf- the chocolate smell wasn't that bad… Miracle making sure He wouldn't rip it off.

"Let's go!" Neon exclaimed!

"Where to?" Draco asked following her like an emotionally wrecked roller coaster, flipping between Bruce and Draco.  
"The Keystone State." Neon muttered under her breath as the two started their way for; the only way out of Sandmark city, the train station.

Quinton was laid up on a stiff metal table, He hated waking up this away… it only meant his nightmare was real. He sat up with aching soreness in nearly all of his muscles; He wondered what the Mad-man had him do! His days were like blackouts forgetting everything, and the past month was like a bad coma.  
"You died Again, you pesky second handed prototype" Hunter spoke out from the darkness of his lab with no windows, the only light made by Hunter's laptop for the two to see. The scientist was either always sharpening his needle-like smarts or planning what to have Quinton become next.

"gah, Why do you keep doing this to me." Quinton whimpered, the only time the first dracle could control himself, was after Hunter brought him back to life…. But he wished he'd just stay dead.  
Hunter turned eyeing Quinton with only the one side of his face; Quinton was a pitiful man now… blind out of one of his eyes and spoke with a weak and helpless tone that made Hunter disgusted… "Simple." Hunter replied. The Mad-man stood up making his way around Quinton, the gleam on his glasses hiding his cold green eyes. "I want Deophilus' original Dracle in my control! I Want That Light Freaks S.E.T Sample That She Wears Around Her Neck! And I WANT THAT LIGHT FREAK DEAD!" Hunter Shouted slamming the table Quinton sat on making him flinch.

"God, what did Neon ever do to you!" Quinton tried to bark back but his voice was too feeble to shout!  
Hunter snapped back in a way jabbing his finger on-Quinton's chest "YOU KNOW WELL THAT'S NOT HER NAME, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU COULD EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND HOW SHE BETRAYED ME!"

Quinton swallowed heavily with no words Hunter's yells got louder the more he tried to speak. The scientist huffed pulling a needle out of a drawer under Quinton's table… "I'm sure you know where this goes." The madman uttered pulling Quinton's buttoned up shirt down placing the large needle just above his chest.

Quinton Whimpered, knowing he wasn't able to run or push the scientist away without collapsing under his own pain "Wait! Tell Me what you're going to have me do?!" He pleaded before Hunter pressed his needled into his skin.  
"You're going to Demolish a rather burnt Building... make sure it's all to the ground!" Hunter hummed pushing the needle into Quinton's skin pushing the dark matter in to his body, Quinton passing out back onto the table before he could ask why, the first dracle's muscle's twitched. Hunter placing the sharp needle back under the table looking away without an ounce of guilt lingering in his mind.

"You have Draco to thank for that…" Hunter muttered to the unconscious first dracle, "The Deophilus tooth he stabbed you with, pushed back your progress quite a bit… a now his slip up will cost him, her life and his loyalty.

Trains were safer, that's what 318.9 million people thought when trains made a comeback for long distance traveling… Cars were for short distance commutes back and forth from school and work… using hundreds and thousands of different communes on highways was dangerous and lead to many deaths due to human error… With advanced technology changing every day and growing minds it was important for people to be safer … sometimes this lead to new and unexplained, intentionally good things blown out of proportion; to the point where C.U.I's and L.I.T's made up people's minds for them on how to be safe... and how to keep them safe?

The fastest train wouldn't have been enough, 5 hours on this speeding bullet train and Neon was already sold out… Bruce was napping in the cabin across the narrow train hall- they were just small seats with curtains around them for the single riding passengers…. Draco hissed and said Neon's eyes made his eyes hurt… She felt like she was mothering a spoiled child across the country with her, but she had to keep in mind his refinement was the only reason he acted this way. She sat at a seat by herself that bared a table, her mind was running- thoughts upon thoughts that turn her writings and questions into a Jungle of doodles inside of Hunter's red Journal… Not wanting to see the Man's handwriting she, wrote from back to the front with her left hand in favor of her right… she was trying to think of a procedure of executing the progress of Bruce's Dracle refinement…and execute his dracle attitude while she was at it.

Neon bit on the end of her pen. How would she know if she would be able to get back into L.I.T? The Keystone's L.I.T's funding was cut, she stop keeping up on it after that… She thought She maybe had rushed into this… it really was the only place where She could treat Draco without making him worse. The being of light got up to walk to the viewing cart behind them to get some fresh air- maybe she would think better… The train may be newer them most but the ideas of an old good train were kept well. Walking by, Neon didn't feel Draco's dark energy behind his cabin curtain.  
"Draco?" She Questioned pulling backs the soft colored cloth, seeing his Overshirt on the seat with Miracle on the windowsill... "Not Again!" Neon swore under her breath Wakening Miracle up; the winged lizard yawning. "Which way did he head?" Neon Asked Miracle as if there was a person in the seat. Miracle did nothing more Then jester her tail up the train carts.  
Neon huffed out ginning her teeth making her way up the train leaving Miracle sleeping in the window bathing in the noon sun… The being of Light had an idea of where he might be.

"Draco!" Neon Shouted stepped into the food cart: and part of the train where you could buy whatever a human would ever need during a long road trip. Neon finding Draco at the bar, his head on the counter of the bar, sitting on a stool a heavy drink in his hands. Neon's eyes narrowed Drinking to her was slow confusing and painful way of killing yourself; even though that was what was already happening to Bruce, the being of light Grabbed The second Dracle by the scarf pulling him away from the bar!

"heyyyy I was'in done with him yet!" Draco slurred his words and could barely stand as he pointed at the man behind the bar! Neon gave the bartender a glare trying her best not to touch Draco on the skin.

"I cut him off- it's obviously his first time drinking… his eyes are black!" the bartender paused looking at the two together. "You his wife?" He asked as he emptied and cleaned the glass Draco drank out of…  
Neon groaned "if anything- I'm his baby-sitter!" She hissed as the Man chuckled, dragging Draco by the scarf, dancing with two left feet to stay up right as She pulled him through the train cart… Swinging the Dracle by the scarf back into his seat!  
"You got to be kidding me… Draco, don't drug yourself during your refinement! This far in You might have complicated everything!" Neon growled at the dracle, only seeing he was passed out- sleeping in his chair next to Miracle. "uuuuugh!" She huffed sitting back down stressing over Bruce, he's dying and doesn't know it!  
She sighed knowing she still doesn't have the heart to tell him… even if with every hour he acted more and more like Quinton! The being of light kept her hopes up that she can salvage his human mind back together as soon as they got to L.I.T . Only one more hour till the train stops at their station, it was just a matter of time!

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Where are we?" Draco groaned stepping out of the self-driving Uber following Neon on to the campus. The sun above adding a headache to his handover.

"Welcome to L.I.T - Light Industries of Technology…" Neon uttered Looking around. "But I don't think it's an Industry anymore…" She answered.  
"What are we doing here?" Draco Hissed as he rather had stayed on the train.  
"Uh, There's just something we have to do inside, in a certain room, with you strapped to a certain table." Neon Hummed quickly….

"What?"  
"Nothing…" Neon scoffed, spotting a group a People in front of the three. "Wait here for a second." Neon told Draco before heading towards them. The group being a few Girls and guy talking she asked "Excuse me? Do you know what's this building used for?" Neon asked as she pointed to the former L.I.T building.

"The group paused one of the girls Answering her "It's the Keystone scholarship college, it's been like that for about a month, we go there." The girl added Neon thanking her kindly before walking back to Draco. Grabbing Draco; who found himself talking to a few girls about the 'rear' coloring of his eyes, by the Scarf she headed into the front of the building.

"Stop leading me around like a dog!" Draco barked at her pulling the end of the scarf out of her hand, continuing to follow her speed… "What are you doing now?!" The second dracle asked the two making a left down a rather dim-lit hall.

"I have to check Something Very Important!" Neon stressed Hurrying a little more each time Draco Asked another question with his worsening refinement. Just like she remembered, two lefts and a right! And just like she feared her Lab Door was blocked off! With a pixel Biohazard sign nailed to the front... without Bruce's scales there was no way to break the locks, and with no light there was no way she could slip in! "We need to get in there! Can you pick the locks?" she asked Draco.  
"Yeah… but why would I want to?" Draco scoffed Picking at his dirty nails as he leaned against the door. Miracle perched on his shoulder giving a Hiss, but didn't do much to the effort that Neon was after.  
"Ugh…" peering at the dracle, the thought of just knocking him out and using his scales herself crossed her minds as her eye twitched again, patience becoming a limited thing for her, but before any drastic action took place… Neon spotted a woman at the end of the lit up hall with a side of jingling keys rigging as she walked.  
Neon's eyes widen passing the unbearable Dracle "ma'am! ma'am!" Neon called out to the short well-dressed woman.  
The Woman with stern eyes glared at the Bright eyed lady calling out to her, and her 'friend' behind her. When Neon was close enough, she said to her. "It's Professor West, to you young lady!" Professor West stated.  
Neon, Draco, and Professor West stood alone in the hall, "Professor West… I need a favor of you-." Neon started.  
"Not Now!" West interrupted "I have a space lecture, I should be giving, and that you should be taking notes on!" The Professor scolded Neon, viewing her with hunter's book and young appearance she was mistaken as a scholarship scout. Before the two could oppose in anyway Draco was taken into one hand by the arm and Neon in the other; like children, they were pulled into the lecture hall.

Neon was baffled, she wasn't a scout! Being a Space and energy engineer was on her resume among tons of others things that would put West under her. She used to Work at the L.I.T, But with no choice, Draco and Neon found a few seats that were empty to sit… she wasn't impressed on what the college had done to the large scale testing room; it was now had rows that when up with long tables and chairs… Professor West at the very bottom with her prepared lecture in hand.  
Throwing her ring of keys on her desk professor turned to the class. "Good afternoon, Keystone students and scouts." Professor West greeted after the lights dimmed, turning on her microphone headpiece, she carried a remote in her hand the room watching the wall screen boot up with her lesson on it. "Let's start with the simples- then we'll build on that like seconds making a minute… Ok, origins of the universe-  
"The big bang?" Neon scoffed under her breath "I had that down before kindergarten play time- West…" The being of light muttered configuring alcohol consumption into her executing progress, She stopped listening to the space lecture after West hit Space and Time Warps, and how Technology has excelled past using Black holes to travel in space allowing humans to do so much more in space than ever." It was all juror high talk for Neon.  
Draco who had found himself bored no matter how many new and unknown things West spoke of, to him it was long and boring. He fiddled with his chair, talking to scouts around him and tried to find any way to agitate Neon. "You know you could learn something while you're here?" Neon muttered nearing her last straw as he neared his last DNA trait of Bruce, throwing a stray pen at her.  
"Could I, what about you?" Bruce scoffed tipping his chair back on its two legs looking at her as she gave him a scowled.

"Please! I wish I could learn more, if anything I could teach West and this whole Hall." Neon Huffed quietly, continuing with her paper and pen, not giving Draco anymore of her attention.

"pff" Draco hackled her. "LAME!" Draco yelled as loud as he could in the hall making Neon jump Miracle hissing!, and interrupting Professor West's lecture!

"Excuse me!" Professor West asked over the speakers up where the yelled had emerged from. "Would one OF YOU like to Teach MY Lecture?!" She asked in an empty threat looking up at rows of students and scouts above! When an arm shot up!  
"Draco!" Neon Hissed, the dracle using a scarfed wrapped hand to lift her elbow when she had been blocking him out. The Dracle Snickered the Professor picking her out before she could remove her elbow from the dracle grip…

"What, you said you could out teach Professor West! Now prove it!" Draco uttered As Professor West spoke out to Neon.  
"Stand up, scout!" Professor West yelled, everyone's eyes on her as the lecture hall filled with heavy air, and so Neon Dropped her Pen and stood looking down at Professor West.  
"What's your Name scout?" The Professor asked like a drill sergeant not breaking eye contact from the young lady.  
"Neon," She said back loud enough for her voice to be heard.  
"Neon- who?" Professor West asked raising a brow.  
Neon froze for a moment, hearing Draco snicker again smiling up at her. "Neon Lights?" the woman mentally slapped herself for her jumping pulse.  
Professor West narrowed her brows "Well, Neon Lights…. Step down and teach if you're so confident!" another white lie. West was baffled when she started making her way down. Neon grinned her teeth walking down the brightly lit steps, she held and steel flat look on her face as she bit her tongue.

The two exchanged glares as neon held her hand for the remote and headset to control the screen. Professor West placed them in her hand with a laugh… Neon looked up at the students and scouts, Bruce's gold and black eyes smirked at her, Neon huffed determined to teach quickly, and get the class over as fast as she could so Neon can get her hands on Professor West's keys.  
The being of light flipped the next slid on the screen with the push of a button, the slide's title reading 'Dark energy and Cosmic microwaves'  
"Of course…" Neon muttered chuckling at herself.

"The findings could help reveal how dark matter is distributed throughout the universe on large scales. Dark matter has the same gravitational effects as normal matter but does not interact with electromagnetic radiation and so cannot be seen directly. 'There are many simulations, but few observations, that suggest how the universe's dark matter is structured,' she explains. 'But because this lensing of the microwave background depends on how the dark matter is clumped, future experiments measuring these distortions in the CMB should be able to get a handle on how large-scale dark matter is distributed."  
Neon grabbed a water bottle from one of the desks in front of her, taking a drink to quench her dry throat, that being the only time she paused in her lecture. She looked up at Draco; who shockingly paid every bit attention to the being of light as she continued through the four-hour lecher, that she had simplified into a haft an hour…. The Students around Draco and in the dim room trying to type down notes from the lecher; but Neon was too fast. Eyeing back at Professor West who stared at her in disbelief, like she was in a dream, more likely a nightmare for her; there was nothing worse than having a scout in your class that knew more than you!

The blue eyed intellect ultra pushed the remote button one more time the class flinching readying themselves for another wave of information to mash down on their laptop's keyboards, but the screen when black, Neon Grinned at their expressions; she missed this feeling… "And that concludes today's lecture!" She said proudly "If you have any questions I'm sure professor West would be glad to answer." She hummed pulling off her headset and handing them back to the baffled Woman.  
After nearly every hand shot up keen on getting their question answered, West had her hands full! Neon made her way out after using West's blind moment to use her light to swiftly swipe the keys off of her desk that she needed for her lab… the action was faster than anyone's eyes to catch; besides Draco's; who exited out of the crowded room after her.

"What the Hell, what was that!" Draco Shouted the moment their eyes met again outside in the former L.I.T dimly lit hall. Stopping Neon on her path to get back to her Lab Door! He glared at her with anger like he just all of sudden snapped.

"Not as dumb as you think I'm Draco," She spoke to him sarcastically still holding the keys in her hand, with a light feeling in her chest from Teaching. "Didn't think I was being serious back there did you!" She added attempting to pass him, cautiously looking for the right key.

"pff, not that! THAT! You're a complete and utter hypocrite!" Draco pointed at the set of keys in her hand.  
"What!" Neon grimed her look, his words not only pulling at her last straw; the feeling of the air around him was a heavy black; like a ghost had passed right through her.  
"You told me Stealing was wrong. Miss Perfect isn't so spotless now!" Draco uttered like he was hurt deeply by her action. He scoffed about to continue his enraged fight; Neon passing him trying not to give him the attention; no matter how much she wanted to shout back… getting back to the door Miracle yelping at Bruce before He could blow his fuse with a professor turning the corner.

"Ah there you are, Miss Light!" West called out- finding to two unexpectedly fast for have a room full students and scouts with questions to answer. Neon nearly didn't react to 'her last name' being called out trying all kinds of keys on the ring in the locks on her lab doors.  
The being of light flinched hiding the keys in her leather coat pocket "Professor W-west! Hi again; I thought I left you with a room full of questions to answer?" Neon shuddered not moving away from the door, Draco hackling at the professor making his way over to the other side of the hall, hating other women way more then he could stand Neon- and Neon was a push itself.  
"You did, but after that, I see Right through you two!" She uttered walking up to Neon.  
"You do?" She asked. Neon preparing to temporarily paralyze the woman before she could out them, as ultras or worse!  
"Of course, only one type of person could have stood in front of MY class and done what you did!" Professor West lowered her tone! "You're an-!" Neon prepared herself.  
"Online college rating scout!" Professor West announced! "You're one quite the professional! You got the look and everything!"  
'wat?' Neon side in relief internally "Oh wow, Er You couldn't have been fooled, I rather thought my act was clean!" Neon Joked as the Professor laughed with her!  
After Professor West laughed faded she asked boldly "So what did Keystone scholarship college score!?"

Neon Froze… "I-I haven't finished calculating yet but…." Neon leaned on the door to her old lab. "I can tell you as soon as this door is opened and I'm able to investigate this 'unsafe environment'…. Just to see if it hinders keystones score at all." Neon asked pointing at the pixel Biohazard sign nailed to the front of the door  
"Oh, of course, Miss Light!" Professor West nodded pulling a Single key out of her keen high Boots. "This Room was here before the school was… it was never cleared out since it so big: and this building has so many rooms with not enough thinks to fill it with; so it was locked off." Professor West explained unlocking each of the locks with the same key. "I don't believe it's as dangerous as the sign makes it look." She added.

Neon walked in like it was her own house as West opened the doors "Thank you Professor…" She thanked motioning for Bruce to follow Neon in, which he only did after a glare was thrown at him from her as West was making her way to back to her class "Meet you again later," she said on her goodbye… Draco still hackling her as he shut the door behind the Professor; Neon muttering to do so.  
"Lock it!" Neon added making her way over to her well-kept counters that had collected dust over her aluminum absence to her lab… Neon turning on the lights of the large scale Lab Neon once earned through her work.  
"So you sham people now too?" Draco asked in a low tone taking a look around himself, it was more interesting than anything he'd seen that day.  
"I didn't sham her, I was just using what I was already given to work with; to get us to where we needed to be!" Neon stated counter throwing the keys out of her pocket along with Hunter's journal onto the counter.  
Opening the book, she started busily collecting tools & equipment she would need, things such as syringes and scalpels…normally an engineer wouldn't of those things but, while she was bored around the lab… the female earned M.D. degrees around the state.  
She was told she couldn't do everything- well she was well on her way proving that to be false before the ultra storm came! when she was recovering from her accident she did research on it… JonLuke Pixel, he took responsibility for the World wide storm but since then has gone off radar. He created the new element called Pixel, named after him and of course the ignorant fact that it looks like a pixel.  
On the day of June 2, 2022, JonLuke decided it was time to 'doom the world' but the way he put it was 'change forever'. He spent 'months' to make a machine that would generate energy to change a human's DNA. Using the Pixel element as a main component; the purpose of the machine was to enhance human's natural abilities and being able to customize a human's DNA.  
The night he started the reactor core, it burst into an explosion hitting JL with his own chemicals. But it didn't stop there the explosion created a storm that changed people into freaks! Like herself people became Ultra-humans The CUI's And LIT's grip on the country snapped like a rope bridge taking and holding as many Ultra-humans as they could find… more than most going unwillingly and forcefully.  
And so the balance between CUI's and LIT was broke CUI going up everywhere to handle safely for the still normal citizens, and LIT's going down slowing, the process of new technology.

But that wasn't the only thing that sparked issues among Society; the unstable element was an extremely powerful resource of energy… which in the wrong hands could and did cause more issues, a single example among many was Hunter's Pixel Gun which was deadly to anyone not baring exact DNA copy inside the gun… so everyone besides Neon… that seemed ironic.

Before Neon knew she had nearly everything she needed in the nick-of-time the one last thing she needed was Draco on the table so she could get Bruce back, and finish saving the city.  
"STOP ZONING OUT ON ME! God you think miss Perfect would be good at something" Draco yelled apparently trying to get her attention… he wasn't thinking straight; you never yell at a lady when she has many sharp things at hand she can throw at you!  
"What was that?" Neon asked again her tone rising at him; her last straw was still out in the hallway.  
"I asked; hypocrite, what you were doing rummaging through everything?"  
"I'm not a hypocrite! And it none of your business, all you need to know is how to sit yourself on that table." Neon spoke sharply pointing to the table acting as an island to the lab's counters

"Pff, why should I?!" Draco hissed Miracle Yelping at him, be he refused to stop Draco only yelping back at her with his black and gold eye angrily ripping the Gray fabric scarf by the seams off of his neck with a loud 'rip' that made Neon Snap!  
"You don't know what you're doing! You're completely senseless at the brain!" Neon muttered lowly narrowing her eyes as her temper grew, her patients being nothing but a mere Speck of dust inside of her.

"Your Right again, Miss perfect I don't know why I've done most things today! Like why Did I even follow you here?! Let you drag me on trains?! Why have I listened to you from the start, it's not like you've done anything to benefit me- all this time! NEOn, Neon Neon!" Draco scowled Neon feeling the dracle become colder… at this point, she couldn't tell if she was standing in the room with either a full blood dracle or Bruce.  
"Me?! Are you serious! This Whole thing has been about you from the Start! You're the only reason we're here!" Neon yelled fury making her eyes light up Miracle yelping again after her distressed part!  
"Psh Tell me why then; if that's the truth!" Draco Barked only back louder shutting to two up.  
Neon huffed trying to force herself to say it but nothing came out of her throat when she tried! She panicked She was qualified to be a doctor for God's sakes! Shouldn't she be able to tell him he was going to die, and lose his free will possibility matter of minutes if he didn't cooperate quicker with her!  
"That's what I thought, you liar." Draco Huffed at Neon like she was dirt under his feet, miracle wined softly on Neon's shoulder as Draco turned away heading for the door- No doubt but to leave L.I.T.

"Dimmit! I didn't want to do this to you! But we Have No fucking time left to sit on!" Neon sighed pulling the syringe off the counter along with a bottle of heavy sedative, pulling up on the plunger of the Syringe, placing the needle on. She wasted no time on using light to wisp over behind Draco walking away readying to stick the needle in the back of his neck.  
Wham!  
How Draco got her desk lamp in his hands; she wasn't entirely sure, He had used the black Titanium lamp to swing at her! and like a metal bat it hurt- Neon's ears rung with the same long beep as she was flung back from the hit, her arms catching the counter before she met the floor. She saw Draco with the lamp. An entertained look covered his face!  
"Trying to Drug me behind my back?! You devious little wisp!" Draco growled as his arm scales began to turn darker and with his anger his wrist started to illuminate a black aura! Draco holding his arm straight a blade came out! He was able to create the same scale blade as before… the only difference was it was black as the ink sky at night above Sandmark city!  
Neon's Breath hitched when Draco dropped the lamp on the floor in favor of the Blade, Draco's eyes widened like a Child's would when given a wrapped box on their Birthday, then he's gaze fell back upon her. The being of light stood pushing herself off the counter. He couldn't possibly be thinking this! Neon thought as she started to back away her pupils shrinking, she couldn't fight back with light it would compromise her calculations!

Draco dived forward with his black ink blade swinging it in the same form he did the lamp! It graced her coat sleeve making a slit through but didn't touch her skin as she jolted backward in the huge laboratory her yelp magnifying through the room. Miracle growled spitting Ice at the dracle who threaten them! Draco's smirk grew as he held the blade up flat across his face to deflect the Icy blast back at Miracle the Small dragon turning into an icy block on Neon's shoulder; that fell to the ground with a large Clank!  
"Miracle! GAH! That's too far!" Neon Barked locking eyes with the dracle in the room which she no longer believed bared a speck of Bruce!  
"Do something about it!" Draco Raged to get a reaction out of her.

"You asked for it, not me!" The being of light Hissed as she abled herself to do what she couldn't before! Wisping away over the Dracle she reappeared in less than a second picking up the same dropped lamp in one hand and still holding the syringe in the other. Her pulse raced for a halt but she jumped into another wisp as soon as the dracle locked eyes with her! One moment in front the other behind as he swung around trying to hit a force as fast as light, although she got cocky! As she appeared again & again the simple minded dracle saw her pattern! He swung again after a long pause of confusion the tip of the blade catching her chin and slitting her skin upwards on her face before her body matterzied to light she hissed in pain reappearing quite far away from him and staying formed. Draco took what he sought after jumping at her during a free window of attack! Accordingly Neon raised the lamp in her hand to try to block the attack with the Titanium at hand!  
Draco's blade capable of cutting dracles with one swing if he was focused enough the blade sliced right through Neon's Titanium lamp! Out of instinct she kicked the dracle! hitting him square in the stomach she threw him back a ways, she threw what was left of the lamb at him as well! Draco coughed up black blood again from her contact.  
"You're running out of lab room to run!" he muttered wiping blood away without looking away from her.  
He was right… unknowingly she was to a wall; and all she had was a single syringe, some light that was toxic to use & some two cents she couldn't spit out! He dived at the being of light again, the area was slow mo as he's blade was darting like a train at her chest! Dimmitt if she was going to be stabbed through like Quentin she was going to say IT! ! It was he and she's life on the line… not like there was anything more she could try to do!  
Inches now neon shouted as loud as she could bare! "YOUR REFINDMENT IS KILLING YOU!" And then prepared for the pain!

Neon winced but a blunt force was all that came to her she was astonished to see the worn-down edge of the black blade hit her! If the blade was dull; Draco had broke his concentration! He believed her! Neon's back to the wall and the dracle eye to eye with nothing but a dull black blade between them Neon wasted No time!  
Before Draco could respond to the news he found himself being punctured with a needle on his neck… the world faded away from the dracles eyes; the once deadly blade vanished from sight… the being light pulling the needle out of his neck, she held him limp in her arms… his eyes closed he looked so dead; tears started a small well in her eyes.

Neon yawned from lack of sun exhausted the getting a swift look at the digital clock on the counter it read 10:23PM, took her a while: a long while to figure it out but in the quiet of her old laudatory where she thought the best it wasn't long before she found an alternative answer.  
It wasn't a direct surgery it was more like an incision; that rippled through the rest of the body… there were seven stitches up Bruce's left arm where he described to her where the dragon from Crossword bit him… and just like that she found a black chip of the tooth that had come back with him, after coming across it through the incision… all the being of light had to do was touch it really to stop the income of the dark energy into his human body, the tooth chip turning white. This being the easy part of course… Bruce mind and body was still damaged beyond of the recoverable comeback on its own. Though it wasn't incredibly unstable for the being of light to give up anymore than what she had left. Neon used Hunter's old calculations and writings of the refining dracle's DNA structure to locate the spreading chromosome of the dark energy. Replacing it with her single pixeled DNA, light chromosome… last time she checked one negative and one positive made a neutral. With his body in this state under sedatives the DNA reproduction should be well on its way to his mind… in favor of a waiting in worry in front of Bruce, to see what kind of mess she had made worse, she occupied herself by unfreezing Miracle from her block of ice then aiding to herself with the first aid kit then thought her pain and wound where dry she knew they still had to be cleaned.  
After Miracle had herself a hot damp rag to lie on Neon stuck her hands under the hot running water of the counter's sink, washing the dry blood off of her face.  
The haziness of a waterfall filled his ears as He came through; his whole body was filled with a stiff pain like he was changing from the inside out, that being the normal these days, he guessed. Breathing in and out his body was sore like no yet wanting to agree with his brain's movements trying to sit up or and least open the lids of his eyes to see the waterfall he heard. The strangeness that filled his mind slipped away like a dream you thought you had but, you couldn't remember standing in it. Bruce Felt his hand come up and feels the sides of his nose… He's eyes met with a pain of lights shining down on him on a table the bright and sudden light; Bruce ran right to the conclusion he had been abducted by aliens! But he still heard the waterfall? He groaned letting his arms pull him up to a sitting position so he didn't have to look at the brightness of the light anymore.  
The waterfall without warning came to a drip! When he lifted his gaze to where the sound had stopped from he saw a woman figure in a white lab coat standing in front of a sink with her hand still on the handle, standing like she might just fall asleep where she was at.  
She turned around and it is someone very familiar that made him puzzled to look at but the moment she met eyes with him… she looked shocked like he had just stood from a casket. Her Hair was a messy tail behind her head and her face was red, but was only because the large wound on her right cheek. The blood dipped from it still wet, she had yet to dry off with the towel beside the sink what a black being lying upon it? Like the delay of his body movement it came to him as he looked at the two strangers. "N-neon?" he questioned seemingly out of nowhere like he had pulled a rabbit from his back pocket!  
She answered with a delay similar to his "Yes?"  
"What's a Cosmic microwave?" He asked a fuzzy memory of it coming back to him hearing someone say it to him? No, a few people maybe? Like a whole class, learning from a teacher?

Neon sighed in instrumental relief! "Thermal radiation left over from the time of recombination in Big Bang cosmology…" She answered softly like she explained earlier that day to the class of lecher students… "Bruce?" She questioned after her explanation.

"Yes?" He answered his memory becoming less and less blurry as the two spoke.  
"Do you remember where you are?" Neon Asked As she inched closer with a step and a haft, testing if his toxic feeling to light had been stopped.  
"A place called…. L.I.T?" Bruce answered that part coming back long before a sudden lamp came to memory.  
Bruce was automatically hit with a rush of disgust as something he wished he didn't recall the moment it came back "oh Turtle!"  
"What is it?" Neon jumped leaning in as Bruce threw his face into his hands his elbows on his knees leaning over the table. Before he answered his arms flew around her in a strange form of hug?  
"Why did I hit you with a lamp? How could you let me do that! Use my blade on you, Neon?!" Bruce squalled in her shoulder confused and frustrated with a whimper!  
Neon rubbing his back having to relive what had happen hours ago; to her to was like an old joke out lived and out laughed… "It's not your fault Bruce, that wasn't your mind at best."  
Bruce flinching in Neon's arms like a child, in his tightly shut eyes he saw himself nearly kill Neon… and miraculously like a miracle… it ended. Bruce sniffed lifting his head seeing His Miracle that he had frozen. "You know I didn't mean any of that… right?!" He asked pulling away from Neon, Miracle landing with her wings out back on Bruce's Shoulder! With an agreeing purr! "Of course." Neon nodded helping Bruce off the table with his soreness… "As long as you don't mind the needle I stabbed you with…  
Bruce rubbed his sore neck the area around it was bruise, but the blackness of his neck had slowly faded away after Neon stopped his refinement. "It could've have been worse..." Bruce sighed picking up the scarf he had ripped up before as Draco… "You really are a genius… Like way more than I had never had thought a person could be that smart."  
Neon huffed… there was a lot today she got to relive. "Yeah, strange huh?"  
"Yeah, I know I won't understand, but… how did you do it?" Bruce paused before asking another question. "How did you make me. me again?" There was a lot about today that was questionable!  
Neon cracked a gentle grin. Turning to the microscope on the counter pulling out the slide she put in it "I had this in my pocket." She answered handing the glass slide to him.  
Bruce looking down at the tiny slide in his hands… on the slide was a still gold scale. "One of my scales?" he asked again.  
"Your scales that fell off this morning… At the time I was just trying to stop Hunter from being able to track us by following a trail of gold… but when you were out… I realized each scale was like a computer copy of you in hard-drive… a DNA replica of the sane you." Neon explained the simplest she could for the second dracle... her eyes so wanting to rest for the sun's arrival back to the sky!  
Bruce Chuckled "Thank you Neon! Now… let's get back to Sandmark city, before that sun gives me a chance to rest… eh?"  
"Yeah… I'm sure they'll be a train coming this way soon!" neon muttered in a sleepy tone but sure enough for Bruce to follow after her.

"Oh! And Neon?" Bruce asked one last time, team light at last back on the move heading out of the lab and back to the even darker hall.  
"Yes?" She answered walking out of the hall to the moon filled lobby, which shook her awake a tad.  
"You're Not a hypocrite… you were just trying to help… its pretty dumb Draco couldn't see that!" Bruce uttered kindly trying to make up for the Draco time, but that was a large unfilled circle in his eyes which were back to their gold brown.

"pff, yeah…"

-=-=-=-=-  
Downgrading the keystone starry-sky for the Sandmark city's inky black night was a little hindering as normal, but it was good to be back in the place he has gotten to know with some help. Neon regaling all on what Draco had done over trip over to the keystone state was rather worry some, that being that only time he will EVER drink he laughed with Neon…. He was glad she could look back on it a laugh with him later like it was something he had done as a Spazzy kid years ago.

Not to many people were even on the train late like this… and if they were they weren't getting off here because they were fast asleep in the their cabins late like this… or early is how it should be put, around 3Am Neon Bruce and Miracle got back to Sandmark city…  
There Base wasn't too far from the train station so neon held off of the wisping in any form of light through the night; it would only make her more tired than walking would.  
But it was one of those time where you wish you had a phone with a G.P.S on it… For this reason team light found it hard to spot out there street or see their building, it all seemed different.  
Miracle Yelped as they approached their rubble… the entire thing tore down to the ground, piled up and bank sighed… Neon's attention broke away from any conversion that Bruce her held. Her eyes widen seeing the whole building lot tore down under the darkness of the morning…  
"Oh crap!" Neon muttered narrowing her eyes, after everything that had happened today this was the very last think she would be able to stand! "How did he find out about this place?"  
"Who?" Bruce asked coming up behind her baffled as much as her.  
"Hunter! Of Course!" She snapped back at him without intentionally meaning to come off as so. "I thought this would be the last place he would think of to guess at!"  
Bruce sighed under the summer night the light spiking in anger. "How do you know it was him?… maybe the city-" he tried to speak but before he could get out what he was thinking Neon marched into the lot, ripping a paper that was neatly tacked to a board of wood in the rubble off and handing it to Bruce as soon as she read it! Her eye shining the dark as she glared at him "Tell me! Bruce you have any idea how He knew where we were?!" She asked again.  
Bruce was honestly confused why she was mad at him until he read the red ink penned note the being of light found. It read "If light is the fastest thing on earth? How did that darkness get there first? –Thanks for the tip, Draco."

Bruce's eyes widen looking up from the note and at Neon trying to conceal her pure rage in light. "I can fix this!"

'I hope'


	12. Chapter 12 (Sunday-split)

Sandmark City was laid out simply on a map. The Deeper into the right side of the river was the heaviest and busiest part of the no starlight city. On the left side of the river was a thinner part of the city that seemed to be in shambles; crawling with crime. The Two sides couldn't care less about what was up or down on the river's front.

But a small countryside laid up the river, simple was the last word you'd use to describe the Forest of dirt roads and confusing twists and turns. Farms would be the last thing someone would expect to see anywhere around Sandmark city… the ground wasn't fertile for any kind of planting; not even and potted-plant would bloom in these grounds the only thing you could see for miles were tall trees that might have stood a hundred years or so before you were born. Let's hope team light can adapt to this new place as fast as Sandmark city dropped it from its maps.

It seemed the self-driving Uber made the drive longer than it needed to be, He guessed the Hub signal wasn't so good outside of the city. It being dead-quiet didn't help either; he really didn't mean to give them away to Hunter…. he was sure it wasn't an act of Deception from Draco either; he was just careless in the moment of escape. Bruce looked at Neon sitting one seat over beside him, her face to the window; he wasn't sure if she was burned out again or just giving the silent treatment. The Uber moved softly through the road missing all the bumps and dips that filled Bruce's past with fun. The high beams on the leaves on the thick trees above not letting a single beam of moonlight through on the Uber.

The second dracle Thought the last time he would be on this road was when he was heading to the city... he hoped he had enough words to explain everything to the both of them when the Uber finally found the right road.

The trees cleared and a beam of the moon was able to catch the being of light's nose through the Uber window. Still drowsy her dim blue eyes saw the road moving under her, by impulse Neon suddenly pushed away from the window with a flinch! The only light in the Place she found herself was the GPS tablet Bruce was trying to figure out. Bruce's gold and white eyes widening. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Neon turned to him, nearly not being able to make out who it was under the light of the tablet. "W-where are we?' She demanded to know, the moment Bruce went answer her brain put the pieces together.

"In an Uber," He answered confirming Neon's suspicion. "You were asleep again?"

Neon sighed rubbing the side one of her face that was propped against the window, "Yeah something like that."

Bruce's face lit up "So you don't remember what happen to the base?!" He asked Neon glaring at him.

"Of course I can recall as far back as that… it's just after that, is the fuzzy part; where are we going?" She added asking Bruce, the second dracle found himself in an odd fix in the Uber he went to answer but the car halted announcing through the speaker. "You have arrived at your destination!" Bruce couldn't get a word out before Neon stepped out the Uber Bruce having to crack open his fat wallet to drop some cash for the ride.

"The Uber must be malfunctioning; were in the middle of nowhere." Neon huffed her shoes below sticking to the mug road.

"No, were in the right place…" Bruce reassured still not given a chance to explain where the two were heading. The two looked up at the stars that shimmered on them through the trees. Walking away from the middle of the road to the long line of evergreen trees as the Uber drove its way back to the city. Team light without words, only glowing eyes- Bruce pulled back an overgrown evergreen tree branch, waving for Neon and Miracle to head under; and to watch their heads. Besides the branch, the walkway was clearly marked. Bruce taking the lead again Neon spotting a black shaded home circled with trees and ponds. "Where are we?" She asked again!

Bruce Kind of spun around to look to her with a sore look, "Uh, this is the place where I grew up, Neon. I figured we'll stay here till we get our strength back." Neon when to oppose, that it was a bad idea to be out of the city no fighting, but her minded crossed the effects that come with pixel retraction. "I feel really bad about the burnt base, Neon." Bruce added turning back facing forward as the two walked their way to the house. "I want to make up for it."

The porch light turned on as Neon, Miracle and Bruce made their way up the steps. "Fair warning, Neon, My uncle doesn't know about everything about the Dracles, the dark energy, and us being an Ultras trying to stop a force of evil. So keep that in mind." Bruce huffed before he knocked on the door in a strange laid out patterned on the wood.

It was a few Moments before Team light heard a few noises inside, the lights when on inside then the three heard the door unlock. It opening to show a full grown man in a green plaid robe, he didn't have a full head of hair like Bruce but Neon could see how the two could be family with the same nose and hair color.

"BRUCE!" the man in the door lit up from his tried stone look. "Could have called and told me you were coming back, knucklehead!" Bruce's uncle Proceeded to hug him with one arm using the other to knuckle his scalp!

"Ugh, Boris!" Bruce Laughed as his uncle let go of him, the uncles' eyes landing on Neon and Miracle. Boris stiffed his manner "Who's this, Bruce?" He asked Bruce in a quieter tone.

"Oh! Um," Bruce started. "Boris, this is Neon and Miracle. Ladies this is Boris; the man who raised me…" Bruce introduced them to one another. Boris's face filled over with an inviting grin as he stuck out his hand for Neon.

"Nice to meet you, ." Neon greeted shaking the man's hand firmly.

"Please, Neon; Boris is fine" The man smiled.

"So, what brings you back Bruce?" Boris Asked standing under the light of his front porch looking at Bruce, just noticing his eyes new rare shade.

"Well, we can't stay at our old place, so I was hoping we could stay here a night or so?" Bruce asked knowing it wouldn't be any issue for the man, after all the whole Sunday-spilt ordeal, he was retired.

"OF COUSRE YOU CAN," The man chuckled opening the door for them. "I don't mind, come right in!" Boris smiled warmly.

"Thank you! But before we go in, I need to tell you something… here where you have plenty of fresh air." Bruce Became stiff looking up at his dad figure of an uncle watching his faces switch through.

"Ok?" Boris uttered as he took a seat on the porch swing. "Go ahead, Bruce." He added.

"You remember when I said I needed to make my own fair life in the city, about a little over a month ago?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah? You left after you found a place to stay, I helped with the first months rent; we made sure you had a job to get through."

"Yeah I was so happy about all that, but I really got derailed one night… um- and Neon and I."

"What … She's not pregnant is she?" Boris broke a cold sweat the way Bruce was trying to explain he began to worry, he had to guess.

"Oh god No!" Bruce Cracked a smiled, Neon and Miracle gave a look at one another, Neon looking down at her stomach. "I don't look pregnant do I?" She muttered under her breath Miracle shaking her little head. Bruce starting back up again "No, What I was trying to tell you were; Neon and I are Ultras and the CUI wants to put both of us underground. It's hard to explain but there's a darkness that's leaking in to Sandmark city from another world, which Neon and I, are trying to stop.

Boris looked up at Bruce with a blank stare, "A darkness?" he asked puzzled taking in a lot in so little time.

"Yes, it nearly took my life, twice! Bruce replied trying to get him to believing hoping it wouldn't be as hard as it was to convince Neon…

"What stopped it from doing so?" Boris asked more concerned than anything after learning that, he stood up from the swing on the porch.

"Neon stopped it both times." Bruce answered. Watching Boris's eyes shift from Bruce to Neon.

"How?" He questioned her.

"With this," Neon hummed as she illuminated her hands with a soft blue glow of light. Boris looking with none the less of amazement as he witnessed her powers!

"You saved my boy, thank you!" Boris thanked Neon with one hand on her shoulder.

"It was No issue at all…." Neon grinned even though it was actually a pain… and they nearly both died. Miracle playfully climbing up the man's arm greeting Boris in her own way!

"See look at this!" Bruce Hummed showing Boris the stitches on His arms, Boris able to see Bruce's gold again scales. "She's Smart too!" He laughed.

"I See… well its still mighty early, I imagine you two ultras are really tried! Neon, I'm sure Bruce can still easily show you around the house and to our guest room." Boris invited them in opening the door.

"Thank you," Neon nodded as she followed Bruce into the house He had grew up in.

Team light walking in to a hardwood living room that was pretty roomy, it was cleaner then Neon had thought two Men in a house could ever be, there was the appearance of wealth in the house as well "Oh, Boris! Where's Muffin?" Bruce asked breaking Neon's train of thought… hearing the name muffin she anticipated at the least a dog.

"I think she's up stairs." Boris Answered closing and locking the front door "Muffin!" Boris Shouted!

Neon heard a Course of heavy steppes come from the floor above them, it must been a big dog! The steps sounded like there was a horse over their heads! "What in the World Is That?!" Neon yelled watching a huge Shelled Snapping turtle flash down the stairs coming right at her!

"It's Muffin!" Bruce answered for her getting down on one knee to hug the huge Beast of a house pet, and stop it from running over Neon. "She's gotten bigger!" he added.

"No kidding!" Neon exclaimed gazing at Bruce and Muffin's hug, Miracle flew down with her flittering wings to land on Muffin's shell with a purr. "Eh, wow." Neon sighed.

Bruce Smiled he was happy to be home, the smell of the house, the stars, the warm lighting of Neon only made it better as far as he saw it; better then sleeping in a burnt building where there was a chance of falling to your death. Bruce got off the floor with a high sigh, looking at the being of light he read her, she wasn't as fond as he was to this place yet, it made him feel guilty… maybe the next thing would help. "Follow me," Bruce deemed to her before heading up the stairs.

The house looked a lot more rustic from the outside, but the art and décor that lined the walls and floor through the hall Bruce led Neon down, 'how could two men steal so much money to afford anything like this.' Neon Thought "Through here." Bruce's tone rung like a bell calling her as he opened the door.

"What's in here?"Neon Asked smirking from Bruce's giddy look as he darted in before her!

"The guest bedroom! It has all the stops, way more than what our other base had!" Bruce shouted like he was part of a commercial. "Including; a TV, a king-sized bed, a bookshelf and your own bathroom!" Bruce cheered as he threw into her arms; a remote, a small pillow, a random book from the shelf and turned on the bathroom light.

"Isn't that cool!" He asked Neon staring a bit blankly at him.

"y-yeah," she muttered the object's in her hands weighing her down as if they weighed 100 pounds each. She wilted down before sitting down on the large bed, putting them on the bed, freeing her arms shakily.

"Are you ok?" Bruce asked watching the last bit of blue melt away from Neon's pupils.

She nodded taking in a breath, before replying in a feeble tone "I felt like I was going to give out…. This must be a side-effect." She added quietly to herself more than to Bruce, but his ears caught it anyway.

"A side-effect? A Side-effect from what?" Bruce questioned, concerned "Are you allergic to turtles; cause Muffin sometimes sleeps in here!?"

"N-No… how does that even work?" Neon Asked getting off track, she shook her head! "It's a side-effect from saving you. It wasn't entirely just your DNA that I inserted in your body to get your sane-self to come back…" She uttered hoping she could keep it under wraps knowing how dangerous it was with how low her pixel count dropped.

"Neon what are you talking about?" Bruce asked standing still as stone as she mumbled to herself like a coon. She looked up at Bruce with a strain. "Do you Know what a Pixel count is? She asked him like he was being quizzed on spot.

"No… What is it? I wanna know!" Bruce replied knowing she would tell him. "It's a cretin number of Pixels in an Ultra's DNA strain and cells that is multiplied by how many were mainly infected in a body… the number is rounded to the cleanest zero…" Neon explained with confidence of intelligence knowing with ease, like Bruce now knew her to do so.

"Ok, So what's wrong? What did you do?" He scampered

"I'll be fine in a little time but… in order to Rebound the heavily dark energy damaged cells, I used a few of my pixels to reset your body and mind back to your old-self. Not my best idea… but I was rushing for an answer." Neon responded with a sigh of self-regret laughing at it just a little… like old times.

Bruce's heart settled… "You put your DNA in my DNA?" he tried for a recap.

"Yes, In order to save you of course; I don't mind the consequences." Neon nodded as Bruce's Face lit up with an utter joy!

"You care about me!" The second Dracle swooned onto the bed laughing. "You know what this means, Neon?" he poked his head up at her.

"What." Neon settled into a confused look. She had never met someone happy about getting their DNA tampered with

"WERE FAMILY!" he shouted!

Neon cracked up he couldn't be any more wrong, but it was sweet he tried to look on the bright side. "Sure…" She chuckled laughing her weak shoulders bouncing. Bruce smiled; all he needed to do was bend a little unexpectedly. He sat up on the bed as the laughing faded out. "Hey, I want to ask you something now." Neon when on.

"I'll try my best to answer, what is it?" He asked turning to her normally it was the other way around.

"How did you and Boris get the money for this place; not to be rude, but pickpockets don't normally hit this type of gold mind." She asked being careful with her words.

"Oh, I know that one!" Bruce snickered. "It wasn't too long ago either, a few months before summer started; Boris and I went to the city like normal, But it wasn't it was out Sunday-split day!" Bruce started.

"You went to get ice-cream?" Neon asked curiously.

"Psh, during that cold spring? No way" Bruce joked again. "A Sunday-split day, was the day of the week Boris would take all of the money we didn't need for food, heat and other things and give it to homeless people on the left side of the city." Bruce saying that, Neon's jaw dropped in amazement, she really did look over these Crossland's without giving them a chance.

"What?" Bruce question.

"N-nothing … Go no Robbie-hood." Neon smirked.

Bruce chuckled and he got back to the story. "Well that Sunday we met an old man and woman on the street nothing but their clothing and one another to keep each other warm, Boris when up to them and was about to give them around all we had to give out, they didn't take it, though, and when Boris asked why not. The man spoke up trying to explain they were happy without the money, they had everything they needed, the two liked going by life's stream. It was confusing back then but Boris seemed to understand, he told the man that we were just part of their fork in the stream and if they there true to their word, they would take 10 dollars from him and see what life does to it. Boris pointing the man and woman to a pretty shabby convenience store… after the two of them when in, Boris told me to watch their faces when they came back out. So I did. The old Man and woman came out with a lottery ticket and bright eyes! I asked him how he knew that would happen, he just laughed and said 'You'd be amazed what can happen when you add a little hope to life's stream.' The Old man and woman won over 10 million dollars from the lottery with Boris's 10 dollars."

"Whoa," Neon utter in a dream tone like Bruce was cooing her to sleep, which she might as well be under the covers of the bed.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let us Leave till Boris agreed to take half of the money. That day on, we didn't have to do anything to get money besides swipe a card."

"Did you still go out on Sunday's?" Neon asked with a light feeling.

"Yeah, of course, we have more than we know what to do with." Bruce shrugged after a small pause yawning. "Well it's still early" He muttered looking at the grace clock on the wall, "Good morning," He mused getting up and going for the door.

"Good morning…" Neon hummed half-shutdown.

Bruce turned off the light on his way out, closing the door from the hall.

The sun came through the curtains and liven the being of light with a bright warm beam of coffee like light. Bruce wasn't kidding the room was nice; now that she could actually see clearly… and like that she did something that felt like it was long overdue. The hot steam of the shower was amazing! She pulled the tie out of her hair the wet hair lying on her neck, the stream of water making its way done her body refreshing her skin… Neon took a wet sigh as she grabbed the soap to wash herself, amazed to see her scruffy dirty skin return to its peachy color. The tiles on the wall were white and shiny they seeming to mirror her body… like rain pattering on a tin roof, the shower opened up her thoughts… 'We shouldn't be here' she thought 'Hunter is waiting for our next move, I can feel it…' the last thing she wanted was to drag Boris into their issue even more. The thoughts coming to their next master move in this chess game passed as she completed with her lathering.

Soap bubbles followed down the same paths the streams of water, around curves and dips off of the being of light. As she became clean stepping out of the shower her thoughts only repeating in a loop like flow as she moved on to drying and redressing.

Coming down the stairs being sure to be careful with each one while Neon used a towel to dry her hair. Her ears catching a TV playing in the living room the being of light looking up to see the room brightly lit with light, that came in the one long window over the large couch. Before she could tell who was sitting in front of the TV a massive turtle came at her across the room like a train! Neon yelped with a strain in her voice about to wisp back upstairs.

"Muffin heel!" Boris shouted from his place on the couch the abnormally large Turtle digging her heels in the wood floor before she was able to jump on the being of light. Boris looked around his recliner chair seeing Neon on the last step on the stairs. "Good Afternoon, Neon" Boris grinned. "Sorry about Muffin, she gets excited around new people."

"After-noon?" Neon mumbled looking for a clock on the wall; he was right a quarter after 12:30. "Where's Bruce?" she asked taking no risk; wisping around Muffin to where Boris was resting.

"He took a walk, that boy loves the outdoors like you couldn't imagine." Boris replied still in his night clothing looking up at Neon, her wisping around not fazing his nearly as much as Bruce made it out to be, it was amazing but what part of an ultra were you suppose to be impress by, the fact they have power, or that they can will that and still stand as a human being with the same mind and heart. Bruce blabbered to Boris all about the being of light. "You can help yourself to some food and wait with me and the TV, till he gets back." Boris chuckled; he really was Bruce's uncle.

"Sure," Neon uttered sitting down on the cushy couch one leg under her, Boris was a new character to her, and it was quite knew to her she was going it have to learn to acknowledge him as some sort of underground alley from the CUI. The two sat in stiff silence beside the noise of the TV that no one was watching.

"So Neon I was wondering, how did you get your name?" Boris asked innocently trying to engage a chat between them.

"Well, I Control and I'm pretty much made of Light… Bruce is the one who gave me that Name, and it stuck. You're going to have to ask him?" Neon answered.

"I see…" The Man scratched his chin agreeing. "Here's one, how did you a Bruce meet?"

Neon laughed nervously averting her eyes for a moment thinking back to that, was… humorous. "It was really hot that week." She started. "I was avoiding the CUI at all costs at that time; it was all I could do. So it was alarming with a guy in a CUI coat threw you to a wall yelling he was late for work then run off, out of nowhere. He ends up dropping this tooth- so I returned it when he got into a tight spot with Some CUI's… I didn't think much of it then, but the next day I see him again at a café stocking me." Neon Chuckled Boris intrigued by her story, Bruce already telling his side to Boris. She continued. "I nearly knocked his block off for the second time when he tried to tell me about all the darkness in Sandmark. I thought he was talking crazy saying stuff like- I was in his dream. But we got it sort out." Neon hummed Boris laughing at it.

"Sound like you've had your plate full trying to get rid of… these dracles?- Bruce called them?"

"Yeah, they are being of darkness that come out at night, they possess CUI's too, it wasn't bad enough- now that they are working together."

"You guy's fight them a lot?"

"Yeah, mostly the leader though..." Neon Shrugged.

"So being an Ultra you have to constantly have to avoid someone wanting to kill you… or lock you away? The CUI & Crossworld shadows. What's that like?" Boris asked kindly getting Neon more than willing to answer; this man was a rare card. It was all going well till- "What's it like being an Ultra compared to your old life, Neon?"

"Well at first I thought being light was a burden; that it ruined my life… but I think now that I need my light, now that Bruce depends on it. It's the only thing that can save Sandmark City, or maybe the world." Neon narrowed her brows seeing the realness of that answer. "Before that, it seemed I had it all figured out for myself… But I guess life had other plans."

"That's just the funny thing about life; it will always throw you to the wall at some point, Neon you just have to be the one to stand back up and make better with what good life's stream brings to you and leave the rest behind to float away." Boris exclaimed to her watching her eyes light up, he was some kind of madman to give her hope like that.

"Really?" She asked questioning his philosophy.

"Yes, broken or shot down, it doesn't matter. Take Bruce for an example Neon." Boris when on. "Born with parents that didn't want him after a ragged and torn divorce so my sister gave him to me. But I've never heard him bring any of that up from the past; he's only ever tried to make better with the good and bright." Boris Hummed, Neon's face froze.

She failed to reply, although it was too late, Boris turned back to her to try to fix what he uncovered when Bruce came back swinging the front door open seeing Neon a Boris in the living room. He was quicker to read her mechanical expression. "What's going on Guys? He tried to chirp to thin the palpable feeling in the room around them. Neon looked up at Bruce's face; her heart sank like a rock in water

.Miracle yelped and like that; in a wisp form, Neon Flashed past Bruce and out the door as fast as light could carry her! "What happened?" Bruce asked, lost in the fix.

Boris had an unsettling look on his face "I think I might have said something too much."

"I'll catch up to her! Don't worry, mysterious women will do mysterious things for reasons I don't get." Bruce uttered justifying to Boris before running after Neon.

"Well I get it" Boris huffed to muffin as she looked up at her owner.

"Neon!" Bruce called out "I think I prefer this game in the city then in the woods, here it gets dark quick." Bruce muttered to Miracle in his front shirt pocket how also yelped for Neon. It was a one-man party looking for a being that could be anywhere on one side of the earth in the matter of seconds. But he knew the forest like the back of his right hand, and Bruce felt she was closer with each step, they were connected like that now… he didn't know if it was a two-way thing or not. All the while miracle didn't move from his pocket so he thought he must have gotten it right somewhere along the way!

"Neon?!"


	13. Chapter 13 (-June 2, 2022-)

"Neon, where are you?" Bruce shouted through the trees of the thin forest; it was getting dark quicker than the second dracle could search. The leaves above dimming to the red sunset resting on the hills visible through the white trees, Bruce found himself further in the forest then he had ever walked before he began to not know where he was. He was tired under the heat from the red sky questioning where he was...

He was silent spinning his head to get a good look of where he was and or to spot the being of light along one of the many directions the forest could take him along. "Neon!" The second dracle called out time and time again. "I'm sorry about whatever happened to make you run off! But, I'm not going back to the house without you!" Bruce huffed out into the open air hoping she was listening! He passed through the low brush like grass that's hue turned to a green-yellow from the lack of rain, moving forward under the trees the forest dimmed as if the sun burned out to a cool space sky.

"This seemed easier in the city, miracle…" Bruce muttered to the tiny black and teal dragon on his shoulder as he continued onwards in the thin forest. Miracle Hummed a low cry for Neon, not moving away from the dracle's shoulder view. The night began its move on the one-half of the world letting the red sky bleed out as it watched Bruce ventured deeper into the forest letting his guts pick his path. Bruce felt she was closer with each tree that passed him; they were connected like that now… he didn't know if it was a two-way thing… if it was, he hoped she wasn't moving onwards every time he neared.

Bruce's brows narrowed; he was worried in the starting form of care for his 'sibling'. Bruce's shining gold eyes now visible under the darkness he blew the hair out of his eyes stopping next to the tree that had torn up the earth with it roots falling over… what was strange to Bruce was this tree wasn't dead and the earth was fresh. Miracle hummed as Bruce neared closer to the uprooted tree. Near the base it seemed like it was cooked!

Bruce's train of thought was snapped back when his eyes caught something in the dark, a ray of blue light blurred through the trees in the dark far away… something that in Daylight, he wouldn't be able to see.

"Neon?"

…

Uncontrolled, ceasing to stop, dangerous light! Up with her back to a tree. Tears welled in her eyes that ran down her cheeks with no end… the flow like being as if someone had cut the brakes to her car rolling down the hill with no way of stopping without ending up in a ball of fire on the side of the road….. Alone. Hair in Neon's face; she rather just leave it there then have to look at her uncontrolled light emerging from her hands, She couldn't get her powers to listen to her the light wouldn't stop; refusing to stop she held her hands to her sides as she looked up with blurred vision from tears of the trees above. "Why can't I just-" Neon Choked through her tears the unsuppressed light weakening her energy she slid down the trunk of the tree sitting on the soft green grass and roots watered by the reservoir of water in the form of a pond in front of her.

Soft cries renew into heavy tears looped every time she tried to numb her emotions in the same way that seemed to hold off this wave for so long! And with that, the loss of control over her thoughts and emotions she couldn't wield her Light.

Hearing her after all this time in front of the reservoir of water that reflected Neon's light in a watered pattern onto her and trees the bright reflection untamed as her powers. Neon entering another loop her bright neon blue eyes welled hot tears; they broke from her locked with shining Goldeyes!

"N-Neon? Are you ok?" Neon and Bruce's faces lit up under watered pattern light, who knew a brilliant light like that could be seen from so far away to lead Bruce and Miracle right to her.

Neon pulled the hair out of her face shocked to see Bruce and miracle had found her… she was a sure eight miles from the house… "Why a-are you here?" She asked trying to talk clearly for him; this had been a side of her he'd have never seen of her before.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," Bruce answered her watching as the light shown tears that welled in her eyes, it was like reading a Giant light-up build broad, she had been crying her heart out. Staring at the water she did nothing to continue the talk; he wouldn't be surprised if she wanted nothing more than for him to leave her in peace. But that's not what she needed… "What's wrong, Neon? It's ok, you can tell me." Bruce uttered as he gained closer, if he had learned anything from Boris, it was how to help a person in the best way possible, no matter whom.

Neon Sniffed through her teary eyes; she looked at Bruce, not like a partner she had agreed terms with a while back… but a brother searching to make things better for a larger group besides himself. "It's was Something Boris had revealed to me… during our conversation." Neon muttered feeling a little sick now that she had cried so much and now trying to talk with Bruce without stopping for sobs.

"What was it? I'm sure he didn't mean any harm from it, Neon." The second Dracle sat himself besides the being of light, under the tree that glistened from the light over the water.

"I-it was about your mother and father… how they-" Neon Started but her Chokes of tears came back. "How they didn't want you, and Boris & you were left alone."

"Oh, that…." Bruce's eyes turned away from the light and out to the water that laid before them waiting to listen to her more; knowing something as mere as that wouldn't cause a strong lady like Neon to run off.

Neon paused "I just feel like that was something you should have the chance to give out, not Boris… that just got me all lit up." Neon sniffed wiping tears from under her eyes only for more to replace them. "I don't understand how a little thing like that could make me lose control over myself." Neon breathed out.

"Would it help if I knew?" Bruce asked strikingly cold.

Neon didn't give it a thought; her head ached from all the crying. "Maybe." She shrugged a part of her hoping he wouldn't go on.

"Neon you're a dammed up river with a thousand cracks." Bruce uttered with a sigh trying not to let her bare the truth alone.

Neon's narrowed her brows still with her wispy tears hanging from each eye. "What?"

"It may be hard for you to see yourself that way when you look in the mirror, Neon, but over time… The months I have been at your side fearing Darkness… I see in a strange way you're in that darkness as much as me." Bruce sighed, seeing stories dripping out of Neon's eyes that men that had lived five lifetimes couldn't tell.

Neon sniffed, Bruce looking back to her with a helping look in his eyes that made her weeps more tears full of memories… "It's just getting info. Like that…I keep so many things to myself… it didn't seem fair that that I learned something like that about you; It makes me feel dirty like- like Hunter." Neon explained with eyes on the ground comparing herself in such a way.

"You're Nothing like Hunter, Neon!" Bruce hissed he couldn't help but to yell at her. "You put yourself down like that and you'll never stop sobbing!" he added getting her to look up to him. "You hold SO much back in your cracked dam with no water flow... if you don't start letting it go into the air you'll break and everything below you; all the work you and I have done, will be for nothing." Bruce pulled words from his heart… since for the most part his brain wasn't the best working block on the lot.

Neon took what the Dracle preached to her, and thought it over the best she could that the moment with chokes in her breath. For a moment or two Bruce thought out of Doubt that maybe that was a shove under the wrong spotlight; This was harder than Boris made it look.

The Being of light, The Runway prince of Dracles, and Miracle sat in silence watching Neon's untamed light stray over the body of water making it light up brilliantly blue. "Bruce?" Neon so faintly muttered for the dracle's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind; I-if I began to get this story off my chest, and told it to you?" She asked quietly as if she was a Shy singer told she was singing at the Sydney Opera House that evening.

"I don't mind at all, I believe it will help you." Bruce agreed softly.

"If Anything I'm glad her schizophrenic Mother SHOT her father to death then killed herself! How do you know she won't point a gun at me HUH; why are you partnering me up with a kook, Logan?!" Wibble slammed his Fists on his brother's L.I.T desk.

"HUNTER SHUT UP, stop your tempered squawks coming in my office like this, if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times; the L.I.T. sheets can't be changed, you're the last person I thought would complain this girl's a very hard worker!" Logan steamed dealing with his old brother's confliction ever since he was small & was unable to even speak, but they were adults standing in this office; it just seemed only one of them could grow up.

"She's inexperienced in this type of field Logan! She'll hold me back!" Hunter shot this up as fast as Logan took it down!

"You haven't been here any longer than she has!" Logan growled. "If you cared enough to take a closer look at the L.I.T. employer's Union sheet you'd know she has Obtained a Master's Degree in future Scientific Technology research and progression." Logan starring his brother dead in his green eyes.

"She's an orphan." Hunter scowled with a grim growl.

"That is not true you're just pulling strings now brother! You knew very well Miss. Djoser has loving custody over-."

"Miss. Djoser this- Miss. Djoser that- ! Seriously Logan can't you go ten moments without kissing up to that-!"

"I swear to Christ, Hunter! You can't stand to hear of anyone above you! I'm not kissing up to anyone here, I'll have you know and I have been well-working partners longer than you've wanted this job!" Logan Stroked the back of his head seeing the older sibling red-faced about to respond with another relentless jab at trying to get rid of, as what he saw; A Rat as his working partner at the L.I.T.

He simply couldn't have his way… Nearing another argument the two brothers' Hunter and Logan heard a simple knock at the office door. Logan looked up from his fiddling brother "Come In." He uttered.

I opened the door to let light into the office & onto the two brothers' from the lobby's skylight behind me. "Good morning, I was told to come here to meet my partner?" I utter softly back then I had dark chestnut hair worked up into a neat bun, black glasses that rested on my nose, and a sparkly white L.I.T. uniform lab coat that matched Hunter's.

Logan came out from behind his desk and stepped into the light to shake My hand. "Nice to finally meet you-."

"Great, she's here." Hunter heckled my arrival. Getting a death glare from his younger brother!

"You must forgive him; He's not warmed out to the idea of working along someone in the lab yet." Logan hummed as I nodded with my cold brown eyes joining the glare

"I understand, and you are?" I asked from behind my glasses.

"Logan Wibble, dear, it's a pleasure from the both of us to meet you; I'm Jill Djoser's partner in the biochemistry division of L.I.T." Logan explained calmly, he never showed it around his brother, but the man was known to be an introvert at work, it was just his way of working with his animals with Jill.

"Oh yeah, Jill has talked about you; all good things of course." I smiled at the one Wibble brother as he became bashful.

"And this is Hunter Wibble, your research progression partner." Logan gestured towards his older sibling trying to bring order.

I turned to Hunter; he had the unmoved expression of a teenage delinquent in class as he looked me over. "Hello Hunter, pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm-." I started but I was sharply cut off!

"I'm aware of who you are!" Hunter spat at me with no warning, turning my smiled to a forced grin to keep the air light. Logan groaned at his brother's behavior, uttering unholy swears under his breath… this was his Partner's kid that she loved very much; not to mention Hunter's Advisor. Logan felt the need to defend me then rather to take his brother's side.

"Hunter!" Logan started trying to contain his rage. "Grow up; take your progression Partner to the Lab immediately." Logan made sure to drill in the word Partner just to spite him. The brother started up a storm in his mind but said nothing! The frustration went straight down to his feet storming out of the office!

Jill might have been a little too hopeful for my first day… not even halfway through and it seemed someone already hated me! But mother's will be mother's the best they can. I headed for the door now that Hunter had made the room awkward sitting under silence. Logan called out to me. "Hey,"

"yes sir?"

"Don't let Hunter get under your skin," Logan chuckled kindly welcoming me. "People around here just deal with him… I don't think your mom will let you sit in hot water for long, and neither will I, so don't fret. Anyways if you need help straightening him out and I'm not here; I'll be in the lab in the West wing with Jill; Working." Logan smiled softly the same way Jill did, Even though we just met face to face… I felt like I've know Logan before.

Logan watched a grin form on my mouth, "yes sir, I'll definitely keep that in mind." I walked back out of the room into the light where she felt most inspired, closing the door behind me with a wave to Logan; who was kind, unlike his brother. I headed for the lab Jill had shown me the door before on a late shift that I got to tag along on, a little over a month ago when she sent in my resume and application to work at L.I.T at the age of 18. I recalled what she had sweetly said to me, it was just the two of them… "See that door? I'm going to make sure you have your Name on that Door! It has the most beautiful view of L.I.T testing ground! I know that natural lighting will help you with your-."

"Hey stop following me!" Hunter pulled me out of my memories and held a sour look looking back at me two feet in front of the lab that Jill had spared for me, that now I had to share with someone who hated me for merely getting selected randomly as his partner… which was a huge part of the necessary job working terms and conditions. I wondered if he had looked over the working terms and conditions in the first place.

"Please excuse me… but we're working in the same lab? I must get there somehow in order to work."

"Why don't you just work somewhere else?" I heard Hunter mutter under his breath as he continued to turn and walk away. "just because you have bonds to Jill Djoser doesn't mean I Have to treat you like her... I bet you expect the sun and moon under your predicaments."

I narrowed my brows, my brown eyes nailed into hunter's back. "Excuse me?!" I said a little less patient than before a part of me knew what he what he was using to paint me in ugly colors.

"Don't think you can fool me, unlike you I've earned everything to be here," Hunter growled again hearing nothing from me as he opened the two in-warded doors to the east wing of the L.I.T. building. The lighting from through the glass brighten the lab's feeling, to me was a glorious view! The room was littered with boxes that they were to get to work to unpacking to make the lab feel a little more at ease to work in...

"What makes you think I haven't earned the right to be here?" I asked hunter after a bitter moment, Hunter heading off to the left side of the lab that seemed endless on the way up that half that length across... he took that side with a stern look... I didn't mind, I am ambidextrous to my mind right down to my hands.

Hunter pulled a red Hand Notebook out of one of his boxes. "You're the so-called daughter of our unit manager... even though you were well at the age where the point of having a parent was obsolete to your needs... The way I see it, you're using Jill like a tool."

Hunter glared down right at my soul through my eyes, his grim look hummed in the Lab like he was impressed by what he thought I was doing to my adoptive mother. "I would never; those are twisted thoughts, That's not what a family is for, Hunter."

"What else is a family for?" hunter scoffed that I would apposed to something that in his head was so right! "There is no other reason for those unnecessary actions" The dirty blond added.

"It's true Jill took me in well after she needed too, we could have stayed the way we were, but our bond was so strong that that she began to look after me, and I started to look up to her for guidance..." I started to ramble on about the day that I accidentally called Jill Mom, Hunter rolled his eyes. So I jumped not wanting to lose the argument, "Don't you ever feel that way with your family?" she asked.

Hunter looked up at me watching me place a white microscope on the counter on my side in the light. "No, why would I ever need to?" hunter snubbed the soft moment.

"What about your brother?" I asked hunter in a tone that made that question seem more to herself than to him, but Hunter's ear shot still caught it.

"My brother? He was a shy little bag of fat before I got around to him... he wouldn't be where he was if it weren't for me." Hunter decided to give into what I was trying to prove to him... whatever it was.

"Well if you and brother got along anymore then you do now, you'd understand... But I ensure you, Hunter, Jill and I are happy, using people to build personal gain, just seems wrong."

"You can talk that way, but really-" Hunter was ready to give his full comeback but his pause caught my attention "AHHH There's A RAT!" Hunter SCREECHED hopping onto the counter on impulse to his death fear of the small rodent. "QUICK SMASH IT'S HEAD OPEN, use your microscope!" He hollered again at me, I didn't flinch at the site of the small rat running across the floor of their lab... the rat with a yellow tag on its little ear squeaked, it's little red eyes shining in the light.

"Hunter, it's just a lab rat. He must have escaped his cage in one of the other labs." I adjusted my glasses on my nose as my black tipped shoes made their way across the room after the small being with beady red eyes, I was sure it was a lab rat after it let me pick it up "See no harm can come from this little guy." I hummed walking back over to hunter cradling the rat.

Hunter climbed the counter to avoid the Rat in my arms shocked with fear in his white face. "I'll Have you know those things can carry more diseases then a man can live through in a lifetime!" hunter stuttered out his facts trying to be chill about the rodent in my arms; coming closer with his demon-like eyes!

I found this funny Hunter tried to act so perfect to one-up me in a war that didn't exist anywhere besides his head. "You mean this little guy?" I asked again holding up the Rat to him, watching Hunter's face turn white as the tile floor! He hissed losing his footing on the counter that he stood on, falling onto a few empty boxes that He had already emptied! "AHH"

"Are you ok?!" I asked holding the rat to my Chest, I held out my hand but he didn't take it... and continued to struggle with his arms wedged inside the box to get the boxes unstuck from his head & rear-end.

I struggled to hold in my laughter, with the rat in my arms he glared at me like if I dared to do anything more he would start biting! His white face turned to an embarrassed red seeing Jill walk into the lab behind me:to me she was my mother, to him the unit manager that gave him his job.

Her rosy cheeks brighten seeing hunter stuck in the boxes that he had fallen in! She didn't hesitate to chuckle at him, soon I gave in and joined! "What were you two doing in here?" She asked with laughter in her tone.

Hunter was too red and embarrassed to answer her, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to speak in his place... "It's quite funny, see we were unpacking like we were instructed; but this little guy gave hunter a scare." I started to explain as I held the white rat with red eyes out to Jill in my hands. "When I picked him up hunter was well on the counter!" I went on but my laughter made it hard to continue between chuckles.

"And he slipped off into the boxes that you two had unpacked?" Jill finished my thought like she was reading them off of my forehead. I nodded chuckling; "All because of this his little guy." I smiled watching Jill's eye light up the instant her green eyes landed on the Rat's yellow tag.

"OH you found Simon!" Jill sung pulling a single red curly hair out of her face, her hair was long with loops that spun all the way down to her lower back; not yet put up in a bun for work.

"Simon?" Me and hunter question nearly simultaneously.

"Simon's was Logan's pet Rat that we had in the lab when we worked in this lab before you came." Jill informed me, but I had the feeling that Hunter well knew that Logan owned a pet rat, although its name was the least of his worries. "Oh I can't wait to see his face when he sees this little guy again!" Jill hummed taking the rat from me with gentle hands, it would be better if Jill took it anyways... if hunter had it his way; that rat would be dead.

"I'll go now!" Jill smiled giving me a hug with the one arm that didn't cradle the rat and Chuckled while waving a goodbye to hunter still stuck before she turned for the door.

Now that the room was free of the rat maybe hunter wouldn't be so quick to object to me helping him out of those boxes. Hunter beat her to it, he lifted himself up with his legs that were hanging out from the front of the box, kicking it off with his foot before I could offer to help again, he was free! "You should have just killed the rat when you had the chance." He growled pulling the box off of his head with his now free arms, standing he threw the box to the floor.

"Don't you want to see your brother happy?" I asked; hunter turned away from me and faced the left side of the lab that he claimed as his... his back to the light that shined through the huge window.

"He should be the one making me happy, I had a two-year head-start and I let him jump ahead of me..." Hunter muttered to himself as if he wasn't aware of me standing behind him watching from my counter to his... like two islands with thousands of feet of deep water between them.

Hunter and I never let that day lay behind us... and not like something you look back at and laugh at, but an argument that when on for months about the same thing! It was like trying to teach a robot on how to grow a heart and care about something other than computers for a change. But this robot Partner of mine was sure I was using Jill for my own personal gain, using my sad sob story to scam others to give me titles that I didn't earn... because of this I earned a medical doctor degree and let him watch me earn it every step of the way. He dismissed it as fake, now I have a medical degree I don't even need.

I just gave up of Hunter... I found myself hanging out with the Wibble that was two years under Hunter, Jill and Logan were always excited to see what I had created or discovered that week or so... whenever the opportunity was there you'd see Logan at my side. lunch was a thing we loved to do, though Jill was there as much as she could, the two would see her with paperwork she have to eat and work at the same time in order to get done, it being manager work, me and Logan couldn't help her... On lazy afternoons just the two of us would slip away to eat at our favorite cafe. After that- he didn't even need a reason; Logan would pop in and chat with me as I worked. He called it a 'Walking break' to clear his head. But that didn't explain Hunter's dirty looks and him memorizing my favorite hot cocoa shop that he would buy from for me at the end of the day. Simon liked me too... maybe that's why hunter hates me nearly as much as he hates the tiny rodent.

-June 2, 2022-

"I call it the Sun Energy Transmitter; S.E.T. for short." I sung, I was proud of this one. It had been more than half a year of research and rebuilding prototypes and designing a Sun Energy Transmitter that could single-handedly replace the oil- coal- wood- and gases found under the earth... my goal was to get a Sun Energy Transmitter out for the general public to use in their home or office to stop the rising of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, stopping the burning of these resources would do the trick. I held a blocky laptop on the counter... showing the data to Logan and Jill... "Outside is the Solar Ray catcher of my own design, each panel has the power to generate more than enough energy to uphold the entire workforce of L.I.T and their needs!" I explained opening the curtains hunter had placed in front of the window to block the light; I let this slide- I'd just open them whenever he left the room anyway.

Logan and Jill looked outside at the Sun Energy Transmitter and another closer look at the laptop's data ... solar panels are always in need of higher energy production rates and longer compatible stages for less panels and more energy. "Wow, this is phenomenal... how did you do it?" Logan spoke out to me; I knew it was because Hunter was even watching all the commotion from his of the lab that still sat in darkness.

"I would tell you but then how would I ensure a power like this wouldn't be used for the wrong purpose. As well as the many benefits the S.E.T can provide it can also produce enough power that can spring a doomsday device in of matter of minutes…" I had it a pack that i would never reveal the truth behind the SET's massive energy producing technology.

"I see," Logan nodded understanding a Government company like L.I.T. made to make safe and earth healthy technology for the future of progressive work in the nation… It wouldn't be a great move to give out something that could do more damage then well to the public. Jill agreed.

"I believe you have something here that can really help move us to the future, I'm so proud of you." Jill hugged me she was always looking on the bright side; she helped me stay positive... Even if I was a sad sob story- She was there and believed I was good!

"Thanks mom, you're both right, I don't want to trash this project just because it's too good... I'll just have to make more than one version… versions that would meet up to everyone's needs. Places like the cafe- they get a small one… companies like L.I.T. a big one!" I got excited for the future more than I had in a long time! "We'll have scouts see the place first and approve what version they need - have people to make them- another workforce to install tall of them!" I was running from the top of my head off to Logan and Jill; they seemed so happy for me!

"Creating jobs, cleaning the air, make the future power on sunshine….is there anything you can't do?" Logan hummed impressed by my work in a dreamy tone. I was oblivious.

"Doesn't seem like it huh?" Jill added smiling, "Do you want me to make a report to the head so we can get this on market?" she asked me on the spot.

"Nah, I still want to test it some more before we get anyone important in here to look at it." I replied giddy at the thought of me able to do something like this, when other senior L.I.T scientists were still at long work for answers.

"Alrighty sweetheart, I have to head back the west wing to finish up my paperwork… Stay busy." Jill hummed to me after she gave me a hug she left the room to head for the West wing. Logan stayed beside me with a nerve-racking thought on his mind. In My head I saw it as he was just thinking of SET's power, which at some points had me in a worried mess as well.

But I was happy today and not even Hunter could change that: and believe me he's tried… Hunter rose from his counter desk and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains shut leaving Logan and I in the dark, I Scoffed it off like normal and Logan gave a glare at his brother. "So what do you plan on doing now?" Logan asked me "w-With the S.E.T." he added.

I didn't need to give it a second thought, "Well what I really want to do is run it a few times under some tests to see how stable it is with repetitive recharge. You know- get so numbers from it." I answered willing sitting down at the desk, checking the rate of growth in energy. It seemed to becoming out of alignment from the cooling system… 'No big deal' I thought.

"Hey, you mind if I ask you something?" Logan question reaching to rub his neck. He seems so on edge.

"I don't mind, but I have to check the S.E.T. outside real quick."

"OH do you want help with that?" Logan asked.

"Sure, I don't know why you'd need to ask beforehand about that." I replied starting my way out of the Lab, Logan following me he grabbed my hand- this I saw Hunter's head poke up at me and Logan watched the two rats together.

"No T-that's not what I wanted to ask." Logan restated his introverted side peeking out with his stuttering words.

"What is it then?" I asked seeing the words on the tip of his tongue.

"Would you want to go steady with me?" Logan Still held my hand he was a wreck over this whole thing… Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hunter filled with hate; so I knew it was right. I blushed with a nod… My glasses and I watched as Logan's world was made full. For me I was able to piece his strange actions…. It was Limerence… A secret love, I sealed the speechless moment with a kiss.

Logan and I remained hand in hand heading for the S.E.T. in the testing yard set aside for employees only… As soon as the door shut Hunter's breathing doubled heavy he jumped from his chair and threw all the work on his desk to the floor in rage! HE shouting meaninglessly in the room! "AHHHH how dare she manipulate MY BROTHER! GAH soon it'll be ME!" He's hate for me was unreal it was like he spent every day thinking of me in uglier and uglier hues! And the light only made the color worst! Hunter threw open the Curtains of the window in anger growing and scoffing swears under his breath!

Hunter made his way over to his Partner's side of the lab and grabbed the laptop that she had put together in front of him! He held the laptop in his arm standing over the view of the S.E.T. looking over the window the met the floor watching the two rats' walk their way over… "No way I'm going to let you in my head you RAT! Hunter Spat… activating S.E.T. wirelessly through the laptop… "Let's see how much power this thing and really transmit! After this everyone will see how much of a fake you are!" he uttered as he put it the full power and shut down the cooling system altogether to produce more energy…. "It'll burn out like a light in no time….. L.I.T. will have to fire you after this!"

…

June was a hot month, but it wasn't the coolness that puzzled Logan and I it was the abnormally Blue Sky and winds that just dropped and picked up randomly... "This isn't normal atmosphere activity…" Logan uttered holding my shoulder. But I urged down the steps… not a single person was out with us; normally on a bright day like this the yard was full. "I think we should head back in!" Logan emitted to me, something about the air wasn't right… it all of a sudden felt thick.

I was oblivious as much as I was stubborn… "I'll be quick!" I responded taking off down the steps, Logan who I wished had left me, came along at my side, at the moment the Wind picked up! And the green trees around the yard shook!

Making it to the S.E.T. without slipping on the grass I went to grab for the control panel but I hissed! the medal was burning hot! It had burnt my hand pretty bad, Logan hearing my pain from behind me.

"It's overheating!" I shouted over top of the winds that flooded our ears! "I have to shut it down; it could explode!"

"Do it Quick! I think it's getting worse!" Logan Shouted over to me, pointing up at the panels that began to glow neon blue from what I could only decipher as the heat making it change. As that came so did Clouds of white, blue and black sweeping over them. I didn't waste another second trying to figure out what was going on, the wind had blown off my glasses: impairing my vision as I began to shut down the S.E.T.

Winds that I swear could uproots trees blew around us, I Was nearly; about to shut the SET down, before I heard Logan Shout at me to watch out! Before I was able to see what he was trying to warn me of Logan pulled me away from the controls and tightly hugged me his back to the S.E.T.

I had never heard a sound so loud, between Logan's Shouting and the fiery explosion of what I had created! life halted on its track in my mind The wind dropped and my body was blown onto the cool grass littered with pieces of the S.E.T. and fire, felt nice, my only wish was I wasn't suffocating.

before the evitable unconsciousness, met me thought scared me…

'I don't hear Logan anymore.'


	14. Chapter 14 (The story of the Light)

I wish I would have known better than to trust Hunter the way I did back then… I knew he hated my guts, but I was a trusting partner. Jill told me that no matter what I should have Hunter's back, but thinking he would have mine… he held a knife to it instead.

I was just coming through and I could hear voices yelling in the room, I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying most of the time. I heard my name over and over again but I still had no idea where I was or what had happened before I was knocked out...maybe I was paralyzed? No everything hurt.

"Ma'ma, We are going to need to know what happened, were you there then this incident happened?" A blue dressed nurse asked Jill who stood at my bedside; I knew from her voice, but her tone sounded so worried… was I in that much of a bad state? What even happened?

"No, I was walking to my office when I heard the explosion! But her partner saw; Hunter told me that the storm was turning up outside when they were going out. Hunter tried to stop them but they insisted on going together. Oh, Nurse is my baby going to be ok?!"

"Besides the blackout and the breathing It's too early to tell if she has any major internal injuries…but we are going to need to keep her here for scanning and moderation. You're welcomed to stay with her but first, we'll need to you to make out some paperwork for her information." The nursed calmed my mother the way she had done as a job for what I can only imagine would be years….

"Ok, ok..." Jill nodded heading off with the nurse to work out papers and small details of my injury…. I Don't believe I was hurt but everyone around me seemed panicked like I had been crushed by a bridge. Hearing doctors start to shuffle around me using words I had learned over the time I pursued a medical doctor degree "She's trying to Breathe; Smith, remove the tube." I had a breathing tube? Maybe something was wrong with me… I didn't feel anything, but all of a sudden was able to talk and open my eyes!

A bright flashlight was shined in my face to dilate my pupils... I felt a doctor place his fingers in my hand that draped through the rails of the bed in the ER hospital bed. "Miss Djoser - Doctor Smith, if you can hear me, and you're able; squeeze my hand." I heard a doctor say to me… I knew it was a test to see if I was responsive and just like that I clutched a doctor's fingers in my hand…

A Breath of relief left nearly every doctor that surrounded me in the ER room... I wasn't in any pain but they all looked at me like I was a sure goner. "W-what happened?" I asked a shutter coming up my throat as my first words of my new life came out.

Before they can so get a word out to me, I hear Jill Scream from the other side of the ER building jack full of doctors and patients. "MY Baby!" and not a mammoth could stop her from running over to my room as soon as she got the word that I had 'come through.'

I was still clueless. "Mom?" what happened why Am I here?" I saw Jill in tears over this I found myself confused and open to anything anyone will tell me; just to understand what had happened to me… and Logan. Logan came to my mind more now than work… I wanted to ask where he was but Jill burst out at me in tears.

"I thought I-I lost you! The S.E.T. overheated in the storm and blew up on site, you were crushed under rubble!" She wept as she held my hand connected by my veins to bags hung behind my bed.

"We'll all give you a few moments…" Doctor Smith sighed to us with a smiled to see me and Jill reunite… Jill must have thanked him a near thousand times before he left the small room…

"Oh honey, please never scare me like that again! Your lucky Hunter saw the entire thing from your Lab window… poor boy is worried sick over you and his brother." Jill exclaimed wiping her teary eyes.

I Tried to ask again, about logan but she beat me to it "The doctors keep going on and on about how it wasn't humanly possible for you to still be in one piece! I told them; you'd be surprised what you can live through!"

I had scared this woman into tears by nearing death 'but I just felt like I took one of those naps that when you wake up, you wonder where you are and what year it is! Jill when continued about the details about the SET and what hunter had told her… And I was a fool to believe it as well.

Soon the same nurse that had pulled Jill away before had come back with the papers that she had thrown aside the moment Jill got my update. She knocked on the window of our room making our head turn towards her, Jill chuckled not wanting to leave me again but I let her her hand go with a small nod…. I had been awake for half an hour and I already wanted to go back to sleep.

Jill left and just then I thought I might be alone to really step back mentally in my head to look at all the explanations I had been given and what was starting to come back to me in my head. Just then the worst struck, I remembered Logan had confessed to me before the blast of the SET, my eyes went wide when I could recall the feeling of his hands around me when he tried to shield me from the blast… I bit my lip in thought I need to know where he was… I Needed to see him. My legs twitched wanting to move, wanting to run!

"How does Someone like you do it?" A voice rang through my ears like a bird's last dying song. I hoped to See Doctor Smith, at most Logan… But My partner stood in the place of my boyfriend...

"Do what; nearly get Killed?" I chuckled hoping to break the ice but Hunter looked at me with more hatred than anyone in my whole life…

"Funny that you joke about that… do you have any idea how reckless you are 'partner'?" Hunter asked me moving away from the doorway where he stood, closing the door he came to the end of my bed… my heart started to jump in a light form of fear teaming off hunter and attacking me.

"H-Hunter what are you getting at… you never small talk." I pointed out. The only time he ever talked to me was to drive something under my skin.

"Oh yeah… I should leave the small talk to you huh?" Hunter's glasses gleamed from the light that beamed on me in the ER room. "After all that's how you got my brother to take your hit for you." Hunter's words started a wildfire of fear in my body, it felt strange like something was trying to make its way out of me?

"What do you mean?" I asked Hunter smiling the more fear I seemed to give off because of him.

"You had my brother fall for you, then he died… And it's… all your fault!" Hunter broke the news to me in a way the broke me.

"What?! H-hunter I survived! He should be ok too; Right!? Right?" I found myself starting to choke on my words and my eyesight became teary.

"You killed him! I can only imagine what this will do to your Job" Hunter went on about the death of his brother Logan like like a thing of the past, he seemed more worried on if I got to keep my job or not. But for me, this had been the fourth death that I've lived through. My Mom, Dad…. and a pet bird.

I started to weep and sob over this event, Logan had worked his way into my heart- I didn't even know how Jill would take this news, he was her partner more than anything.

"I know it's hard, seeing all the work that you did fall apart because of this, but that's just karma- taking over the minds of all those people, dear." Hunter cooed his immense hate for me being fed by my tears, I didn't even hear him say anything really after I Thought I had lost Logan.

"Sir! Please Leave!" A nurse who had heard my sobbing from outside my room came in to stop Hunter, the man mortified to see Hunter enjoying my tears.

Hunter turned from the end of my bed and threw his hands to his sides facing the nurse the that had come in to save me from starting to ball- the two eyeing one another as hunter walked out without a word. "Are you ok Miss Djoser?" He asked me, but I was crying too much to answer so we settled with a nod. "I'll be back to check on you with doctor Smith." He let me know before leaving; trying to set it on a happy note. "It really is a miracle that you had come out of the blast like this. We are all amazed by you."The nurse emitted before closing the door. Despite what the nurse had said to me- My powers sparked, I only became more scared the moment I saw my eyes in the reflection of the door- they had turned Bright Neon Blue with tears streaming down my face.

…

"Hunter! Hunter!" Jill called out for the older wibbled brother. "How did she take it? Hard I guess?" Jill asked hunter as he headed for the Exit of the ER.

"Broke her heart to find out Logan was in a coma…" Hunter lied in the form of a sigh. "I wouldn't let her think about it too much Jill, As her partner can you not bring it up to her- and if she tries to talk about it… don't let her get a word out- call me and I'll talk to her for you." Hunter entrusted Jill who took every word to heart, being a New mother that nearly lost her kid!

"Ah Thank you, Hunter! And we are so sorry for your brother, we are praying he wakes up soon." Jill uttered shaking Hunter's hand thanking him.- "Really, without you… I don't think those two would have been so lucky!" He could hold a frown on one side of his face and smile devilishly on the other.

"You're welcome, Jill I'm just saddened by my lack of a partner now in L.I.T." Hunter sighed Jill was his L.I.T. adviser- he would never show a his natural colors to her but the Mad Man wasn't afraid at all to show it to others that came to past him… he would do anything to make sure No one was at his side holding him back.

"Don't worry Hunter, The doctors say she will only be off her feet for a few days… Nothing can keep her away from her work." Jill tried to reassure Hunter of his sadness.

"Wait? She's not losing her job at the L.I.T. for causing that explosion?!" Hunter turned back from the door looking at Jill, doing the one thing he struggled with most, holding his tongue!

Jill smiled. "Heavens No. I would rather hand in my own lab coat then let her get fired from what she loves. I'll work around the rules for you and her- it was the storms fault after all, not-"

"BUT SHE BROKE THE RULES!"Hunter burst out at Jill before she could finish what she was trying to say nearly all heads in earshot turned to him.

Jill narrowed her brows; the random phases of temper from hunter made her confused. "Excuse me, hunter?" She asked quietly, the eyes on them fading before hunter replied to Jill.

Hunter contained himself "I'm just amazed…. And quite touched you're willing to bend the rules of L.I.T. just so your daughter can still work with you." biting the inside of his Cheek he held in his remarks at he so wanted to scream that the naive advisor!

"That's sweet, hopefully, Logan won't be too far behind either when he comes back." Jill made her way back into the ER, Hunter cursing under his breath, knowing he had blown up his brother and me for nothing. It was as if he was trying to chop a tree down by ripping off the branches from the arms.

Hunter held the door open glaring back at Jill as he watched her disappear behind the ER door. "Next time I'll be sure no one can back her fall, Jill… I'll be sure she's finally brought down, 6ft underground that is." Hunter growled being sure no one heard what he swore under his breath.

"Honey, please open the door. You can't live off of toaster waffles your whole recovery… Doctor Smith said a balance in the food groups, not carbs, syrup, and butter." Jill knocked on My door another time that Morning, it had been three days 4 hour and 8 minutes since I was pulled out from the rubble of my S.E.T. a machine that converts a hundred percent of the light it caught into Pure energy. And after everything I had to think about, I had the media to fuel my fear. As I heard Jill's footsteps lead down the hall away from my room I resumed the video I was playing on my laptop…

"An estimated 3% of the world's population are experiencing strange unsettling phenomenon occurring from the body's core after a confirmed man-made storm. The Young man behind such a global attack takes responsibility for causing; A Pixel explosion, or has the ones affected call it The Ultra Storm, fueled by What he has informed us to be a promptly introduced element by the name of Pixel.

Effects that have been reported after this man-made storm had hit, are things you may want to look out for are if you found yourself in the storm's path. Sudden Brightening of eye color. Ability potential. Enhanced Physical Skills. Extra-sensory perception. A lack of pain. If these occur to you or if you see it accumulate around, you are asked the call the Nearest CUI Hotline!"

I threw the face of the laptop down to shut it off, I was shaking I was so scared in fear the would lose everything that I cared about if Jill saw my face in the light of day. Pulling the heavy sheets over me to keep out the light I found myself more stagnant and blank-minded in the dark… I learned quickly that it was light that spiked something unwanted inside of me, Although I had yet to see any more then my bright blue eyes I knew I didn't want to see any more than I had already had...following Hunter's way of life in the lab, I put blankets in front of my window to stop the light from coming in…. I Didn't know at the time that was as if was tying up a rope to hang myself...suffocating without light.

I breathed in and out to calmed myself from reducing into tears, I never felt like that solved anything. Jill always kept up with news and area alerts that would go off every time a 'dangerous' ultra human was dug up in our little patch of a state. I was worried she would fear me, that I wouldn't be able to stay here anymore… Jill had such a wonderful life before I had come under her wing.

The lack of light started to go to my head. "Maybe Hunter was right," that I was a nuisance… he made his points again and again that I was old enough to head off for my own life. Should I start a new under the sheets of a far away town or city…I'd be the modern day Phantom of the Opera. At this point I can't recall what I was thinking, perhaps I wasn't thinking at all? But I had it drilled into my head that Jill would be better off without me. I had killed her only partner and wasted air inside the L.I.T.

She would be under The CUI and LIT partnership employee Act the report Me as an Ultra Human. I would rather have the chance to sing at Carnegie Hall with shaking knees. Not thinking of anything like my health or what I'd do for money one by one I threw clothing and frozen waffles into a Backpack. Without a second thought that a Non-Delirious being would actually think through, I slipped on my leather jacket, tied a gray scarf over my head to block the light, and wrote a note for Jill- that read my explanation for my newfound absence within the household.

Climbing out the window I fell onto the garden that had yet to sprout seeds that I would never get to see, passing through the yard I made sure no one saw me. I Didn't want the CUI or Jill to have a lead on where I had planned on going. But at this point, I didn't even know.

…

It was Noon now and I hadn't thought through on how far I would have to walk in order to get to the Train-port. But I stood with the beaming Sun Steaming my head from under my gray scarf I wanted to pull it off and get a cool breeze from the trains that shot by. But then again I feared the people around me- they knew precisely what to look for in an ultra from the people who tell them to fear us… in this time no one could trust nearly anybody! anybody to school children to politicians was being accused of trying to hold a clay mask. I check the black train clock, making sure not to glance in the sun or at anyone with my eyes; you never know. The train was running late and I was sweating in my shoes in fear and worry of this new world that I had to adjust unwilling to.

All I could remember thinking when I waited for the train was 'this place no longer feels like home' like my mind couldn't open up to other options that tried breaking down the walls that the ultra part of me seemed to put up. The light I didn't let in Beat on my head like it was drawn to me! All of a sudden I couldn't move all the voices around me began to screech and made no sense to me! All I could feel was the sweat run down my face and the beating of my heart jump.

Now that I know that the ringing in my ears and the blank minded feeling was as if I was dying of thirst- It was my lack of Light that my body had become native to from what I believe when I was unconscious at LIT after the storm I had been hit with. But it was so much worse, the actions of others shaking my spine to run back home!

The tracks nearest to me moved the ground under my shoes that held me unmovable, my hand death gripped to my backpack filled with nonsense that weighed me down! The ground below me shakes and the shrieks of the people toned down as they are drowned out By the massive train on the tracks nearest to me shooting by with an ear-splitting horn, the individual magnetic carts Throwing wind that ripped off my Gray Scarf! And my lungs took in the cool air and I was able to throw my arm fast enough to snatch my scarf in time before it could take off! My eyed crossed the path of the sun twice and like that it was like I was handed the ale to all my mind and body's battling.!

"Oh god, what on earth am I doing here!" I hissed under my breath knowing better, the train's track's noise drowning out my voice to the other's standing with me… I turned around away from the train-port throwing the thought of running off away, "I have to get home before Jill finds that note!" I yelled shifting through the crowd that had gathered around the train-port behind me! In the corner of my eyes running out on the train, I saw six other men and woman with bright eyes like mine standing alone… it was saddening but it pushed me to make my story different from theirs.

With the light of the yellow sun able to reach me I felt like I was skipping on water running home,

with one foot that met the ground I was thrown eight or seven feet… I hoped I didn't catch anyone's attention.

Not caring about My backpack I threw it in front of the door as soon as I was able to get back to my house! Heading down the Hall of the one leveled house I called out for my mom "JILL?! Are you here..!?" normally at this time she would be with her cat on the couch watching tv!

I passed my room and saw the note that had been slipped under my door for her was long gone! So I rushed to check the kitchen and the Livingroom! But the living room became an ironic name...

"H-Hunter?!" I saw My L.I.T. partner with a CUI gun in testing for ultra human, something that I knew that he shouldn't be able to have access to! The white and tan painted walls were splattered with red blood that filled me with a sickness that overlapped with shock, the crystal glass vase we kept on the coffee table shattered on the floor in the light it glittered my deceased mother stained red… Bleeding from her neck from where she had been shot! Hit over the head her face dripped blood, her tear filled green eyes darted dead at the ceiling.

"J-Jill?!" I shouted in vain "NO NO!"

Hunter turned to me with that same look he had as he watched me cry in the Hospital! "Did Someone get cold feet at the train-port?" He uttered to me holding up the Note I had left for Jill. As I started to cry in sudden grief Hunter began to read the last words Jill ever heard from me.

"Dear Mom, I hope you find this in little worry to where my new life is leading me, But I have chosen to no longer burden you as my caretaker- for I am not running from you But what you are entitled to do after you are enlighten to what I have become from the effects of the ultra storm… I promise I'll be smart, Love you." Reading this in pride of my tears Hunter laughs and looks down at me when I fell onto my knees in sorrow this emotion driving out the light I had gathered in the sun. And as I tried to get back up and wiped my tears I see the truth of what was really was making me go crazy at the train-port... hunter watching like he expected this to happen.

"H-how could you!?" I sobbed the blood of my mother on the knees of my black tights!

Hunter Smiled back. "With a gun- that's how. I did it so you finally get what you deserve… to be fired." He laughed at me seeing me weak and crushed, my sorrow and agony filled the rotten out part of his heart. "But now that you've seen too much… I will make it my assignment to eliminate you!" Hunter threatened like a robot with no empathy for what he had done to his advisor- my Mom… Pointing the gun at me he got said what he wanted to say pulling the trigger of the silver ultra killing gun that he beheld.

Flinching at him in fear My ultra power's finally came in a form of help in a second of need! Throwing both of my arms in front of my face The White light blasted hunter at the Wall smashing him to the tv on the wall. His gunshot hit the wood flooring at my feet! Seeing what I had done I was caught shocked again Hunter Fell back onto the ground still clutching the gun in pain.

"YOU FREAK! OhOhOhOHOHOH…. I'll be sure you suffocate in the complex underneath CUI!" Hunter growled, honestly scaring me so that my breathing hitched seeing him rise from the ground with the gun.

Following my impulse, I turned and ran with my lightened step! After me in the room, He shot at me four more times hitting the walls and floor. Stopping for half a second to grab the Bag I knew didn't need Hunter Grabbed my arm to pull me away from the door so much that my black framed glasses flew off my face and onto the ground! I screamed swinging the bag with the frozen waffles and slamming it on his neck causing Hunter to use his last loaded bullet on the bag. I was able to rip free from the grip and bolt from the house faster than I could comprehend with the bag on my back…

Hunter Shouting from the house, that no matter what stood in his way…. he would kill me! But this only pushed my step further… and without thinking I jumped the train that I had waited for at the train-port. Sure that I could travel far enough so Hunter could never find me. I was wrong.

Walking off the train I chose to jump off at the furthest stop that would take me from the keystone state, on the Train I had lots of time to think on what I do on my own now to stay on the low, But I Wished I knew what kind of day I had in store the moment I stepped off the train and into Sandmark's train-port… The CUI's spotting me out right away, asking me to walk through a pixel detector… and right away I couldn't hide my ultra human powers, with their guns my fear lit up my hands that drove the CUI hunters to chase me down for a good part of my first day!

But I wished that's where it ended. I managed to escape the three CUI's that stayed on my tail and lost my bag that I had brung with me. In the blindness of the CUI my power's caught the watching eye of the neighboring city's hero; Streak… I wasn't even close to being able to outrun the speed demon suited in black and red….. Looking back he was just trying to calm me down but I was so on edge to the point where I might have accidentally set a building on fire with my light….

This making everything so much worse I was lucky Streak helped me get away from the CUI when I was taken after helping the people out of the building I had set into flames…. I was breathless Streak waving me goodbye something about needing to meet with his new team.

I was left to look after myself now, I made sure to cross Sandmark from where I had been seen by the CUI. At the Time I didn't know the City had two faces on each side of the river that passed through to, but it was nearing dark I wasn't sure if I'd able to protect myself without the sun in the sky so I looked for a place where I could rest for the night where I'd be safe from the Cui and really anyone that might want to turn in an Ultra. Crossing the bridge I watched as the sun went down over the building's that towered the blood-red sky covering the city littered with people and cars passing with every blink of an eye. Getting to the other side of the city it seemed quieter then it's another huge half, but with that, this was less kept and cleaned and you could feel the outlaws and crime the moment you entered. But I kept my away in and walked along the riverside till I was on the edge of town where there was an old building that crawled with emptiness from the lack of people in so long… the building was falling apart and looked like it could have been and old store of some kind, but my time was falling short so I didn't make appearance an Option for where I'd rest, it just needed to be a place where I'd be somewhat safe.

Climbing a fence to get inside and knock open a few old doors and threw myself down in a part of the store where it seemed safe, wrapping my arm in the scarf that I had around my neck and used it as a pillow. Extraordinarily tired my surroundings did not become a hinder to my ability to fall asleep as soon I was able.

…..

I woke up in a trashed lab which looked like wreck it was dark and cold, soon after I saw that I was strapped to a metal table. A bright light in front of me turned on and I realized I was back in LIT strapped to a table unable to move laying on the table I muttered questions "But how?" After a brief moment, Hunter walked by my table, his face coming under the light; smiling. I began to have flashbacks, I remembered going to Sandmark, meeting Cui's and Streak and falling asleep, this couldn't had been a dream of any kind.

"Hi there, feeling comfy?" Hunter Asked me as he swung his hips, happy about something …The only time I saw his smile is when I was fearing him.

"Wha-Why are you doing this Hunter? How did you find me?" I asked trying to pull free from the locks that held me down in anyway but I was weak, my wrists burned in pain, I was still confused with all of my priorities in a jumble.

Hunter scoffed, his smirked bending into a frown" You Really want to know? Why I hate you? IT'S Because you ruined my career. I was supposed to be the first Best lone scientist of all time but you took that away from me! With your SET and Jill Holding you up! You took every title that I was rightfully made to have! I was made to be a scientist!… You were made a runt! " Hunter shouted at me his hair was scruffy and his clothes were wrinkled, he looked insane. "You couldn't have made it more easy to sniff you out… getting put on the news for burning down a building, being the only Ultra to ever escape the CUI. It was like you wanted to be found you had headlines throwing the city into fear." Hunter laughed again in my face… making it clear that everything I had done inconvenienced myself.

"Hunter Please! Things like that happen I never meant to snub you! But not all of us can fulfill our dreams in life right away. I mean look at me, I'm an Ultra and I never wanted to become this. All I wanted was to make a cleaner world with-."

Hunter snapped at me "THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU! I WAS GOING TO CHANGE THE WORLD! And I still am…" Hunter Yelled stepping out of the light walking over to the other side of our lab, I could still hear his footsteps...

"Hunter what are you doing?" I asked after being left in the dark.

After another moment the lights of the lab shot on showing a welded together machine made of scrap metal. Hunter stood by it with a grim of hate in his eyes looking at me. "You know that 'SET' energy transmitter you created?...I upgraded it!"

My brows narrowed at him "What?!" an upgrade to a machine that could process a hundred percent of the energy was uncanny!

Hunter bit his lip seeing the confused look on my face. "It's not an energy transmitter anymore! It's a PORTAL! To another world!" He shouted in pride pulling out a power remote, the machine's lights lighting up gold and red the circle of lights powering up.

"How?! Hunter, How did you do that?!" I question again and again finally getting an answer!

Hunter held a grim look at me again as he picked up a blood covered doctor scalpel in his hand" It's simple," he hummed putting the small knife to my bare arm that my eyes caught were already covered in blood, cutting me again he took the blood into a test tube. I hissed from the pain! "With this!" he uttered. "I call it a re-wired pixel…it's where you extract the pixel from the cell of an ultra human and use it to power anything… as you can see from your power your pixel count is vary high… double than a normal ultra!" Hunter explained as he placed the tube with the others he had harvest from me while I was out. "So high in fact you're going to power your own demise, with only one of these drops of red!" He chuckled seeing the fear and pain on my face, no wonder I was so confused, I was bleeding out to death.

"Hunter, you're playing with fire! A reactor explosion is what caused the first Ultra storm: you don't know how to use Pixel Technology!' Ii yelled out in heavy breath to get him to listen to me!

But he didn't take my warning. "Doesn't matter anymore I'll finally be rid of you through this! ON WITH THE SHOW!" He shouted slamming the button on the remote!

With a Spark the drop of red blood turns to a pixel blue, activating a blue portal of Light! The portal building tension of the hate in the lab, making the lights in the room flicker constantly, it throwing Wind around the room like the train. "NO" I screamed before hunter could flip the table into the portal with me on it, I used the light inside of the portal to teleport through matter to slip through the table locks & away from being thrown in! The Matter in which I traveled in, new to me! The table being swallowed by the Bright portel, it whipped winds inside of the lab!

I teleported behind Hunter shouting for him. "Shut it Down! It's going to swallow everything in the room!"

Out of everything i had said to turn him away from this, Hunter didn't listen to reason and had gone insane. He pulled out a CUI gun from a leg gun concealer and shot me in the shoulder!

An ear-blasting shot pinned through the chaos in the room like a needle!

I screamed and then turned away from the other shots Hunter fired in attempt to kill me. I took cover behind a counter while the portal began to suck everything into itself like a black hole. Hunter starts to head for me but he stops a sees a Huge black figure with 3 gold eyes and 2 horns through the portal… When I peeked over to see it I freaked, while he nearly welcomed it! "Hunter! You have to stop!" I shouted over the counter the pain from my arm unreal!

Hunter threw his head towards me! "I'm going to make a new era for all humans where everyone praises ME for my work! I won't let you stop me!"!

He fires 4 more times at me! But I manage to duck behind the counter before he was able to shoot me again my hair tie being pulled out from the force of the portal!

"You're too afraid to stop me! You were always the type to let others do your dirty work for you! You're a disappointment! I've read your history! I know EVERYTHING about you, Haven't you ever thought for a second that you were abandoned in blood for a reason!" hunter shouted over the loud shattering of the window as the shards of glass were sucked into the portal!

Hearing this was like Hunter ripping out the knife he stabbed me in the back with to cut me again. I pull my legs up to my chest in pain trying to stop the blood from gushing from my arm. In the lack of blood and the tears that started to form blinded me in Agony reopening Old Wounds. The world to me; a being of light was getting darker and darker as he continued.

"A disappointment is all You'll ever be! You couldn't even make Jill proud! if she saw you now she'd see nothing but a FREAK! You aren't loved, no one will care when you're gone, they won't even notice!" Hunter jeered at Me with a bubbling hate under his skin, knowing exactly what to say to get me in the most painful spot! Saying all of this as he gained on me looking over the counter and aiming the silver gun down and my head, seeing the tears that the portal was able to pull away in the wind. I was sick of being weak and in pain I wanted to do Something to stop all of this but what good would it do?

"TELL YOUR MOTHER I SAID HELLO WHEN YOU'RE IN HELL!" Hunter shouted Pulling the trigger on my head.

The instant Hunter's words met my ears, I snapped! I whip my shoulder around towards the gun that now faced me eye to eye. Everything including the portel moved behind me in speed; I Knocked hunter's CUI Gun and bullet away with a light covered fist! Hunter barely able to catch this movement this his naked eye, he flinched when I met face to face with him! The Wind no longer affected me, I was glowing vibrantly light blue full of power! As if I was a living nuclear power source! I Clutched Hunter and lifted him by his lab coat, The intensity of the light burning a hole through it as I pulled him close to the portal; that now started to eat the walls of the LIT. Hunter in my fist, I held him up in Anger! "TELL THE DEVIL YOURSELF!" I Shouted! For once fear in his eyes as I Threw him Inside of the portal! The second that he disappeared behind the light as a black figure I Smashed the Reactor to stop it all from ever continuing…

It was bitter knowing at I thought I had Killed Hunter I never knew I could be that powerful! The white light at was teaming off of me was beautiful, it flowed slowly… but looking at hunter at the end of it all… it was like trying to pity death himself. As soon as the tension and wind dropped in the room the white light faded to a blue… This came when my pixel count dropped… I tried to find my blood that hunter had taken, but it wasn't anywhere to be found- most likely swallowed up by the portal along with ⅔ of the room.

the place was trashed I Kicked papers with my feet and looked at my creation with hate for what Hunter had made it into…the former SET it was trashed and everything on it had melted, snapped or was ripped apart by the wind from the portal. None of the solar panels that I had designed had survived there was nothing left that I could build from; I thought my catastrophic design was gone, there so it could never be recreated. Walking out I was lucky to spot a piece embedded in a tablet leg from the force of the wind… To make sure no one could ever get their hands on the technology ever again, I had the last bit of solar panel into a charm and wear around my neck… with it I have memories that help me more forward so I can make sure something like this never happens under my watch!

The last thing I can remember that night before trying my hand at wisping back to Sandmark… was standing outside of LIT and it starting to snow… half a dozen CUI vans passing me on the road to check the site.

Neon and Bruce sat by the stagnant water with miracle, the Story had gone silent and it didn't feel bad to release her stresses on to those who would listen. Neon sighed she was still looking up the tree her rose cheeks wet from weeping through the story during the hardest parts, she had taken off her coat to let Bruce see the scars from the bullet on her shoulder and the other marks where she was cut all down her arms. She only wondered what Bruce thought of her now that he knew everything as well? She turned to him with a tired flat expression, he looked at her bewildered but it was hard to read his face for sure like he did her's.

"Neon…" He spoke quietly not saying a word the entire night…. "I Never knew… that he..."

"No one knew…" Neon Sighed with a chuckle. "Can you blame me for hiding it all."

"No, I can't blame you not at all… Because you didn't do anything wrong…. It all really does makes sense to me now, All this Time I've trusted you like a best friend, and all you were trying to do was not be a burden because when you think...you always have to rethink three different times to make sure I'm safe, Everyone around you is safe, and the make sure you're one step in front of Hunter… Because you know if he is able to pin us, you know it's over as soon as he can his hands on the SET again...no matter what. You're more connected to your quick intelligences than you are your emotions; that's why you can't control your powers Neon… it's not only how much light and how much dark you are in… it's what you feel inside that controls your powers." Bruce took on the small role of talking for a moment to explain it to her.

Bruce grew up learning to trust his gut and his emotions… Neon was mentally scarred to only use her mind, because that's what kept her alive.

Neon said nothing more… she pulled her coat back on to warm up from the cold night air. Her uncontrolled light had come to a stop and so did her sobs… all there was left was the redness in her eyes from the past tears. "Thank you…" she uttered taking in a deep breath as if she was letting it go to the wind.

Bruce never knew a Light could have such a dark past… "Come on, Boris Oughta be wondering where we are… let's go home together."

"ok."


	15. Chapter 15 (Would it matter?)

Although the Sun and all of its light were what he despised, Hunter lived in a windowless Lab high in the CUI tower that challenged the sky; Within his dwelling held the demise of any light that dared to ever cross him.

Hunter rubbed the bridge of his nose taking in a slow deep breath as he leaned back in his chair. The silence of the room between the concrete walls drove his brain wild. He was trying to work on repairs to the plans that had been delayed by 'Neon' and from the lost dracle that slipped through his fingers know only by 'Draco'. Using small silver tools to fix the part of his Ultra-Gun that had been crushed by the rubble of the file room that had been destroyed during a battle. Hunter had gotten carried away with the pain that he had missed; not finishing the job the way he urged too...but he planned to set it all right, moving away from the changes She had tried to place.

Like She could get rid of Hunter that easy… Though the world Hunter had opened to rid of Her was was uninhabitable and damaging to her being He managed to pull through on a thread thin chance that he was able to seek out the ultra blood that he had taken that had come through with him into the portal… Hunter theorized it was the effect of the Polar Opposite matter that he held compared to the Dark matter in the Air that had overtaken the world…. like wearing an astronaut's helmet in space helping him stay alive. In the strange world in which seemed, an ultra would have little to no issue in thriving in… Hunter traveled through the world full a tiny life until he came to a large hill There He met Him… Deophilus was what he said his name was, and just like that the thread had grown into a rope- Making a Deal with the huge demon-like dragon wasn't something hunter was thrown off by as long as he could meet his goal he strived to be above all others- without another being holding him back….

"You made it clear to me that I wouldn't have to stay in this form more than a Moon…" The Tall CUI head made his way to hunter Seeing him under the lamp on his desk. With his teeth cut half up and down white and black, his eyes cold sphere eyes that sent chills down the backs of whoever questioned his authority; just like Hunter had told him they would….Deophilus a victim of Dark Matter conqueror of galaxies with the help of his dracles that mimic the ability of the Matter they had been condemned to. Humans on earth were to follow the same fate.

"The Light that had harmed you Deophilus, has interfered once again with the help of your head Human dracle as well…. The Second has not returned with what I have requested." Hunter uttered pulling a vial of blood out of the pocket closest to his chest on the inside of his coat. "The delay has been made to accompany the world's refinement…" Hunter spoke to Deophilus who stood stone in his Head CUI suit anyone listening in wouldn't be able to decipher any of language the two spoke.

Deophilus nodded. "What did you request of the second dracle, Hunter?" Deophilus asked Coldly Quentin's refinement being on the line more times than teeth he could spare in a day… The First failed Dracle falling into the hands of the being who conjured the obstacles that stood in the earth's refinement, this made Deophilus more keen to watch over hunter's doing… though Deophilus didn't show a single sign he questioned the human that hungered for his own world's refinement.

"I Asked of him to bring me the key to power that I need to ignite this.." Hunter uttered holding up the vial of blood to Deophilus. "Right now I'm only able to use a fraction of its power with the energy made inside of this, but once he comes back this vial alone could power anything of any magnitude!" Hunter explained once again re-wired pixel. Putting a drop of the red into the ultra Gun that Hunter had rebuilt; it immediately powered on using the small fraction of the power of Neon. The Darkroom lit up a miserable blue from the Gun. Hunter stood placing the complex weapon onto his arm showing it off to the figure of dark matter.

"You have limited time don't waste it… Rid of the wall, and reopen the portal" Deophilus scowled. Before leaving the lab, nothing more to do but wait before he could take his charge.

Hunter watched the lord of darkness exit with the doors shutting behind him; taking the heavy air feeling in the room with him… The madman falling to his own devices made his way over to the other side of his lab shrouded in purposeful Darkness. Opening the wooden crate that seemed to be left alone for too long; gazing inside at The former S.E.T portal didn't look too shabby under the rewired light that the gun made. Everything that he needed was there, everything except the solar panels, not a single shard could be saved. Hunter's thoughts ran like a computer; if he could only get his hands on the piece the light hoarded around her neck, then he could scan it and reproduce more! It wouldn't be long after that that the world would start its Plunge Into Darkness! Pondering hunter was always one to play with his food before eating it, rebuilding and plugging the portal in just for him to watch….. That being anticlimactic He wanted So much more, crowds shouting and pleading under him as they All watched the Light slip away! But nothing would be more satisfying than watching the singular being; who depended on it, die.

The Madman nearly lost his composure letting a vicious grin run across his face at that thought. Suddenly hunter's ears caught the doors reopening with a shifting sound, But he didn't even need to turn away to know who it was… uneven steps hitting the ground, and the long breaths of a dead hibernating human tipping him off. "Why have you come back?" Hunter asked.

Quentin came in blank minded, not to the airheaded level of ignorance, but to the dead feeling of the one-way minded track of comprehension, he was now forced down. Unable to deny Any of hunter's bloody demands. "You commanded me to come back if I had any leads." Quentin uttered letting the doors shut behind him.

Hunter pulled back on his dirty blond hair, "On Draco, If you had a Lead on Draco… the Real First Dracle, not some dirty replacement!" Hunter insulted The dracle who at this point just took it with no opinion to stand up for himself.  
"They were together, Draco and N-" Quentin Started Hunter cutting him with his eyes about to utter her Street rumored nickname that began to circle the people in the city beginning to look away from their distractions. Trying again, "They left, came, then left again." the sad dracle uttered under pressure of hunter's glare.

"Is this something you saw from the rubble?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, She was weak but I couldn't attack- Draco was too strong, I wouldn't be able to take him even with the shadows. They left in a self-driven car going West…" Quentin did his best to inform.

Hunter's face when sour, looking at the man he created. "And do you know where the two are right now?" He huffed knowing his pitiful answer.

Quentin looked down at the hole in his chest with his one good eye. "No, But if we-" He started in an effort to redeem his word

"I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a dracle like yourself!" Hunter shouted. "Transform!" the madman demanded at Quentin, making him whine.

"Please don't make me-" Quentin shuttered.

"If you rather another refinement… and the loss of your tongue!" Hunter threatened holding up the gun strapped to his arm. Shortly The dracle gave in with a sigh of pain unable to deny. He Transformed his body to mirror Neon with no flaw; everything besides his eye's the rimmed gold and black. Hunter Threw back the arm that held the gun and slapped Quentin across his face brutally! losing his footing and falling to the floor! Quentin felt helpless this way, but with the mask of Neon it didn't matter- he would do this to the real Neon if she wasn't so powerful… he tried his best to set him up for a lied fight…That was all he could do; numb and disconnected he was slowly dying each day…. and he knew it now.

Hunter laughed madly, Quentin only hoped that he wouldn't use his gun on him like this. "Now If you are At THE LEAST BIT USEFUL You'll do as I said before! And don't come back till 'Neon's' Necklace is recovered, I don't care how you do it…" Hunter shouted watching the dracle regain his form and scramble to his feet… the one side of his face red.".. BUT KNOW THIS I will be the one to make her suffer! I'll be the one watching when she chokes her last breath!"

-=-=-=-=-=-

Neon Clapped her hands in joy with her Eyes shining in the morning light, Bruce, Muffin, Miracle and herself watched in happy laughter that filled the kitchen as an old record themed song played on the radio, Boris entertaining them by flipping pancakes high into the air! Neon wished she could recall what had started them all in this fit of sunshine walking….maybe it was the song… the scent of fresh pancake flying up to the point where they nearly touched the Crystal Chandelier!  
For the first time since Neon had become an Ultra- She felt so light hearted like she stepped back in the early day's of L.I.T! It was A fluttering feeling that would make her smile and laugh Bruce, and Boris enjoying the time with her made it better! Not once thinking on the darkness of the city that laid east- she didn't want to lose this moment!

Boris Sung in a jumpy tune that played through the room. "How Many can you fit in your gut, Take a few cakes a try your luck! Stuff your face, as much as you please, till not a trace- squeeze it in because here comes more- let's just hope you'll be able to fit out the door!" He Laughed joyfully trying his hand at tossing the pancake from the pan onto the plate on the table; Bruce and neon watched as it rolled off the table and onto the floor! Muffin rushing over to gobble it up as Bruce And neon continued to laugh.

Bruce was pleased to See his partner in this new light, He was pleased with himself mostly that he was able to help her by listening… he didn't see her differently now, so to say- He could understand the things she did and why…. But for now, he just enjoyed her smile- and the pancakes…

…

The odd family like beings cleaned up the table and the counters after breakfast Miracle and Muffin making sure to get the scraps off the floor. Boris left it to them after the two offered to let him lay down after the show of the flying pancakes. Neon was wiping down the white marble counter tops while Bruce took care of the dishes, the radio still playing made it more interesting.  
But someone had to say it sooner or later, Bruce decided he wouldn't make Neon brake the ice. "So What should we plan to do when we go back to Sandmark?" He asked one of his questions that made the being of like stop and think.

If Neon could; she would stay here and enjoy the rest of her ignorants - but that wasn't an option, not because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep away... knowing the people would be put through hell and back under, in, and above the CUI if Hunter knew she wasn't coming back. "I feel Like we need a new perspective on things, the CUI hunter's handle the Day and Dracle take the Night… People have been getting possessed by shadow Dracles mainly around the CUI. Hunter has Quentin and a whole nationwide of CUI at his disposal. And who else no knows what?" Neon wrote down mentally all the things the three were going up against.

"It just sounds like to me we'll Just need a really smart plan, Huh?" Bruce sighed, trying his best to encourage the best out of the worst with a nervous chuckle cleaning a plate blind to the dishwasher just under the sink.

Neon's eyes Caught the gleam of light the plate made on the wall, reflecting the light from the window above the sink. And with that, an idea began to form. "A smart plan with a little risk might just work." Neon smiled knowing what she wanted to happen.. She just needed the math and the correct light frequency of course…

-=-=-=-=-

Bruce Had hugged Boris goodbye till Next time as the self-driving Uber pulled up on the muddy road in front of the trees that hid the house that had hosted Team light for two nights. Neon stood with the Uber tablet putting in the destination with miracle on her shoulder; watching the two split was almost hard to watch… she looked away down at the tablet & busied herself with no desire to rush them.

But with each passing second that moved past noon… Neon's calculations shifted.

But instead of filling Bruce in on her plan she told him to start storing energy as much as he could by sleeping, and to trust in her that it would make sense soon- herself doing the same opening the sunroof to grab all the light as much as she could- making sure not to let it slip away.

…

Leaving the Uber behind Bruce stretched from his nap following Neon into another patch of greener woods walking up a hill like she had been there before... The dracle in somewhat in a daze from his slumber. "Is This part of the plan Neon?" Bruce asked… his mound of energy high from not using it the past two days in whole.

Neon with small waves of light teaming from the corners of her eyes nods with the reply "we're almost there." The last time neon was here was when she was very weak so she wasn't quite sure, but she knew where she was when Bruce and Neon found themselves in the middle of five trees so thick you couldn't wrap your arms around them. She knew exactly know seeing the opening. "Come on it's just up here." Neon took off up the hill.

Bruce following behind her marched up the Hill past the roots and brush on the ground, Till the sky was opened up to them! Neon near the edge of a cliff where she took in the blue summer sky the shined on them. Bruce making it to her side Could see the CUI from there; the three of them bathing in the sun- miracle hummed sticking her head out of Bruce's pen pocket. "So what are we doing up here?" Bruce asked.

Neon waved her hand over the edge like she was touching the horizon with her fingertips "This Is the only place the that the whole city of Sandmark will be able to see us…" Neon uttered confusing Bruce more than helping him. "We need to Drive the CUI's out of the Tower so we can get inside without any alarms going off- now that you're ok we'll split up and travel through the CUI twice as fast, this might be our last chance to get an upper hand."

Bruce hummed in thought making sense with what was given to him… "How are we going to drive them out?"

Neon smiled… "Have you ever heard of the Dark Energy theory?" She Went on as Bruce shook his head slowly. "Dark matter produces an attractive force; gravity, while dark energy produces a repulsive force; antigravity. Together, they make up 96% of the universe—It's invisible to any normal being beside's it's heavy/ light feeling. If the dracles are Made of Dark matter and you've been opened to dark energy and matter… If i'm correct I know a way that no one would be able to ignore us- or stand not to be drawn in with all the matter in the city."

"What is it?" Bruce Questioned again.

"It's too hard to explain," Neon Muttered looking up at the sun. "But we better do it now- it won't work right past Noon. You'll need your scale blade… or whatever you call it." Neon said singly as she moved over to the other side of the opening on the cliff.

Bruce narrowed his brows and summoned the blade from his wrist, it causing gold scattered scales to move up his arms and neck. "Now what?" he yelled over to her holding the blade stiffly with his right arm, the last time he had used the blade was frightening to him, for what Quentin did.

"Come at me with it!" Neon replied shouting back at his lighting her fists up like she was ready to take on an army.

"What?! No way!" Bruce yelled back at her not moving an inch towards her with it.

"Don't worry, If I hit it right with my light I'll be able to break its matter frequency!" Neon shifted her weight onto her other side trying to convince him to do so.

"And if you don't!?" Bruce uttered!

Neon huffed. "I'll have to live without a hand, I guess. Just Do it!"

Bruce threw his bangs back with his free hand looking down at his blade of respect, "Alright Here I Come!" Bruce shouted tightening his grip and began his charge for her!  
It didn't take long for Bruce to be thrown back by the blast of light Neon threw at the blade, He wasn't sure if this was what she wanted- but she had broken the matter form of the blade- it had gone invisible! the blast of Light shined as if She had made a tiny sun, But Neon stood like she was waiting for more… looking out over the city, like she was watching it spread over the city she muttered: "Come on just a little longer…"

The opening of the woods had gone silent Bruce waiting for something to happen, Neon laughed as he tried to get up, but instead was lifted off the ground, her feet began to hover as well. "IT WORKED!" She shouted looking down over Sandmark as the car's and people came to a stop in place as the whole city was lifted!

"IS THIS PART OF THE PLAN?!" Bruce shouted, watching rocks and leaves lift off the ground!

"Yup! When I broke the Blade's form the dark Matter scattered over a 100-mile radius! Once the Matter was fully exposed to the earth's light it turned to Dark energy and the antigravity effect waved through!" Neon Explained the now proven Theory-

Bruce floated in awe; right before he was face planted back into the earth, Neon landing back onto her feet. The outburst antigravity was short lived and was nothing to huge to cause a panic...it was just a bigger distraction that any screen could bear… Bruce flipping over to get up the blue skies were covered in shining solar Northern Lights the glowed white in the sky marking the spot of where the blast had come from. "After the anti-gravity uses up the dark energy it combusts for a short period of time… causing a dancing neon light anomaly; in broad daylight!" Neon sighed looking up at what Bruce a Neon had made… taking notes on it in her mind.

Bruce finally stood up abled by gravity, and made his way over to Neon looking over the edge and down at Sandmark, the CUI vans were filling up and leaving the Tower fast as they could the string of CUI van's leading up the side of the Sandy river and towards them. "Neon I think we have company…" Bruce uttered Neon watching the same thing.

She scoffed. "Tell them we aren't home." Neon stuck her Handout for Bruce, the blast that the two created did nothing to drain them. Bruce took hold as Neon turned to matter and the three wisped off before the CUI could get a trace of them.

-=-=-=-

The partnership of the prince of dracle's and the disgrace of light was odd but a golden one compared with others made in the past. Neon was the plan maker and thought things out in such a complex and literal way that she couldn't explain them beforehand- they were nearly always changing, all she could do was act in the moment. Bruce was the follower one who could, hate, forgive, and trust in one day if his gut told him it was right- That's pretty much why the events of this day's peak was fitted into place before Neon and Bruce even stepped into the baron security screening room from the light mattered form.

"Before we start, I'll turn off the CUI ultra detectors in case they have any more in the doorways and put the building on lockdown so we Can search thoroughly before the CUI are able to get in!" Neon announced using the computer that had been left onto do so, the CUI's  
were in such a rush there were coats and snacks left behind.

Bruce nodding knowing if they hadn't they'd end up in the same Issue as they did when Team light had been in the file room. His gold eyes running across the screen's that lit up the room. "I've never seen a more desolate building…" Bruce muttered looking at all the things on the floor from the antigravity that had hit the city; not a single thing moved.

Neon chuckled. "I've slept in a few more empty than this …" Bruce snickered recalling the store from her story's. But her joke was short-lived "That's odd." Neon uttered her fingers played on the keyboard of the computer.

"What?" Bruce asked…

"The defenses, alarms, and recordings of the CUI have already been disabled a few moments before we got here…" Neon shared trying to show Bruce the page she was on, but to him it was meaningless code on a screen. "It might just be an error from the small Panic we set off, But I'll set it in lock down anyway… we have to be sure to be very careful this time around." Neon went on. Finishing her work on the computer, it only took a few moments from the start to figure out the setup- it was very similar to LIT's

"So let's start!" Bruce urged, on edge of leaving the room Neon pulled on his shoulder to wait, "What's the matter?" He questioned again turning back to see Neon had removed her necklace and held the shining shard of blue solar panel out to him. Bruce becoming confused he took it into his hand timidly knowing it had sentimental value to her.

"Hunter and Quentin both know I'd never part with it, We need it to be safe above all… So I want you to wear it because I know they'll come for me if they were ever here…" Neon sighed letting the first dracle's shoulder go. "No matter what happens DON't take it off- alright?" She added. Neon and Bruce splitting the CUI building by the security room; Neon would take everything above and Bruce would go with whatever was below.

-=-=-=-=-

Neon wisped up the hall and back, glancing at rooms at held no interest to her, but she made sure to travel through them anyway to be sure she wasn't one to overlook. When there was a job to do She wasn't the type of being that would half ass anything that could lead to a breakthrough in this war that Bruce and Neon led and fought alone. She when on till a few hall's struck her in the deja vu, Neon compelled to stop… she stood at the beginning of a hall the held CUI hunter's things and equipment, it was setting off the bell but not tripping the line in her mind.  
The room was dim from the lack of the CUI's that normally sat and were sent out and came back from the city by the elevators and stairwells that dug into the ground from the high floor she searched. The people without a double sided story to live by to realize that what they did was wrong to the ultra's, just because they were different all of a sudden was their reason for locking them up here. Neon shook her head in that seemed to be nearly the cause of the problem.

The Hall was big enough to hold all the Ultra's in one room itself; it was littered with cans from the soda machine that still lit up under the darkness of the CUI during lock down, Card's thrown down on tables from mid game players, and gun racks left behind cleaned off beside and used bullet or two. She didn't know if it was just the gravitation of the CUI the made the room such a mess or it was just the fault of the CUI hunter's. Just about to wisp through the room to swim further into the real deja vu, and noise caught her attention; it sounded like as if someone had pushed a chair into a table and back. It had Come from Near the stairwell that split the long room drawing her to it without a word leaving her mouth.

Seeing nothing but a Disturbed chair or two in the dim darkness of the large room, a soda can rolled past her feet on the ground. Neon didn't see how close she was to the staircase before a gun rack fell out of nowhere towards her like she was someone's sick target... Startled she jumped back, the Soda can that had rolled catching her foot sending it forward where it could not bear her weight. Sending the being of light falling down a 20-some case of stairs!

Scrapes and fresh bruises didn't compare to the pain the being of Light felt in her lower leg and elbow! Immediately she knew from the site of her limbs she had broken them. She was breathing abnormally and it was suddenly hard to process thought… Neon let out a whale of bottled pain in the dim stairwell...A doctor now a day's didn't need too much to mend broken bones beside a small tub of specially formulated water to send quick mends to the stressed part of the injury- and most people had that formulated readily to go in their homes if something had happened to them, but Neon didn't even have something she could straighten out her leg with!

The being of light let out another well-entitled whale through her teeth. Neon was going light headed and she wanted to yell out in agonizing Pain but the only thing that would be able to hear her would the cold walls of the CUI… After another two minutes when by the felt like hours on end to Neon it felt like she had exhausted every option she could at the time everything to pulling herself up with the railing wisping away… but she was in too much pain… But like a calling angel, Neon heard a voice come from the top of the stairs…

"Light, Are you alright?" the voice echoed down the well From above.

The hope that Bruce had made his way up to her from below was crushed, the voice that called out to her held no sympathy but was Still too sad sounding to ever be Hunter's she was nearly afraid to answer back.

The Two stood neither of them wanting to dig in deeper into trouble. Finally Neon was able to scrape up a voice to answer back. "Who's up there- And how do know my name!?" She asked, with the pain in her tone to took on to try and seem ok.

"Would it matter?" The sad voice replied adding. "It was my fault you fell, May I assist you?"

"Show yourself," Neon hissed in pain as she turned her body holding her elbow to try and view the face of her caller.

Unable to help her without a shred of order between them… he was able to make a decision for the first time in this whole Nightmare…

"Quentin…."

….

Bruce Shifted passed rooms and Offices, but it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before the first dracle was racking his brain on what to look out for and where to find whatever that thing was. He Tried to take his time to make sure he didn't mess up, but then again he was trusting his gut to lead him.. Miracle didn't make much effort to intervene at all, so without a peep from the tiny dragon Bruce kept heading to where his gut told him to go.

He found himself picking a room that had been left cracked opened just a sliver, pushing it open he saw shoots lined up and covered the whole wall, With Letters and post scattered on a table in front of them. He walked further in, took him a minute to figure out it was the mail room… you either had to be really disconnected or really important to receive a letter in this day and age of screens and instant computer messaging…. The prince of Dracles could blow off the dust from the table that no one had been in there in so long like the room was non-existent, But Bruce spotted what seemed like a diamond in the rough. The far end of the table held envelopes that were as white as snow, gold print on them that exhibited the importances of whatever was held within.

Neon's necklace danced on the end of its chain around Bruce's Neck as he reached for one of the envelopes, reading what was so elegantly printed. Opening the yet to be sealed letter he began to read to himself.

"Dear valued member, Come and join Sandmark's finest class, to watch the summer solstice; the longest day of the year, End. An Aristocrat event on JUN 30th 2022, Cuisine, refreshments, auctions, bars, and shows are going to be provided to ensure your evening is well enjoyed by you for your donations are appreciated by the CUI; Central, Ultra-Human, Investigations… The summer solstice is a time to celebrate the light of consciousness within ourselves and within each and every person, to reflect upon the potential for consciousness to awaken; Why not do it in class? Come to CUI Hall at 2:00 pm." Bruce placed the letter back in the envelope with a sigh in the event that he had found nothing that would Help Neon and Him...The letters must have been replaced with digital mail for the party at the CUI...since the 30th was the next day.

He threw the letter back onto the table to collect Dust with the rest of the mail; Bruce making his way out back into the hallway. After a Bit more stairs, Bruce was sure he was below the ground of the CUI..It was colder now along with the white walls losing their soft color- and folding to a dark brown like black. He Felt miracle Shift in his pocket as he roamed down the Hall, His gut told him to head back the moment he didn't feel alone, turning his head back once in while to make sure no one was behind him.  
The rooms that led to rooms were heavily padded and none of them were unlocked for him to be able to get in, But Bruce found himself drawn like a moth to a light on a porch walking down the hall; He pushed open the last door that pulled him through the maze of complex doors, where he saw only what he could describe as a Tall man made of darkness turning to him like he knew he was coming.

"Hello?" Bruce called out Miracle Letting out a Sharp Yelp before The figure that stood cold as ice attacked him, the man too swift for Bruce to even try to block or dodge the pain striking hits to the front and back! Bruce at a loss of breath his weight yanked him down to the earth Miracle able to do nothing but hide.

-=-=-=-


	16. Chapter 16 (The Choices made)

Gently like helping a butterfly out of a cage, Quentin carried Neon out of the stairwell. She didn't have a choice, particularly in this certain situation. They didn't exchange words as he picked her up saving the pain of trying to figure out this moment out for themselves. Carrying her in both arms across his body bridal style, his hands were as cold as ice like Quentin was a walking corpse with his victim. Leaving the echoing stairwell Quentin coordinated himself through the mess in the CUI hall, cautious to avoid hitting the disgrace of Light's dangling leg.

Quentin leaving the domed top Hall behind it was smooth sailing down the hall for the Second Dracle. "I'm sorry you fell down those stairs, Light" Quentin Huffed readjusting his arm that cradled her.

"Why do you call me that?" Neon asked not really knowing what to say at all… She was sure she hit her head flying backward onto those concrete steps.

"Hunter has Commanded never to call you-" Quentin sighed unable to utter the name.

"Neon?" She finished quietly looking up at him from the moving floor below Quentin's feet.

"Yes, He's a madman" The second rate dracle muttered.

"You're not taking me to him are you?" Neon asked in a nervous tone, still hindered obviously by the pain of her tormented injury in her arm and leg.

"No, I might be a dracle now… but not a Monster… " Quentin said as if he wanted to chuckle but she was sure he was hurt inside and his mind was broke. "I want you and Draco to at least have a chance against Hunter, I wouldn't want to be alive to see what he'll do after he gets rid of you…"

Neon listened to Quentin silently. "You believe in us?" She asked Quentin turning into a familiar door, it opening it a pitch black room, Quentin having to flick the switch to Hunter's lab with his elbow before Setting the being of light down.

"I do… And I've been trying to help All I can… After each one of our confrontations, the Light that you would give off would give me control again for a short time before hunter would Put me through refinement another time… I've Done things like burn traces of Draco ever working for the CUI, sabotage mail, pleading too weak to Fight when I see you in Sandmark; And Now I'm flat out carrying you up out of Hell." Quentin Scoffed heading over to the other side of the lab, past the crate Neon had once stowed away in. He came back with the water solution that would ment her.

"This is what Hunter used when you broke his shoulder…" Quentin explained getting a cloth to do the job with.

As The second dracle began to dab the cold formulated Solution onto each and every one of her injuries, Neon spoke to get her mind off of the pressure he was adding to her pain. "Quentin, Why don't you escape and run away from Hunter? I could fix you just like I did Draco… then you wouldn't need me to feel like your own person…"

Quentin looked up at her from her leg with his one good eye. "That would be a Dream to just run away from all of this… But I'm too far gone to ever feel alone again, Light. Every time I blink Hunter would still be there, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got away and he turned around and did the same things that he's done to me to someone else." Quentin said this with nobility instead of self-pity.

Neon was moved, the pain being lifted from her legs Looking at the many bad bruises and cuts Hunter had made in this Human being that cared for her injuries instead for his own pulled on her heartstrings. "I want to help you," Neon uttered.

"And you will, when you help everyone by stopping Hunter, but now it wouldn't make any difference," Quentin said flatly but with a face that tried to say it sincerely. Waiting for her to remove her coat so he could care for her arms. "Now Please Listen, Light." He started Neon dropping the coat to the table she sat on. "Hunter isn't going to waste time with your distractions, so Neither will you with his. I Know what hunter is planning, but he might be heading back as we speak so I won't stress small details…. " He spoke like he could hear Hunter coming up the elevator dubbing the ragged scar on Neon's shoulder to rid of the mark completely.

"He's going to build a machine once he gets the right parts that with turn the earth into the Next crossword...and if it's completed it will be uninhabitable for humans that haven't been possessed," Quentin warned Neon it making her gasp at the thought of the world ending in such a way…. " He Keeps the plans in the room where he's going to build it, In the west wing Observatory." The second dracle paused… "You shouldn't have an issue finding it, but if he finds Bruce and Not you… he'll know exactly where you are."

"How do I stop that?" Neon asked for once she was the one having to keep up with what others were saying, her elbow returning to normal she was slightly eased.

Quentin took a step in front of her and Transformed into is Neon disguise. "You don't stop it… I do." he uttered. Neon looking at him was like she was looking into a mirror... everything was perfect except his eyes. "I'll take your place in it, as you get the upper hand…"

Neon became puzzled. "Take my place in what?" She asked under the light of the lab, Quentin dimmed hesitant to tell her…

Both of them hearing the noise of Feet outside of the door, Quentin didn't get a chance to tell her but instead Pulled her off of the table and told her to "Hide!" Her now sore leg allowing her to slip away under Hunter's desk and out of site.

And just like that the peace and calmness Quentin had given Neon was shattered by the Site of Hunter as the sliding doors shifted open. Quentin had turned and leaned over the desk In his Neon form like he was reading something. The real Neon watching Hunter's face as he saw her double, He pointed the gun strapped to his arm before uttered coldly at Quentin. "You!" He hissed The dracle neon turning around in the theme of being shocked,

"H-Hunter!" Quentin could barely utter before Hunter Pulled the stun trigger on his gun, it forming a blue blast that threw the Dracle back onto the ground before an instinctive Dodge could form. The Neon in the Floor nearing the point of unconsciousness from the blast listened to Hunter's sneers; the Real Neon struggled to keep herself quiet.

"You were a Fool to Come back here-" Hunter scoffed Neon's name before calling two returning CUI dracle's to take her to the room that had just been brought another snooping Ultra…

"Bruce…." Neon faintly muttered under her breath after hearing what hunter said, turning out of the room with the fake Neon… leaving the being of light in the darkness.

Bruce woke to a ringing headache that made him narrow his brows before he even opened his eyes, but where he didn't feel right at all, mostly from the fact he was strapped to a table the was sat up straight making his head dangle in front of him… The last think bruce could remember was a Tall thin Demon like man attacking him.

"Someone was Snooping where they shouldn't have been." The first Dracle heard a voice that made his blood boil. Bruce opened his eyes to find himself strapped upright in an odd computer based room. Bruce's Gold and black eyes spotting Hunter teasing him.

"But that's ok The CUI will just have to keep better track of our Dracle's from now on." Hunter utter pleased he was able to acquire the first Dracle back… "Glad your back, the First model is always the most thought out one…"

Bruce growled not finding anything comical about hunter's remark, Talking about him like he was some kind of Toy. "Let me out of Here you madman!" Bruce let out in a low tone, trying his hand at being intimidating towards him.

But it was to no prevail, "Such harsh accusations, Draco… I'd prefer; genius." Hunter Smiled like he was trying to be buddy with Bruce, But the Dracle could read him like a pamphlet that was strung wide open.

"I only know ONE genius, and that's Neon!" Bruce huffed, Hunter's expression fading into a scowl.

"If we're being truthful, Your little light Gal is the mad one you should be scared of. She's just using you just like she used me." Hunter took a step away like he was legitimately warning him about his partner.

"Neon would Never…"

Hunter's Smile returned at Bruce's words like they filled him, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" The Madman uttered grabbing the side of Bruce's table and spinning it around to face the other side of the Dim Room filled with computer towered based walls, Bruce's eyes widening Seeing his bound light.

"Neon!" Bruce yelled out in concern, She was tied down to a steel chair with metal wire used to keep Ultra's down, blindfolded, and gagged to keep her quiet. He couldn't read her normal Brave Light, She looked Scared and upset like she knew what he was going to do. Bruce instinctively tried to reach out to her, but in the moment it slipped his mind he was strapped down as well.

Hunter snickered, walking over to her. "Now if you're a Good Dracle and don't want the light you've imprinted on to be slowly Killed in front of you. You'll tell me just where the NeckLace is."

Bruce's face was overtaken with uncertainty his eye shifting between the two, Neon shaking her head to remind Bruce of what she had made clear to him before...that no matter what he wasn't to give away where the necklace was. But Hunter wasn't one to pull legs he held no mercy for light like he did. "Well, what's it going to be?" Hunter rushed him, eager for his decision it was pleasurable either way for Hunter.

"I won't tell you a thing…" Bruce exclaimed raising his head to look Hunter in the eyes the two them holding cold scowls for one another.

"Have it your way…" Hunter hummed through his sick joy, Hunter going back over to Neon Slamming the barrel of the gun that was strapped to his arm across her face 3 or 4 times before bruce wasn't able to stand the sounds of Neon's muffled yelps of pain behind the gag in her mouth.

"Stop! STOP!" Bruce shouted At Hunter straining and jerking at the metal Locks that held him back. Although the effort, it continued Bruce shutting his eyes tightly to avoid seeing her beat till her face was all red. Only reopening them When the beating had stopped.

"You Have another chance here to make the smart decision…" Hunter Paused turning back to Bruce like all of it was just a complicated card game where he always won.

Bruce looked at Neon, who continued to shake her head 'no' in pain from the bashing she had gotten before, it was almost Painful For Bruce in his heart to send her back to that for another, but it was her word against his, Bruce Shook his head, uttered "No," To the psychotic scientist.

"Alright then!" Hunter jeered throwing His Gun onto the table that was placed to the side of Neon Bruce cried out in horror as Hunter took a hold of a Metal baseball Bat from behind the table, Bruce shouting again, "Neon, Fight BACK!" to His partner! The dracle was Silenced Hearing the ear-trembling sound of Neon's thigh bone Cracking, Bruce watching Hunter bring the bat back and swing it at her two more times, Once in the shoulder to break her collarbone and the back of her head, the impact brakIng the and gag and knocking it out of her Mouth.

"Doesn't feel so nice when your collarbone is shattered, does it?" Hunter spat at Neon before he threw the bat onto his shoulder.

Neon Coughed and cried in pain, Bruce was able to see the tears bleed through her blindfold. "Hunter stop Stop!" Bruce shouted again his voice going raw, watching her be broken was painful, his wrists and ankles banning against the locks.

"Draco Shut up! I can take it…" Neon choked back at the dracle, head dangling in front of her In throbbing pain.

"I only want one Thing Draco… just tell me where it is & all of this will stop." Hunter's words dug into Bruce's skin.

He wanted to just tell him, so he could save Neon the Pain, But she was shouting at him now to say No. It was up to him, and all his gut felt was sick from the unnatural look of Neon's limbs and the sounds of her being beaten. "I Just ….can't decide!" Bruce said wanting to hide himself Hunter would be more a danger the world if he gave up the necklace, But he didn't want Neon to be hurt.

"That's it, No more Games…" Hunter roared, throwing the bat to the ground, cracking the floor tiles. Neon's pain was a joy, but Bruce's was nearly boring to watch.

"If She wasn't an Ultra… She'd be dead by now, But I know what will really pull out her last breath…" Hunter growled returning to the table. He pulled a long black tooth off of the surface and showed it to Bruce it gleaming in the dim light of the lab… "If I don't get an answer in the Next 30 seconds I'll stab her with this, And you can't even begin to comprehend what kind of pain Dark Matter would do to a Being of Light like her if it got to her core." Bruce felt a cold sweat run down his face he didn't even want to know, and a part of Hunter knew that! "She'd be dead within 10 minutes." Hunter jeered.

Bruce clutched his fists and bit down on his lip a choice was needed… and was needed now.

…

Neon Studied the infrastructure of the Observatory In the west wing. She was heavy-headed with a headache learning in full detail of what Hunter was going to do. Trying to rack her brain to figure out why he would ever do such a thing, from What Neon could tell … She didn't know what was going on inside of Hunter's mind to be sure. Looking up at the ink sky through the window that replaced the roof, there really was no need for an observatory the lack of stars made the glass seem like it was painted over with black paint.

Neon made her way out of the glass-domed room, she had only got there when the sun was making it's run away behind the horizon of SandMark City. The halls were still dark and she didn't make much more of it to think if the CUI were back or not, she was too fiercely distracted with the details of hunters plan… the only thing she wished that would have been classified was When he planned to do it! Without warning, the Lights shot on Caught Neon like a Deer in Headlights… a senior CUI with 5 strips on his coat looked at her in shock.

The CUI immediately recognizing her face from moments before. "Light Freak!" He lifted his Ultra Stun gun a pointed it at her!"Stay where you are this is a restricted area, not for the likes of you!"

Neon didn't wisp away on the account of her sore leg and arm would cause the matter part of it slow down...She might have been shot before he could make it out of the way of the shock. She played his way, for now… "Alright, you got me." She huffed throwing her hands out and raising her brows.

The CUI was one of few that wasn't possessed by the shadow dracles, or a least wasn't yet by Hunter's terms. He held his Gun sternly unlike some other CUI's that she had faced before, he didn't trust her the tiniest bit when the Ultra Freak suddenly gave up. "I Don't know how you got away from Hunter, but I'll be sure that you are returned to him…" The CUI ridiculed her walking closer to Neon pulling out a pair of ultra cuffs, He was going to take her to where Bruce and Quentin were she was sure… but if she got those cuffs on she wouldn't be able to get them off easily.

"I'm a woman, not a Dog, I don't need an escort to find my way back to Hunter." Neon uttered, The CUI close enough for her to be able to kick the gun out of the CUI's hands! The Gun hitting the floor and slid along the tile, the CUI refused to be hit the second time, sailing out of the way of Neon's punch as her hand lit up in its blue Light. The CUI to the side of her threw an elbow to knock her down using his size to overpower her. But that was a long shot, Neon Pulled away from him Sent a quick spike of paralyzing light down his spine, Stopping the fight long before it could escalate, the CUI falling to the floor.

"Now, where is that Lab where they have my Partner and the Other me?" Neon asked the Man paralyzed up to his head. Neon stepping on his back.

"Hunter Don't do this!" Bruce pleaded trying to buy time for some kind of miracle to fall on them!

Hunter held his watch up to his face and the Black tooth in the other hand. "You Have fifteen Seconds Draco! Tell me where it is!" The Madman Began to fix his hand to stab the tooth.

Bruce Snapped! "Ok OK, I'll Tell-" Bruce started out.

"Draco Don't! Shut up, you have to trust me!" Neon Choked Out, knowing what was coming to her, and was still putting up a fight, hand in hand with death himself like he was going to fix all of her problems!

"Neon! This is your life we're talking about, I can't send you to death after everything we've done!" Bruce Shouted at His Light before turning his head to Hunter who smiled at the tears that started to form under the eyes of the First dracle. It was so fulfilling to break such a strong spirit to an utter dust. "The shard is around my Neck! I've been wearing it this whole time! Put the tooth down and just take it!" Bruce's raw voice shouted again, looking at the disappointment In Neon's Face.

"Now that's a Good Dracle! To Bad, your word to me Never Mattered!" Hunter Jeered in a low tone Stabbing Neon in the throat anyway!

"NO!" Bruce Howled in a raw cry hearing her pained choke! Realizing that she Had known that Hunter would dupe him! "You Tricked ME!" Bruce yelled blinking the thin line of tears away as he watched His light go limp in the chair… no longer able to keep her head up.

"Hunter snickered." Yup,"He yanked off the Shard of the SET solar panel off of Bruce's neck Miracle Yelping at Hunter! The Madman Scoffed able to see her up close. He turned and admired it before turning back to bruce. "But it really was your own fault… she did try and warn you, Draco." Hunter dug so far under his skin Bruce purely hated this man's guts. Bruce trying to turn his sadness into anger so he could at least try and break free and avenge Neon was meet with disaster… Instead, Bruce broke down in front of the Madman.

"Don't Worry, The light is gone now, she can't scare you anymore." Hunter hummed and continued. "You can finally be the true Being of darkness you were always meant to be, You'll be on the winning side! Won't that be fun?" Hunter clapped his hands, walking over to Neon and pulled out the tooth. "Just a Dash of this, And it will remove the silly wall She put up to stop your rightful refinement." Hunter Came at Bruce with the Tooth… the dracle without the means to fight back.

Hunter pressed the tooth to his arm where his stitches were but Hunter abruptly Stopped with a Loud Slam! "Over, My, Dead, Body, Hunter!"

Caught off guard, the two heard a thought to be lost Voice beam through death! Neon Stood in the doorway with Lit up eyes of rage! "Get away from MY Dracle, Wibble!" Neon Snarled chucking a blast of light at Hunter's side to knock him and the Tooth away from Bruce!

Hunter falling to the ground Bruce's head rose and saw his partner in full health like she had come back as an angel! "N-Neon!?" He yelled!

"That's impossible!" Hunter Shouter over him, the scientist scrambling to his feet! "I Stabbed you!"

She wisped over to Hunter to startled him backwards, Neon pulling out the Ultra Cuff she had pulled off the CUI and snapped one end to Hunter's wrist and the other to a Computer tower in the wall! "You stabbed A Neon!" Neon muttered swiping Back her Necklace from him tucking it in her coat pocket with a glare picking up the baseball bat and looking towards The Beat Neon… Quenton, knowing she as were was able to switch back to his normal form, in raging pain that Made Neon sympathize what he had done for her.

"WHAt!" Hunter Became mad and red in the face seeing he had just beat Quentin this whole time! Hunter watching as Neon Broke The locks that held Bruce down onto the table freeing Bruce from the Table not giving him time to even a spoken moment before she pulled Him down on the ground. "Let's Get out of Here!" Neon shouted!

Hunter hissed "Not so Fast! Deophilus help!" Before Bruce and Neon could even begin to think who that name belonged to… the Figure that Bruce had been attacked by appeared once again, bringing with him Shadow dracle possessed CUI's that could take on war! The dracles beginning to circle team light! For Bruce This was happening too fast, Suddenly Neon was okay, It was Quentin who was in the chair all along, Hunter was cuffed down and now CUI's and shadow Dracle were picking a fight with them!

"Bruce!" Neon yelled out to her single Dracle, "Use your portal hands! To Handle those CUI's- I've got the shadow's!" The being of Light Uttered to him, Telling him what to do head on before the shadow's covered them. Bruce nodded As she faded away nothing but her lit fists lagging behind as she disappeared, Bruce bringing his fist's together to crack his fingers to summon the hand portal's the had slipped his mind!

Neon grinded her teeth, ripping through the dracle's as they swarmed around her! Their pre-attacking hissing giving them away before they could land a mark on her! Dracle's came at her with Claws and black Teeth all alike trying to Intimidate her but her experience with fear stood virtue, and allowed her to fight back with her Light! The Dracles as they were hit fell to the ground a faded away like hair being cut away! Bruce Preparing his in Portal and blade in each hand Bruce was stuck by a CUI who came at him with luckily nothing more than fists! He Didn't last long Bruce using the Blade to throw the attacker back into the other CUI's exposing his hand portal to them freeing the human's still trapped within the Monster's their plagued Crossworld! The row behind Them using Ultra guns to range attack him! Bruce flinched pulling up his blade the array of the stun bullets ricocheting off of his skin and blade to knock down another row of Dead-mined CUI's!

Team Light Pulled Through the first wave with flying colors! The two coming so far since the start of the Darkness that overtook the City the day hunter opened the First crossworld Portal …Bruce and Neon refusing to give up on what they saw call out to them, using Trust, Plans, Teachings that they have given another and received from others, through fighting or peace. Deophilus rose his chin to look upon the beings of light and Dark to see them gaining closer to one another… Trapped in his human form from the wall of Light that Protected the world from the existence of the Sun and the one's who depended on it! The King of Crossworld Stopped the calling of CUI's and puny Dracle and called able Something that would really challenge the two, he wasn't one to play games and sit out and watch!

Neon Swung around behind her and rid of the last Dracle, the flow all of a sudden stopping… seeing it fall and fade, She went to turn to bruce to help him With his CUI's. She might not be able to free them but she could hold them off and weaken them. Although She had seen Nothing, Neon, got a cold feeling on her back, it felt cold as ice within a split second! Daring to face it, She wisped around hearing the sounds of fighting around her, and in front of her came a shadow Dracle that barely fit in the room! Behind it, She got a glance of the one who Hunter called upon… the one who sent this at her…. The Monster of Matter roared and bashed it's fist: with Black Claws that were long enough to stab right through her, on the Floor. Missing her the Dracle left its mark on the floor! Leaping back She threw Blasts of Light at it one after another!

"Yes, Kill Her!" Hunter Shouted From his cuffed point his whole body pulling on the cuff trying to reach for His Ultra gun that laid on the table Just out of his reach, Hoping the Cuff would snap But and he wouldn't have to just watch Neon be destroyed before he could get the Necklace back! Neon Hearing this hissed nearly losing track of the Monster Dracle; it bringing down more smashes, in order to try and crush her!

'Gotta stay focused' Neon muttered Blasting it again and again, but every time it seemed to take damage, it was healed by the Demon who controlled it! It Used it's Black scales in his arms to knock and knock away the Balls of harmful Light Neon Chucked to Rid of him! After a few attempts Neon was able to distract it with a miss thrown Blast! Opening itself for her to Blast it with a magnitude of light making it screech distressing it! The moment After It Struck the Floor! Breaking it through; making large holes in the walls and the floor- Showing the floor below! The being of light knocked off her feet by the earthquake like crash! The Monster Through its Arm along the ground! Hitting her against the wall! the huge monster falling through the floor with its massive weight!

The Smashing of the floor Knocked to table closer to Hunter the MadMan able to strap the Gun on his arm! With a malicious Laugh, Hunter tried to Find Neon to Shoot unexpectedly, But the damned rubble seemed to be him to it- blocking his shot of her, Hunter pointed the Deadly Neon-powered gun at Draco! "Say goodbye to your new Partner!" Hunter sighed with nostalgia the thought of killing off the ones who cared for her…

The being of Light coughed up a small bit of blood hitting the wall so hard… lifting her Head she saw the Shard of the solar panel had been knocked out of her pocket! Just when She went to go and reach for it: She heard sharp yelps coming from the part of the room where Bruce was Fighting with CUI's! The Light's eye widened, seeing Hunter with his gun and pointing it at the first dracle!...IT was a choice and a choice that needed to be Made! She made it clear she wouldn't regret it!"

Hunter looked at the hole in the wall that His gun had made, freed from the cuff He picked up the shard of solar panel… the Room was in shambles! And he was sure to be careful so he wouldn't fall through the floor and fall the same fate the dracle did. The once ear ringing battled left it entirely eerie to walk through. Deophilus shown the piece was pleased but didn't show it with an expression, he was a statue.

Finally, with the shard in hand, Hunter made his way over to Quentin tied to the chair; he pulled off the blindfold to see Full Black and gold eyes looking back up at him… the Second dracle with his finished Refinement… "Good Work," Hunter muttered with a smiled of disastrous proportion!

"Thank you…"

T.B.C


	17. Chapter 17 (Aston Martin V8)

Neon wasn't able to stop her wisp until the adrenaline from nearly seeing Hunter Kill another one of the few people who meant anything to her and cared for her in return: But it wasn't really until now that the being of light realized entirely how much she meant to her partner. Neon struggling to stop Bruce pulling away from her matter, as her shoe heels skidded on the sidewalk near the Sandy River where Bruce had once tried to fish in with nothing more than a spear. The afternoon had gone fast, even for the two ultra's…. The sun had faded away and not a bit of red sunset remained… the sky was ink black

"That was close!" Neon Swore under her breath, as the cold air of the summer night cooled her flushed face that had formed during the fight. Her hand reached up to feel her empty neck that had held the secrets of the S.E.T away from Hunter. "Are you okay Bruce?" The short locked Lady of Light turned to see The prince of Dracles, standing feet behind her in trembling tears!

He wasn't able to say anything back till the tears that welled in his eyes broke from his gold and black pupils. "I thought I sent you to death…" He choked trying to hold his mouth so he wouldn't begin to bawl in front of her. Miracle laying in his pocket.

Neon standing frozen, she was unaware if he had fought with tears in his eyes or it was just the Sight of her that had him snap… there was an awful lot she wanted to explain, but she felt hurt that she had broken him in such a way. "No, No, no….I would never let that happen." She cooed.

"BUT It just did! I watched! I watched my Only Friend Die in front of me!" Bruce Cried turning away from Neon trying not to relive it…. The helplessness and the pain of it all.

"Your only friend?" Neon uttered in reply, almost unable to gather words for him.

"Yeah, He had you in a chair, and beat you with a bat and a gun…." Bruce threw his arms around using all his clear words before he cut himself off- his words they were just coming out in panic Bruce knowing there were more things he had done, but it would make him sob to resite it all back to her.

Neon walked up to him with still lit hands. "Bruce that wasn't me! I'm ok, look at me!" She exclaimed trying to get him to turn around and calm down; sure that CUI's where going to be on their way.

"I Know it wasn't you! But I thought it was you…" Bruce nearly had to shout to get the words to sound clear to her like he was mad at her! "HUnter said, the beating wouldn't be enough to kill you," Bruce looked back at Neon with her worried eyes shining blue…"He threatened your life with a Dracle refinement tooth, saying if you were pierced by it, you would die! I Had to give him the necklace, Neon I had to! I feel so bad that Hunter and that Damned Dracle, Quentin tricked me! I failed you!" Bruce muttered, wanting to fall and lay on the ground backing away from Neon.

"No, Hunter is the only one that tricked you! Quentin Helped me, he took my place to be beaten by Hunter, to fool him! Quentin has been helping us from the start!" Neon began to explain but bruce wouldn't listen.

"QuEntin? Neon are you listening to yourself right now? He's tried to kill you more times than me, what did you do: hit your head?" Bruce yelled so he wouldn't cry, Neon sounding like she liked The darkness of the Game they were playing.

"A matter of fact I DID; a few times actually!" Neon huffed. "I fell Down a flight of Stairs in the CUI and broke my elbow and leg, And Quentin was the only one to help me afterward!" Neon Watched as Bruce's expression changed Unknowingly the team found themselves mad at one another "Quentin is Just like you Bruce! He's exactly what you would have been if I didn't get you to L.I.T." Neon Saw the thought in Bruce's eyes. "Before you even say you don't believe me, Look!" Neon said as she pulled off her coat and showed him where the Bullet hole on her shoulder had been, and that Quentin healed it along with her other injuries. "Every time we come and go he does something to help us; using the light we leave behind. The same way you needed My light to stay sane."

"Even with all that, Hunter stabbed him with the tooth… I failed, I lost the Necklace, became a danger, and we have no leads on what to do." Bruce rambled calming down rubbing tears from his eyes; knowing just like before a good Dracle was short lived without a light of their own.

"You didn't fail me… And you're not a danger." Neon disagreed placing a hand on bruce's Shoulder, only for him to pull away from her.

"Yes I am, While Hunter had the Tooth, he went on about the pain and death of what would come if Dark Matter were ever to get in your core! What do you think I'm made out of?!" Bruce huffed, not wanting to touch her; even though a hug was the only thing he wanted in the whole world right now. "I might end you."

"Bruce, Don't forget you're a part of light too… I won't ever die till the sun burns out and I won't leave a moment before." Neon reassured him, trying her best to do what he did for her when she was broken.

"Why aren't you mad at me for losing your necklace...It was all we had." Bruce when on still keeping his space from her as he watched sadly as she slipped her leather coat back on.

Neon shrugged, "It was my choice, it was either you or the necklace! Besides, what do you think I was doing the whole time after we split? Quentin handed us our lead."

Bruce sighed… "Sorry to let you know the only thing I managed to dig up was a dumb party that's going to happen at the CUI tomorrow night…" He Let out calmly after Neon's light got back to him.

"A party at the CUI?" Neon asked.

"Yeah, it's a thing for all the rich people in Sandmark. I saw all the unmailed invites in the mailroom under the CUI." Bruce only tried to only look at the light, for that was what soothed him.

"That must have been the mail Quentin sabotaged," Neon recalled Quentin telling her the things he had done to help them… "But how would getting rid of those invites help us?... Unless?" Neon's eyes lit up looking up at Bruce who knew she was about to tell him what she pieced together: But that could never happen without a yelp from Miracle who peeked out of Bruce's pocket.

"THERE SHE IS!" Team Light heard a CUI shout Furiously to his colleagues coming down the street from the direction of the CUI tower. Bruce and Neon turned their heads to them, counting five coated CUI's coming at them! Neon recognizing the Cui who seemed to lead them with a limp- it was the non-possessed CUI she had robbed.

"RUN!" Neon shouted, Pulling on Bruce's sleeve behind her as she took off down the river side, no doubt that the five would chase them.

Bruce followed her in a full sprint, the being of light still holding on like they were going to wisp away. "Why aren't We taking off?!" Bruce shouted looking back to see the CUI's gaining on them on foot.

"Does it look like the Sun is out!? We were just fighting for our lives a couple minutes ago; I'm drained!" Neon Yelled back! "We need to Shake them off before they start shooting!"

Bruce ran to her side looking at her as they continued up the side of the Sandy river "Follow me, I know a thing or two on how to shake people!" Neon nodded knowing his young days consisted of running, she looked back on the CUI's running after them. Bruce Grabbed Neon by the Wrist and Pulled her as he shouted: "Turn Now!"

The Team made a what seemed impossibly sharp turn into a narrow alley that the two ran shoulder to shoulder down. Bruce and Neon hearing the CUI's Shout for them to 'Stop' as they slowed to make the turn down the narrow walled alley. Neon Laughed the rush of Running was nearly as fun and to see the Cui so far behind. The bright being of light Turned to see a soaring chain linked fence coming up in front of them, at the end of the alley.

"Here comes the real fun part!" Bruce huffed the two of them losing their breath." Do you trust me?" Bruce asked in full sprint. Neon Nodded looking at him… without their powers, it was impossible to get past the fence without stopping to climb it. "Okay! On the count of three, jump in front of me as hard as you can! " Bruce yelled hearing the feet of the CUI rushing after them. "One, Bruce Summoned his Blade of respect, fully out of his wrist. "Two," He looked up at the top of the fifteen-foot fence, Neon preparing to leap at him "THREE!" Bruce Shouted, his eyes darting down at Neon's feet as She leapt in front of him! The first dracle used his strength to whip His Blade under Neon's feet and Throw her Over the Fence! With the Blade High over his head he brought it Down hard onto the chain linked fence as he came to it: Slipping through the opening he had made, he made the blade disappear from his hand just in time to catch Neon to keep her from meeting with the pavement of the sidewalk in an unpleasant way!

"Told ya it'd be fun!" Bruce heaved as he put her down trying to catch his breath, turning back behind them summoning his blade, He took it at weaved it quickly through the chains he cut to mend it back together as he bent to blade over to make sure The CUI couldn't get through!

"Let's scram before they can see where we are headed!" Neon urged, her rush from flying in the air in her human form was so thrilling it was nearly sickening. Bruce followed her without a word the rest of the alley was only a few feet, but it was more than enough for the two of them to get away without a single CUI witness.

"And Where would you like to be seated this evening?" the white cuffed Waitress smiled holding a large sum of money Bruce had passed to her to seat them quickly get to away from the windows in the front of the high rated fancy restaurant…

"In the back." Neon answered, Normally Team light wouldn't choose to blend in a place like this one, do to they always looked beat up from their fights…. But it was the closest to them so it has to do!

"Yes, ma'am! follow me please." she nodded with her money smiled taking them back to where they would sit. the place was a white tablecloth establishment, Complete with a silver chandelier under a skylight that made it seem there were stars… Bruce looking up sitting over the light-blue rugging of the floor was the first one to tell The stars were fake.

"We're going to need a minute," Neon signed to the wavy-haired light eyed waitress leaving without a word, only leaving behind menus placed neatly on the table before she left.

"Was it a good idea to pay her off like that?" Bruce asked watching the woman with a full hand of cash walk away from the table Neon and bruce placed themselves in.

"Where this city is headed we won't need money, now about that party?" Neon huffed looking across the tablecloth at Bruce using the menus that had been given to them to hide their faces.

"What about it?" Bruce questioned after Neon knew so little about it besides the activates that would entertain the wealthy.

"Where and When are they having the party?" neon began to whisper not wanting the other few dining people in the restaurant to overhear it was a small number but you could never tell if there was ever an uncoated CUI dying to listen in… it was better safe than sorry in her book.

"I believe in the Main room where the CUI's hang out, the one with the dome on top?" Bruce puzzled himself trying to remember exactly what the letter had said, he wished he would have just taken it from the mail room.

"The Ballroom?" Neon asked, knowing that had been the place where she had fallen down the steps, it was trashed when she was there it would take a miracle to clean it all up.

Bruce nodded going through her head to find anything else that might help with whatever she was piecing together in her head."Yes, the Ballroom, It was a 2:00 pm tomorrow, the party was something about watching the sunset? The summer solstice?"

"The longest day of the year…" Neon paused before her eyes snapped back with an idea. "What better time to destroy the Sun then it's best moments," she swore to herself Bruce overhearing.

"What? Destroying the sun!?" Bruce uttered his tone becoming louder at the news.

"Shhh, It's Hunter's plan." Neon pressed her finger to her lips to hush him.

"What is he planning, Neon?"

Neon recalled the details she had read and she could recite all of them for him like a poem but she picked out to most straight out least confusing ones that he could understand. "He's rebuilding the SET so he can shoot the sun with a blast powered by my solar panel formula… His twisted tweak is he's found a way to make Light into dark energy. Shooting the sun with dark energy will turn the earth into the next Crossworld!"

Bruce's look darkened, "But only dracles can survive crossworld… he'll kill everyone!" Hunter was a sociopath that found joy in the suffering of light but killing off a planet of human just to get his satisfaction of Neon's death, was beyond the meaning of insane… "Why would he do something like that? he would kill himself in the process!"

"Hunter Survived crossworld once, he'll manage it again after the sun goes crossed." Neon huffed, her silent prayer for Hunter's death shown to Bruce with her growl as she began to deliberate her facts again.

Bruce bit his lip learning what real peril the world was in, knowing it was only the three of them up against Hunter's attacks… if Mericle would ever come out of Bruce's pocket that is. "Is there anything we can do?" Bruce asked watching her look back at him with shining eyes!

"There's always something we can do Bruce… there are billions of lives that don't even know they are in danger; with just us to save them, I'll tell you what were going to do." Neon paused as she fixed herself to sit up, Bruce gazing to her with inspiration to fight… she just gave him that feeling. "We're going to that Party and we are going to destroy the SET before Hunter can use it, and make sure He can never rebuild it by demolishing it like the SET never existed!" Neon uttered wishing she had never created the SET to begin with… without it none of this would have happened, but who says that would have made it all better?

Bruce Nodded. "And we'll put hunter away for good-" He cheered in a content whisper: right before the waitress had come back with her digital tablet ready to wait on them with a grin. Bruce politely gestured that they needed more time to think about what they wanted, Neon's eye's on the waitress, her view chipping off her shoulder to see an old couple staring at them from that other side of the room with deployed interest in their gaze.

The waitress smiled and went off again with no reluctance to oppose them. Neon's eye's still caught on the couple that stared at their table. "What's wrong Neon?" Bruce asked her like he could read her thoughts.

"Do you know them?" Neon Didn't point and left it to him to seek them out… the two were dressed in soft colors that complimented the decor in the room.

Bruce gasped and smiled at them, "You know them, Neon." He hummed.

Neon sat up puzzled, "I do?" She Questioned not recalling to ever see them in her whole life.

"Well not by name, but they were the couple that always liked to stay on the safe side and go with life's stream," Bruce smirked knowing she would remember his Sunday-split story. Neon looked back at them in thought.

"That was them?"

"Yup, Neon, Meet- Mrs. and Mr. Maxwell." Bruce introduced the two waving to them with a Crossland smile as they helped each other up to walk over to team light. Bruce understood they were a lighthearted couple that really could bring joy to any table… like normal the first dracle swept away what they had been talking about to talk to the Maxwell's. -good friends of the Crosslands.

The old woman that stood shorter than bruce who stood up, she reached up to him and pulled the dracle in for a hug! Neon taking note: even though she was well aware that the couple were millionaires they didn't look any different from the General Public of Sandmark. Watching them Neon saw them smiling like family as bruce turned back to her standing up.

"Bruce, It's been too long! Where's your old man?" Mr. Maxwell smiled as he laughed shaking hands with Bruce like they were brothers.

"Boris is back at the house feeding the fishes," Bruce replied making them chuckle the man turning to Neon.

"So who's this?" Mr. Maxwell asked, turning to Neon with rosy old man cheeks reminding her of the fable of December 25th.

"Marshall and Nora Maxwell, this is Neon, Neon… Marshall and Nora." Bruce smiled gently to her.

"It's Nice to meet you... I've heard some good things about you." Neon moved inward into the booth to let them sit, bruce doing the same.

As Nora and Maxwell each took a side with Team Light the couple sitting across the table from one another, Bruce and neon acting the same. "My my, so polite, Any friend of the Crosslands is an even better friend to us, Right Mar?" Nora Smiled Looking her dead in the eyes neon. The being of light taking it as nothing more than the way she greeted… Marshall turning to her from his wife's call, looking Neon in the eyes briefly before replying.

"Yes dear," He chuckled.

Bruce Joined the Chuckle to speak what was on his mind. "So what brings you guys into a place like this?" Bruce asked the Maxwells.

"Oh dear, we're seeing how the place is running, with the staff and all being…. Unique. Uh, We own this place you know." Nora answered pleased to sneak in her strange line about the staff.

"Wow, you're the owners? Well, I guess that's not shocking, I only know one woman that could arrange decor like this." Bruce small talked gesturing his hand to the rest of the restaurant.

"Oh stop, Boris really has raised you too well…" Nora laughed for a moment before asking Bruce. "What brought you two here, seems a little odd."

Neon jumped in! "A bus!... a Bus brought us here." Neon answered with a nervously formed smile forgetting her dance around lies was a clumsy and unchoreographed waltz. She took it upon herself to shut up and smiled before she made it worst.

Marshall and Nora Laughed with a heroism type of humor for Neon. Bruce smirking at her… "Why would Us being her be odd, Nora?" Bruce asked after the laughter had faded.

Nora grinned and leaned into the middle of the table to whisper what she had to say. "Well Ultra's as strong as you're self's normally don't walk into our restaurant for the food."

Neon's Smiled was smacked off of her like Hunter himself was sitting in front of her. "What?" She uttered under her breath to Nora. "how…"

The silents Nora had laid out shook Bruce and Neon. "When you're old you pay attention to the littler things, Neon… the way your eyes shine say many things: things like Powerful, exhausted, and hungry...:" Marshall finished being as quiet as his wife when talking about them. "If you please, would you tell us what really brought you here?" Marshall smiled giving them another chance looking mostly to Neon.

She sighed and started her whispers again, "The CUI chased us here and we came inside to hide." Bruce nodded confirming what she had said.

"What were they chasing you for? "Marshall added.

Looking at Bruce who bit his lip with a shrug, Neon was tempted to just say that it was because they were Ultra's… but She saw what Lying the first time did. "We were inside the CUI and we learned a few things that we shouldn't have about this party tomorrow: and I might have robbed one of the CUI's of his Ultra cuffs to chain someone to a giant computer." Neon huffed.

Nora looked at Marshal with a strange look and turned to her side to pull a tablet out of her purse, Turning it on she pushed it over to Neon. "This Party?" Marshall asked The being of light Neon looking over the CUI instant message on the screen. Showing it to bruce being he was the only one who saw it: he nodded.

"Yeah, it's the same one..." Neon insisted handing the thin tablet back over to her. "Why?"

"We were invited by this message a few hours ago… and It didn't sit right with us quite well, What's wrong with the party that the CUI didn't want you to know?" Nora Asked making the tablet disappeared back into her purse.

Neon narrowed her eyes not wanting to expand the knowledge of what was going to happen to the world. But she was so drawn to tell the truth now, like Nora was her grandmother. "There's a madman working for the CUI, who's been working on an energy conversion machine that's going to set off a blast into the sun to destroy earth's inhabitants… Bruce and I have been trying to stop to the world's doomsday since the start of summer."

Marshall Reached for Nora's hand, she was taken back to the dark ages of the third world war hearing about a doomsday. Neon without knowing what she had brought upon the woman she felt like she had said too much. "Do you know how to stop it? The conversion machine."

Neon nodded slowly, the look on her face changed extensively. The old woman looking at Marshall with eyes that Neon would look at Bruce with like they were reading thoughts. "Neon, Bruce- we can sneak you in if you come with us." Nora held a serious look, Neon, & Bruce sitting in wait for one of them to speak.

Bruce looked at his light from the tablecloth where he had been thinking. "We can trust these guys, they can help us." He remained himself the danger they might be put in if they were caught, the stakes were high, but that only meant the risks had to be higher.

Neon looked at Marshall and Nora, enlisting these two seemed wrong they were a small old couple...sweet and trusting. Or so she thought…"Ok, but if any CUI's come along let us handle it, either that or let us take the fall." Neon agreed not seeing anything else that might help them.

Marshall stood up to help Nora up from the table the light eyed waitress escort the party of five out of the restaurant. The owner's parked out in the front in the handicapped spot Neon and bruce sat uneasily standing out in the open as Nora got in the driving seat of what Marshall called a Aston Martin V8… A car that looked like it had come straight out of the past to Bruce and Neon…a six seater interior and dark red exterior for the body of the car. Looking at one another they realized it wasn't a self-driving and had never seen a person drive a real car. Dazed by the view of Nora starting the slick car Marshall had to way from them to get in the car as he got in.

Bruce slipped into the car behind Nora, Neon making her way around the long backed car that she had never seen before, almost admiring its craftsmanship. Neon reached for the door of the car and oddly pulled open the door instead of sliding it back like normal cars... stepping in, in Bruce's pocket Miracle made a fiasco of yelps as Neon's back became cold. She turned to look down the street as the Maxwell's turned back to see what had come from Bruce's pocket. They could see her from 100 feet away with Bright blue glowing eyes. "LIGHT FREAK!" a CUI shouted to alert his team as he raised the silver gun up to shoot!

"ShiT!" Neon Shouted as the bullet smashed into the back rear light of the car, her heart nearly stopped jumping into the car and slamming the door as she heard another gunshot. "How fast can we hightail it out of here!?" She shouted not bothering with a seatbelt at the least.

"Let's see!?" Nora Smirked, pounding the gas with her foot! The CUI ran towards the Car as its wheels jolted the vehicle forward and spun up the street toward the city!

Swears slipping from their lips a single CUI clutched his gun and slammed a parked car window to break the glass and unlock it! "I"m not losing these freaks again!" He shouted with Fierce intentions as he started the car and began to follow them! The rage seeming to infect the others, they too stole the nearest car. The four of them hacking into the tablets they were controlled with: they were off into the city after the low ground slick car!

"I don't think they lasted long-ha." Marshall laughed looking back at Bruce, Miracle, and Neon who knew better than to calm down.

The car bashed forwards with a huge leap, Nora keeping the car on the road with militaristic skill! "Don't count your chicks yet dear!" Nora yelled looking up at the rear view mirror! "We have one right on our tail!"

"Neon what should we do?" Bruce shouted as Nora sped up again!

Nora shouted at them through her rear view mirror. "You all just stay alive! He isn't any trouble to shake!" With that Mrs. Maxwell entered Main street! Glad it was well pasted night shift she was able to swerve pass cars that respected the speed limit, crossing yellow lines that a tablet cars would never touch with their wheels. Neon and bruce looked back Through the window to See The single CUI Directing his car straight up the middle of the road

"He's still on us!" Bruce yelled in fright, the CUI trying to control the car and the trigger of his gun at the same time!

"That CUI hunter is crazy! He must have shot the controls!" Neon shouted just as the CUI rammed the trunk of the Car again! Bruce and Neon holding onto their seats for dear life!

"Nora, time to really shake this nut!" Marshall uttered his wife nodding switching the gear shift to go faster, stretching the engine with a button under the wheel!

"Hold on darling ultras!" Nora Shouted, Bruce and Neon preparing! The Aston Martin V8 Spun with a strong forceful turn of the steering wheel, the back of the Aston Martin V8 swung onto the other side of the road heading the way they came! Bullets hitting the side door of the car Bruce and Neon watch as the overrated car drive right into the Sandy river; missing a somewhat important turn while shooting off ammunition! "HaHa!" we sure showed him who's boss!" Nora Yelled out the car beginning to slow down.

"Uh, Nora?" Neon called for her leading forwards to the front seat! "We've got four more where that came from!" The being of light pointed out the stolen cars that had been overridden by the CUI to go over the speed limit to chase them down!

The CUI's swiftly swerved their cars the same Nora did to drive up to her bumper a growl leaving Nora's mouth, "Well Ultra's Show me what you Got! I'll do my best to shake them, you keep them off my car!" Nora Rolled down the windows in the back of the car with another set of buttons.

"You got it, Nora!" Bruce roared bringing out scales around his arms and hooking his hand onto the top of the car to hang the top part of his body out!

"Wait, My powers are drained at night! What do I do?" Neon asked forgetting her draining fight at the CUI - It was one fight after another!

Marshall slammed the glove box of the car and pulled out a black handgun and handed it back to her. "Ever shoot one of these before?" he asked as Neon took it nodding with a 'yes'. "Good, Shoot for the hood of the car, you want to disable the car, not the one directing it!"

"Yes sir!" Neon armed herself with the gun and leaned out the window to meet Bruce his head sticking out above the hood of the Aston Martin V8. "Ready to give them what we got?" Neon smirked the wind half blinding her with her hair.

"You know it, watch this," Bruce yelled out to her swinging his forearm across the road scattering sharp scales like a spike strip across the road. The tablet controlled car that led the pack of four heard an uneasy pop of all four wheels of his car, swerving the CUI lost control of the speeding vehicle and crashed into a lot of parked cars! The Three that followed taking the same path the first did to avoid the sharp road spikes.

Speeding up the third and second CUI car gained on Nora pasting the bumper and when straight to where she was driving, Neon watching the CUI slide the door open on his car he tried to grab for her coat to pull her onto the road, the car on Bruce's side doing the same. With her gun she slammed the hand the tried to reach for her with a dead hit for the harsh wind that was in her face: proceeding that she shot the hood of the car twice, the car's engine stopping like a heart, the CUI fell behind. Bruce did his best to deflect the bullets the CUI shot at him gaining closer to Nora's side He heard a voice from inside the car to "Hold on!" Nora jerked the steering wheel of the car left, slamming into the side of the CUI that attempted to bring the first dracle down.

The CUI he was pushed off the road into a vacant storefront crashing with a sound of smashing the glass. The jerking of the car's sudden movement caught Neon unprepared her grip on the car roof slipping, with a Yelp from his pocket, Bruce was able to catch her hand in time before she met with the speeding road below. "Are you ok?" he shouted over the air that when over them.

"Y-Yeah thanks!" Neon replied scared white that she nearly fell.

"Don't get cozy yet, ultra's we've got one more!" Marshall called out to them through his open window pointing back at the large truck and trailer the last CUI had hijacked coming up from behind them.

Bruce climbed onto the roof of the car as Nora made a turn at the end of Sandmark's main street going along the Sandy River the car heading for the docks: the road lit with bright yellow street lights above. Holding on to the roof of the car with his foot by a rail Bruce stood up throwing gold scales into the road by swinging his arms out. Watching the truck and trailer run right over the wheel popping scales the truck continued after them with it's rimms, the metal on the pavement causing sparks to fly from its wheels! "DAm, that didn't work!" Bruce uttered Looking down at Neon still hanging from the window, pulling her up onto the roof along with him he urged she try shooting it. Neon Pointed the gun and Shot three bullets before the cartridge had gone empty, one ricocheting off the hood, another breaking the glass of the truck window and the last a headlight on the Massive truck!

"Well, That didn't work!" Neon Shouted throwing the handgun at the truck, just for it to run it over and smash it to bits. "What should we do?" Neon Asked as the truck honked its horn, the Ultra's able to see a grinning man behind the wheel.

Marshall stuck his head out again to see what had happened, looking at the two ultras on the car roof. "Nora has a plan to shake him! But we need more speed! Can either of you two do that?!" He shouted.

"I can!" Neon replied in a yell.

"Ok when Nora yells for you, push the car forwards with all the power you got! Ok?"

"Yes sir!" Neon bent down towards the end of the car, Bruce stopping her.

"Neon if you do this you'll go unconscious, that's all the light you have left till the sun comes back out!"

"I Know, Just try and make sure I don't fall off again after this!" Neon continued selflessly to prepared for Nora's call, trusting the risk-taking maniac with their lives!

"UH alrighty then!"Bruce sat down on the roof readying himself for what Nora what planning!

Marshall looked back towards his wife inside the Aston Martin V8 and Nodded."They are ready, time to use your military field driving skills!" Marshall yelled cheering his wife on The same moment Nora made a swift turn down a docking bay, heading for the docks! With the ramp from the height of the boats that made their sales into the ocean from Sandmark, Nora might be able to jump the river! Only with a little Extra help that is, make it Ultra extra…

The wheels cruising on the wood of the dock the Truck followed swiftly behind the Aston Martin V8 with flying sparks: Neon on the trunk ready to blast the car into hyper speed at any moment, bruce holding onto her foot as he gripped on to the roof railing for dear life at this point!

With the boat ramp seconds away, Mrs. Maxwell shouted for Neon to hit it! And hearing the sound of her call from the open windows Neon lit up with everything she had and blasted the docK! Like a rocket, the Car flew up the ramp with ease and launched itself into the starless inky sky the Truck stubborn enough to follow them off the boat ramp at full speed!

The Heat was more intense than the wind that had been in their face, switching from the hard cold air to the oven like heat as the Aston Martin V8 Escape the red fiery explosion of a truck and trailer as it met with the shallow water and pavement of the river below! the array of sensory effects very much like the heat and sound that had come, from the crash of the truck and trailer Nora's car, meet the other side of the river setting Neon in with her….unconsciousness till morning.


	18. Chapter 18 (sufferable color)

She couldn't breathe, the dry heat of the fire that hit her face was unbearable, all she could see was different shades of yellow, red and orange. The smell of gas and burning tires filled the air from the ground up, saying that if she was ever on the ground. The sound that met her ears from before was like a punch in the face that left her ears ringing. Suspended out and strung in the middle of it all as she is pulled away from the danger of the hot colors the strung up to her face. The colors mixing and blurring the sounds as they faded out, people calling her name just when the bright colors of orange and yellow cut to black…

Jerking up from her covers like waking from a nightmare, cool air meeting The being of light's face! Recalling the night before it inflicting her strange dream. Her eyes meeting with the gentle color of light purple with the sun from the huge window pulled across it. It took her a moment or two before she figured out where she was or might be… The bed looked like it was for royalty with a matching purple canopy over her head that was thin enough just so she could see through the cloth… looking out in the purple themed large room- The being of light looked down at herself last to see she was in a nightgown instead of her normal clothing.

"Good morning." Neon picked up on an unfamiliar voice in the room with her, looking around to spot the person that was among her in the room, it sounding nothing like Bruce, Nora, or Marshall.

"Good morning…. I guess." Neon Muttered climbing out of the bed she had been set in moving carefully to keep her nightgown from riding up as she stepped down from the tall bed. Coming out from the seams of the bed she spotted A wavy hair woman manning the huge curtains, it was her who pulled the first one back to wake her. "Wait I know you, you waited on my table last night at Maxwell's restaurant." Neon called her out.

"Yes, Hello again." She greeted pushing the other side of the curtains on the same window to the side, Neon looking outside it was like she was in a castle seeing a groomed yard with tons of flowers below on the first floor, the window two times as large of a door.

Pulling away from the view outside of the window Neon narrowed her eyes when The young woman turned away from her and raised her hand into the air staring at the other windows that had yet to be opened. Neon watched as they all pulled open on their own to let in the sun that praised the room with rays of bright light, She was left confused until the young turn back to Neon with Bright eyes. "Your an Ultra!" Neon uttered surprised but was accepting of the fact as soon as it was given to her.

"My name is Alex- telekinesis. I work under the house of Maxwell." The light eye woman introduced herself.

"Oh.. Neon uh,- Umbrakinesis …. light manipulation…" Neon did the same, though the was quite odd for her, Alex seemed like she had said the same phrase too many others…

"I Know who you are, you're quite famous Among us… Draco and you both are an inspiration." Alex hummed never seeing: what the news called the Light freak in the flesh before.

"Us, what does that mean?" Neon Asked.. curious to know more.

Alex grinned realizing she had just woke up. "The other Ultras that work here, of course. The Maxwell's hire ultra's to keep them safe from the CUI's, and every day we get an update on the news of something you've done to bash the CUI in the knees."

"Wow, that's really amazing... how many of us work for the Maxwell's?" Neon was taken back by what Marshall and Nora had managed to do without the CUI's noticing.

"A lot! They buy out Stores in the city and build places of work so we can all have jobs like the Maxwell restaurant …it's all so nice... And now you're here too! Mrs. Maxwell told me to help you with anything you need."

"Oh….Nora" Neon looked up at the clock on the wall that read a little past 9, "Where is she, I need to talk with her."

"She's in the parlor with your partner and Mr. Maxwell… I was down there too, till Draco mention something about your powers only allowing you to wake up after you were hit with light from the sun, Then I remembered all your windows were pulled shut." Alex nervously chuckled forgetting Neon's request for a moment.

….

"And then He threw her up against the wall! nearly choking her to death, I'm only glad I was there to stop him." Draco told the parlor full of Ultra's of Team light's adventures in Shreveport, the seats and floor of the parlor were taken up by Ultra's of all kinds eating breakfast, Bruce exchanging names and the powers of each one; him using the name Neon had given him of course. He was up early, finding no way he could sleep after the last day's torment... His's overshirt was burnt so the first dracle stood in his orange shirt and given PJ bottoms. He was happy to see all these other ultra's the Maxwell's had save from the CUI, as if they were top paying hotel members they were treated so well, with rules, of course, to keep them safe and the mansion standing.

"Then what happened Draco?!" a fiery-eyed Ultra asked Bruce who was regaled in his stories, as he ate a pop tart he had cooked himself with his Pyrokinesis… control over fire.

Bruce used the Ultra's first name with a light tone like the two were best friends. "Well, Adam-"

"That's just a Question for Neon because She's HERE!" Alex snuck in up behind the bruce using her telekinesis to throw the doors open to reveal Neon where Alex had told her to stay put, to creation a somewhat grand entrance!

"Neon, you're up," Bruce spoke out to his light but, His voice was drowned out by the other Ultra's in the room making a rather large commotion over her, Bruce had already been in the parlor with Nora and marshall when the first ultra's started to make their way in to eat their food.

"Neon, Neon! Tell us How you beat the hell out of the First G ultra: Streak from Shreveport!" Adam shouted out to her, crossing bruce to reach her.

"How do you know about that? That wasn't on the news…" Neon glared at Bruce who shrugged at her with a smiled that gave him away.

"I might have told them a few stories about our battles." The first dracle laughed as Neon began to starve for food.

"That might not be the best thing to bring up right now… let's just say Streak; wasn't himself." Neon pushed away from the crowd the kindest way she could, knowing they looked up to them: and it was a bit alarming.

"Oh, How 'bout the Time You Took Draco to the L.I.T." Adam asked again Before Neon could step away, Adam was a lot younger than the rest of the Ultras she had seen like he could still be in school.

"Oh, I know that one!" Bruce announced abling Neon to slip away in the parlor to Find Nora and something to eat… He knew what she was thinking now without her needing to say a word- the Maxwell's teaching him how to read ultra eye's and what it meant when they shined a certain way. "It all started When Neon and I made our Get away from the CUI for the third time, I knew right away I wasn't myself-"

Neon looked around the parlor to find at least one Maxwell; Alex following her with food herself and the being of light knowing she wouldn't rest till Nora was found. The Room seemed stuffed with ultras, either eating, talking, or staring at Neon as she walked by- it was like an extensively expensive cafeteria… making it to the back of the parlor Neon discovered a lounge of couches that sat near one another by large windows that fell from the ceiling it was a quite a peaceful and open area to relax compared to what the rest of the parlor was like. There Neon found Nora, her husband and few other Ultra's reading off a tablet or quietly talking with a single friend. "Nora," The being of light called out for her, with Alex behind her.

Nora turned to whom called for her, seeing Neon still in her nightgown, her face rather serious compared to the other Ultra's that morning. "Good morning Dear, how was your rest?" she greeted

Neon blinked a stood, "It was Well, uh thanks for the dress?" She paused before getting what she really wanted to talk about with Nora. "I want to discuss tonight's maneuvers, for the CUI party ma'am. Like the process of getting in, I was thinking-" Neon started but Nora stood up.

"Well, Someone put too much sugar in their Wheaties this morning," Mrs. Maxwell poked fun at her.

"Well Actually… I haven't eaten yet…" Neon commented softly shrugging it off- she was a little hungry, but her body could absorb light to make into energy like food and there wouldn't be any pain, but after the sun went down she would be starving again.

Nora Shook her head. "Then I don't know why you're in such a hurry, everything has been planned to get you in, and out just relax and let the veteran take over for a little." Alex handed Neon a breakfast bar as she stood trying to come up with something to say- up till this point Neon had planned everything. "Relax and talk around like Draco. You can up to my Bedroom with Draco to get ready for the plan after lunch at noon, But now is your time; there are plenty of things you can do honey." Nora Patted Neon's head who couldn't say a word, and walked away.

Alex Chuckled at Neon's confusion sitting her on the couch by her shoulders as the being of light clutched the breakfast bar. "Don't get much time off?" She asked sitting beside her the two of them watching Bruce as he told stories to the ultras.

"I don't even know what to do…" Neon sighed looking at Alex who she now considered a friend at the mansion.

"Well, I could show you what me and my friends do during time off here if you like?" Alex asked, Neon taking a bite out of her breakfast bar with a nod. "Alrighty, but first let's get you out of that type of clothing…. Nightgowns are nice and all, but not for this type of thing."

….

"Ahhh doesn't that feel nice, Neon?" Alex hummed as the bubbles mended her skin, the girls had gone down to the Woman's spa where the walls were completely made of glass and surrounded by forbidden rock sand gardens.

"The waters…. Hot..." Neon shrugged sitting across Alex, both of them wearing matching suits of bare skin in the water.

Alex snorted a bit at her, "obviously, they don't call them hot tubs for the cold water…"

"Besides the mending formula for your skin doesn't work in cold water..." Neon Heard another voice enter the hot tub, The being of light watched a four-eyed dirty blonde Ultra sit on the other side of the wavy-haired Brunette who was closest herself.

"Oh Neon have you met Bell, she has Hyperacusia….. Super hearing, she can hear thoughts!" Alex smiled with a chuckled as she so obviously whispered the second part.

"I'm afraid I haven't, Nice to meet you here." Neon tried her best to stay relaxed and lay back onto the water like Alex and Bell… Bell going as far to pull out a book and start reading it in the water.

"You as well." Bell murmured, her face behind her book cover.

Neon sighed looking around as the room fell into silence: It was like working with none of the work, just knowing what you needed to do and not being able to do it at all. "Ugh, What do you girls do in this vat of water?" The being of light asked, Alex, looking at her with one opened eye.

"Well, we normally relaxed like we're sleeping, but we could talk if you want?" Alex answered sitting up, putting her elbow on the side. Neon nodded with a 'sure' sending Alex into a search for conversation. "Uh, so Draco… what's he like?"

…..

"Geez, how did you do that You got four of them to go in at once, Draco!" Adam gasped watching Bruce smash the white ball into another on the pool table causing another chain reaction to striped balls to fall into the holes of the table.

"Eh, I guess punching all those dracles in the face has helped my hand-eye coordination… or maybe it's just my strength.

The two men…. And Adam had made a retreated into Marshall's Chamber completed with a Pool table, small bar, and a tv… The room wasn't anything big in it didn't need to be huge, it was cozy and well hid enough so Nora or another other Ultra's couldn't find them. Marshall let out a laugh, You better go with strength there boy, you were so tired this morning that you barely could get your breakfast in your own mouth."

Bruce raised his brow. "Psh, maybe it I wasn't dangling off the back of a car trunk half the night, then maybe I would be able to remember where my own mouth was." With that, he watched Adam take his turn on the pool table, a smooth tune playing in the back of the Chamber only brought to life after the clanking of the pool balls was made from Adam's stick.

"Nice shot," Bruce congratulated although no balls had made it into any holes. It was nice to relax with little to no worry that anyone in the room might want him dead, or worse refined into a real dracle. Neon staying in the back of his mind, wondering what she would do if she were here in this place: She would rather watch Marshall and Adam play- She was just like that, not able to indulge in activities till her work was done the first thing on our minds with their responsibilities.

"Come on Bruce, it's your turn," Adam called out for him to pull him out of thought, the dracle staring down at the green cloth of the table.

"Oh Opps, Sorry was thinking of something." Bruce shook his head and leaned down to arrange his pool stick on the table as a smirk formed on Adam's face.

"More like thinking of someone…" Adam murmured to Bruce to throw his shot off, and make him miss the white ball completely. "Neon maybe?" Adam chuckled Marshall watching Adam tease Bruce.

"How did you know?" Bruce Asked Adam with narrowed brows and a bit of impressed look on his face.

"I Could say it was a wild guess, but you are still like one-third Ultra: your eyes say it all." Adam shrugged, "I guess I can't blame you."

Bruce took his shot on the table a failed to make any of the balls into their directed holes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bruce asked again, Adam keeping his playful smile all the while, Marshall finding entertainment in the News on the Tv.

"I would be thinking about her too if I had a girlfriend like that, always getting into trouble and stuff." Adam retraced his words turning to Bruce to see his face in shock. "What?" He questioned.

"Pff, you think Neon and I are dating?" Bruce yelled out, the thought of it bizarre and nearly humorous, Neon was like a sister to him: a second cousin at least. The announcement placing confusion on Adam's face.

"It's Neon, you have to have some feelings for her… I mean she has to be more than just your partner, right?" Adam went on in a ramble like his world was set on this Statement that Team Light were partners in crime.

"Neon And I are just friends, but we do have a trust like family… I can tell you that." Bruce replied with a raised brow looking at Adam as he took this in,

"By what about the stories that you told this morning? How you saved Neon from Streak, the dracles, and That Hunter and Quentin that work for the CUI?... I mean you threw her over a fence. The Sandmark News even depicts you two as an Ultra couple! The guy who saves the girl always gets her in the end!" Adam gathers test last rebuttal to save his ship from going under, but the captain would go done with the ship.

"Well, all that stuff was just my side of our battles, to tell you the truth I think Neon has saved me more times during the first day we've met then I have the entire time I've known her. The news isn't always the best place to get Ultra news… it's quite biased." Bruce sighed looking at the TV over the couch that Marshall sat on pretty much asleep.

Adam's face went a bit flushed, "Glad that was cleared out before Neon could find out, she seemed a little on edge this morning… hope no one brings it up to her."

"Yeah, It's been all the work lately getting to her, Nora sent her off to relax for the day… besides if she did find out- I don't think it would be too bad." Bruce shrugged leaning onto the pool table to take his shot.

….

"I mean He has to be more than just a partner to you? Right? You spend so much time together" Alex narrowed her brows at Neon sudden shock at old new that rang through the Maxwell mansion.

"WHAT! No, Draco and I are just Good friends! We are only like that because for the longest time Draco would go insane without my light!" Neon sat up and tried to contain her tone from the News that caught her off guard!

Alex aimed to reveal that her Light off her hands and her Eyes shined vigorously like she could see her thoughts in her mind, she was thinking of someone. She turned to Bell who nodded, hearing her loud thoughts all this time. "She isn't romantically invested in Draco… She still caught up with another." Bell blurted out Neon's inner thoughts, making the being of light Think up some violent thoughts in return.

"I knew a woman like you couldn't be single!" Alex hummed splashing water in excitement. "I bet he is a tall and strong man on the inside of the CUI, that tries to help you by sabotaging security measures and junk like that."

Neon looked down at the water with a sunken heart, Bell shaking her head at Alex letting her know to calm down, that it was much more griefful then that. Neon saw on reason to hide it, tonight was the last chance Bruce and her had to save the world… if they failed it wouldn't matter. "My other half died during the first ultra storm… when he was trying to save my life and get me out of the storm's path of pixelization…" Neon sighed looking up at Alex who held a sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know-" Alex mumbled becoming stiff in the water.

"It's alright… I mean he was Tall, and everything, He used to work for L.I.T. too… he probably would have been transferred to the CUI after the ultra storm anyways… most of everyone was." Neon Chuckled strangely one-third of her wanting to cry, the other third wanting to drown and her last third wondering what would have been if her Green eyed Suitor had survived the ultra storm with her…

"I'm sure he would have stayed at your side, Neon…" Bell chimed in, continuing her thoughts in words like a conversation- leaving Alex confused, And Neon with a smile.

'Thank you, Bell.' Neon spoke aloud in her head for her, the spa left only with the soothing sounds of the bubbling of the hot tub and the charging light of sun let in by the glass around them.

"GOD DAMNED ANIMAL SUMMONING FREAK!" Hunter shouted running out of the Ultra containment cell, Having the second dracle behind the door slamming it shut before the bear within could tear Hunter apart… Hunter held up the vial of blood he had gotten away with. "God! The higher the pixel count the more fight they put up… and she was only a half as strong as some of other Ultra's!" Hunter growled talking to Quentin who was so dead minded he might as well have been talking to himself. "Don't they know that I can't make more Ultra killing guns without any more ultra blood…. Doesn't matter after tonight I won't have to worry about 'team' Light messing with my plans after tonight!"

Hunter shook off the sounds of the fading bear behind the Door and the bangs it made on the other side. "Let's go, shall we dracle." Hunter hummed at the thought of Every CUI having the Ultra gun like his own, But more at the thought of what they would do to Neon and Draco ever stepped a foot anywhere near the party while they had those guns on hand. Hunter grabbed his large case of vials that they had collected from locked up Ultra's, off the floor and headed for the elevator.

Quentin stepped out of the lift following behind Hunter who led him like a dog by a leash, the Dracle knew who he was and knew what he was doing… but to Quentin to was a 3D horror movie in first person. The old Quentin was stuck in his mind, he couldn't even feel his lungs breathe as he watched his body follow Hunter lifelessly like a machine… any being would be a fool to try and work with his mad mind. He wished more than anything he could end it all: it was a horrible nightmare that never ended, but he was trapped with no light to set him free.

Suddenly Hunter burst out in a Yelling fit at the CUI's that were working in their Ballroom trying to get it clean as possible, but it wasn't enough for Hunter! Though Hunter knew less than half of the CUI working weren't possessed he threatened their jobs anyway if they didn't work harder and get the work done! The madman singling out two CUI's that normally worked behind screens, and lecturing them on how carefully they need to handle the crates that held multiple expensive items for the auction that was going to take place! The Two CUI taking the lecture from the already feared man, It was a gift from the gods when Hunter's Phone interrupted him midway in, the two going on their way as hunter looked to see who it was.

"Here take this!" Hunter commanded the second dracle to hold his case of vials, recognizing the number displayed on the screen of his. "I didn't think he'd wake up this early…" Hunter hummed to Quentin looking at the phone as it rang softly… "No matter, He's only another name my list who witness my greatest achievement…" Hunter let out a small maniacal chuckle as he answered the call in a distressed tone.

Neon rubbed her hair on each side of the head with a towel from the Woman's spa in an effort to dry her hair getting out of the hot tub, The being of light had never relaxed in a large vat of hot water let alone eat a delectable lunch in one naked! Alex and Bell proved to be new friends, and Neon had promised if Bruce and her were able to save the world tonight she would do it again with them. The being of light walked down the marble floored hall barefoot in nothing but a robe tied tightly to her sides, Alex: who was fully clothed, being the only one with her as she was the one guiding Neon through the mansion.

"Place seems empty now," Neon sighed pulling the towel off her head, her hair sticking up in weird places she looked at Alex as she tried to pat it back down.

"Yeah, it's like this when all the Ultra's are at work… only a few actually stay on the property to tend to the Mansion and yard… Right now I'd normally be working too, waiting tables & stuff too."

"Oh Really like last night?" Neon raised a brow as Alex nodded with a smiled. Like Nora said at noon bring Neon to her room to get ready for the plan… Alex wasn't sure what to do after that but it she knew she wanted to continue to help Team light, She thinks any Ultra would….

Voices skipped down the hall at the two during the time that they walked down towards Nora's and, Marshall's bedroom where by were told to come. Bruce and Adam came from the opposite side of the mansion. Neon meeting eyes with Bruce He waved at her with a wide-smiled and Miracle on his shoulder following behind Adam who led him the same way Neon was led by Alex.

"punctual like never, Adam." Alex Chuckled at the other Ultra who couldn't keep a job… he was just too….. Flammable.

"Ha… ha Alex," The fire powered teen sarcastically hackled to the other ultra. "I only got to hang out with Draco all day, pshh…" Adam smirked like he was bragging, not even seeing The other half of Team Light around and behind Alex.

"Pff, Let's just get them where they need to go, Alex rolled her eyes as the five rolled down a turn into a single hall with one door at the end. Only after Alex opened the Maxwell's bedroom door to let them in; Adam saw Neon… but it was too late for him- Alex sneaking in slamming the door on his toes hearing her say. "You know the rules, no going in the flammable rooms, hothead!" Alex chuckled seeing him burn from the other side: she picked on him like a little brother, after all, she missed her own.

.

"Nora, we're here!" Bruce called out, the room was laced and tied white from bottom to top similar to Neon's purple room that she had awaken too. The being of light blending in in her white robe like she was wearing camouflage, Bruce, on the other hand, standing in his orange shirt stood out more than an Ultra sweating at a train port. "Nora?" Bruce called again looking around for her.

Suddenly another door inside the room swung open and Nora stumbled out with a handful of boxes close and a phone pressed against her cheek and shoulder, struggling to hold it all Alex lended a hand to carry a lot of it , Nora, laughing at she made her way over to Team light, she held a happy look. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Nora Cheered.

"And were ready for the plan." Neon added, though relaxed she never stopped thinking about the what they were going to do, not knowing any set plan it was difficult to analyze any specific outcome… so like normal she anticipated everything to a dead point while relaxing.

"Ah, yes the plan… Alex bring out the crates in the closet please." Nora asked upon her Ultra like a mother would a child, and without a glance, Alex used her telekinesis to pull the large Crates out of the room where Nora had come from.

"What are these for?" bruce asked looking into one of them to find nothing but a thin cushion stuffed at the bottom.

"These are how you two are getting into the party, from here on out you're fragile auction pieces being donated by the Maxwells to the CUI via crate. And don't worry you'll be a 110% safe, after your in I have some Ultra's that can seal it tight so that you'll only be able to get out by using your Ultrapowers." Nora explained, Bruce filled with excitement while Neon poked holes.

"What about after that?" The being of lighted asked looking up at Nora who looked that shined.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Nora smiled pulling the smallest of the boxes off the pile that Alex Carried in her arms. After you get out of the crates I want you to find each other with these. Nora said as she pulled the lid off the top of the box to reveal two small black earpieces. "long-distance Bluetooth communicators!" Nora laughed, "In my day we called them walkie-talkies. There is one for each of you, This way you'll be able to communicate apart if you are separated more than once."

Bruce and Neon both took a tiny earpiece as Nora put the box down to turn to Alex again. Neon's catching another hole in her plan. "Nora, what if someone-" Neon started but the old diehard already knew her concern.

"What if Someone asks who you are?" Nora finished with a smirk as Neon nodded with a smiled as bruce tried to put the earpiece in his head. "You shall go by the Names Dakota West, and Milo west from the North part of the country… They're College professors who make a Huge of donations to the CUI crop. Weekly; they are already on to guest list & no one from here know's them on a face to face level. I'll just be sure that a family emergency so that the west's aren't to attend." Nora Winked at Alex who fit this part just right for Nora, Alex already knowing she was to visit her' Aunt and Uncle' that afternoon.

Neon shook her head looking up from the box, she was humiliated to say she greatly underestimated Nora's skill to overthink underground lines like her. "Let's do it!" she shouted rather too excited to be shoved into a box.

"In time dear, In time, but first let's get some real clothing on you child for heaven's sakes!" Nora poked fun at her robe as Neon pulled on the rope around her waist.

The sound of the crates wheels drowned out their breathing, But they were on the move again. Neon could hear Bruce on the other side of her Bluetooth though he didn't dare to say a word in his crate… Neon had been in a crate like this once before on her way to the CUI but she didn't remember it being so hot and cramped inside, maybe it being because she was sewed into a rich looking dress the Nora had made for her, the being of light barely getting a glance of what she looked like before she was sealed into her box along with Bruce in his. Her back began to stiffen against the wood Neon never considering the path of sudden claustrophobia and pain from the lack of movement. Neon considered falling asleep but she had to stay awake to wait for the signal and now that they were moving from the vehicle that they had been traveling in it was close to that time. After one of them were given the signal, it meant they were being passed on to the hands of the CUI and Nora and Marshall would head in for the party: mostly to help everyone evacuate when the time came.

Bruce took a Deep breath, the sawdust of his box still new, he was hunched over and staring at the floor of the box. Thinking back to the Day before Neon wisped into his 'normal' life, all he wanted was to help the City, made a fair living from himself and have the life no one in his family was able to have. But after everything that has happened to Neon and himself, he wouldn't trade it for anything he has ever wanted before that. Bruce was happy the risk his life at the side of his best friend, they were truly helping the city if anyone really knew it or not, saving lives from the shadows with his light. Bruce was jerked out of his thoughts when two loud slams on the top of his crate were made before they started to move again… Bruce could hear outside of his box well at all so he pressed his finger up to his ear to make contact with Neon, "What were we supposed to do when the top of the box was hit twice?" he asked mortally quiet into his ear.

"Be dead silent!" Neon informed from her crate hearing the slams from where his crate was beside her.

"Oh, yeah let's do that…" Bruce whispered Neon rolling her eyes, that being really the only thing she could do, since moving wasn't a pretty option at the time. Neon grinned her teeth as she felt herself being wheeled inside of the CUI door the banter of the CUI's working catching her ears being sure to listen in to make sure that their cover stayed water tight, but the humans were so overworked she doubted it rarely mattered.

"Set your's over here jazzy, I gotta find an open spot for this one. Then we can check the party out-" Team light overheard, Neon hearing Bruce being wheeled farther off.

Footsteps lingering around, The darkness of the box letting her use her ears more than anything till the moment, Neon touched the seal on the crate with a lit fingertip touch. Neon saving her energy- made sure the coast was clear before she carefully climbed out of the box, her long dress dragging behind her the being of light having to pull the rest of it out. It was a black and gold colored lining dress with open shoulders: Nora argued it would be the smartest choice because it would draw light to her in the sun: She had it specially made. "Draco are you far?" Neon asked holding her middle finger to her ear to get her voice to the prince of dracles, it looked that way now anyway.

She looked around at the yellow light lit backstage hall of the auction curtain, honestly to her it was just the curtains draped in front of the large door and they laid all the auction pieces along the hallway that the door led to after a few moments bruce answered back through the earpiece, "No, I don't think so."

"Ok, I'm heading towards you now." Neon replied before her heels met the floor as she walked up the hall, it didn't take long to find him with the earpiece connecting them, Bruce was still standing in his crate like a potted plant when Neon found him: Nora had her most fun dressing Bruce in a black white and gold tux to match 'Mrs. West' He hopped out without a word and nodded; the two heading for the curtains the sounds of a live party tuning into their ears as they peeked from behind the red curtains. The once Trashed Hall was a beautiful party filled with men, woman and CUI's that lined the walls.

"What do we do?" Bruce question after quickly scanning the faces in the crowd and pulling away from the picture.

"Marshall and Nora said to find them and then they would distract the CUI so we can slip in and out of the party after destroying the S.E.T." Neon looked Bruce in the eyes, the stakes have never been higher and it was killing both of them to make every right move.

"Shall we Dakota?" Bruce held out his elbow with his fist planted on his waist wait for her so he could lead her out.

With a deep breath that the forced pressure on her chest from the tight dress she spoke "Yep," and took her arm and waved it with Bruce's, The two of them slipping in without a second look.

…

Hunter walked up to his little brother of two years with a glass of Sequoia Grove Cambium wine for him. Hunter acted like the party was for himself and he even told his brother so, he wore clothes fine enough to be buried in for once ditching the white lab coat for a black and gray vested and shirt with a red tie."Your face looks odd, tell me why brother." Hunter uttered handing him the glass.

"When it could be the fact I woke up from a coma a few hours ago and now I'm all in this Ball" Logan sighed looking at the band as they played their instruments within the band circle.

"You have been through a lot today, Hunter forced out a chunk of reproductive sympathy that held no meaning to him, Knowing Logan would take the side of fakes over him, he wanted Logan to see what he had done first hand … the madman's of faith seemed nonexistent, he just saw it all that he was entitled to do this to the earth.

"I still can't believe they're gone," Logan sighed taking a drink of the wine in his hand.

"I tried to help, but Jill just couldn't take the news-" Hunter paused and saw the pain in Logan's eyes Hunter knew not only was he lying to logan he was mentally breaking him as well; it was too good to pass up. "Oh, Poor Jill painfully drawn to suicide after learning her little 'baby' had died in that awful storm…. More wine?" Hunter stabbed and twisted the knife with a wine bottle in his hand, the only thing that came out of his mouth that was actually true.. was It was an awful storm.

"Oh, my love," Logan muttered remembering the five months at LIT where he slowly fell for his partner's daughter, he wasn't even sure if Jill had a chance to know he was with her!

Hunter came to the point where his pain became old, it was like that for most people he broke, all besides the light he would crush that great day! But hearing his little brother blubber over 'Neon' spoiled the moment: more than anything he wanted to see his face when he told Logan What she had become after the storm but he knew that would unravel the lies he had created around his simple mind. The second head of the CUI huffed, "Honestly Logan to you not see what's in front of you? There are plenty of rich women here who have either divorced or cheated their lords, stop moping in the past like a sucker and have some enjoyment like it's the end of the world." Hunter gave him the bottle of Wine and lifted his head to show him the many pretty guests to undress.

"You're right, well… about the sucker part anyway. I should have some fun on your day." Logan forced a smiled looking up at his brother he seemed to act a completely differently compared how he was back at LIT. Hunter had even taken it upon himself to dress and style Logan from his hair down to his shoes, they nearly looked like twins standing side by side with the same outfit. Logan was a little shorter and he had a blue tie on but he didn't mind, they began to mingle into the party of CUI aristocrat.

….

Keeping it low key team light passed through the crowd, it was like the Maxwell's knew what everyone would be wearing, Bruce and Neon fitting right in- wearing black in the summer was a sufferable choice by it seemed to be the theme throughout the party. "Do you have any idea where they might be?" Neon whispered to Bruce who shrugged continuing to search the huge room for them.

"Nora should have given herself an earpiece so we could find her," Bruce muttered reaching for his pocket inside of his suit. "This might not be the smartest way, but it's a way-" Bruce muttered pulling out Mericle who laid lazily in Bruce's hand. "Can you lend us a hand?" He asked the tiny dragon-like being, her wings forming on her back like Illuminating dust. Bruce and Neon watching her take off up high into the room to avoid being seen by any others. She hovered over the east part of the ballroom, and with a stealthy descend leading Bruce and neon straight to them.

Pulling through the last bit of guests to find Marshall Nora and Adam?! "Adam, what are you doing here?" Bruce uttered firstly before greeting Nora and Marshall. Mericle slipping into Bruce's inner suit pocket.

Adam with his face in the punch fountain Had Marshall and Nora in a facepalm state, "He's your ticket to get to the rest of the building." Marshall sighed pulling their son like Ultra away from the food on the table.

"Really don't you think that's risky?" Neon asked gesturing to the CUI's that held heavy arms, more specifically Ultra powered guns. Bruce and Adam exchanging looks with Nora and Marshall.

"If Hunter wanted the people who are here to stay here, he would have a protocol stun mode for the guns… people normally don't like bidding when the smell of death haunts the air." Nora explained. "What needs to happen to just as the auction starts, Adam will create a heated performance to draw away the miner CUI's at the doors so you and Draco can sneak out and then destroy that doomsday machine."

"Sounds good, The auction starts off as the main event. So It shouldn't be long from now" Bruce informed turning to Adam, "Make it big make it bright but don't destroy the place." Bruce pulled the young Ultra's leg.

"Yes, sir!"

…

"So you're Hunter's little brother?" a Cui made conversation with Logan, he's job becoming quite boring. "Does he ever scare you?"

"Yep that's me, he has his bad days time to time and be awfully horrible with his manners but he's my brother- He could be the devil and i still wouldn't be scared." Logan shrugged sitting at the bar with the CUI his eyes landing on the gun that the CUI carried strapped to his arm. "What's with the heavy arsenal there?"

"Oh This?" the CUI paused as he looked it over. "Security measures

that are taken so we are prepared in case of an Ultra attack."

"Whoa, has an Ultra attack ever happened before?" Logan asked looking over the craftsmanship of the silk weapon, a Wibble design at best.

"Yeah a few times lately, and it's constantly the same pair that comes and causes damage to the CUI Tower. I don't know what their deal is but Hunter and his assistant annually gets involved like there after them."

"Oh wow, Have you ever crossed them too?" Logan intrigued to learn more about the Ultra's, the man being dead to the world so long he hadn't heard about what they were until today Hunter explaining that they were put away in comfort under the CUI till a cure was found.

"Heh, A few times actually, we were pursuing them in a car chase the other night that landed me in the Sandy river, I wasn't hurt, unlike my partners. They would have to be idiots to show their faces tonight." The CUI sighed feeling a need to avenge.

"Who are they?" Logan asked in a shear sliver of hope they might know.

"No real names tied to them yet, But the CUI has imprinted nicknames to them… The one lady is Light freak and the man with her- she calls him Draco."

Logan nodded his Older brother calling him over for the start of the auction, the CUI drinking the wine Logan had given him he couldn't tell the two apart, the same green eyes and vest…

"The auction is to raise money for the CUI right?" Logan threw a question at Hunter the two to them heading for the curtains.

"Yes, it is." Hunter answered within seconds.

"Are you going to use it to find a cure for the ultra's?" Logan question again.

Hunter rolled his eyes a turned to Logan who either had too many drinks or Hunter was completely fooling him… He's head injury must have been worse than he thought. "It will all go completely to help…. Those Ultra's." Hunter gagged, he might die of kindness before it was time for the SET. "Look you sit up front I have to manage the CUI's" Hunter when to make split with his brother as people began gather for the auction but plans suddenly were burnt, the Wibble brothers heard chaos in the making, a being of Fire flipping tables of food over causing screams and panic

"Who the hell is this?!" Hunter swore snapping his fingers to get his CUI's to respond! "Logan look away."

Logan getting a glimpse of flame cover Ultra being apprehended by the use of the CUI guns, he took hunter's word to look away: his green eyes landing on whom seemed like an angel haunting him from death. Being pulled through the Ballroom by another, her eyes on the Ultra and the man pulling her; his eyes on the door: Logan just when for it, knowing it was her! It had to be! She was alive! He took off running past the CUI's pulling the Ultra off the scene and the flaming table catching his older brother's eye.

"It's you! It's really you!" He called for Neon who he had doomed grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Bruce who was moving fast to be able to catch her. Recognizing her from a hundred paces away he caught her just in time! Looking into her eyes that shined blue he was amazed she was truly an angel in his eyes, but to Hunter, she was a dirty Ultra lurking where she shouldn't be. The whole world stopped: the screams the fire and the CUI's didn't make a sound.

Neon was frozen in fear, her love was breathing and had come to haunt her from his grave. The world watched them in circled silents: his gentle eyes looked at her just like before as if no time had passed…Suddenly Bruce snapped Pulling Neon back away from him by her arm, "Hunter!" The prince of dracles unable to see the true kindness in Logan's eyes from his anger he was taken as his brother by Bruce completing his circle by punching him in the chest knocking the breath out of him and throwing him to the floor for the whole room to watch in horror!

Bruce gaining site of what he did seeing Hunter behind his brother commanding the CUI's upon them! "Apprehend Draco and the Light freak!", Neon stuck in shock failed to stop a CUI grabbing Bruce from behind to hold him down as another stunned him with a bright flashing light on his gun!

Logan sat up in pain to see Draco stunned, uncovering that his love was one-half of the most wanted being in the CUI he was shocked looking up at her from the floor. Neon had never seen Logan hurt before, "Don't trust them…" She uttered just before the CUI logan had chatted with took it upon himself to knock her unconscious with a fist across her face.

And like the beginning, it was a dark dream all over again.


	19. Chapter 19 (Miracle's Sun)

He's chest found it hard to breathe, Logan ran away from the ballroom and into the men's bathroom, it wasn't as pristine as the ballroom the floor both were covered with a black marble. The younger wibbled brother avoiding his brother not wanting to hear any more of his lies. It was hard to admit that he had tears in his eyes trying to escape down his cheeks.

Her warning was ringing in his head, his eyes widen a CUI helping him up, Logan pushing them off. The Shock wasn't faded, not even touched running his face under cold water. Looking in the mirror, Logan fixed his hair the way he wore it throwing it down the middle, from the side where Hunter had placed it.

Logan's shock when to rage, grinning his teeth and hitting the water that poured into the sink! "They must have been looking for Hunter! and that coward dressed me up like him to be torn apart by Draco!" Logan spoke to himself to many thoughts to keep it to himself. So much thought that he turned to confusion. "But why is She with Draco on that team… Was she forced on to it by him?" Logan asked himself remembering how Draco pulled her away from him, But that didn't explain why she stayed when Draco was taken down. With what she said and how he Looked the light freak was after Hunter to stop him from doing something… Draco either being her new lover or new partner and he was just trying to keep her away from Hunter 'me.'

"I have to find out what Hunter's doing, and what I can do to help them." Logan concluding all the things that Hunter had told him were complete lies, compared to the one thing he knew about Light Freak: "Don't trust them."

The Dracle was stunned by a CUI and thrown into a complete medal room when he came back through from the stun it to the point where the dracle couldn't use the upper right side of his body the feeling slowly making its way away from his leg. It was as if bruce's world was paused where he stood when he was stunned, waking up shouting and trying to kick with his stunned legs that wouldn't budge. It reminded him of the time Neon had paralyzed him with her light, then it came to the dracle's mind that he was alone in the room, looking around for Neon he was entirely alone!

"Neon?" He called out trying to reach her through his earpiece, but what worried him the most was just the static he heard on the other end. Using a wall to help him up, so he could stand, he felt his hand land on a cold surface. Turning his head to see a mirror, his hand pressed to it with no gap in the reflection.

"A two-way mirror?" Bruce Questioned squinting his eyes to try and see if anyone was watching him. His uncle Boris teaching little Bruce how to seek out a two-way mirror if he was ever caught and taken to the police. "Hello?" he called out again this time to anyone behind the mirror, contemplating on how hard would it be to break the glass that stood between him and another room that could possibly lead him out of the dead end he was thrown into.

Barely able to feel the one-half of his body the prince of Dracles hobbled away from the wall to stand up, scales coming out along the knuckles and the top of the non-dominant fist. Glaring at the glass Bruce buffed himself throwing his arm back to nail the glass, Sure that he would brake it with his dracle strength.

Watching his fist smash into the glass with a huge force! The glass bending inwards on the scaled fist and throwing his fist back at his face! Bruce Letting out a swear being knocked back onto the floor where he started. His sales in the glass, his knuckles split and drew blood. "Damn it!"

"You're only hurting yourself." Bruce caught a voice with his ears, but any voice it was one that sounded like the life had left his heart long ago over the speaker above Bruce's head.

"Quinten?" The first Dracle Questioned knowing it was him in his gut, Not entirely knowing how to feel about him, he was on Neon's side but not Bruce's it was more to do with the light she let off and fights the two dracle's had over their 'friendship' not sure on what to say or do he sat up and tried to look through the glass again, but saw nothing but his gold dracle eyes. "Um, is there any chance that you could let me out of here, you might not know but, the world might end if I don't find my partner…" Bruce said out to the mirror Hoping it would be that easy but if Neon had taught him anything it was to try, and if it didn't work gather and try again.

"No, I can not, that would be against Hunter's order." Quentin sighed if he wanted anything it would to be to let the first dracle out of his steel cage.

Bruce thought for a second and looked up at the speaker where Quentin's voice emerged from. "What exactly did he tell you to do?" Bruce asked chipping away at something.

"To make sure you are not to escape out the room through the door." Quentin stood at the glass looking in at Bruce, fresh light on him from having Neon on his arm. The light seeping into him just enough for him not able to act out of line but he was able to see what Bruce was doing.

"Well, a Room is a space that can be occupied or where something can be done, and this place has no hope to be occupied and there is more than one way out then just the door." Bruce shrugged looking around behind him… "Hunter Never said you couldn't escort me out and keep an eye on me… that way… I never really escaped." Bruce voice when high smirking not sure if the dracle on the other side caught his drift with his loophole. There was a long quiet moment before the huge thick door was unlatched three times and opened revealing Quentin to Bruce, the first dracle could tell he tried to greet him with a smile it was drowned out by the poorly mended state of his body, Hunter refusing to completely Heal Quentin after his beating.

"Hunter told me this was built stronger than a dracle, but he never said anything about two dracles." Quentin informed looking back at Bruce.

Bruce chuckled, "Then How about we teach this Two sided freak who he's messing with… I'm talking about the mirror of course." Bruce added knowing there were more than one two-faced assholes he had to deal with that day.

Quentin nodded.

It was dark again, she sat up from laying down on a cold surface, it was smooth like a rock. Feeling her legs and arms move freely, she felt a warm wet substance run down her face right by her ear, wanting to see what it was Neon tried to light up where she was but as soon as she saw a gleam of blue light on her hand it was put out like trying to light a fire underwater. Along with her bleeding head, she didn't feel good at all, for her body, it was like she was breathing in thin smoke.

"Where am I?" Neon asked standing up from the ground her dress over her legs as she put her hands out in front of her to feel a wall. The being of light feeling along the softness stones and darkness she finds a metal piece of the wall the screeched after enough to be a door… Coughing at this point from the air in the room, she tried to reach for a handle of some kind. Finding nothing to grab to open the door she turned to her back and attempted to smash it open…

The Ultra door refusing to budge for the Being of light, the 'Air' was knocked out of her, Neon sliding down the door on her back a sharp pain brought to her back smashing to what she guessed what were fat bolts on the door.

"Ahh.." Neon hissed, taking in for 'Air' to replace what she lost it was making her head feel fuzzy, she was caught in the darkness alone… trying again, reaching up for her ear to feel the earpiece Nora had given her had fallen out long gone by the looks of things… which was black. Bruce was out of the Question with no way to contact him, the air making her too confused and distraught to think where he might be. Shaking like she was caught in the snow, Neon knew now she needed to get out of the room because she had learned what she was feeling were symptoms of a body shutting down.

"Throwing myself against that door didn't help…" Neon choked out to herself before she realized she wasn't alone.

"My poor sun." Neon heard a voice that crawled up her spine it was a cold whisper like it could have come from behind her.

"Who Said That!?" The being of light yelled out jumping forwards her spirit pulling away from her body leaving it leaned up against the door. "What the-" Neon started looking back at herself in her dress able to see her fate outline.

"What's wrong sun?" The voice spoke again this time she was sure it was coming from the other side of the room from where she was, turning and heading that way with no struggle. Seeing nothing Neon felt a soft illumination on her back it lighting up the cold stone room.

The being of light turned to face the light that was made, and saw an apparition of Her mother standing by her body. She appeared in wth she had been murdered in the ends of her locked floated and refusing to touch her back. "JILL?" Neon shouted the woman's feet standing in a white aura that covered her like a beautiful wedding veil Soft colors fading in and out of the white. Jill nodded to the name smiling at her daughter who teared up looking back at her. "How- how are you here: Why are you here?"

Jill tilted her head a spoke again for her. "I'm here because you are," Jill said pointing to Neon's body behind her. "I've been waiting but I thought it would be a lot longer before this happened…"

"I-i'm Dead?" Neon's eyes widened looking up at her mother who shook her head, her hair flowing around with her. "Then what happened?" Neon asked, Jill, walking around her placing her arm around her daughter's small aura, her life was not lived like Jill's.

"That's not what matter's Sun... you will be fine, I'll make sure of it." Jill sighed looking into her Blue eyes and hugging her tight, the color teal fading in and out the most on her arua. "You don't know it I doubt you'll remember seeing me or hearing my words but, I want you to know right know I'm proud of you for what you've done and what you will do.

Neon pulled away and looked in her mother's eyes again, "How do you know?" She asked tears from her mother's embrace that she longed for in pain.

"Because I've been with you, I know what you can do, Bruce and your friends have your back, and you can trust them, Sun," Jill said slowly calming Neon patting the back of her head… cursing Hunter's grave that he split her from her baby.

"Neon rested on Jill's shoulder, Why are you calling me that?" Neon asked her mother, the light teaming off Jill showing Neon how Bruce feels.

"Because you are my Light... and everyone's Sun."

Logan walked through the Basement of the CUI that were flooded with lies that Hunter had given him… he shook his head looking at the poor conditions the Ultra human's were kept in, People as young as children kept in conditions worse than an unregulated dog shelter that had been left to rot. The doors and the two-sided mirrors that kept them locked up were the only things that were top grade. Thinking of the thought of living their for so long without their families and friends saddened Logan the Most. The Man trying to Find his Ultra… but the ordering of the Ultra's wasn't a consistent pattern that he could figure out. They were set by some kind of number that was called a pixel count but Logan was too far gone to know what that meant. Without time to think it through Logan saw a Cell that was Lit up like a firework was bursting inside.

Looking into the glass he could feel the heat hauling off of it see the fire Ultra inside was the one that had attacked the party, he was trying to escape but all he was doing was draining himself out with senseless fire. Logan spun around the hall to find something to attempt to break the glass, looking down he saw a heavy looking brick that had fallen out of the wall. Picking up the roughly shaped block he sized it up and with rage, he threw it at the glass to get the Ultra's attention. It bounced back from the Glass and nearly hit his foot, but he had gotten the Ultra's glare, the young Ultra coming up to the glass his head still partly in flames. "Are you an ally of Team Light, do you know where the Light freak is?" Logan asked hoping he could here him.

The Ultra nodded shouting for Logan, but inside the cell, Logan couldn't hear what the young Ultra was saying. He pointed to the door and Logan nodded passing the mirror and to the metal door that was hot from the Heat inside, The Smaller Wibble grabbed the brick again off the ground where it had fallen and beat the handle open with his anger the cell door opening like an oven letting out all the heat. Logan stepping out of the heat as the Ultra stepped out with a friendly smile. "Yeah I was helping Team Light, Who are you?" Adam asked the CUI type of look on Logan's face still not used to the ultra-powered humans.

Logan shook his head clear. "I'm Logan Wibble, I'm looking for Light Freak I'm her mother's Partner- and I need to see her." Logan tried to act trusting for the young Ultra, knowing for sure Hunter's actions towards them weren't unknown, Logan felt bad using his own last name like anyone who knew what Hunter was up to wouldn't trust him.

"You Mean Neon?" Adam Questioned.

"Neon?"

"Yeah that's her Name, if you really want to see her you'll need to help me find her, I saw her pass being dragged by some CUI's a little bit ago." Adam pointed down the hall looking up at the man… He remembered Nora telling him the Doors that were used to hold the Ultra's in their cells wouldn't work with a Pixel touch only Humans could open the doors. Adam started to make his way down the Hall, waiting for Logan to follow him, hoping they could find Neon Quick. Logan took a moment to rethink over the new name, Neon was a nice name, but he wasn't sure if they were talking about the same Ultra… if only he knew her power; she didn't get a chance to even fight back before she was knocked out. "Are you coming?" Adam asked the Human looking like he was struggling to think.

"Y-yeah I'm right behind you." Logan nodded figuring he would take his chances.

"We have to Hurry!" Quentin Spoke loudly the Two Dracles taking off down the hall, running!

"What happens if we can't reach her in time, Quentin!?" Bruce yelled, the Dracles given the same Speed it was like the two of them were being pulled.

Quentin leading Bruce to where Neon was being kept, the second Dracle knowing decisively where she was, the only issue what Hunter made sure Team Light's Cells were farthest apart. Quentin narrowed his eyes, "If we can't reach her in time she'll die! The compressed dark energy in her cell will strip her of her powers and she will die a suffocating death as a human!"

"Oh God!" Bruce's eyes widen in shock, the first dracle almost tripping over his legs in his sprint alongside Quentin. "NUH UH Not on my watch!" Bruce Shouted kicking up his sprint up another level! Quentin Chasing after him to show him the way!

"Bruce you have to wait for me!" The second Dracle called out for him, making his way up to Bruce's speed. "There are security points you need to avoid there is only one way to Neon without setting off the points!"

"None of that will matter if Neon is dead! Quentin, I Don't Care What Kind of Hell iT'll Put me in! Give Me the Shortest Route!" Bruce shouted again letting Quentin guide him, running straight through a security point! The alarms going off behind them. Instead of making twists and turns to get to Neon undetected the two Smashed their way into a bunch of Red flashing lights and loud alarms! Bruce running pass at the thousands of ultras in cold Cells cheering them on as they passed, even if they didn't even know What Draco and Quentin were doing!

Possessed CUI arriving from the elevators at different sides of them, Quentin unable to control them while sane. He was forced to face them! "We have CUI's at 12 and 6 o'clock!" He shouted, Bruce, looking at them unsure what to do! "Bruce See that upcoming security point! Use your scales to shoot the panel on the right! It will cut the CUI's off!" Quentin shouted!

Bruce looked at the security point panel that the CUI's in front of them were coming up on! "Okay, I'll try!" Bruce uttered before he swung his arm a few times to smash the panel a door slamming on them from above. Cutting off the CUI's just as Quentin had Said! "WHOA, my aim is getting good!" Bruce laughed before Quentin grabbed him by the arm pulling him into a turn in the hallway, the 6 o'clock CUI's following the team of Dracles at the same speed as before! "I've got this one!" Bruce yelled, Looking ahead at another upcoming security point in the hall Quentin and Bruce had taken "Come on!" Bruce shouted the two dracles running to save a life along with their own, in the moment of adrenaline it all seeming like two brothers racing towards the tallest tree! The rush throwing them back racing to the panel! Bruce smashing it with his fist sliding to the other side with Quentin leaving the CUI's with no way to reach them on the other side.

Bruce in the middle of his laughing fit Quentin turned to the rest of the hall ahead of them, "Bruce, Come on it's just up his hall." Quentin uttered, the two of them winded from the huge race but they continued to run for the sake of the light. Quentin knowing what Cell it was, Bruce and Him were shaken not to be greeted by a light feeling nearing her Cell.

There was no Window to smash and the door was locked tight Bruce bit his lip seeing the Cell Quentin had Stopped at "Are you sure this is the right one?" He asked feeling nothing inside but dark energy.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Quentin nodded watching Bruce tense up!

"Well Don't Just Stand There Like A Dracle, Quentin! Help Me Get Her Out!" Bruce shouted forming his Blades of respect from his wrists, scales coming up and down his fists. Knowing there was no other way the Second and first dracle began to go all out on the Ultra proof door! Quentin used Shadow Dracles to clawed and bite away on the door all they could! Bruce cutting scars into the door with his blades! But it was a slow process, like digging up rock-full soil with a shovel!

"Hold on Neon we'll get you out!" Bruce shouted to the other side of the door using his blades within each hand he was honestly scared again, and with Quentin, at his side, he knew it was her In there for real. He had never met someone who scared him so much.

"Draco!" Bruce heard a voice in the hall, belonging to no one but his little buddy Adam! Bruce turned knowing that he could heat the door- maybe even melt it! Seeing the tan skinned black haired Ultra come up the hall Bruce's eyes landed on the figure behind Adam, suddenly Bruce's blood boiled and his dracel eyes sharpened: slamming his blade of respect right through the door without knowing it Bruce marching right over to Adam's add on.

"Hunter!" Bruce hissed ready to attack the man the had blood just alike Hunter's.

Adam Jumped in front of Logan to protect him from the enraged dracle! "Draco no, you've got the wrong Wibble!" He yelled out the younger wibble brother taking a few steps away from the dracle who held a 'rip off your face' look in his eyes!

"Don't let him trick you!" Bruce Growled just as he passed Adam, Quentin seeing who it is and stops Bruce from freaking out! Grabbing him by the shoulder, Quentin looked at the Wibble with his one good eye and then back at Bruce.

"That's isn't Hunter... It's his Brother Logan, he woke up from a coma this morning." Quentin said flatly. Bruce's eyes widening at the name, a name that had come from Neon's Story!

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I can't believe I nearly killed Neon's boyfriend! She told me that Hunter had told her that you had died in the Ultra storm!" Bruce blurted out.

Logan clutched his teeth, "Hunter told me that She had died in the storm too And that the Ultra's here were being treated kindly! But's he's lied to me for the last time- I want to help You guys stop him from what his planning!"

Bruce smiled, "Oh Neon will be so happy to hear that!"

"Speaking of um… Neon, Where is she?" Logan asked Bruce's eyes widening again looking back at the door!

"SHIT!" Bruce's eyes widening again looking back at the door in his rage he had forgotten all about where Neon was! Quentin had stopped working on the door, he watched as it hissed the pressurized Dark Energy escaping through the hole Bruce had made with his Blade when he had seen Logan.

"We're waiting on you, Logan, She's in there!" Adam smiled pushing Logan towards the door, the Ultra's unable to pull it open.

Logan grabbed hold of the knob of the door that was still slightly hissing from the escaping dark energy, pulling it open the wave of Heavy air was nearly collapsing to his body no knowing what it was, Adma shouting in fear seeing the being of light falling out of the room onto her back on the doorway.

Quentin tightened his fists looking over her, she tried to escape and blacked out with her back to the door. "Pull her out and away from the room she need's air!" He shouted!

Bruce took a hold of her by her underarms and pulled her into the hall Logan watching with a horrified look! "What's wrong with her!" Logan Cried out looking at her as if she was asleep hoping that was all that it was! His heart sunk along with with the Ultra's in the hall with him.

"We were too late!" Bruce swore hitting the wall with his fist, he couldn't look at her, the dracle turning away!

"No, no no! Neon can't go like this!" Adam cried getting on his knees beside her, Logan joining him at her side. "Heroes aren't supposed to be the one's to die!" Adam added as Logan bent over Neon's chest to listen for a heartbeat. But instead of hearing her joyful heart sing, Logan's ear was met with a Tiny teal dragon crawling out of Neon's dress right in the middle of her chest.

"Mericle!" Bruce called out hearing her tiny call for him… she gathered her wings and flew up to Quentin and rested on his shoulders. "How did you get in there?!" Bruce asked but his question was just replied with a single yelp at Quentin…. The second dracle's eye was stuck on Neon a look of expected grief on his face.

With all eyes on Quentin, He took his turn to talk. "We can use this to drain out the dark energy," Quentin spoke holding out the white tooth to Bruce. "It's the white tooth you stabbed me with After our fight in the file room… I've been saving it in case something really important happened." He put it in Bruce's hand who looked down at it with an uneasy feeling in his eyes.

"I-I can't stab Neon!" Bruce uttered sickly. "I wouldn't even know where too…"

Logan stood up with the two Demon looking men and took a deep breath. "While at the L.I.T, Neon studied for a doctor's degree … I picked up a few things… I could do it!" Logan confessed solemnly to the Dracles. Bruce nodded at Quentin and handed the new ally the tooth.

"Bring her back to us Wibble," Bruce muttered under his breath while Logan turned back around and kneeled down next to Neon.

She laid limp on her back in her black dress, beautiful enough to be buried in. Logan saw her stand once in the middle of the ballroom as he held her hand, this was his fault that she was down here if I wasn't for him, Hunter might have been already thwarted by her and she would have smiled seeing him again instead of standing in fear like she did. All he could remember before his coma was her when they hung out after or before work… during most days as well; Her special hot vanilla chocolate he would get for her… looking at her; if she didn't wake he would rather die than to see where the world was heading. At this moment he realized his brain was stalling from stabbing her with the tooth with his memories of her. He bit his cheek trying to figure out a place to stab her, The wibble not sure on how much the world depended on this single action…

Logan picked a spot huffed and looked away from her as he pierced her cold skin with her own light-filled tooth. The Wibble brother looked back to see the tooth in her neck, blood around the new wound but not a single drop fell from her neck Logan saw the white color fade from the dragon's tooth the white color a turning to the black hue of the dark energy that was trapped inside of the being of light, Logan ripping the tiny dagger out before anything more could happen!

Neon taking in a huge breath of air shooting up from the ground like she was part of a terrifying nightmare! But to her confusion Bruce, Quentin, Adam, Miracle & Logan cheered to her waking! Bruce passing Quentin to Hug her, Logan and Adam joining in… "Jill?" Neon muttered shaken and dazed from what had happened her eyes lifting up to see Logan face to face with her. "Logan?" Neon said just as dazed from the anti refinement. "Ow, why does my neck hurt?"

Logan was flustered for a moment looking at bruce them back at Neon, "Um we Might have resurrected you from death… and there was this whole time where I thought you were dead! But I'm just glad you're alive!" Logan stuttered to tell her what he meant but the smiled on her face made it all ok...

Bruce jumped in before More could be said Neon wanting to know more her love enticing once again. "Neon are you alright? Can you still use your powers?" Bruce asked putting his hands on her shoulders to get her to look at him so he could read her eyes.

Neon looked down at her hands she couldn't recall what had happened between her knockout in the ballroom and up her palms the light was small Logan looking at her Ultra power in amazement, Bruce, on the other hand, was used to her light Illuminating even the brightest area… right now she was a sad flashlight. "I'm weak, We won't ever be able to fight Hunter like this!" Neon panicking pulling away from the three Neon Stood up Quentin looking at her.

With a sigh, Quentin walked over, though her power was small, it was enlightening to feel. "You don't have to fight Hunter you two just have to outsmart him!" Though his words were flat and sounded unkind, Neon found the encouragement the Quentin had meant.

Logan stood and left Bruce and Adam on the floor for a moment. "What has Hunter done while I was in a coma!" Logan asked shamefully, Bruce standing up to answer, Adam, standing up with him. All five of them including Miracle on Quentin's shoulder standing a circle.

"Well to start... He took Neon's creation- S.E.T. and tried to kill her with it, but opened a portal to another dimension and took control of its inhabitants...Created Quentin and me by stabbing us with dark energy from that other world - then found himself away into power, by locking up Ultra's for the city…" Bruce started, educating someone else for once instead of being educated the three others nodding as Logan took the unsurprising news.

"Are you guys trying to save the other Ultra's from Here?" Logan asked, confused when Neon uttered a- "No."

"Then what are you doing?" Logan asked again.

"HUnter rebuilt the S.E.T. but made it run on Dark Energy. We're trying to stop Hunter from shooting the sun with the S.E.T. and making this place just like the dimension he opened up, and if we fail it would kill every non-dracle being on earth!" Bruce finished for Logan.

"H-How could he do something like that!" Logan grinned his teeth and looked back up at Neon and Draco. "I Want to Help you guys stop him!"

Neon smiled with a tired look in her eyes like she had danced all night in that dress… before she could thank or Welcome him to the team, Miracle yelp Causing Quentin to jump! "Guys I think the CUI's might have found a way to get to us!" the dracles hearing pounding footsteps come down the hall! "We have to get out of here!" Quentin shouted again to warn the group!

"Come on!" Bruce alarmed Neon "We have to get up to the observatory!" He added beginning to lead neon and Miracle away.

Quentin leading Logan, Adam another way to avoid the dracle CUI's Logan calling out to Neon before their sorrowful split! "What can I do to help!?" He asked.

Neon seeing the CUI's come up that Hall like a flood of water coming at them! "You three Get everyone out of the CUI tower as fast as you can: Even the Ultras! Then find the observatory and help us destroy the S.E.T!" Neon instructed the New team of Logan Adam and Quentin before parting

"Let's GO!" Bruce shouted before using the same technique he did last time to lose the CUI's to escape with Neon, the two finding a lift out, sure in their minds that the other's would be alright.

The Blissful sound of the S.E.T. powering up as Hunter Added a vile of Neon's blood to the powering system, pulling off the rubber stopper and placing the glass vial into the world ending machine… "With this single vile this machine made of my genius could turn over 20 suns to dark energy!" Hunter spoke to Deophilus who waited in his human form for the Madman to stop with the gloating & trailing on and get on with the beginning of a new crossworld.

Deophilus stood on a platform above the S.E.T. watching Hunter prepare it with a gritty look on his face… the much older Dragon stuck in a human body looked at him with a revolting look: being a human filled him with disgust and he wanted to know what was taking so long! "Hunter, what is the meaning of this prolonged wait!" Deophilus glared down over the railing.

Hunter facing away from the fake head of the CUI Hunter rolled his eyes as he put his case of Ultra Neon blood away where he could reach it when the world was turned… enough in the single case to last him to the end of his expected lifespan in the new cross world. "There is no need to hurry the Light and our unrefined dracle are contained! Something like this takes a team of the most intelligent people in the world… or just me." Hunter shrugged looking up at the king of Dracles. His looks of disgust did nothing but drive him to grin like he was succeeding at his goal. "Besides it's the end of the world why worry so much eh?" Hunter turned back around towards the powering system and closed it with a button." Hunter was acting like he had been drinking or smoking something, but it was more a natural high he got from his thoughts of the world's death.

Deophilus's disgust turned to a slight disturbance "I've never come across a being such as yourself that longed for the refinement of their own world… Tell me why you are like this, so I may make my future dracles as ruthless as you are!" Deophilus commanded more bored than anything but he believed this might be a relevant way to add word count to this drawn out book…

Hunter rolled his eyes again this time letting Deophilus see it! "Don't make them ruthless that's arrogant if you want someone like me… you need to give them intelligence, a level of comprehension so high that there action's are in a ruthless manner towards those who lack half the brain I have." Hunter grimaced suddenly insulting Deophilus while working on the S.E.T.

Though he well understood what he was being called Deophilus let it slide for the disturbing man, not saying another word about it. "When will the S.E.T. be ready?" Deophilus asked in a demanding tone.

"Well, it's been ready for about a minute but you got me talking before I could tell you…" Hunter played with the Dragon's patience as he sat down in his chair next to the laptop the controlled the S.E.T.

Deophilus brought his hand over his face in human frustration. "Begin the refinement!" he demanded of the smaller being!

"A please would be nice," Hunter smirked starting the countdown till the S.E.T. would have enough power to began fire at the sun after that it would take eighteen minutes before the blast could reach the sun's surface, and 20 minutes from the dark energy effects to become irreversible or complete.

Written on the screen of the Laptop was a countdown from 3 minutes the Observatory letting in the bright sun the charged the S.E.T. with it's solar panels! Deophilus smiled with his half white and black teeth the number's lit up in gold on the screen… with just the two beings in the huge room at could fit a dragon, it was written in stone that someone else would join!

With a barging SLAM: Two dracle-CUI's came through the doors that they were meant to guard the door and make sure no one found their way into the Observatory, the both of them limp and beat with marks of a Draco and a light Freak! Both CUI flying in at HUnter's feet he stood he glared over them than over to the door.

"Why should I be surprised…" Hunter scowled seeing Neon & Draco standing before him at the entrance. "You're too late the countdown is less than 2:30 now!" Hunter informed knowing where they were coming from, but no idea how they got out!

Neon scoffed holding her dress skirt up to allow her feet to run without tripping, looking back she wish she could have told Nora that a dress might not be the best combat suit for her. The being of light looked over at the clock and back at Hunter, to her he was only one in the room to face both of them. "Draco, the laptop!" Neon Spoke Modestly to him what she needed! Bruce charged forward into the room at full speed the room size was as big as a court with the S.E.T. set in the middle.

Reaching the Madman He didn't flinch as a Dragon arm came down and blocked Bruce from Hunter! Team light looking up the see a man on a higher platform his arm connected to the Black scaled Dragon arm that had slammed into the ground: the man not batting an eye as he threw his arm at Draco throwing him back at Neon, the being of light catching him before he could fall!

The Dragon arm retracted and the man appeared normal again! "I Believe you know Deophilus, Team Light." Hunter hummed the Dracle King jumping down from the railing to stand beside the madman, not allowing another downfall to the Team that stood against him.

Bruce had a hard time remembering till he saw his black and White-sided teeth! "YOU!" The Dracle growled recalling his dreams that the dragon was in and what he did to him to make him this way! "It's the dragon lord I was going on about!" Bruce huffed to Neon letting her know…. She had only seen him once before and it was when she was battling the monster dracle he had nearly ended her!

"Shall we start?" Hunter jeered, "I have a quite spectacular show in the sky to watch in about eighteen minutes." the madman chuckled with the noises of the S.E.T. charging up in the background.

Neon felt disgusted by his joy to rid of the world's light, But he knew how to outsmart him, Draco without a word took off charging at The king of Dracles: Neon let off alone with Miracle against her timely enemy! Hunter wasn't joking when his urged he was in a rush, the psychotic Man pulling out the same Ultra powered gun as before, only bigger so the levels of power wouldn't match up and Neon couldn't catch her death once again! "Stay still and make this easy on the both of us!" Hunter smirked pointing his gun and firing it at her with a huge blast!

Of course, Hunter wound try and kill her, But Neon felt that was a secondary issue compared to the countdown on the Laptop! The being of light lunged out onto the floor of the way out of the blast as the destroyed everything in its path the power uncanny compared to what she had lost in her Cell. The sun recharging her too slow to put up a fight: so a chase would have to do!

Neon scraped up her dress to stand-up and run off out of the away of the second blast aimed at her! He would give him this- his aim was a lot better! She looked over across the Observatory to see bruce being thrown again across the Observatory with no Neon to catch him! Climbing up the railing to get out of another range of blasting death Neon called out to her partner over the platform before he could get another hit! "Bruce Don't worry about the fight! Aim for the S.E.T. solar panels!" She shouted Hunter turning his head to where the first dracle aiming his gun at him as soon as Draco started for the S.E.T. Neon Scoffing as she saw this, the being of light grabbing a white brick that That Hunter's gun blasted out of the wall And chucking it at the madman over the rail! Hunter seeing it coming at him from the corner of his eye swiftly turned from Draco and blasted the rock! The Blast taking out the support wires for the platform Neon stood on! She watched the rail snap the being of light jumping off from over the railing knowing she couldn't wisp away! She used the sharp end of the rail that had snapped to rip off the skirt of her dress leaving her in a shoulderless leotard with leggings that when down to her knees: Neon using the long fabric to swing to safety on the ground!

"Now this is more like it!" Neon muttered being free of her dress, she ran over in front of the S.E.T. Hunter knowing he would damage the S.E.T. if he shot at her now! Hunter calling over to Deophilus aside from throwing Draco around the man used his Dragon limbs to attack Bruce when he tried to head for the S.E.T. the First Dracle using his Scales and Blades to defend himself! The king of Dracles hearing Hunter call Miracle yelped to alarm Neon the oncoming dracle flying her way! Unprepared Deophilus Threw Draco at Neon the two of them flying out of the path of the S.E.T. Neon not able to grab the laptop in time, Bruce hurt he failed with his reaction time to get up before Hunter pointed his Ultra power gun at them Deophilus joining his side.

Hunter grinned watching the clock hit zero and the S.E.T. began its blast at the Sun! A black beam; lined with light darting into the sky and broke through the atmosphere causing it to roar! "You failed!" Hunter reminisce the moment look at Draco and Neon's faces as they watched the S.E.T. let off the beam "Now I get to kill two birds with one stone! And end this whole nightmare for everyone! Starting with this failure of a team!"

Hunter readying himself to pull the trigger standing nothing more than a few feet away from the fallen team of three. "Any Last words?"

"!"


	20. Chapter 20 p1 (The Fall of Team Light)

"EVERYONE GET OUT, YOUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER!" Logan Wibble shouted, sprinting onto the stage where the Aristocrats were staring up at for the auction that distracted them diligently. A loud murmur began on whether or not Logan was crazy or really trying to warn them of something. From the crowd, Nora and Marshall saw the man that ratted out Neon and there Bruce to the CUI's before they could slip away. Logan grabed a mike that one of the CUI's were using for the auction to say it again from them, Quentin and Adam joining him on the stage.

"You all need to get out of the building!" Logan warned again.

"Maybe even out of the City!" Quentin added on to what Logan said after stepping forward. The team had come up after letting all the Ultra's lose, Adam telling them where to go for safety away from the CUI!

The Crowd looked at one another in confusion, not sure on why or where the news was coming from. Nora bit her lip, looking up at the team of three who greatly needed help to get their news to the thick headed class of people who came to the CUI money fest to die! The short woman stood up and shouted back to the three singling out her son-like ultra standing beside Logan! "LOOK, IT'S THAT FIRE ULTRA, HE'S GOING TO ROAST US ALL!"

Adam met eyes with Nora as the crowd who met eyes with Adam. The crowd jumping out of their seats screaming, rushing into one another to get out of the CUI Tower... Even the CUI's ran away! Logan, Quentin and Adam seeing Nora and Marshall sitting in there seats like watching a show. Adam nugged Logan's arm, "They're with us," Adam explained to the other two older men.

Nora made her way up to the stage with her husband's help. "Adam, what are you doing? Do you know where Neon and Draco are?" The small woman asked the Ultra, putting her hands on his shoulders, worried they might still be in confinement!

Logan jumped in front of Adam to answer the old woman. "They are at heads with my brother Hunter, they told us to evacuate the building as quick as we could!"

"Well it seems you need the help," Nora added.

...

The four went on speaking of what to do, Quentin suddenly felt trapped again, his ears ringing. The sound pulling Quentin's attention towards the huge windows the let in the sun of noon and looked over Sandmark like a bird. The tower was shaped odd, Quentin able to see the Observatory in the high wing of the Tower from the domed shaped hall. He felt a strong heavy darkness at Hunter's side... the fall of light sending a spike of Dark energy out into the city. It was a wave of two... the first one only noticeable by a long term dracle like himself...

The second not so much- "GET DOWN!" Quentin shouted to warn the others of what they could not feel, being sure to jump in front of Nora and Marshall, the second Dracle facing the window as their conversation was halted, Adam and Logan hitting the ground! Suddenly a crack in the atmosphere shook the winds and eardrums for miles! A solid black beam from the top of the observatory shot off straight into space, the disturbance causing the second wave of dark energy send off with the force that broke every single window in the CUI! With glass cutting Quentin, he completely spared the old couple from drawing blood- The Dracle not caring for he felt this was Karma for he had drawn so much blood from Hunters enemies without a word...

"Oh, dear child, are you alright?" Nora spoke to Quentin, black blood falling from his blind eye and at random all over his body...

"I assure you, the pain I endure is numb to me..." Quentin sighed in disconnection to his body as the tower was drowned in dark energy from the blast. Nora with concerned face swallowed thickly in sorrow for the young man.

Logan and Adam stood up from the shattered glass covered ground brushing off the pieces on their bodies with sharp breathes. "What in hell is that!" Logan looked up to see the blue noon sky of the earth begin to turn black around the beam from the observatory: the sound of the atmosphere roaring like a great god had been struck in the chest by the beam!

Quentin darted his head at Logan and Adam to two of them looking with appalled eyes at the sky bleeding ink. "Hunter's plan is in phase one, of three! We need to make it up to the observatory to help Neon and Draco right away! I sense Hunter has a unjust advantage over the light." Quentin informed the other two males.

"But what about all the people still in Sandmark around the CUI?! This is bigger than we thought!" Adam shook his head the teen put on a brave face around the others.

Nora stepping forward, her courageous ticker jumping. "Let us handle that! We veterans know what make the cattle run!" Nora smiled, looking back at her husband who nodded.

"Thank you!" Logan felt like he was biting his luck, holding it together, he had such uneasy feeling in his stomach from the events of the day! Being thrown around more than his seems could bear! "Let's get up there fast; you said Neon was weak! Who knows what kind of state my brother has them in!" Logan shouted, jumping off the stage, looking out the shattered windows and at the CUI observatory. He was in sheer worry that he might lose her again...

"You failed!" Hunter reminisced the moment, looking at Draco and Neon's faces as they watched the S.E.T. let off the beam. "Now I get to kill two birds with one stone! And end this whole nightmare for everyone! Starting with this failure of a team!"

Hunter readied himself to pull the trigger, standing nothing more than a few feet away from the fallen team of three. "Any last words?"

Neon grinned her teeth and took a scattered breath from dodging Hunter's attempts to kill her. Her mine on the edge of the thought that there was no way to outsmart the title earning psychopath, thinking that she would meet with Jill on the other side that very moment... Neon took a look around: Bruce was a beaten mess. She felt sorry that she had dragged him into her undeserved retribution! She wished more than anything at that moment that she had never created the S.E.T.!

"It ends here!" Hunter sneered, Deophilus standing behind him, watching Draco with close intentions. Hunter went for the trigger on his Neon blood-powered gun.

"Wait!" Neon shouted. Hunter's aim dropped a bit, hoping she would begin to plead for her life. The already destroyed observatory was silent for a moment, excluding the blasting S.E.T. to the far side of Neon and Bruce. Team Light's legs tangled on the floor. Bruce looked at Neon with a shaken look to his gold eyes; his gold blade of respect laid behind her.

"What is it?" Hunter yelled, his voice echoing in the huge observatory, the blue sky above the clear glass now turned to a total black, the air being thrown around by the S.E.T. generator, causing semi dramatic wind in the room throwing around hair and loose clothing.

"You... you were right, about everything!" Neon exclaimed, sitting up, looking at Hunter dead in his green eyes that widened hearing her.

"Pardon?" The man lowered his gun a bit more shocked, as Neon stood up next to Bruce, who remained sitting in shock. Neon was a cold human and an even colder Ultra... if you had her talking about something, she wouldn't change the subject till you were told every fact she knew about it; And she was the last person that would go back on her word at the very end.

"You were RIGHT!" Neon repeated, knowing Hunter was just milking her words. "I'm no where as smart, or as observant as you are! No one is..." Neon voice lowered as she saw Bruce's heart sunken face like she had ripped the hope out of his chest. "I haven't earned a single thing that I have claimed that I have: like you said I was born to a psychotic drug driven family that killed themselves at the sight of me... and at the very bottom I took advantage and abused my adoptive mother to get where I was beside you at the L.I.T." Neon choked on her words like she was trying to throw up with nothing in her stomach, because she had all already given it all away.

Hunter smiled and, jeering with a slow clap at her sudden epiphany, lowering his gun, he seeked out the tears in her blue eyes too weak to fight him off. "It that it?" he asked, raising a brow at the Ultra... The Dracle on the ground beside her was ready to rip out the madman's throat, but he was nothing compared to what Hunter had backing him. He knew for a fact that everything that came out of Neon's mouth was a entitled lie.

Neon sighed and turned to Bruce one last time. "I took advantage of your work too, Draco isn't my dracle and never was... But he is my Best Friend." She uttered, breaking Bruce and making Hunter gag like he was sick, holding up his gun again. The being of light turning back to Hunter and Deophilus. "Shoot me... and it will reverse the effects that I have caused on your first dracle, when I die, it will terminate any light I had left behind... and his dracle refinement will be complete." Neon finished with what she wanted to say, stirring up Bruce emotional imbalance.

"Neon! NO!" Draco shouted, refusing to be released, unsure on what she was thinking. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" He shouted, struggling to stand with his beaten legs.

Hunter shrugged, watching the pain duplicate with each word. Deophilus became strictly impatient with every moment that passed... "What can I say? You never say no to a lady. Glad you came to your senses." Hunter jeered again, pulling the trigger of his arm gun straight at Neon, blinded by his bliss of a free shot.

. . .

The day before, a theory was proven to law by Team Light... astonishingly breaking a solid form of dark matter with light matter and leaving it exposed to light energy, the dark energy would cause an anti-gravity state. Using the fateful calculation once was extraordinary lucky... being able to manifest it a second time in pure adrenaline was the course of events set up by nonetheless a higher being looking out for those with brave hearts.

Bruce, for a split second, felt two warm hands on each of his shoulders as he watched his world slow down to compressed molasses. The blast leaving Hunter's gun, with an ecstatic look on the madman's face. Neon standing in front of him, ready to take the hit. Bruce looked back to see who was behind the odd event, his gold sharp eyes landing upon a woman with curly red locks and the nurturing face of a lonely mother... the ghostly figure with the teal aura lead her right hand down to Bruce's fist where he held his blade of respect, lifting his arm up slowly with gentle touch, guiding him to the perfect adjustment to protect her daughter.

Bruce was mesmerised by her. It was like she knew him, but Bruce didn't have the foggiest idea of who she was, or where she had come from... Just like that, the molasses return to water and Bruce's blade was in front of the blast the second Bruce had a hold of time again. The blast from The Neon powered gun shattered the blade in Bruce's hand and released the energy from it into the air!

The blast violently threw back Neon and Bruce into the air, the anti-gravity taking over the tower, saving them from Team Light's fall! Neon resumed life wide-eyed. Surely she was far from giving up... But the being of light was searching for a escape! "Draco!" Neon shouted floating in the air shocked on how he recreated their law!

"Neon!" Bruce laughed in a frighten fit, watching Hunter and his king dracle attempt to float right as they were. "Don't EVER do that again!" Bruce shouted at Neon only in a fit of concern!

"I WOULDN'T COUNT ON THAT, DRACO!" Hunter cut in, pointing his gun again at the two as they hit the wall above the window, looking down on Hunter and Deophilus as they floated up. He shot off the gun, the blast hitting the wall between Neon and Bruce, sending the madman backwards into the window, looking out to see the ringed around balcony it had on the outside of the Observatory glass and steel walls.

Neon's eye darted towards the the laptop still sitting on the SET, the countdown till the black beam hit the sun on the screen! "Draco, the laptop!" Neon exclaimed, taking Bruce's arm as he floated to her. Pushing off the wall, she sent Bruce towards the SET to have him shut it down!

In the Zero Gravity fall-zone, Deophilus growled, realizing you couldn't put Hunter up to anything without his ambitions getting in front of him! Deophilus, with his striking gold eyes, pulled on the floor below, pushing himself against the wall to launch off and tackle Bruce mid-air! Bruce grunted in pain, being knocked off his path of direction, Deophilus being sure it was painful when he threw himself at his first dracle. Neon gasped as the two of them smashed into a wall between two windows pass the S.E.T. The anti-gravity not allowing friction or velocity to play a part in the collision, the wall was bashed in and cracked where Bruce's back had been smashed into.

"Good work!" Hunter announced, pointing his gun at Neon once again. A being of light, distanced from any walls to push off to at least attempt to dodge Hunter's fire, Neon was stranded in mid-air! She covered her face, watching him lift his Ultra gun and point at her directly. Neon, left to weak to stop him with a blast of light. She had never been so weak.

Before a word could be said by Hunter to give her uneasiness before her death, the dark energy that had been exposed to light had depleted! The scientist, being of light, King of dracles, and the prince of dracles all came plummeting to the floor of the observatory, Hunter's Ultra Gun becoming smashed and unoperational.

Neon came to her feet to see the gun had been destroyed, the small bit of harvested pixel that Hunter had stole from her to power the gun, returned to her from the remains! The being of light was now able to move diligently through light, the hands still struggling to construct a blast!

Bruce fell with Deophilus, throwing him on the floor by his tux, the Dracle pulling out of the top of his black suit to avoid and get away from Deophilus. Bruce stood and cracked his neck, the adrenaline running up his body as he summoned his blade of respect, conjuring two at the same time from each wrist!

Bruce was done being the rag doll Deophilus threw around... Deophilus conjured an army and Bruce would never let it get that close to the end like it did a few moments ago!

The prince of Dracles began to fight shadow dracles and fight his way to Deophilus to get a good hit on him: but it was like chipping away at an iceberg! Bruce cut through a single shadow dracle set to come after another bolting his way to Deophilus, able to drive his blade into the unworldly man of black's side! The Dark matter so thick on him he wasn't able to pulled the blade out before Deophilus absorbed it, leaving Bruce with only one blade.

Deophilus clutched his fist and released his Dragon sized punch upon Draco, planting him on the floor, smashing his hand, causing his blade to slide away from his touch!

Neon watched his painted lips as his head fell to the side, looking at her, giving her a split second action. "Draco!" Neon ran her way to him, nearing him she grabbed the gold blade! Holding it up over her partner to stop the force of Deophilus' dragon fist coming down on him! Her slit regain of her power allowing her touch to burn him like a being of flames on the being of total darkness! Deophilus hissed and pulling away his arm from the team as he watched Draco stand behind Neon again, taking her side when ready, the two standing damaged and mighty, glaring at Deophilus. Miracle took debut, popping her head out of Bruce's neck caller to yelp sharply in Bruce's ear: Just then Hunter had took it upon himself use is broken gun to smash his rival over the head, causing her to nearly buckle onto the floor.

"Neon!" Bruce called out ready to slice the madman's face off, taking his blade out of Neon's grasp; swinging down on him, Draco was pulled away by Deophilus, who used his dragon fist to hold onto him and make him drop his blade. Draco was then thrown to the window, breaking the glass. Bruce laid on the balcony that circled The Observatory around a ton of shattered glass.

Leaving the busted gun on the floor, Hunter was left with Bruce's blade of respect for Neon and in a psychotic trope picked it up and held it to Neon's neck as he clutched on to her hair that had fallen out of its elegant style.

Deophilus kicked Bruce off the balcony, leaving him to hang by his hands, causing Neon to cry out. Unable to make them stop with the bit of light she had, it was to no use against Hunter. All she had was her human strength. Bruce looked down at the people running away from the CUI, he was so far up they looked like ants! Fear striking the Dracle, he held on for dear life. Looking up, he saw Deophilus looking over the balcony and looking over the rail down at him as he stepped on Bruce's hands and fingers.

"Don't drop him just yet Deophilus!" Hunter commanded, striking the King of Crossworld in the nerves. "There's one last thing he needs to hear!" Hunter looked down at Neon tightening his grasp on the gold blade help to her neck. "Go on, 'Neon'... if that what everyone is calling you now."

Neon felt the blade on her neck as she swallowed thickly. Watching Bruce struggle to hold on put her in a cold sweat. With a drop of sweat running down her face, she knew what she said would cause him to plummet down! "Neon! What are they talking about?!" she heard him shout, even Deophilus turning back to know...

"That name is counterfeit! YOU MADE IT UP!" Neon shouted back not needing to see his face to see that he was confused... though it was true, the name had be became such a common saying to the team... she no longer wanted to be call by anything else but it! "I'm sorry we never had a moment sooner where i could tell you this, but... my real name is-!" Neon took a deep breath before she was shocked silent!

"DON'T WORRY, MARIA, WE'RE HERE!" Neon heard Logan shout from behind, with many footsteps entering the observatory in a rush! Hunter whipped around to see what was going on when his younger brother jumped and tackled Hunter from the side, knocking Hunter's grasp on Neon and Draco's blade to fall free!

"LOGAN, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" Hunter shouted, Adam pulling Neon up off the ground and away from the brother brawl! The being of fire quick to pick up Bruce's blade, giving it to Neon!

"We got here as fast as we could!" Adam said, shockingly to Neon, "There was this whole thing where we were stuck in the air and stuff!"

Neon shook her eyes of tears. "Adam, Bruce needs our help!"

"Who!?" Adam questioned, giving her a look like she was talking crazy to him, the teen only knowing her partner as Draco, but at this point shit was breaking loose; Neon didn't have to time to go back on her words! She huffed taking off towards Deophilus with Bruce's blade as her only leverage against him.

The God of Darkness saw her on her way, Deophilus sending out another Monster Dracle to halt her advances towards him, Neon bringing up the blade to attack it: the Monster sized dracle was thrown onto it's back by several small shadow dracles that Quentin manifested to help Neon, knowing her by her real name as Logan shouted as the three of them came in!

"I"ll handle the dracles, you go straight for Bruce!" Quentin joined the fight, the monster dracle fading away as the small shadow dracles destroyed it! Neon nodded once, darting for the railing of the balcony through the window! landing right next to Deophilus, she saw Quentin grab him by the suit while he was glaring at the being of light! Quentin tried to summon his small array of shadow Dracles to attack Deophilus: but in willingness to fight for team light he had forgot he was a manifest of Deophilus himself. His powers would do no use to stop him, his small shadows would only stir! With that thought, Quenton ground his teeth and punched him in the nose with all of his strength! Deophilus, in anger shoved Quentin off of him and formed his dragon fist, using on whom he knew wouldn't stand again after it! Quentin, saw this in shock, unknowing that Deophilus had such a power! Adam shouted from behind as Deophilus swung his massive at Quentin, Adam using his ultra power over fire, he scorched the black scaled dragon fist, sending it back to Deophilus's human form!

"Adam!" Quentin yelled out thankfully. The small teen had his back.

"Quentin, WATCH OUT!" Adam shouted back. The second dracle turned his back on Deophilus, who Adam could tell was bad news!

Deophilus took in his badly burnt hand and switched it for his other, sending a huge dragon fist bulleting at Quentin, throwing the second dracle flying into Adam, the two sliding across the Observatory, only stopping after hitting a counter with things upon it falling on them!

.

"Neon, quick, pull me up!" The being of light heard Bruce shout at her as she looked over the rail! His fingers were marked from Deophilus crushing them with his shoes. He blew in the wind like a flag.

"Give me your hand!" Neon replied, bending over the rail to reach as he shakily stuck out his hand for hers. At that single moment, Bruce and Maria joined their beaten knuckles and fingers covered in blood and dirt. "Hold on!" Maria warned as she began to pull on his hands.

Too scared to look down, Draco kept his eyes on his light, his dracle eyes becoming shrunk with fear the moment he saw Deophilus behind Neon! Before Bruce could shouted for her to watch out, Miracle yelped, crawled out of Bruce's suit, and shot Deophilus in the eyes with her ice spit!

Deophilus roared, pulling the ice off of his face and crushing it in anger. He picked up Neon by her arm and dangled Bruce by Neon, holding them over the balcony, with a deadly stare in his eyes. Deophilus watched the hand the held Neon begin to burn at her touch. "Disgusting light," he muttered, about to make his drop.

.

Adam shook Quentin alive. "Come on!" he shouted, Quentin looking up to see Hunter's case of Ultra blood sitting on his lap that had fallen from the counter above them! Quentin saw what Adam was distressed about! Deophilus holding Neon and Bruce over the rail, the two holding on to one another for life!

"Ah, quick!" Quentin panicked, standing up in pain with help from Adam. A cold sweat covered his face from the fear. Quentin picked up the large case that laid on him and ran with it over his head over the Deophilus, jumping to smash the metal case over his head. The hit cracked the lock, causing all of the vials of blood to fall and break on the floor, each one of them illuminating, making a stream of light over the rail.

Deophilus released the pair in pain, letting them fall with a scream turning to Quentin and Adam with a furious glare. He clutched both his his fists and summoned four monster sized dracles on the two of them!

Adam and Quentin, witnessing the fall of Maria and Bruce, were too shaken to fight.

Logan, fighting with his brother, catching a glimpse of the act Deophilus had created, he was shocked still, hunter able to kick him off and rejoin Deophilus's side.

Logan looked over to the laptop to see there's only less than a minute to do something before the sun was hit by the beam of the SET... then Hunter's plan would be in phase two! Deophilus was about to set the monster dracles upon the shrunken team of three when there was was a bright light rising from behind the balcony, like a sun rising behind its horizon. Hunter felt the heat on his back like the sun had come down to earth to slap them across the face. Quentin, Adam and Logan cheered, Neon regaining her complete powers back when Quinton smashed the case of vials. She was illuminated white like she was intentionally meant to be as the embodiment of light! Neon held Bruce in her arm. The other one was thrown up into the air, creating an immensely bright ball of energy to vaporize the Dracles monsters that threatened her friends!

"GOD DAMN IT!" Hunter hissed, seeing all the smashed vials on the ground!

Logan was surely convinced that she was a angel, but before he could fall down that rabbit hole again his eyes darted to the laptop once more! "MARIA, THE S.E.T.!" He shouted, when suddenly an earthquake-like shake took over the Observatory, the countdown on the SET hitting zero in the commotion. No one had set eyes on the clock besides Logan!

Deophilus laughed, his first outburst of real emotion besides anger and impatience in his entire human existence. Bruce and Quentin felt a surge of Direct Dark energy overtake the atmosphere of the room, the Sun in the sky seen through the observatory windows... beginning to develop a black splurge on the far right side: it slowly growing...

Miracle whined on Neon's shoulder as Bruce and the being of light landed on the ground standing beside Adam, Logan and Quentin. Deophilus waltzed to the middle of the observatory, laughing to himself, Hunter cautiously following behind him.

Without warning Deophilus stopped and revealed his gold glowing eyes, and that he was under a power surge. Throwing Hunter to the ground with a single blow to his chest, Deophilus mocked the human. Deophilus's human form started to melt away, revealing his black scales. "You and your stupid games... the constant yearning for a single human's pain has ruined you! I don't need you anymore; you have served your purpose. YOU FREAK!" Deophilus snapped at his 'partner', belittling him for what he really was!

Hunter held his hatred for every being close, the sudden betrayal making his motives scorch! The sudden betrayal stabbing him! With that Deophilus took care of Hunter, throwing him like a tool to the wall, cement falling on him to trap him.

Deophilus' size begin to grow abruptly! He looked over Team Light, the six of them apart couldn't take him down! "I'll take it upon myself that the new crossworld has none of you mistakes in it!" he cursed, boiling the blood of Bruce. Paying no attention to the high dark energy levels, Bruce broke from the group and tried to attack the growing god of Crossworld!

Deophilus began to lunge his claw at Bruce, who was still running, Miracle yelping in distress to him to stop from Neon's shoulder. Quentin the only other dracle that could compare to Bruce's speed the dracle to push Bruce out of the way of Deophilus's attack, With Bruce to the floor, Quentin was left vulnerable! Deophilus firstly took it upon himself to grab Quentin by the throat and snap this second son's neck like a twig... "You were always a disappointment!" Deophilus admitted after the deed had been done. The team began to take stand, watching Quinton being thrown to the wall, igniting fury.

The five of them took the front line against Deophilus as he morphed back into his true form! The horns upon his head shattered the glass of the observatory roof, the walls falling down with no way to hold the massive tail. With the complete Dragon of black and gold there was a commenced war on top of the needle a mile high in the air, with only a thin wire railing to stop close calls! Deophilus guarded the SET like his treasure! His neck curled around the black beam that shock the Inky sky full of wind!

"Come forth to meet your Ally on another plain!" Deophilus's voice echoed from the mouth of the Dragon down at the five, towered by him.

"How in the world do you defeat something like that?" Logan shouted, looking up at Deophilus, who was once a man in his eyes!

Neon looked back at her mother's former partner, her white, void-like eyes glowing. "You don't have to defeat, it you just have to outsmart it!" Neon faithfully quoted Quentin's advice, already missing him. "If the surge of Dark Energy made him bigger, getting rid of it will get rid of him!" Neon announced, turning to the four others! Neon begin the lead instead of letting her friends scramble and get hurt!

"Adam and I will cause affliction to Deophilus and distract him! Bruce, I need you to hold it together and use your portal hands to clear the air! And Logan-!"

"Me?" Logan thought himself to be useless to the team as a human.

"Yes! You have intellectual knowledge on how the SET was created: I need you to deactivate it! All the inner workings are still the same; you'll know what to do!" Neon assigned them on what to do before taking Adam by the wrist and warning him, "This might make you dizzy..." before taking off in a wisp high into the atmosphere above Deophilus's dragon from. Neon pulling out of her wisp with Adam, they immediately started to fall, but the light clung tight to the fire that didn't frighten her. "Aim for his eyes, it'll buy us time!" Neon instructed, wisping the back back up whenever they got too close to the ground.

Adam nodded with a serious face before smashing his hands into one another and blasting the black scaled Dragon with a forest fire of attack. "THAT'S FOR QUENTIN!" He shouted through the wind, Neon's white light combined with the raging red of Adam's fire hitting Deophilus on the head, pulling his gaze up from ground.

.

"OH geez, oh geez, oh geez!" Logan looked up, watching the speck of pink light hit and distract Deophilus, his massive head readying to attack them!

"WHAT are you waiting for, Logan?!" Bruce butted in with his glowing yellow fists.

"Draco, I'm petrified of this situation! His feet are right next to where I'm supposed to go, I could get crushed!" Logan cowered stepping away further from where the world needed him to be.

Bruce growled, taking in literal tons of dark energy.. "Oh you mean like our friend over there?!" Bruce stopped himself and calmed down, gesturing away from it. "Don't let one defect stop you! Deophilus is going to kill everyone in the end so come on!" Bruce grabbed Logan by the vest and pulled him along in a sprint, dodging and adjusting Dragon limbs with jumps and slides, sneaking to the S.E.T.

"Shit, this looks really different from the last time Maria and I used it!" Logan freaked nearly hoping there was an 'off' switch in case his mad brother suddenly came to his senses!

Bruce gave it a short look and smashed his hand over the console cover, crushing and ripping the cover off to reveal the under works, "This better?!" Bruce huffed holding the sheet of silver metal over their heads, his hands still sucking in all of the dark energy around them. Logan narrowed his eyes, trying to remember all the work he watched Maria put into it... "I'm going to need a knife," Logan bent down, eyeing the wires carefully, knowing if the wires weren't cut in the right order, there would be a meltdown or an explosion.

"Here!" Bruce huffed, still not used to Neon's name, summoning a small gold blade from his wrist and putting his arm down for Logan, Bruce using his head and other hand to hold up the sheet of metal over them.

"Thanks!" Logan uttered, grabbing a thin, black wire and cutting with ease. Cutting the power to the cooling system so the SET would light up the inside so he could see the important wires. This action came with a time limit before it would combust and burn Logan alive!

.

"MARIA!" Adam shouted, seeing a cloud of dark matter form from the Dragon's mouth, like a severe thunderstorm of gold and black. A sudden roar sent a blast of thick ash-like dark energy flying at them in a beam to counter Adam and Neon's attack!

"I see it!" Neon exclaimed, wisping out of the path of the blast with a spin! She held Adam tightly, being sure to keep him safe thousands of feet in the air, looking down at the massive dragon that crowned the CUI towers. The beam following them to the South- Neon wisping back up high into the air to the East. Looking at the sun for a boost, she stuck out her arm covered in white light, ready to blast at the moment Adam joined!

Adam found it hard to keep his eyes open; the height, the wind and dragon that they were fighting was too much for the teen! He never thought about how scary it really was for the heroes he read about in his comic books and watched on his hollow screen back in the comfort of the Maxwell Mansion! He heard Neon calling out for him! "ADAM! Your hand!" Neon shouted for him, watching the dragon aim his head for them again, finding it easy to the spot the glowing pink dot in the ink black sky!

Flinching to open his eyes, Adam managed to pull one open to grab Neon's hand, combining their powers to land a painful hit- one that would hurt his Dark energy and physical body! Blasting the rim of Deophilus's dragon snout, Adam and Neon felt the growling of Deophilus, the sound wave causes curbenins in the sky: the sounds throwing around the Ultra's in the air! The being of light nearly lost her hold on Adam, causing him to snap! "No no! NEON! I Can't DO THIS!" Adam curled, tucking his knees into his chest in fear, pulling away from Neon!

Neon was shocked, though she knew entirely everything about what they were doing was intense, far too intense for a child like Adam. At his age Maria was building Brain Organoids! "Adam, I know it's a lot, what I'm asking of you! But you need to trust me when I say everything will be ok!" Neon tried to insure him the best way she knew how, Adam coming out of his ball, seeing her motherly look that she she had learn from an angel. "It's scary! I'm scared too, there's a lot at stake here! You're not alone- not anymore!" Neon uttered to the orphan in the sky with her. Alex had told her when they were eating in Nora's spa.

"I trust you! Completely!" Adam stuttered, hot tears falling up into the air as Adam and Neon fell! Miracle yelped sharply from the inside of Neon's suit poking her head out warn them!

Neon looked over turned to the dragon to see another blast of dark energy coming at them! "Adam!" Neon panicked, grabbing a hold of him again and rushing to wisp off again high into the sky! "Let's show this Hellraiser what Earth is made of!" Neon huffed! The two had a clear hit to Deophilus's sharped eyes as he looked around to find the pink spark of light again! Adam placed his fist in her palm the two of them launching off a ray of light bright enough to be seen as far over as the next city! The blast of pure light and fire blinded the Dragon, it letting out another ear splitting roar! "Hold on!" Neon shouted as the sound waves hit them hard!

Deophilus's roar of agony was responded with a rapid fire of Dark energy a wave sent in all directions high into the air.

Neon felt the sun develop another large black spot: it made her gut twist in a unkind way. Miracle yelping, dividing Neon's attention, Neon, out of the way of the blasts, was eager to find out what Miracle was trying to warn Neon on. "What is she doing?" Adam asked, looking oddly at the tiny dragon, the tiny teal version of the Dragon Deophilus.

"I don't know!" Neon exclaimed. Miracle yelped wildly, crawling down her arm and onto the ball of her fist! "Miracle, what are you doing?!" Neon asked, waving her arm to get the tiny, teal, flying dragon to move. She couldn't blast Deophilus with Miracle on the ball of her fist!

"Well whatever it is, find out quick!" Adam alarmed, throwing his hand out to point to the wave of the random blast coming at them from below, Neon, Adam and Miracle about to be blasted away!

"Gah!" Neon let out a bit of her freaked side, shaking her hand, but the teal dragon continued to stay! "Miracle! Stop playing around and let me-" Neon went to pull Miracle off of her hand with the other. Just then miracle bit Neon's first knuckle, causing a surge of pain to nearly blast the dragon off at the cloud of black roaring at them.

Adam tried to pull her away as well but stopped him with a noble look!."Maria!" Adam and Miracle exchanged looks. "I think she might want you to blast her!".

"What!" Neon was taken back, never thinking of such a thing, looking at Miracle, her eyes lighting up when Adam had said her thoughts aloud. "Why on Earth-"

"Maria, think about it, if the dark stuff made Deophilus bigger, wouldn't light on Miracle make her huge too!?" Adam shouted aloud, looking up at Neon. He had a good point, but was it worth it to find out? Miracle yelped again as they fell deep into a cloud of dark energy

"GAH!"

.

"CRAP, I CAN'T FIND THEM! Logan, we lost them!" Bruce shouted shielding Logan and himself from the waves of fallen dark energy as they came down with the sheet of metal Bruce had pulled off the S.E.T.

"Oh no," Logan uttered, drained, hoping that they were just above all the dark energy and still fight strong. Losing his Maria and gaining her so many times in one day started to kill his heart, and the small boy that looked up to her pulled on his heart strings... hoping they were alright.

"Arg, can you go any faster!" Bruce growled, looking for Neon and Adam.

"Yea, if you want me to blow our faces off!" Logan snapped back at Bruce, his face red from the heat the light up the inside of the S.E.T. He had been cutting wire after wire every other cable to detonate the S.E.T. right then and there!

Bruce felt hurt, continuing to look up and seeing nothing but darkness and Deophilus ruling the sky blindly with his shot eye, worried he would never see the Light ever again... that he might turn back into a nearly refined dracle! He dropped the sheet of metal and grabbed Logan by the back of his vest with his scale-covered hand. "Alrighty then, let's get on this light show!"

"Draco! What are you doing?!" Logan shouted as he was pulled back, Bruce taking the blade from his hand and taking a handful of wires cutting them straight! "Draco NO!" Logan shouted again, the dracle carrying him as he spirited away from the SET, the inside catching fire! "DRACO!"

"Sorry- Not sorry Logan!" Bruce uttered, running as fast as he could with the other full grown man in his one arm!

"No, Draco look!" Logan pushed with his weak fist, pointing to the sky to see a falling pink ray of light beginning to plummet to the floor of the of the CUI observatory, the observatory was nothing more then a huge walless platform now, rubble and broken glass with each pounding step!

Bruce, spotting Adam and Neon falling, his breath hitched. "They're coming in too hot! Something is wrong! We have to try and catch them!" Bruce announced running for them, hearing the SET begin to overload and heat up dramatically!

"What?!"

...

As fast as she got her strength back, Neon was drained, refueling too slow to catch them from from hitting the ground. The two were falling through harsh Dark energy. She held tightly to Adam like he was her child, the teen burning himself out after all the heat he was under. The cold wind enough to turn them into ground-bound Hale. Neon felt a warm hug around her in mid air, turning back light-headed Neon saw a familiar glowing, teal, motherly face looking back at her, a face mixed with pride and sadness all at once striking Neon in her chest! "Jill?" Maria muttered witnessing it all like she was half asleep...

"My Sun..." Jill uttered. Her long curly locks soon faded away along with the rest of her and she returned to her current form... the tiny teal dragon that glew with the same brightness as her Jill form did, the mother of Neon watching over her like a hawk all this time...

"Mom!' Neon called out before the small hand-sized dragon began to grow, abled by Neon's blast as they entered the clouds! Jill's scales illuminated bright white, growing the size of Deophilus, Neon only able to hear the white noise of the wind as she and Adam fell! The bright, white dragon looked Neon in the eyes kindly before turning to Deophilus! Neon and Adam were close now to meeting with the CUI head on...

.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20 p2 (FIN)

.

His lungs didn't hurt nearly as much as his head... the nightmare continued, Quentin narrowed his eye looking at the scratched black and white marble floor. Hunter had ruined him, his life would never end. The dirty blond reached up to feel how badly broken he was. The pain of just placing his fingers on his skin the held in the popping bone was torture enough to get him to look up in the ink black sky... thinking he was alone and the world had already been killed from his team's fall, he was shocked to see Bruce carrying Logan while sprinting away from Deophilus high in the sky... the Dragon bleeding black from his eyes! Along with a heated reactor on the S.E.T about to be set off!

He began to stand, the strong winds of the world throwing him around for the first few moments , until he spotted Neon with Adam not far from the ground when he realized Bruce wasn't running away he was trying to catch Neon and Adam! Quentin took a thick swallow of pain, he could see there was no way that Bruce would make it; and that was why Quentin was already sprinting towards to fall zone before his thought could presper!

The wind was cold and full of dark energy, so much that it hurt to breathe it in like smoke! Quentin tried to keep one good eye on both Bruce and Neon to make sure they would only meet as a team and not as a bunch of bumped heads!

...

The Earth was created 4.543 billion years ago. In that time frame, it took billions of years for man to walk on the earth and begin to shape it into a place where the limitlessness of space was reachable by man's bare hands. Events such as these are delicate, so rare, that it was seen and believed that greater and stronger gods made the world! Elements that formed the earth and everything that lives, thinks and breathes was given life through time, so much the concept of time was created! Crushed and remade, by three long world wars, asteroids of great power slamming the restart switch and the floods that washed out bad will. Each one taking ages and many lives.

But this was the moment that replicated the speed of the big bang that created the universe and the ever-expanding masses within, all of it from something so small as a speck of dust in a void. The rage of a queen of light thrown off of her throne, given the power to retake it from the lord of darkness that was Deophilus himself! The two massive dragons battling over the state of the worlds taken over by dark energy, and those who were near to being so. The creation of a new world in the balance of the single catch of beings the held life and power to do so, the only two beings of Darkness in redemption of light set to protect them from the harsh reactor of the S.E.T. powerful enough to reset the bigbang upon the world... the fabricate of all the events coming together at the moment from nothing smaller than the thought stolen from one being to the other, The thought of the S.E.T.!

.

The five heard the anguish of the overthrown Dracle lord as he was put to peace by the reincarnation of Jill: at the moment Quentin was able to reach Neon who held tightly to Adam, Quentin catching them before they meet with the world above, the look of fear on their faces sending a protective surge through his heart, he held them tightly, smashing his fist on the cracked flooring to crack all of his knuckles to make a tough shadow dracle barrier that went around the whole CUI!

The reactor snapping the S.E.T.'s power system and detonating a worldly bomb! Jill ended Deophilus with one light filled bite of his neck that snapped his neck as the blast of the S.E.T. met with the two of them causing both of their physical form to release their matter and fade from earth!

Bruce, seeing Quentin on his knees, holding the drained Neon and Adam to his chest to protect them, Bruce looked back with Logan still on his arm and saw the blast of light that came from the S.E.T... His adrenaline reaching for a new way out, the dracle ground his teeth and suspended a scale from his hand that drove into the ground and surrounded his front to shield his team from the blast from hitting them with a massive scale shield! Quentin's barrier of dracles saved the rest of the world from the S.E.T. blast!

Bruce struggled to hold and keep the shield for as long as he do, Logan watching in fear, Quentin lifting his head to see the act, Bruce shaking by the time he was done. The CUI tower was nearly stripped of all of its concrete by the blast and left it looking like the old Brunt base that Bruce and Neon had spent many nights in...

Bruce dropped the shield and turned back to see if his friends were alright before the first dracle collapsed on the floor from draining himself with such an act, dropping Logan beside him who was shaken in a cold sweat. The braking of the two massive physical forms of light and darkness by the S.E.T. lifting objects lately like the wind was pulling up as the matter mixed in the air. Quentin released Neon and Adam, who started to coming through as he laid them on the ground. The atmosphere echoed as it repaired the hole the beam had made...

"I-is everyone alright?" Logan spoke up, the barrier that Quentin had set falling in, the five feeling alone and unsure of what they did.

"I think so," Quentin looked over at Logan to two of them gazing upon the damage that the attack had done, their world still and silent as the three caught their energy. The sky was a mismatch of fading black and burning white that poured into the sky... everything was changing, moving, but the only thing was they couldn't if it for the good or the worst...

Neon opened her eyes, last hearing her mother call her baby her odd nickname 'Sun'. She blinked a thin line of tears away from her eyes as he looked up at the sun with its still growing black spots on the surface. "It too far in its refinement to stop it from spreading..." Neon sighed, the words making her heart sink like a rock...

"What was that?" Logan asked softly who was listening to her, Neon bit her lip and didn't say a word... she pointed to the sun and waited for him to see what she saw... "The S-sun... it's not recovering."

"What?!" Bruce sat up in pain as Quentin looked up to confirm it for himself. At this point Adam was the only one left recovering, Neon placing him in Logan's arms as she stood up above all of them that were either kneeling or lying.

"The Sun isn't going to make it...unless..." Neon sighed softly, letting her eyes fall downward from the sun, closing her eyes to clear them. She had pieced together what Jill had been trying to tell her... all this time her mother had been perched on her shoulder like a guardian.

"U-Unless what, Neon?" Bruce pained to stand trying his best to look her in the eyes, never seeing her so distraught in her thoughts... he feared what she would say, everything about this was uneasy!

Neon took in a troubled and shaky breath of air before looking back up at Bruce and her other teammates. "I'll have to do what I did for Bruce..." Neon looked up at the sun, "I'll have to give it a piece of me to reverse the effects of the Dark energy on the surface."

A broken look shaped it's way onto each face of the team, even Adam who could sense the distress in his sleep. "Maria! you can't! The Sun is colosal, there is no way just a piece of you would do it!" Quentin cried out and tried to get her to see the facts! "There's no way to know if you'll live-"

"I know... it would have to be all of me. I'm sorry." Neon apologized in a broken tone, the team holding on to her. Neon turned to Quentin and placed and hand on his head, and with that a piece of her light to last him forever. "Quentin, thank you for helping us, Bruce and I might not have made it this far without you... I know I'd still be in the stairwell that's for sure..." Neon chuckled as a tear broke from her eye and she turned to Logan who held sleeping Adam like he was his own child.

"Logan, I'm So glad that I got to see you again, I just wish it was under different circumstances so I might be able to stay longer..." Neon looked down at Adam as she fixed a bit of his hair. "But if you can... Hold on to this guy right here, he reminds me so much of myself when I was his age! It would be a nice to have the thought that Adam finds someone that he can call his family." Neon kissed them both on the forehead lightly as she began to become fully charged again.

Neon turned to Bruce who looked at her liked he was trying not to crumble under his own tears... But they fell from his eyes like a flood and he couldn't hold back from giving her a hug before she could even speak her last words to him. "Neon please!" He cried on Neon's bare shoulder.

Neon pulled away after her tears had fallen away from her eyes so she could see Bruce, He was beat and dirty, but who wasn't? "Bruce... " Neon choked. "There are no words... you've been there for me through when it was tough and when it was tougher to fight on, you stood with me even when I told you to get lost, and honestly I thought you were crazy for following someone like me around! But you stayed, and showed me that it's not crazy as long as you put your heart into it...you made me see that my brain isn't always the answer. And I hope you continue to show others that same lesson. Thank you!" Neon spoke from the heart and gave Bruce their last hug before turning away from her team. She walked slowly with her bare feet on the cold, scratched, cracked marble... She lost her heels while either fighting or falling somewhere in the fight.

"Goodbye, Team Light... be good to the world," Neon uttered, looking back at the faces she had come to know as family before she Wisped off as fast as she could to the Sun, before she could start sobbing from looking at them.

...

The three stood in silence looking up at the sun till their eyes hurt so much that they're hot tears were full of pain, each of the three looking away slowly. They were surprised to find a spike of hate run through them when they met eyes with the badly beat but alive Hunter Wibble looking back at them. The madman broke out in a maniacal laughter at them... he has been spared bt all the rocked he was trapped under "I can't believe she actually did something useful for once!" Hunter spat salt at the three's gashes. "Say goodbye to the devil at last!"

With boiling blood, Logan, Bruce, and Quentin looked at one another in equal rage! Bruce too drained, and Logan holding Adam... Quentin stepped forward, he was so infuriated that each one of his steps burnt the ground! "You're the only devil to this city!" Quentin huffed in anger, approaching the madman.

"Oh trust me, I'll be back!" Hunter hissed before Quentin nailed him across the face for all of the torment he has caused the team and himself.

.,.,-=-=-=-=-.,.,

I walked up to the chiff with empty laughter, pinning my heart with a nail. Not even Quentin confining Hunter could bandage what I had lost.

I sat down, my eye never leaving the site of the destroyed CUI... The black spotted sun beginning to set behind the torn apart tower, I just sat uneasy with broken feelings.

Logan went to go find Nora and Marshall the tell them what had happened...I was left alone with my inner torture as Quentin left to put Hunter away for good.

My sorrowed breathing filling the cold summer air like it was the end of fall, the city was in a mess as the citizens began to come back.

I withheld emotions the best I could till I was able to anymore, sitting in the same place she stood.

I held thoughts of her and all she had taught me forcing a smile with tears rolling down my cheeks, waiting for her passing to turn me into what I hated the most, a Dracle!

Not even my most Inner strength could stop me from sobbing, I was completely alone for the second time in my life.

Worn and tired, I looked down to see an empty pocket that Miracle had filled for so long, his heart feeling like his pocket... like it was never going to get better.

"This was the tale of a soul that met another... Sharing the same will to only help others. Over the path of pages and pages, one soul gave it her all and withered away through my hands. With no more control over how our story was told... it ended just like that! Everything's gone astray... even the tamed light that brought me calmness in my troubled times."

"I was beat senseless, till the beater was tired that he beat me so hard, but we didn't gain anything from this." I only wish it would have ended in any other way, I would rather take my own life then have you send yourself to death for only us!" I paused in a sobbing mess. "For why is it the hero has to pay for what others had done to it?!"

Neon and I has fought a long hard road to only to a bitter end!

A deep, conflicted, suffering pain!

And this harrowing tragedy, that was once a friend!

"My... only friend..." I cried again unable to hold my tearful smiled anymore. Cold and alone was what I sat through for half an hour on top of the cliff that overlooked Sandmark.

My gold eyes scaled the horizon of the city the took way the stars in the sky unsure of what to do with himself, it was times like these I wish I had a brain to use when my heart only wanted to sob! And then it hit me!

.,.,.,.,

"Ow Gahh what was that!" Bruce hissed at fiery bullet smashed into his chest, knocking the hot tears off of him! Laying on his back from the hit that landed him looking up at the black fading sky... He lifted his head up to see a new a very much alive reincarnation of Jill!

"Miracle!" Bruce exclaimed in joy, seeing the damned little Dragon. "When are you going to start telling me that you can do these things you do!? Huh?" Bruce huffed, he thought he had saw her fade when the S.E.T. was set off!

Miracle's soft blue color of teal shifted to neon red and the tiny Dragon exhibited her new power that she had gained through her death! Miracle bit Bruce's hand and burnt it with fire! The cold sensation striking pain made it to Bruce's brain right away! The moment's atmosphere suddenly shifted as to a strange one, Bruce still saddened sent Miracle over the edge! "Miracle what has gotten into you?" Bruce hissed holding his hand in pain, it burning worse than the other marks on him.

With those words Miracle took off into the woods with no reason to be seen! "EH Miracle what the heck!" Bruce saw take off, knowing the behavior was odd, even for her!

Immediately without a second thought Bruce stood up and chased her into the woods that lined Sandmark City! "Where do you think you're going?" Bruce shouted after, the small being barely able to keep her in his sight as he ran! Having to watch the bushes, trees and brush as he followed her to make sure he did not fall and become injured more than he already was.

The trees covered the light of the waking Sun let onto the Earth leaving Bruce to scramble as if it was in the middle of the night. He felt thrones rip his already tattered clothes as he ran faster after her than ever before! A part of him told him this was important that he was running after more than Miracle, but the end seemed elusive like trying to catch the end of a rainbow! Suddenly out of the blue Bruce's foot was caught by a tree root and pulled him to ground! The dead leaves and twigs greeting him he face-planted into the dust like dirt, he cursed himself getting up onto one knee before he heard screeching in the sky!

The screeching was loud enough to puncture both of Bruce's eardrums, making him jump to cover his ears! Bruce looked up to see what seem to be a blazing asteroid enter the Earth's atmosphere! Bruce gawking at the site of it light up the path of trees like it was star as it flew over the trees and exactly over where Mericle was leading him!

The Dracle stood to his feet faster than ever before less in the quest to chase Miracle but more it was in the rush to follow the blazing asteroid! Bruce leapt down the hill in a blood throwing rush, able to keep up with the blazing asteroid that was slowly coming to the tree level to the point Bruce could maybe jump and touch it! But the moment passed as it got closer, the blinding light making his skin go white, Bruce getting a closer look at what he was catching as it fell. Only to come to the fact that the asteroid wasn't one at all. It tore trees out of it's way with a light so bright it protected what as the object inside was! Finally Bruce and the blazing entity broke from the trees to a wide field and smashed the ground with a force that shook the dirt the Bruce raced upon causing him to stop in his tracks in a lack of breathe watching the entity make a scar in the field that sat next to the untouched Sandy river spring creek!

Bruce stood dazed trying to catch his breath watching the entity burn brightly even as it laid...Miracle landing on his shoulder with a pleased look shining in her little eyes, looking up at him like she was hoping he would make his way over. And so he did, Bruce stretching over the knee high grass and jumping into the scar that was made into the earth by the entity that laid at the end of the scar.

It was like walking into a different world as he approached the blasting entity, the light around it fading with each step Bruce made closer to it, the asteroid fading into a entity, the entity fading into a finger, and the finger fading into the being who Bruce knew only by one name!

"NEON!" Bruce blurted out on his way over to her, knowing surely was her by the way her hair laid on her face the same why it did as she slept.. Bruce was so overjoyed that his tears came back to his golden eyes! He ran to her side and held her upright to look her over to see if she was alright, she only laid burning hot at first... but Neon started made a drained hum as she opened her eyes looking up at Bruce.

Taking two moments to realize what had happened and what she had done, a smile of tears welled on her face looking up at Bruce's tearstained face a with a sore laugh. "Bruce! I'm alive!" she uttered, just as surprised as he was!

"I can't believe it! It's really you!" Bruce's smiled came back, so much it hurt! Looking down at Neon, Miracle on her chest with a happy look herself... Neon gazed up at the sky in awe, the tears in her eyes shining red as Bruce looked down.

"Bruce, look at the sky..." Neon sighed, sitting herself up from the scar she had made coming back from the sun.

"Just wow..." Bruce uttered with no other words to say... He had be so caught up in chasing his partner that he had missed the sun reblossoming into the brightest yellow and red sunset over Sandmark ever! It was like all that time the true light was pulled away and hidden from the eyes of people of Sandmark, but being on the outside Sandmark there wasn't any wall- it was a silhouette over the magnificent sun had created on his comeback! Even the clouds were painted a new color.

"Wow indeed."

She was dressed in a light blue blouse on under her pure white suit that had trousers to match tailored to her size. Nora said it was only right to look as good as her future; that made Neon chuckle as she brushed her hair... she was left alone to get ready, Neon didn't know if that meant physically or mentally because she was nervous all around. It was quiet up in her room all alone, Neon looking into her blue eyes in the mirror she sat that, questioning in a sigh how in the world she had made it this far and still have them... Neon had touched the sun with the intent of dying and was still herself... she couldn't ask for more! Neon heard a soft knock in her living room... "Come in!" She chirped, knowing who it was just by the knock.

"H-hey Neon," Bruce walked into Neon's live space. He was dressed in a light gray suit that more men tailored than Neon's, His was right across the hall from her's, after all, and they were the only ones on the top floor. They were gifted it as their place to live, each half made into a fine living space for any ultra...

"Hey Bruce! Are they ready for me out there?" Neon asked, standing up from her chair and placing her brush down.

"Um, yeah, Wow you look great!" Bruce scratched the back of his head looking at her.

"Thanks, I'm actually... really nervous." Neon emitted, grabbing her note cards stepping towards Bruce, the two heading for the door.

Bruce chuckled. "You? The woman who touched the sun is nervous?" Bruce raised a brow making Neon chuckle back at him

"Just a little you know... like butterflies. But it shouldn't stop us from going down, right?" Neon shrugged, watching Bruce look down at his feet. "What's up Buddy?" She asked seeing his thoughtful face.

"Can we chat for a sec, I-it's about Hunter..." Bruce muttered looking back at Neon's couch as he sat down on it.

"What's bugging you Bruce?" Neon asked again sitting next to him the two looking out the glass wall Neon had to let in the light of Sandmark in... the two able to see the Sandy river from the top of the Tower.

"Neon back when we there fighting Hunter and Deophilus, two on two and they had us at gunpoint..." Bruce uttered looking confused, he really wanted to knew he was right that it was all a lie.

"Oh, that..." Neon sighed.

"Was it true?!" Bruce brusted out, "Were those horrible things you said were they a lie?" Bruce asked looking at her.

Neon smiled, " Of course they were all lies, Bruce I would never do those type of things." Neon answered truthfully watching Bruce's mind tinker with the thought.

"Then why, why would you let Hunter think they were true?" Bruce questioned, knowing Hunter didn't deserve the even think he was right, or at least not about this!

"Bruce, I knew he wanted to kill us, I had to buy time, I have to give him something that would hurt myself more than death... And that was letting you hear that stuff."

"Oh... Yeah I guess losing your best friend is worse than death... I would know." Bruce snorted... look up to Neon who had more on her mind...

"Yeah, sorry I put you through, all that, but let me explain something that might let you see his mind the way I see, When I was getting my doctor's degree... I studied Hunters behavior for my finals and I diagnosed him with paranoid schizophrenia...but like everything I needed my reasons..."

"The same thing your biological mother had?" Bruce asked Neon surprised he was able to remember in such detail.

"Yes, except the way his grew was different than her's... I was doing some digging back in the L.I.T. and I found out that Hunter's parents had a divorces at a young age each side taking a son splitting Hunter and Logan as children. And oddly enough Hunter's mother was the head of the L.I.T. at the time when she took Hunter away from his brother and biological father... Mr. Wibble needed money for Logan so he started the original CUI, which was originally the Central United Investigations. It was mainly made to house all different types of investigations and labs under one roof so everything could run faster."

"Really? The original CUI and LIT were ran with heads that were Wibbles?" Bruce asked shocked at the fact the places didn't fall apart before they got big!

"Sound crazy, but for the most part Wibbles knew how to get things done." Neon sighed. "If only all the work didn't come at a price. Hunter was verbally abused by his mother and didn't let him seek the medical attention for his falling mental health caused by stress given by his mother... Now I soon learned that Mrs Wibble passed away due to an accident before she thought Hunter was ready to take over the LIT. That's when she leased for her younger son; Logan to keep the L.I.T. running for her till Hunter was 'ready'..."

"Oh well that explains why he's so insane... but why he take it out on you and only you... it's sick!" Bruce nodded sticking his tongue out.

"It is, you're right but that's my fault in the long run... something I couldn't control. Jill raised me with encouragement and she cared about my wellbeing. This kind of love, right away was unheard of to Hunter and no one knew why because Hunter never reached out for help after his Mother passed away; he thought everything they did was the normal way of doing things within a family... And the only reason I know that is because it was snooping through Hunters journals and getting information from Logan. It was all fine till Hunter caught me snooping through his journals... and from that day forwards everything thing I did was to cheat my way through something or trying to steal secrets from others... he developed his hate for me and a love for my downfalls. It wasn't long till he made work at L.I.T. a living hell, with trips, spills, and flying objects that came at me when I came in."

"And it just got to the point where he tried to murder you and his own brother with the S.E.T.?" Bruce blinked, not feeling sympathy for Hunter but more Neon.

"Sadly yes, maybe one day someone can help him but for now-" Neon started.

"He's doing hard time down in the basement right where the Ultra's use to be!" Bruce cheered neither of them cold hearted enough to kill the madman on the spot. Bruce saw Neon nodded with a smiled on her lips as she looked over Sandmark, a big city that she had come to love even though she wasn't a native; like Bruce.

"Ready? Or are you still nervous?" Bruce asked one last question turning his head to his light.

"I'm ready to face them!" Neon agreed both of them heading for the door from the couch.

"Good! It's about time my Neon showed up!" Bruce teased her as they left the room for street level.

If you could count the number of Ultras walking upon humans all as citizens and equals you had to be a math Ultra because the site of the street being flooded from the steps of the Towering building that met with the blue Sandmark City sky restored butterflies of those who took the stand in front of that live crowd! Neon and Bruce, proudly opening the double way glass doors with no detector in front of them! The two of them getting hyped as they looked out to the lively faces that had heard all about all they did.

Adam stood beside his newly adoptive father: Logan who stood to the right of the stand his fiance would take. Bruce joining Quentin on the left side with a smile as they both nodded, Miracle on Quentin's shoulder.

The crowd waiting as the six exchanged looks on the proud day, their actions forever being known as heroic to save all of Sandmark: who for the most part didn't even know they were in danger.

Finally Neon took the podium with many microphones stuck to it each one for a different channel that was being filmed for the News.

" 'Heroes deserve to see the light, they aren't hidden from it.' This was something very brave soul told me one day when I was given my first second chance... I was told this sometime ago but yet I still remember it, and I think a lot of the 'what if' of the situations I've been put into leading up to today! What if the Ultra storm never happened? What if I had never met my team? What if I lost my life before I could see this glorious day... everything that we have worked for beside our friends ... our allies. Imagine how differently this day would have turned out, our sun would be a black marble in the sky then we definitely wouldn't have time to rebuild with a Dragon overlord- am I right?" Neon chuckled looking up from her cards to see a chuckle run through the crowd as her voice met their ears.

"Who would want to live like that? Possessed by an actual living shadow..." Neon asked literally... Gaining the press's attention and pulling them away from typing down what she was saying. "But look to your left and then you're right, we all may be different in our own realities but I see a city of thriving people willing to try what others are not...to live alongside Ultras even with the risk, because aren't we all heroes in our own reality? Everyone should be able to enjoy the Sun and their own way!" The crowd clapped aesthetically over her points. Neon waiting patiently for their silence with a warm smile, the same she always tried to give her friends.

"That's why I'm entirely proud and excited to show to the URC!" Neon threw her arm up to gesture to the tower behind her."Built with the help of Ultra's now stand were the old CUI had fallen, an Ultrahuman Recreation Center!" Neon introduced the people to the smooth White Crown that towered the sky above them. "A sheltered place where Ultras can come and learn to control pixel spikes so they can rejoin Society and their families and friends without fear of bringing uncontrolled surges of compress power with them!" Neon announce with pride... it being exactly what the Maxwell's we're doing but open to every ultra with open arms.

"You the citizens and ultra's of Sandmark, you can entrust us six standing upon the steps of the URC, we'll keep the city standing by helping everyone the way the CUI failed to for so long. Please know this is only the beginning something truly uniting... something Ultra!" With that the crowd clapped and cheered as Neon's proud voice echoed through the air! Miracle biting the ribbon in front of the doors of the brand new URC!

"...This is only the beginning..."

"Neon what is it? What's so important?" Bruce laughed with a drink in his hand, Neon pulling him into the elevator that lead to the roof of the URC.

"You'll see when we get there!" Neon teased Bruce like he was her brother, the elevator not calming her of her excited face. Hearing the ding of the lavender colored elevator reach the roof Neon smiled brightly! "Cover your eyes!" She hummed, grabbing him by his shirt collar and pulling out into the sweet fresh air.

Bruce with no vision or the tiniest idea of what Neon was up too he chuckled again letting her pull him around. "Our guests are going to start wondering where we are." Bruce chattered as Neon put Bruce on the perfect spot on the platform roof.

"That doesn't matter it'll only take a second! Because look up Bruce!" Neon shouted Watching Bruce pull his hands away from his eyes and begin to awe as he stared upward..

"Neon... how did you do this?" Bruce asked abruptly staring up to the most starry sky he had ever seen, each little speck had a star three times as big sitting right next to it covering the sky that he had grown accustomed to as an inky black sheet!

"Well, touching the sun gets you a little popular on Earth... Sooo i told everyone to replace the old yellow burning light bulbs in the light posts and City lights to a different star friendly light bulb... Just for you Bruce!" Neon chirped her song, his gawking face utterly worth it!

" I don't know what to say... I-I love the stars Neon, thank you!" Bruce felt touched by the brightness of the stars the showed through the sky!

"Aww no need to thank me, they're pretty to look at!" Neon sighed... "But you're welcome... just take it as a Thank you gift for sticking by my side."

"Pfff, sure thing...now? Shall we re-enter the party that was made in team light's honor?" Bruce huffed bowing out of comic relief.

"We shall, and many more to come!"

 **Fin**

 **Edited by Des (RoseflightTheWarrior). If you aren't satisfied with this, then annoy me, not Sketchylicious66 . :)**

 **(Sketchy: Awww)**

 **(Des: anytime bro ^w^ this is so good, so you should just be glad you wrote this)**

 **(Sketchy: glad it's done at last)**

 **(Des: lol yeah xD anything else ya wanna say?)**

 **(Sketchy: T-TH-Thhat's all folks!)**

 **(Reag waz here)**


End file.
